


The Runaway

by Amberlovesocean



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 155,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberlovesocean/pseuds/Amberlovesocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt thinks he's a burden to his dad.  He runs away, believing his dad would be better off if Kurt were gone, but his money only gets him as far as Westerville. Living on the street, Kurt has an accident and when Blaine comes to his rescue, Kurt pulls a knife on him. Even though Kurt refuses to tell them his story, Trent and Blaine hide the runaway in their dorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guilt

His crutch got stuck in the snow again and Kurt jerked it up, tipping his precarious balance. He had almost corrected it when everything went haywire and he fell backwards into the snowbank. You'd think that after seven years with this crutch he'd be a little more graceful.

 

“Shit!” he cursed, flinching even as he said it. He could almost hear his father telling him that it was only an illiterate person that had to resort to cursing to express themselves and Kurt was too intelligent to do that. Kurt had met that challenge with his best snark, inventing angry slurs for the bullies at Hamilton Middle School like 'colostomy seepage', 'churlish syphilitic wombat', and 'your poor parents – birth control isn't retroactive, is it?'. It was the most satisfying when the insults went over their heads and Kurt was faced with a blank expression on the face of a bully and he could see the wheels going, but not really churning out any answers.

 

It was getting dark, so Kurt struggled his way out of the snow, brushed off his flannel-lined dark-wash denim jeans, and leaned on his crutch. He blinked a few times, straightened out his hat, pulling it down snug over his freezing ears, and began his slow progress down the street by the park. He hadn't gone two blocks before he slipped on the ice-slickened street and fell hard on his back side. This time it really hurt, and he got up rubbing his bottom to dissipate the sting. 

 

A car went by, splashing him with the remains of a slush puddle on the road. He was already freezing and adding the icy water was no help whatsoever. He cursed again, wondering if his brain was perhaps getting frostbitten because he couldn't come up with anything better than the old standby. 

 

“Fuck”. 

 

The car slowed to a stop and an older woman got out, noticing too late that her car was going to splash the small boy.

 

“Sonny, are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Mostly, its just so cold,” Kurt said.

 

“Can I give you a ride somewhere?” she asked, “I am so sorry I splashed you, it wasn't intentional.”

 

“Ah, well, if it isn't too far out of your way, I was going to the YMCA downtown to meet my father,” he said hopefully.

 

“Of course, honey, just get in. Let me see, I have a blanket in the back seat. Let me get that for you,” she mumbled as she opened the rear passenger door and rooted around, coming back with a blanket for Kurt to wrap himself in.

 

“Thank you, ma'am.” Kurt was glad to have this, something unexpected in Lima, Ohio. A nice woman that seemed very gracious and generous. Perhaps she was visiting here.

 

He wrapped himself tightly, the wool of the blanket absorbing the melting ice. The woman didn't offer her name, which was a relief to Kurt as he hadn't made up a name for himself yet. They rode the two miles in silence and the woman pulled up beside the YMCA on Fulton Street.

 

“Thank you, ma'am. I really appreciate the ride,” Kurt said, struggling to get out of the blanket and get out of the car, his crutch catching on the doorframe.

 

“Did you break your leg, sonny?” she asked, apparently just noticing his crutch.

 

“You could say that. Thanks,” he said quickly and closed the door, turning to walk towards the entrance, afraid she would start asking questions that he didn't want to answer.

 

Kurt hobbled as fast as possible while staying safe to the door of the building and walked inside. He didn't want to be here, but it was close to the bus station and would garner less suspicion than asking for a ride to the station. He used the vending machine in the lobby to get some peanut butter crackers and a can of V8 juice. He sat on the plastic chair and ate and drank his snack before hefting his backpack into a more balanced position and, taking his crutch once more, he walked to the bus station.

 

Once inside, he went up to the window and asked how far $45 would take him. The disinterested clerk said he could go to Cincinnati, Ft Wayne, Dayton, Columbus, or Toledo – depending on which direction he was headed – they were all about the same distance away. Kurt closed his eyes and did a counting song from kindergarten in his head, ending on Columbus.

 

“One ticket for Columbus,” he said.

 

“By yourself?” she asked, finally glancing his direction.

 

“No, my grandfather is going to meet me. I just forgot the name of the city and I knew the ticket was $45,” Kurt lied.

 

“Okay then,” the woman said, no longer interested. She handed him the slip of paper and some change, then pointed to the departure board. “It looks like the bus is a bit late, but should be leaving by 5:30. It will be out those doors,” she pointed to the doors opening onto the east platform.

 

“Thank you, ma'am,” Kurt said and walked over to the benches opposite the exit doors to wait.

 

It was less than an hour before he heard the speakers announce the arrival of his bus. He got to his feet and shuffled along behind six or seven other people and boarded the bus. He got a seat towards the back and settled in. The driver came along and took his ticket, tore off a piece and handed him back the stub.

 

 

Kurt fell asleep on the drive and the driver hadn't noticed him, so they had driven to the next city on the route before anyone noticed. 

 

“Son, wake up. You were only going as far as Columbus. I didn't notice you'd fallen asleep. I'm sorry, but we're in Westerville,” the large blonde man said, his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

 

Kurt blinked, still sleepy and confused.

 

“Son, can I call someone for you?” the man asked.

 

“Ah, no. I can call him,” Kurt said.

 

“I am going to give you a ticket back to Columbus. Just wait in the station and that bus will be along in a few minutes. Whoever is waiting for you can still pick you up, it will be only an hour's difference. Is that okay?” the driver asked, a little concerned about the small boy with a limp. “How old are you?” he asked.

 

“I'm seventeen. Don't worry, Grandfather will come get me. I see he's left me a message. I better hurry,” Kurt said, indicating his pocket as if he had a cell phone there, and got off the bus as quickly as possible.

 

Once in the warm station, Kurt sat down on the bench and closed his eyes for a second. He wondered briefly if he was doing the right thing, then didn't think about it anymore. He needed to go ahead with his plan. Westerville was as good a place as any to live. He left the station and walked out to look around. He would need a place to stay and a job as soon as possible, his money wouldn't last very long if he didn't.

 

 

Life in Westerville wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. It was cold and snowy, the sidewalks icy and slick. Walking on one strong leg with the crutch to steady him was a nightmare on icy sidewalks, but Kurt was determined. He walked to the closest city bus stop and got a map from the kiosk, reading the different routes. He settled for going to the city library for now, with a plan to hide in the men's lavatory until they closed and sleeping in the warmth. Kurt loved the smell of books.

 

 

His plan worked. Kurt looked for work during the day, managing to take a shower in the men's locker room at Worthington Hills Golf Club. It was near the second place he hid in at night – the North Library. He even managed to get a job washing dishes at a restaurant from a man that didn't ask too many questions, only told Kurt to keep quiet and he'd pay him under the table.

 

Moving around the city, Kurt learned quite a bit about where he was living – where to get a cheap meal, where to hide to get to sleep in a warm place, which parts of town to stay out of. He found that rich people left large tips at the restaurant and he got some of this money from the waiters if he did his job quickly and quietly and didn't say anything when he saw the wrong sort of thing going on.

 

In the mornings Kurt would sometimes go to the park. There weren't many places he could go and not be noticed thanks to his crutch and the lurch in his step, but nobody bothered him in the park. He'd had to get out of the way of a few unsavory looking people, but keeping to brightly lit streets helped that. 

 

One morning Kurt was crossing a bridge over Alum Creek on his way to Heritage Park when he slipped on the ice and cut his stump. It was bleeding quite a bit, so Kurt limped off the bridge, getting dizzy as he struggled to get to a safe place. He sat behind some bushes, pulling up his pants leg to see but he could not pull it up far enough. With a grunt of pain, he got up, leaning heavily on his crutch and went to the men's room in the pavilion in the park. He lowered himself delicately to the bench there and undid his jeans, pulling them down to assess the damage.

 

Just as he got them down, he was rooting through his backpack for a T-shirt to wrap around the gash in his stump and someone came in the door. This part of the park was usually vacant, especially since it was near the tennis courts and this was winter. Kurt knew being alone in a place like this was foolish and dangerous. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he scrambled for his knife, picked it up and dropped it. His heart just about stopped when he went to pick it up and it went skittering across the floor to end up under someone's boot. He knew he was done for – his jeans were wrapped around his knees and in his struggle he had dropped his crutch.

 

Kurt looked up, terrified. 

 

“Oh, my God...how did you loose your leg?” the boy standing there said, his mouth open as he looked Kurt up and down.


	2. Rescue

_Kurt looked up, terrified._

 

 

“ _Oh, my God...how did you loose your leg?” the boy standing there said, his mouth open as he looked Kurt up and down._

 

 

Kurt jerked around, scrambling to get his pants back up, his leg covered, his backpack up off the floor...and accomplished nothing. 

 

“Hey, Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you. What happened? You're losing a lot of blood. We have to get this fixed,” the boy said, moving closer, as if he were approaching a wild animal, to help this scared boy.

 

Kurt tried to duck back away and ended up slipping on the dirty, icy concrete floor of the men's wash room. He tried to move back, but he couldn't. He was already against the wall.

 

“Don't be scared, I'll just call someone to help,” the boy said.

 

“No!! Don't call anyone. I can do this. Just...just leave. You were never here, you never saw a thing. I can pay you. I have forty dollars in my pocket. Its all yours if you leave me alone!” Kurt said, desperate. That was all the money he had and it did not occur to him that this strong young man could just take it if he wanted to. Kurt was getting dizzy from the mix of adrenaline in his system and the loss of blood from his leg.

 

“Okay, okay, I won't tell anyone. Now,” he said in a calm but firm voice, “I can either help you stop that bleeding now or I can wait for you to pass out and then do something about it. Your choice.”

 

Kurt looked at the other boy. He looked nice, with clean high quality clothes and warm brown eyes. Plus he had Kurt at a disadvantage. 

 

“Okay, you can come close. Thank you,” Kurt said automatically.

 

“My name is Blaine Anderson,” the boy said, kneeling down beside the hurt boy.

 

“Ah...Elijah Carter,” Kurt said. It was the name he had made up to use at the restaurant. He didn't want anyone to find him and take him back to Lima.

 

“Okay, Elijah, just be still and I will help you off with these...” he said as he pulled Kurt's leg out of the leg of his jeans, not sure what to do about the prosthesis. 

 

“Here,” Kurt said, undoing the leather buckles that held it in place. It came off and Kurt started to take off the bandage he wore on the stump. Blaine looked like he was going to faint at the site of Kurt's stump. This is why Kurt never told anyone about what happened. He didn't want anyone to see it. He was so dizzy now from loss of blood that he sat back, leaning against the wall while Blaine took a T-shirt out of the backpack and pressed it hard against the gash. 

 

Kurt slumped to the floor, unconscious.

 

Blaine didn't panic. He had a good, steady head on his shoulders and since he had seen a lot being an orderly at the hospital last summer, this wasn't a cause for concern. He continued to press against the gash for a little while, watching to see that Kurt continued breathing.

 

He finally got his cell out of his pocket. He thought for a moment who to call. He could call his brother, but since Cooper was a doctor he might be obligated to report this and the boy, Elijah, didn't want to be found. He finally settled on his friend, Trent. He was a dependable person and knew when to keep his mouth shut. He was also one of the few Dalton boys that was still in the dorms over Christmas break.

 

“Trent. I need some help. Can you come to the men's restroom at the south end of Heritage Park.”

 

…..

 

“Yeah, near the tennis courts.”

 

…..

 

“No, I'm not in danger exactly – someone else is. I'll explain when you get here.”

 

…..

 

“No, don't tell anyone. And hurry.”

 

 

Blaine ended the call and went back to looking at Elijah's leg. He slowly let the T-shirt ease back, looking to be sure the bleeding had stopped. It was still bleeding, but not as much as it had been. He pushed the T-shirt back to keep pressure on the wound and sat still to listen for Trent. It was about fifteen minutes before he heard a voice from outside the men's restroom.

 

“Blaine? Are you in here?” Trent's voice came from the entrance.

 

“Yeah, come in but be quiet,” Blaine said in a low voice.

 

Trent came in, his eyes wide at the sight of all the blood. He looked at the boy slumped against the wall, then at where Blaine was holding the pressure bandage against a stump of that boy's leg. He gasped.

 

“What the hell?” Trent said, looking wildly around to see if there were more gruesome things to see.

 

“I was walking across the park, just on my way home from Thad's house when I saw somebody fall on the Alum Creek Bridge. I was far enough away I didn't see much, but when I got there I saw a trail of blood. I followed it in here and this is what I came across, except he was awake then. He begged me not to tell anyone and fainted.” Blaine explained as quickly as possible.

 

“What are we going to do with him?” Trent asked.

 

“Its the weekend, nobody will be in the dorms. Let's take him to my dorm, then figure out something from there,” Blaine said.

 

“Okay, let me go put something down in the back seat of my car so we don't get blood everywhere,” Trent offered. 

 

He was back in a few minutes and they put Elijah in the back seat. The unconscious boy was deceptively light to carry, the two other boys setting him gently in the back seat; Blaine getting in with him and laying his head in his lap. He had tied the T-shirt tightly around the gash and brought Elijah's backpack, knife, and the boy's leg prosthesis. 

 

 

~

 

 

Back at Dalton Preparatory School for Young Men, where Blaine and Trent boarded, the two got the injured boy up to Blaine's dorm and put him in the bed. 

 

“Can you stay with him for a few? I need to go down to my car, Cooper left his medical bag in the trunk.”

 

“Coop still uses that?”

 

“Not really. He keeps it because I gave it to him when he graduated. He just takes it camping and stuff – he doesn't use it in his daily life.”

 

“Does it have enough of what you need?” Trent asked, still worried about the injured boy. “Do you think you can help him? Trent asked, looking a little green and holding his stomach. He wished he didn't get sick at the sight of blood, but he couldn't change everything to please his parents.

 

“Sure, I'll stay with him - he looks like he's going to be out for a while. Do you know why?” Trent was scared.

 

“He lost a lot of blood, and from the looks of him, I don't think he eats regularly. Now, back in a jiffy,” Blaine assured his friend, giving him a hug before donning his wool pea coat once again and walking down to the student parking lot.

 

 

Blaine and Trent were cleaning up the gash on the stump when Kurt began to come around. He jerked away as soon as he saw the two others. Blaine moved calmly in back of the scared boy and put his arms around him gently but firmly, speaking to him in a very soft voice. The gash was long but not terribly deep, so Trent was able to use butterfly closures to hold it together. Blaine had held Kurt in his arms the whole time Trent washed the area with iodine and then bandaged it.

 

“I don't think you should put the prosthesis back on for a while, ah....Elijah,” Blaine said. He and Trent traded looks. When they had removed Kurt's jeans his wallet fell out, dumping its contents. Trent went to pick it up and he saw the drivers license and the boy's real name.

 

“Where am I?” Kurt asked, still lightheaded.

 

“In my dorm. I board here at Dalton Preparatory,” Blaine said. “This is my best friend, Trent. He helped me get you here. Its still Christmas break, so there's nobody here now. You're safe,” Blaine reassured him. Kurt was still a bit scared. He didn't know these boys and his experience with boys his age was not very pleasant. It took a few minutes, but he finally realized that Blaine was holding him, his strong arms around his shoulders.

 

“Ah....what's...I mean....” Kurt wasn't even sure what to ask.

 

“Don't worry. I'm going out to get us all some food and I'm not going to tell anyone you're here, Kurt,” Trent assured him. Kurt whipped around to stare, knowing his secret was out.

 

“You found my driver's license.” It was a statement, not a question.

 

“Yeah. But don't worry. We'll keep it to ourselves. I need to help you get cleaned up, Trent was just on his way to bring us food, and you can rest. Okay, Kurt?” Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. They helped get Kurt into the overstuffed easy chair that was sitting in front of a very small fireplace. Looking around from this new view of the room, Kurt could see the dark walnut paneling, the built-in bookcases, an array of overstuffed furniture covered in brocade and soft leather. His eyes brightened at the matching walnut roll-top desk and shelves filled with books and maps. There was an artist's easel in one corner and a well-loved guitar on a stand in another. He could see himself sitting with one of the leather-bound tomes in the window seat, a soft crocheted afghan on his lap and a cup of hot cocoa by his side. Kurt shook his head. He needed to wake up from this dream and face his reality.

 

 

Trent left and Blaine went to his dresser, opening the top drawer.

 

“We're about the same size, you're maybe an inch or so shorter, but I think my clothes will fit you. I promise, they're all clean.”

 

Blaine came back with a pair of briefs and some basketball shorts, and a long sleeved T-shirt. He helped Kurt shift around and get his shirt changed, then reached for his underwear. They had taken his jeans off when he was unconscious.

 

“No! I mean...I can do that,” Kurt said, taking the briefs in his hand. Blaine saw the boy shaking in fear and went to the other part of the room. He busied himself packing up his brother's medical bag. He could hear Kurt struggling and sighing before the boy asked for help in a defeated voice.

 

“Kurt, don't worry. I work in a hospital and I've seen more naked bodies than you can imagine. Let's just get this done, okay?” Blaine said in his best orderly voice. Kurt nodded, too embarrassed to speak.

 

Blaine helped him slide out of his own clothes that were now soaked in blood. After sliding a thick Turkish towel under Kurt's hips on the chair, Blaine brought a pan with warm, soapy water and cleaned as much blood off of Kurt's body and leg as possible before getting him into the briefs. He got the basketball shorts on, too.

 

“I think its kind of cold to be wearing shorts, isn't it?” Kurt asked. He wanted to get back to the library before it closed and he didn't know what time it was.

 

“I think you better stay here with me for now, don't you? You've had a bad day and lost a lot of blood. You need to stay warm and get some strength back before you try to go anywhere. You are welcome to stay here, I could use some company,” Blaine proposed.

 

Kurt was too tired to argue and it was really warm here. All he wanted to do was sleep. He looked into Blaine's eyes and saw only kindness and warmth. He nodded in agreement. Some sixth sense told him he would be safe here.

 

“Okay then, let's get you under some covers and comfortable, okay?” Blaine said. He and Trent had changed the linen on the bed, fluffed the pillows, and got it ready. Kurt looked for his crutch before realizing he couldn't go anywhere without the prosthesis.

 

“Hey, quit worrying. Here, put your arms around my neck,” Blaine directed. Kurt did as he was told and Blaine picked the smaller boy up and set him in the bed, helping him get into a comfortable position and then pulling the sheets and blankets up. 

 

“Comfy?”

 

“Yes, very. And its so warm. Thank you, Blaine. You are a very kind person,” Kurt said. 

 

“Thank you. So, anything you want to tell me?” asked Blaine.

 

“Ah, no. Not really. But I guess I do owe you an explanation. I'm so tired, can it all wait until I feel better?” Kurt begged, his eyes liquid from impending tears. Blaine's heart melted when he saw those. This boy had been through the wringer and Blaine wasn't sure how much more he could take, so he relented. There would be plenty of time for them to talk. It was still three weeks before classes started again.

 

“Do I need to call someone for you?” Blaine asked. He hadn't seen a cell phone or anything else when he emptied Kurt's pockets before throwing the jeans in the dumpster out back. There was too much blood for him to even try to clean them. He found the tag in the back, noting the size so he could get him some new ones.

 

“No. Nobody to call.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Blaine, do you think he's...maybe abused? Its obvious that he's a runaway, but don't most of those kids run because they're abused in some way?” Trent whispered.

 

“I have no idea. I only know he panicked when I mentioned calling somebody or taking him to the hospital. I was going to call Cooper – what good is a brother who's a doctor if you can't call him when you're in trouble? But Kurt just looked terrified. I'm worried about him anyway. He is so damn skinny,” Blaine said, his big brown eyes wide with concern as he talked to his best friend.

 

“Well, we can get him food. Lucky for you Sterling is your Resident Assistant, he will listen to you if he catches Kurt in here. The RA in my building is Wes and as you well know, he can be kind of a go-by-the-book guy. Like Mussolini. I know he's our friend, but still....” Trent sighed. Wes could be a real hard-ass at times.

 

“Kurt looks so tired, look at the dark rings under his eyes...” Blaine said, gazing at Kurt as he slept.

 

“Yeah, but we better wake him up to eat while the food's hot. Chicken and dumplings aren't very good cold,” Trent said. 

 

 

“Hey, Kurt,” Blaine said in a soft voice, sitting beside him on the bed.

 

Kurt turned over so he could see the boy's face. He was disoriented for a moment, thinking he was still in one of his hideouts, but managed to stop himself from flinching. He blinked his heavy eyelids and wondered if they would leave him alone if he just closed his eyes again.

 

“Kurt, I hate to wake you up, but Trent is back and he brought you something to eat. How about it? Are you hungry?” Blaine asked, opening the lid of the container so Kurt could get a whiff of the rich soup it held. Kurt sniffed and his stomach growled, wanting some of the soup no matter what his brain had decided.

 

“Here, let me help you to sit up,” Blaine offered. He sat the soup container down on the bedside table and put his hands under Kurt's arm, lifting him easily while Trent brought extra pillows to prop the runaway boy up to eat.

 

Kurt's hands were shaking, he was dizzy from the loss of blood, and his eyelids were almost too heavy to hold open. He was not sure about Blaine and Trent's motives, but the loss of blood had also made Kurt more vulnerable than he would ever admit if he were alert. As it was, he nodded and make a sort of noise to say he was agreeable.

 

 

“Blaine, he's never going to be able to eat that by himself. I think you should call your brother. Coop could treat him. What good does it do to have a doctor in the family if you can't call him in an emergency?” Trent asked.

 

Blaine thought for a moment.

 

“Let's see if I can get some nourishment into him, then I'll reevaluate the situation. Does that sound okay?” Blaine asked Trent and the boy agreed.

 

 

“Hey, Kurt?” Blaine went back to his soft voice, trying to coax this skinny little guy to open his mouth. “Here, just one sip of broth. I promise its good stuff. Trent got it from Mrs. Ginzberg at the delicatessen. She makes the very best chicken and dumplings.”

 

Kurt moved his tired head on the pillow, sniffing to take in the good-smelling broth. It really was delicious, so he allowed Blaine to spoon it in, one small swallow at a time until it was gone.

 

“You're wrong,” Kurt mumbled.

 

Blaine looked at him.

 

“Wrong about what?” he demanded.

 

“That was not chicken and dumplings. Those weren't dumplings. They were matzo balls. You were right about them being delicious, though,” Kurt smiled a tiny, weak smile. Trent put his head down and burst into laughter. 

 

“He's got you there, Blainers. It is matzo ball soup,” Trent revealed, laughing at his friend again.

 

Blaine frowned. He hated being wrong almost as much as Wes did. Trent knew that and was always on the lookout to correct his best friend. It had always been a friendly competition between them.

 

“Well, I also have hot tea. Its Earl Gray, I hope you like that. How much honey would you like in it, Kurt?” Blaine asked. No answer.

 

“Hey, he fell back asleep. Should we wake him?” Trent asked.

 

“Yeah, he should drink something to get back the electrolytes and fluid he's lost,” Blaine said, putting his hand on Kurt's shoulder to shake him gently.

 

“Hmmm?” Kurt asked, still sleepy.

 

“Drink your tea. How much honey do you want?” Trent said.

 

“Lots,” was all Kurt answered. Blaine put in two tablespoons, honey was very good for anything that ails a person his grandmother used to say. He held the cup to Kurt's mouth, but Kurt's hands were shaking and he spilled more than he swallowed. Blaine took the cup and held it up to Kurt's mouth as he drank. Blaine was ready with a handkerchief to wipe Kurt's mouth as he drank. He had almost drained the cup when he fell back asleep. Trent helped Blaine clean up and get Kurt lying down in the bed, blankets up to his chin.

 

 

“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Trent offered. “He looks peaceful enough, but you never know.”

 

“Nah, I have it. And you're less than five minutes away. Just keep your cell by your bed and I'll call if I need you. I'll see you in the morning?” Blaine asked, reaching out his arms to hug Trent. They had been friends since they were in the same preschool class, and Blaine had once had a big crush on Trent. It was awkward for a while after Trent explained that he did not want to date Blaine – that it would be like kissing his own brother and Blaine had tried to understand. It had been a big blow to him, but Trent stuck by him and never got angry when Blaine would cry or just want to sit with his head on Trent's lap. He combed his fingers through Blaine's hair to comfort him when that happened, but he never let Blaine think there would be any change of Trent's mind on the subject.

 

It took a few years for the last vestiges of Blaine's crush to finally dissipate, but they had come out of it as the strongest friends that they could be. Blaine had told himself for years now that it was for the best, and he might have even believed it.

 

 

“Okay, eat your own matzo ball soup while its still warm. I'm going back to my dorm and get some shut-eye. Call me in the morning and tell me how Sleeping Beauty fares the night. Goodnight, Blaine,” Trent smiled.

 

“Goodnight, Trent. Love you, man,” Blaine said.

 

“Love you, too,” Trent answered, then left to find some sleep in his own room in the next dormitory across the quad.

 

* * *

 

“Cooper? Blaine. Yes, I know you know who it is. Hey, listen to me -this is serious!” Blaine said into his cell phone from the bathroom. He didn't want to upset his guest.

 

“Ah, I have a slight problem and I thought you might be able to help me,” Blaine said into the phone. “I'll meet you outside Candelaria Hall,” Blaine said, mentioning the building his dorm was in. Blaine forgot that Cooper had gone to Dalton himself, though quite a few years before.

 

 

Blaine had waited a half hour after calling Cooper, then called Trent. It was four in the morning. Earlier Blaine had slipped into the bed with Kurt, not touching him, just to be there if he fell or something. He put two pillows between them and fell asleep. He woke up several hours later with a hot coal in his hand. Well, it wasn't a hot coal – but it felt like that. Kurt's hand was hot. Blaine felt his forehead and it was even worse. Blaine started to go get some aspirin, but he didn't want to leave Kurt. He called Trent.

 

“What's wrong, Blainers?” Trent asked as soon as he got in the dorm room.

 

“Kurt. He's hot as a firecracker. I gave him some aspirin, but he's worse. I called Cooper, but I need you, too.”

 

A few minutes later there was a quiet knock on the dorm's door. Trent let himself in, looking for Blaine.

 

“You know I'm here for you. What can I do?” Trent asked, dressed in his pajamas and pea coat, Dalton scarf wrapped around his neck. He turned at the sound of footsteps in the hallway.


	3. Cooper

Cooper Anderson was a busy man. He had graduated six years ago and did his internship at a prestigious hospital in Los Angeles. He'd returned to his hometown in Ohio when his parents passed away in a light plane crash. His father was flying the little Cessna and his mother was in the plane that day. Ever since, he had been his brother's guardian and trustee of his parents estate.

 

 

Blaine had been a handful to care for the first six months after the crash. He was angry, belligerent, and depressed. It had only been a month after he'd come out to his parents and they had not mended fences entirely when the accident happened. Cooper could tell Blaine a hundred times that the plane crash was sheer misfortune, an accident that was nobody's fault, and Blaine could deny that he was feeling blame – but everyone from Cooper to the dog next door could see the guilt that bathed the boy in shame and self-loathing.

 

It was Cooper's idea that Blaine start his junior year at Dalton. He was fine at his local public school, living in the same home he'd grown up in. Cooper had moved back and lived there with him, but soon saw that Blaine would do anything to keep from walking down the hall that led to his late parents' bedroom. Cooper moved them into the carriage house behind the mansion, using only the furniture from the back parlor so it didn't trigger and memories for them.

 

No matter how often Blaine's friends told him differently, Blaine was convinced that his father had been distraught over Blaine being gay. Cooper told him that being physicians, their parents were forward thinking and had accepted their younger son. It had just been a shock and they were taking time to get used to it. 

 

Cooper finally just dropped it. He could not convince Blaine of any other truth, so they agreed to let it go and move on. Coop thought it was done, Blaine had settled in with friends, old and new, at Dalton and was in several extra-curricular activities. He was on the polo team, the Lacrosse Team, the Fencing Team. He boxed in Golden Gloves and was the lead soloist for the Warblers. He seemed to be well-adjusted and Cooper was proud of how far he'd come.

 

Of course, there were those days when Cooper would tear out his hair – coming to Headmaster Grosvenor's office to clear up a little prank Blaine and his crew had seen fit to play on one of the faculty. He walked into the office to find a very upset Prof. Rosenblum, her tiny white Maltese dog on her lap – dyed pink and green for Easter. Blaine, Trent, Jeff, and Thad sat opposite her on the teak bench reserved for miscreants and rule-breakers. Cooper had spent a good many hours on that very bench. He had to play the strict doctor-guardian-disciplinarian to all, but underneath he was jumping and clapping that Blaine was finally getting comfortable within himself again. 

 

The upshot of the incident was that Blaine, as the self-proclaimed leader of the prank, had to do tootsie-roll patrol twice a week for a month. He ended up getting to be good friends with Prof. Rosenblum, which was an unexpected bonus.

 

 

Now, Blaine had gotten himself into some other piece of trouble. He refused to elaborate over the phone, just telling his brother that he needed him and could he be there as soon as possible. Cooper put his foot down a little harder on the accelerator, hitting the corner a little faster than was safe as he took the last turn into Dalton's grounds.

 

There, standing in the cold without a decent coat was Blaine. He looked small and scared. Cooper hadn't seen him like this since he came to get him at the hospital where he'd waited for his parents to come home on that fateful day. Cooper pulled up, slamming the brakes on his BMW and closing his eyes briefly, willing himself to stay strong for the little brother he loved. This didn't look good.

 

 

“Blaine? What happened?” Coop asked, his breath coming out in a frosty cloud as he held his arms out to his brother. Blaine was in them in a minute, hugging Cooper tightly.

 

“Just come with me,” Blaine whispered and turned to run back to his dorm room.

 

Cooper followed, memories of his own days at Dalton haunting him with every step. 

 

Blaine knocked twice and opened the door quietly, ushering Cooper in with a finger to his lips to ask for quiet. Cooper stepped in, looking around and finding Trent sitting in the same overstuffed chair that had been in his house so many years ago. Coop blinked, trying to see what was wrong with Trent, his eyes lighting on a still form in the bed. 

 

He turned to his brother with his eyebrows raised, walking slowly over to the bed and indicating that Trent should move. The boy jumped up, moving away and Cooper sat down in the chair.

 

“Okay, Blaine. Spill,” Coop said, gently pulling back the blankets to reveal a skinny, malnourished boy. He touched his head, assessing his temperature to be over 102 by the feel. He ran a tender hand down the thin cheek, flushed with fever, and watched as the boy tried to lick his chapped lips in his sleep. He only managed to get them sticky, his mouth too dry to produce saliva in any useful amount. Cooper turned his eyes once more on Blaine.

 

 

“Coop, can you help him? I ….well, he cut his stump pretty badly, but he begged me not to tell anyone. I didn't have a choice if I wanted to help, he was so scared. Trent and I got him back here and we tried to clean the wound, but now he's fevered....” Blaine stopped talking as Cooper pulled the blanket farther off to see this gash. He jumped a bit when he saw the stump, the red, oozing wound had turned virulent and red streaks were starting to form. Cooper frowned. He pressed on the swollen edge of the wound and pus flowed out. 

 

“He needs to be in the hospital, Blaine. I'm going to call an ambulance. Where are his mother and father?” Cooper asked.

 

“He won't tell me. He won't tell me his real name. Trent and I think he's been abused or something, we didn't know what to do. Can you help him, Cooper? You're a doctor,” Blaine pleaded. He never asked for much, always trying to do things himself. He even got a hard job at the hospital on his own to try and help with expenses, although he had plenty of money he wanted to pay his own way when he could. For a seventeen year old, Blaine was one of the most responsible Cooper had ever met.

 

“I can set up an IV with antibiotics for tonight and clean the wound. How did he lose his leg?” Cooper asked.

 

“I didn't ask. He is really frightened and closed off. I was afraid if I pushed him too far that he'd run away – he's obviously run before,” Blaine reasoned.

 

“I'll have to go get my bag. Take these shorts and the shirt off, but you can leave the briefs on. Get an old T-shirt I can cut, but make sure its clean.”

 

“I brought in your medical bag,” Blaine indicated, pointing to the leather satchel on the table by the window.

 

“Good. Here, Trent, go get my other bags out of the back seat of my car,” Cooper asked, throwing his car keys to the other boy. Trent nodded and was gone.

 

“I need him to wake up so I can ask him some questions. Has he been asleep long? Has he lost consciousness?” 

 

“I don't think so, although I didn't try to wake him,” Blaine said, sitting on the bed and leaning over the skinny boy. “Hey, time to wake up. Elijah, wake up,” he said, gently shaking Kurt. He decided to go with the false name Kurt had tried to use earlier.

 

Kurt blinked, then shuddered as he reached for his leg. He looked at Blaine, then at Cooper and jumped. A look of utter betrayal entered his eyes as he squinted back at Blaine.

 

“Elijah,” Blaine said, enunciating clearly so Kurt would know he did not betray him completely. Kurt nodded so slightly nobody would have noticed if they weren't looking for it.

 

“Hello, Elijah, I'm Blaine's brother. My name is Cooper Anderson. I'm a surgeon and Blaine asked me to come look at your leg. How do you feel?” Coop asked, using his no-nonsense but-very-friendly voice. 

 

Kurt just stared at him, his lips moving as he tried to gather saliva to open his dry, sticky mouth.

 

Blaine could see the problem and brought a cup of warm water. Kurt drank it down, then another before he spoke.

 

“Thank you for coming. I think I'll be fine, though,” he said, very unconvincing -even to his own ears.

 

“Are you allergic to anything? Like penicillin or sulfa?” Cooper asked. Kurt shook his head, indicating no.

 

“How old are you?” Cooper asked. Kurt knew he was asking to see if he was of legal age to sign medical documents himself.

 

“I'm 19,” he lied. 

 

“How did you lose your leg?” Cooper asked. It was obviously surgically removed, so if there had been an accident they would have had to cut somewhat above the wound. 

 

“Ah...does it matter?” Kurt asked and closed his eyes. He was hot and thirsty and so sleepy. Blaine had moved next to him, seeing the pain in his eyes. He put a supportive arm around the boy's shoulders to keep him from slipping down in the bed again.

 

Trent came back in, lugging two medical boxes. He set them down on the table and turned to see what else he could do.

 

Cooper set an IV in Kurt's arm. He asked Trent to fix more tea and add a lot of sugar, then bring a glass to 'Elijah'. Trent hesitated for a beat, but recovered nicely and got the tea. Kurt drank most of it without taking a breath.

 

“What's in the IV?” asked Kurt.

 

“Antibiotics – gentomyacin to be exact – along with saline, ringer's lactate, and now I'm going to add a narcotic because flushing this wound might be a little painful,” Cooper said.

 

“Meperidine or fentanyl works better than toradol for short term with me,” he said quietly. Cooper gave him a serious look, but didn't ask any questions. He set a bottle down and picked up another, slipping the needle in and removing some of the liquid before pushing the needle into the IV buff cap. Neither Blaine or Trent followed this, too busy with the tasks Cooper had assigned them.

 

Cooper set up as sterile an environment as he could, using the equipment from his medical kits. He pulled back the leg of the briefs to expose as much of the leg stump as possible without making Kurt show off too much. He set up a basin and removed the butterfly closures that Trent had used to hold the lips of the wound together. 

 

“Okay, I need one of you to sit behind Elijah and hold him steady,” Cooper said, looking at Blaine. His brother scooted close behind Kurt and put his arms around him, holding him close. To his surprise, Kurt turned towards him and snuggled his face into Blaine's neck – holding his breath to keep his whimpers at bay. Cooper pressed the pain medication into the IV and Blaine felt Kurt relax. He was still very much awake, just a bit groggy. Cooper flushed the gash with distilled water, bottle after bottle as Trent emptied the basin as necessary. When Cooper was done, he sprayed some sort of liquid on the wound and bandaged it. Looking at the limb, he moved the hip joint, paying close attention to how it moved and Kurt's face. Satisfied, he cut the sleeve on the T-shirt Blaine had provided and put the shirt on Kurt, using safety pins to close the open seams. He hefted the boy back to where he'd been on the bed and covered him up.

 

“Okay, that is all I can do tonight. You're going to have to keep the IV in for a few more days, which means I can take you to the hospital or you can stay here. I'm on holiday, so I can be here in minutes if you need me. I'm going to be here twice a day until this infection resolves itself. When was the last time you had a tetanus shot, Elijah?”

 

“I don't remember,” he said.

 

“No problem,” Cooper said, fixing another syringe and giving the boy a shot in his hip. 

 

“Now, I'm going home to get some sleep. Call if you need me. Blaine, walk me to my car,” Cooper said, leaving one box of supplies on the table and taking the other things – which he piled in Blaine's arms to carry.

 

 

Out by the BMW, Cooper turned to Blaine.

 

“What have you gotten yourself into now, Squirt?” he asked. 

 

“I don't know. I was walking home and saw him fall on the Alms Creek Bridge. He was hiding in the men's restroom and when I got there, he pulled a knife on me. He's really afraid of something, Coop. I don't think he trusts me, but he's being forced into it because of this. He's even more afraid that I'll call someone or turn him in. Trent and I think maybe he's been abused in some way – maybe a runaway foster kid or something. That doesn't happen just in New York or LA,” Blaine said.

 

“He isn't a stray cat, Blaine. I could get into trouble, maybe get my license suspended if I get caught housing something illegal – especially if I treat him! Its going to have to do for now, but you and I are going to talk this over in the morning. Why? Why are you sticking your neck out for some skinny kid you don't even know?” Cooper said in exasperation.

 

“He needs me,” Blaine said. Then he tugged Cooper down and hugged his neck for a long minute before he turned to trudge back into his dorm. Cooper stood alone in the snow, watching his baby brother. Blaine was back in his dorm room before Coop got in his car and started the engine.

 

 

 

Blaine walked back into the dorm room to find Trent sitting on the side of the bed, holding Kurt's hand and yawning. Kurt's eyes were closed, but he had a pained look on his face. Blaine didn't think he was asleep.

 

“Hey, Trent. Why don't you get back to bed. I'll stay awake for a while with Kurt. I don't think I can get back to sleep now anyway,” Blaine said, holding out a hand to help his friend up. Trent took it and smiled at Blaine.

 

“Okay. I'll bring breakfast in the morning. Any requests?”

 

“Yeah, I could sure do with some pancakes. Maybe bacon, too?” he asked with a smile.

 

“Sure thing, Anderson. Sure thing,” Trent replied with an indulgent smile of his own. He looked at Kurt once more, studying the serious face and the dark circles under his closed eyes. He thought to himself that Kurt was one lucky guy to have Blaine Anderson looking out for him. Then he turned and left, hugging Blaine on the way out of the door.

 

 

“You can open your eyes now, Kurt. He's gone,” Blaine said. 

 

Kurt didn't even try to pretend he was asleep. He sat up a little, being careful not to brush across his stump. It was pretty sore. Of course it got sore fairly frequently, it was an awkward angle and Kurt had been having some problems with it as he went through this last growth spurt. His father had to spend most of his savings on a new prosthesis the last time since it was too soon for the insurance schedule to get one. Everything was regulated by insurance companies and since his dad owned his own company, the costs were astronomical. 

 

Burt never complained. About anything. Not even the weather that kept people in and away from his shop in the inclimate weather. Not about the rising cost of food or gasoline, not about Kurt's medical bills. He just worked an extra job delivering flowers or throwing newspapers when he needed more money. Kurt had tried to hide his need for a new prosthetic leg from his dad, thinking about the last time he'd had to have a new one. 

 

One morning Burt had come to sit on the side of his bed. He pulled back the covers and pulled up Kurt's pajama pants to look at the stump one morning. The look in his father's eyes made Kurt burst into tears.

 

“Why, son? Why didn't you tell me this was happening?” Burt asked, his eyes wet and sad.

 

“I was waiting until the insurance would not need a copay, Dad. It is fine until then,” Kurt tried to say. He knew that made Burt even sadder, so he stopped talking. 

 

“I'll make the appointment for later this week, Kurt. Final. You have to have a new leg, kiddo. You are my number one priority in life, Kurt. I love you and I'll take care of you. Don't worry about the money, we'll get by. Haven't I always taken care of you?”

 

“Yes, Dad. You always take care of me. I just wish you didn't have to,” Kurt said so quietly he didn't think his dad heard him. 

 

 

Last month, just before he ran away, Kurt was coming down the stairs with his crutch and heard his father in the kitchen on the phone.

 

“Well, he grew. No, kids don't grow on the insurance schedule, damn it. It isn't his fault he got taller and now the prosthesis doesn't fit. Okay, we'll be there on Friday morning at ten. Thanks for nothing,” he said, the anger and futility in his voice cutting into Kurt's heart. He sat on the stairs to gather his emotions before going in to breakfast when he heard his dad on the phone again. Kurt stopped and listened.

 

“Hey, Cliff. I was wondering if I can pick up a few hours this coming week. No, Kurt needs some medical stuff. No, they won't take another IOU, its cash this time. Well, a little over $3,000. No...no, I used all that for the last one. Oh. Well, I guess its hard times for everybody, Cliff. Just...ah...tell me if you can find me anything. Anything at all. Thanks,” Burt said in defeat and hung up the phone very gently, closing his eyes. He jerked up as soon as he heard Kurt on the stairs and was smiling as his son limped into the kitchen.

 

“Hey, sport, I'll drop you by school this morning, you won't have to call Mercedes. Do we owe her gas money from last week?” Burt asked, a smile pasted on his face. 

 

“No, Dad. I sewed her costume for the play to pay for that, no problem. It isn't that far out of her way and she was glad to have the help with her outfit,” Kurt said. Burt ruffled his hair and Kurt pretended not to like it, but they both knew Kurt loved it when his dad did that – even if Kurt had to go back into the bathroom to fix it before he left.

 

That was the morning that Kurt packed his backpack with essentials, took all of his money out of his bank account, left a letter on his bed, and took a bus to Westerville. He was done being a burden to his father. Burt didn't deserve to have an albatross around his neck for the rest of his life. Kurt was just dead weight.

 

 

 

“Dad?” Kurt asked as he tried to open his eyes. He was dizzy and a little sick to his stomach. He felt the IV in his arm and thought to call the nurse for some nausea medication when he opened his eyes to see he was in Blaine's dorm room.

 

“Hey, are you all right?” Blaine asked, rushing over to the boy in his bed.

 

“Yeah, yeah...just didn't know where I was for a few minutes. No, I'm fine,” Kurt tried to say, but his lips were sticking together and he needed a drink. He looked towards the bedside table and tried to reach the glass of water from the previous night.

 

“Here, let me do that for you,” Blaine offered, pouring more water from a crystal pitcher filled with crushed ice and water. He handed the lemon-brightened drink to Kurt.

 

After drinking most of the glass, Kurt thanked his host and looked up. He was feeling better than last night, so the antibiotics were working. Blaine reached over to feel his forehead and smiled when he found it had cooled significantly.

 

“You sure gave us a scare last night,” he said.

 

“Sorry. Listen, I should be getting on down the road anyway. I have $40 to leave with you, just let me know how much more and I will get you the rest as soon as I can,” Kurt said. “Can you hand me my crutch?”

 

“No. Coop said you are to stay in bed. You don't owe me a thing, Kurt. I was glad to help. What you can do is tell me what the hell is going on. I stuck my neck out for you, and my brother really stuck his neck out. I think you owe me some sort of explanation,” Blaine said. He wasn't forceful – he said it in a pleasant voice, but Kurt could not mistake his meaning.

 

“I can't tell you, I don't want to burden another person – so I will just be going. I cannot thank you enough, really. And I'm sorry about your brother. He won't get in trouble because nobody will ever know. I'm trustworthy on that count. I have....ah, things I need to attend to. So, if you can get me my prosthesis?”

 

Blaine moved closer and sat in the comfy chair beside the bed.

 

“Sorry, but I cannot do that. Coop said that it doesn't fit you properly, which is probably why you fell yesterday. You not only cut yourself badly, you pulled and maybe tore some ligaments and tendons in the fall – because the prosthesis didn't fit you properly. I don't know what's going on, but I'm not letting you leave here until this is resolved. Understood? Unless you'd care to give me your parents' phone number? I'll call them and we can talk this all over with them,” Blaine said in a kind voice. 

 

Kurt was infuriated.

 

“You can't do that! You are keeping me prisoner here. That's a federal offense – kidnapping. Please, Blaine, I just want to move along, get out of your hair,” he said, looking tired.

 

“Hey, don't get so upset, Kurt,” he said, standing up and moving so he was sitting next to Kurt on the bed. “I don't want to stop you from whatever it is you have to do. I just want you to be healthy enough to do it. You have a bad infection, thanks to my screwing it up by trying to do it myself. Cooper is so pissed at me now, I'm kind of afraid of what he's going to do this morning when he gets here. I only want to help you,” Blaine tried to explain.

 

“Why? Why me?”

 

“Because.....I guess because you need help. Isn't that the right way to do things? Give help where its needed? Isn't that just part of being human?” Blaine asked, looking down at his lap.

 

Kurt shut his mouth. This kid sounded like his dad. Damn, he missed his dad. Tears came to his eyes, but he knew he couldn't go back home and continue to be a burden on his dad. Burt had a heart attack last year and he shouldn't be working extra jobs to buy stuff for Kurt. Burt had experienced enough heartbreak in his life, he needed a break.

 

“Okay, Blaine. I'll stay here until I'm well. Thank you. I will find a way to make it up to you. I promise. Hummels never break their promises,” he said, leaning back in the pillows and closing his eyes. He was sound asleep when Trent knocked on the door, bringing pancakes and bacon.

 

 

“I hope this is okay...its still hot, my mom put it in the insulated bag for me. Here, help yourself. I even brought maple syrup!” Trent said, grinning at his breakfast companions.

 

Kurt smiled, the smell of fresh pancakes making his mouth salivate. 

 

“Hey, I thought you lived in the dorms,” Kurt noted, looking at the freshly cooked food.

 

“Oh, I do – but my house is just a block from campus, so my sister brought it to me this morning when Mom cooked it. My sisters spoil me rotten,” Trent grinned. Blaine rolled his eyes and nodded his head. The three boys made up their plates and sat down to eat, listening to the latest songs on the radio. 

 

A knock on the door was followed by Cooper Anderson walking in. He greeted the boys, hugged his brother, and sat down next to Kurt. 

 

“How are you feeling this morning?” he asked, listening to Kurt's heart then taking his pulse. 

 

“I'm okay. Its sore but not as painful to the touch as it has been. I don't seem to have a reaction to the gentamyacin, either,” Kurt said in a low voice. Cooper just looked at him again, not saying anything as he took his temperature and then asked him to lie back so he could change the dressing on the wound.

 

Kurt laid back, not looking at the other people in the room until Coop began unwinding the gauze from the stump. Kurt glanced at Blaine, a plaintive look on his face causing Blaine to hurry to his side, climbing in back of him just as he had the night before. Kurt once more buried his face in Blaine's neck until the bandages were gone.

 

“Well, its looking better. The wound isn't streaking, I don't see any pus, and the seepage is much less and clear. I think we can flush it quickly and rebandage until tonight. Do you need narcotics, Elijah?” Coop asked but Kurt shook his head no. Cooper nodded and set up the sterile field to flush the wound. He set the steel basin on the bed, holding Kurt's stump over it while he poured the sterile water. Trent sat across the room, trying not to look. He and Blaine had a kidding rivalry going – they were both thinking of pre-med, but the sight of certain body fluids, like blood and pus, made poor Trent's stomach weak. Cooper said he would get over it in time and Trent really hoped he wasn't kidding.

 

“There. Now, what is causing these blisters and callouses? Your prosthesis doesn't fit you, does it? These over here are pressure wounds,” Cooper said bluntly.

 

“I just need new pads,” Kurt rushed out. He didn't think he could fool this man, but he wanted to postpone the inevitable discussion about getting a new one. He knew he could be traced through that.

 

“Okay. Well, I'm no expert on limbs, I'm just a surgeon, but it looks more serious than that to me. Let's revisit that when its healed enough to put the prosthesis back on, right?”

 

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Kurt agreed, happy it didn't take more than that to convince the doctor. 

 

“I think I can give you two more days of IVs, but I'm switching to another drug,” Cooper said.

 

“I already have Meniere's, so don't change on that account if that is what you're trying to prevent,” Kurt said quietly. Cooper just looked at him again. 

 

“I don't want the damage to get any worse, then Elijah. I can switch easily enough and this one isn't as caustic to the veins. I just needed to jump start the antibiotics and Gent is pretty powerful. How do you tolerate cefazolin?” Cooper asked.

 

“Fine. That is fine,” Kurt said, then turned his head back to hide in Blaine's chest. Blaine's arm went around him as if by habit and Kurt relaxed into it. Cooper finished changing the IV drugs and bandaged the wound.

 

“Stay off of it completely, Elijah. You're safe here, so rest. Call if you need me, I'm just a few minutes away. You guys stay out of trouble, okay?” Coop said, packing up and leaving. Blaine walked him to his car.

 

“Blaine, has he said anything about his past?” Cooper asked.

 

“Nope. He's really tight lipped about it. I don't want to scare him off before he is out of danger, ya know?” Blaine said.

 

“I just wonder what could have happened to him that he was on gentamyacin long enough to get Meniere's?” Coop said.

 

“What's that?” Blaine asked.

 

“It's a disease of the inner ear. The little cilia in there that keep your balance? It causes them to die, and they don't grow back. You have dizzy spells, bed spins, and it affects your hearing. Sometimes there's a ringing in your ears that cannot be silenced. Its not a pleasant thing to have, I'm sorry if he's suffering from that. He must have had a bad time of it if his doctor chose that drug knowing what damage it could do,” Cooper said sadly, shaking his head. “Plus, those sores on his leg? They have been there a long time. He should have been fitted for a new prosthesis long ago. No wonder he ran away. I'm going to try and see what I can find out.....without anyone getting suspicious. I promised I'd keep your secret as long as nobody is in danger. Okay?” Coop said.

 

“Okay. I trust you. I'll try and talk to him,” Blaine said.

 

“Elijah isn't his name, is it?” Cooper asked.

 

“Ah...no. No, it isn't,” Blaine said, then hugged his brother and walked back into the dorm.


	4. While Away the Hours

The three boys, Kurt, Blaine, and Trent, spent the next few days together. Kurt was in bed and the others tried to entertain him. Kurt was too sick to really do much, and Trent had all of his sisters to visit during the holidays. Trent came from a big family and, being the youngest of eight and the only boy, he tried to stay in the dorms for most of the vacation. There were only so many little curtain-climbing, rug-rat, house apes that he could stand. It seemed like each of his sisters was trying to repopulate the world with Barnes offspring. Trent loved little kids, especially his nieces and nephews, but some days enough was enough and he had to hide out with his best pal, Blaine, just to get a breather.

 

This was one of the days that the sister entourage had kidnapped their little brother to go caroling with all the little ones. Trent complained to his friends, but they saw the joy in his eyes when he left, elf cap firmly on his head.

 

 

“I guess it's you and me, Kurt,” Blaine said. “What do you want to do?” 

 

“Oh..it doesn't matter. I'm still feeling kind of dizzy from the pain meds your brother gave me. You don't have to entertain me, you know. I can take care of myself. I am an only child,” Kurt said, yawning and stretching a little. He moved his stump in the wrong way and yelped a bit, but covered with a cough. Blaine was not fooled.

 

“How about I read to you?” Blaine asked. He and Kurt had talked about reading and they had many interests in common. 

 

“You don't have to do that. I'm fine. Go out with your friends and have fun! You've been babysitting me for almost five days. You need to have a break,” Kurt said.

 

“Everybody's at home – and most of those are not in Ohio. I just stay here in the dorm because its more my home for now than the house I grew up in,” Blaine said. 

 

“Why is that?”

 

“Ah...well, Cooper lives there in the carriage house. He's been going to move back to the main house for three years, but it never happens. I'm kind of lonely in the big house. Its cold and silent and holds too many memories,” he said.

 

“Memories?” Kurt prompted.

 

“If we're going to spill all of our cherished family stories, you have to participate, too.”

 

Kurt sat still for a moment. He didn't want to say too much, but he was beginning to trust Blaine. He needed a friend and it looked like Blaine needed one, too.

 

“I had cancer,” he said.

 

Blaine sat still, then looked over at Kurt. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Kurt's eyes turn cold. He got up slowly, walking across the dorm's Aubusson carpet in his pink argyle socks and climbed on the big bed next to Kurt. Without saying anything, he held out his arms and Kurt fell into them. 

 

They just lay together on the bed, not saying anything, just holding each other for a while until Kurt sat back up.

 

“Sorry...I don't like to tell people, but I know you would be able to handle it,” Kurt said.

 

“Oh, because my brother's a doctor?” Blaine said.

 

“Partly, but more because you understand me, you know I don't want sympathy – just understanding,” Kurt said. “Now, tell me something.”

 

“My parents died in a plane crash three years ago. My dad was the pilot and my mom died with him,” he said. Kurt took in a breath, looking to see how Blaine was doing, sharing this thing in his life. Kurt put his arms back out, and this time they hugged for a longer time.

 

“My mom died when I was eight, just before we found out I had bone cancer. My dad...” Kurt took a deep breath, wanting to tell Blaine about his father, about why he couldn't continue to ruin his life, but the words were stuck.

 

“I guess we needed to find each other, right?” Blaine said, a small smile gracing his face as he looked into Kurt's eyes.

 

“Yeah, misery gravitates together or something,” Kurt said with an ironic laugh.

 

“I think its more than that. I think maybe we needed each other for more – I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't seen you fall on the Alms Creek Bridge that day. That was a deep gash – you might not have made it. Or you might not have gotten care if the infection wasn't treated. Right?”

 

“Yeah, I guess that's true. Are we done with the game? I don't know what more I can tell you,” Kurt said.

 

“Oh, no...we can tell each other anything! Not just the earth-shattering things. I love peppermint ice cream with hot butterscotch sauce all over it,” Blaine grinned.

 

“What? No...that sounds terrible!”

 

“Au contraire! It is beautiful, wonderful, life-transcending. The best thing ever. I promise,” he laughed. Kurt smiled finally.

 

“Ah, I'll take your word for that,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes. “I have tried every kind of ice cream there is I think. When you're a little kid in a hospital, you get to have all the ice cream you want. I got sick of it after a while,” he said.

 

“How long were you in the hospital?” Blaine asked. He didn't like working the children's ward when he was an orderly. It was always too sad.

 

“Oh, months and months. Some stays were longer than others. I was in right after my mom died. I had terrible nightmares then. They knew I had cancer and I got chemo and radiation, which you know makes you sick. The nurses tried to give me ice cream or anything to make me eat. I still have a hard time eating. When I was nine, the cancer was back and the oncologist said I had to have my leg cut off. I had to go to therapists and crap to 'get used to the idea'. Let me tell you, you never get 'used to it'.”

 

Kurt sighed. He hated revisiting that time in his life, but he thought Blaine needed to know if he was going to really know him.

 

“I finally just asked if the cancer was running around in my body, getting bigger with more strength while I was at these therapy appointments. The therapist said they might be, so I told my dad and the doctors I wanted it done right away. They took my leg off the next day,” Kurt said as if was nothing. He had spent too many years agonizing over it and now it was like some dream that happened to someone else. He didn't think about it all day every day like he used to.

 

“That had to be hard. What's the worst part?” Blaine asked.

 

“My dad. He lost mom – and that about killed him. He was so heart-broken and he tried to take care of me. I was hurting not only from losing her, but my leg hurt all the time. Dad thought I was crying because of mom, so he didn't take me to the doctor for a month. I finally fell and he felt a lump on my knee. It didn't get better, so he thought I'd chipped my patella. They took an X-ray and found the tumor....you can imagine the rest. His guilt, my anger – though I never blamed HIM. It wasn't a good time,” Kurt sighed.“Tell me about your folks.”

 

 

“Dad was a research doctor, looking for ways to improve medications for certain diseases. He worked in a lab at the hospital. He was working on asthma related illnesses and the medications to treat them when he died. His brother died of asthma when he was a little boy and Dad promised him he would cure asthma one day. He sure worked hard on it. I often hope that they are together now, Dad sure missed his brother,” Blaine said. 

 

“Oh...do you believe in heaven?”

 

“It's more like I hope there is a heaven. You know? How can anyone know for sure? I want to believe that my parents can see me still. I want them to know I'm trying to make them proud now, like getting a second chance sort of. I know Cooper says he's proud of me, and that should be enough, but there's this ache in my bones that makes me want my parents to think well of me...” Blaine said, then looked at Kurt. His eyes got wide when he thought about what he just said.

 

“Oh, Kurt – I'm sorry!”

 

“What? Why?” Kurt looked confused.

 

“I said that about an ache in my bones...and your cancer...and....” Blaine stuttered.

 

“Blaine. Let me tell you something right now. You cannot change the way you speak, the words you use to express yourself, or anything just because I had bone cancer. Okay? We can only be friends if we can talk about things like this – and you have to know that I am not sensitive to the words. I can say cancer and bones and leg and prosthesis and all of that without cringing, and you should be able to also. Okay? I don't want sympathy. I've had a belly-full of that from well-meaning people for so many years I want to scream. So---promise me you will not tippy-toe around me. I couldn't take that from you,” Kurt said in a deadly serious tone. Blaine's eyes got wider as Kurt's voice got louder and by the end of his speech, Blaine was ready to agree to anything.

 

“Okay. I see what you mean. Please forgive me and we can start again on a new page, pax?”

 

“Pax.” Kurt said and leaned forward to kiss Blaine's lips chastely. 

 

Blaine just looked at him, surprised. There had been no flirting, no suggestive comments...what was with the kiss?

 

“Oh...sorry, Blaine. My grandmother is European – Polish to be exact. She always sealed an agreement with a kiss. I didn't mean anything by it. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Kurt said, But when the realization came to him that he had actually kissed another boy, his face turned bright red and he couldn't look in Blaine's eyes.

 

Blaine reached out his hand, cupping Kurt's face and turning him gently to face him once again.

 

“It's fine, Kurt. Just fine, I understand,” Blaine said solemnly. Kurt gave him a thin shadow of a smile and was off on another tangent, talking about comfort food from his very ethnic background.

 

“You didn't say anything about your mom. What was she like?” Kurt asked.

 

“Oh, she was so warm and welcoming. She was one of those people who never met a stranger, you know? The kind of person that did her work, then helped other people do their work, too. She was always ready to lend a hand or a shoulder to cry on,” Blaine said, smiling at the memory.

 

“Did she stay home with you when you were little? I remember my mom always being there,” Kurt said.

 

“She wasn't one to sit at home baking cookies, no. She was a doctor, too,” Blaine explained, shifting his weight and scooting over a little so he could use his hands to talk. Kurt smiled at that – how adorable was Blaine?

 

“What kind?” 

 

“Oh, she was an obstetrician. Delivered babies. I remember when I was really young, she would take me to the hospital and we'd walk over to the windows where the babies were in their plastic cribs. She would lift me up and I'd point out which baby I wanted her to bring home to me. I wanted a baby sister so badly. Mom got pregnant again when I was about seven. I was so excited. I wanted the baby to live in my room. I offered to let her have my bed and everything,” Blaine rambled, Kurt watching his animated face as he talked, tripping over his words as he spoke.

 

“Oh, what were you going to name her?” Kurt asked, the enthusiasm contagious.

 

“I can't tell you,” Blaine blushed bright red. Kurt giggled and put his hand up to Blaine's cheek.

 

“Ouch!” he kidded, making fun of Blaine, who laughed in return.

 

“Okay...it was Aurora Ariel Cinderella Anderson,” he said very quickly. Kurt snorted trying not to laugh, but it just came out. 

 

“That is a lovely name!” he said, looking at the sparkle in Blaine's eyes.

 

“Yeah. It was,” he agreed, but the light left his eyes. “Mom had a miscarriage when she was five months along. It broke all of our hearts. She didn't want to be an obstetrician after that. She decided to work with Dad on his asthma medication. I think she was happy doing that, though. She and Dad really loved each other and they got to spend more time together. They were going on a sort of second honeymoon when they died. Dad was flying them to a cabin on the Great Lakes. Michigan, I think. The authorities said they both died on impact, so they probably didn't even know what happened. They are together now, so I guess I can be thankful for that,” he said. Kurt reached over and wiped the single tear from his cheek. 

 

“They must have loved you so much, Blaine. People who love like that – they just can't contain it, you know. It spills out all around them and you can't help but get splashed with it. 

 

 

My mom was like that. Dad, too.” Kurt said, feeling sad about missing his father.

 

 

“I don't know how they felt about me. We had a sort of...a misunderstanding before they died. It had turned into a big thing – Cooper was living in Los Angeles. I was the only one home and one day at dinner I just – well, I gave them some news and it sort of short-circuited our whole happy household. There was tension where there hadn't been before. The family dinners were more like an armed camp. I was resentful, they were upset – as if I'd betrayed their faith in me,” Blaine related. He stopped talking to pour each of them a large glass of grape juice. Kurt drank his quickly and Blaine poured more.

 

“Do you want to tell me what happened? What was your news?” Kurt asked, though he wouldn't have been surprised if Blaine had pushed the thought away.

 

“Ah, well, Kurt are you sure you want me to tell you? I mean, we're friends and I trust you, but this is something that I think is a little sensitive. I don't want it to endanger what we have. Well, that sounds bad....but I don't want anything to get in the way of our beginning friendship. We are friends, aren't we?” Blaine asked, very serious. He suddenly wanted to be friends with Kurt more than he remembered wanting anything in his life.

 

“Blaine, I like you and I love the fact that I get to call you my friend. I don't think there is much you could reveal about yourself that would mar that friendship. I mean...you gave me a sponge bath, how could we be any closer?” Kurt laughed when Blaine turned bright red once more. He got very fidgety and shifted around to get more comfortable. They were both under the covers, the wind and snow beating the windows and making the room chilly. Blaine deliberately put a little more space between them. He turned his head a little, afraid to see Kurt's reaction to his 'news' that had driven a wedge between himself and his parents.

 

“Blaine? You don't have to tell me. I can see its making you uncomfortable. There is room between us for privacy, you know. You'll tell me one day if you want. If not, well, no harm done. Unless you are secretly a Republican?” Kurt tried to get Blaine to smile, and he got a little smirk.

 

“I told them I am gay,” Blaine whispered, looking down at his lap. He was blushing dark red, a painful flush coursing through his body as he trembled, so emotional, so scared.

 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, touching Blaine's chin with his fingers and raising his face. “Blaine, its okay.”

 

Blaine just looked away with his eyes, his face still tipped towards the other boy. Kurt didn't let go.

 

“Look at me, Blaine,” Kurt said softly, so sympathetic to Blaine's feelings over this. “Please, look at me. Don't be afraid of me, Blaine. We're friends,” Kurt said. Blaine finally gave in and looked at Kurt's face, those soft lips, the sparkling blue eyes, the sincere expression. Kurt moved forward slowly and placed his mouth on Blaine's lips, giving him a very sweet, chaste kiss. He let go of Blaine's chin and sat back a little, his arms finding their way around Blaine's waist.

 

“Oh....you're? You are also...?” was all he could say. He looked at Kurt, his mouth still open a bit in awe of what he just did – what Kurt just did. He felt like he was moving under water, everything slow and deliberate. Kurt was smiling at him. Smiling. That 1000 watt smile, meant for him. 

 

“Yes, Blaine. I am. Gold star gay. Hey, are you okay?” Kurt asked, his face starting to show concern.

 

“Ah...yeah, I'm okay. Yeah. I just never...well, I wished for a while...oh, I didn't say that...Kurt?” Blaine rambled, not sure what to say.

 

“Welcome to the team,” Kurt giggled. 

 

“Ah...yeah,” Blaine was still speechless. He had been prepared for anything. He knew what he would say if Kurt had expressed anything – pity, shock, understanding...anything but what he did say. Kurt was gay, too? That was too good to be true.

 

Blaine had met several gay students at Dalton, but there were not a lot and most of them were in relationships. It was fine, Blaine was busy with all of his extra-curricular and didn't really have time to devote to the kind of relationship he wanted to have. He'd never gone looking for a boyfriend, never met anyone he wanted to get that close to. He had close friends: Jeff and Nick, Thad and Trent. Most of the Warblers were his close friends. This...this was different. He suddenly realized that he had wanted to have something more with Kurt. He'd put it at the back of his mind, never thinking Kurt would be interested. This was a revelation.

 

“Hey, Blaine. Did I lose you somewhere?” Kurt asked. He was kidding, but there was a note of serious concern that resonated in Blaine's mind and he shook himself back to full consciousness.

 

I'm okay. I just never...well, I didn't think about it. I must seem like a complete idiot here...maybe I need to go use the restroom for a moment. I'll be back,” he said, quickly getting up and walking to the bathroom. He closed the heavy door and locked it, sliding to the floor. Sitting with his back to the door and his face in his hands, he blinked back emotional tears. It had been an emotional day and he just now realized it was after four in the afternoon. They had skipped lunch and just spent the whole day talking. How did that happen? Well, Kurt was easy to talk to. They just hit it off and felt so comfortable together...then Blaine thought about how much Kurt needed to eat and have his medications and the fact the Cooper would be here in a few minutes to change the antibiotic in the IV. 

 

Blaine jumped to his feet, splashing some cold water on his face and drying it in a hurry. He used the facilities and washed his hands, spritzing on a tiny bit more cologne before going back into the dorm room.

 

“Kurt, do you need help into the restroom?” Blaine asked. He'd been helping Kurt to get there all week.

 

“Yeah, if you don't mind. I just realized how late it is. I'm sorry, I didn't give you a minute to even eat lunch,” Kurt said, a bit at a loss as to what to say now. He had suspected that Blaine might be gay, but the myth about 'gaydar' wasn't always a certainty and Kurt was not used to looking for gay companionship, given that he lived in Lima, Ohio and went to McKinley. He had just waited to find out, his patience fraying as time went on. At least he knew for sure now.

 

Blaine picked him up, setting him down on his one leg at the side of the bed and helping him hop into the bathroom, leaving him alone to finish his business. He got busy getting out the sandwiches he'd packed for lunch and setting them on plates, adding a bowl of mixed berries with whipped cream for dessert. When Kurt called to him, he went back in to the bathroom and helped Kurt back to the bed. He had just gotten Kurt tucked in to bed when there was a knock at the door and Cooper walked in.

 

“Hello, guys. How is my favorite patient today?” he asked Kurt, who smiled at him.

 

“I'm feeling much better, thank you.”

 

“Okay, lets just get the preliminaries out of the way,” Cooper said, taking Kurt's temperature, blood pressure, pulse, and then unwrapping the wound. “Its looking good, considering what you did to it. Let's just get it flushed and you can get on as soon as I add the new bag of antibiotics. I am planning on switching you to oral medications tomorrow. I think the IV has done its job,” Cooper said, opening a plastic bag of orangey-gold liquid to drip into the IV. 

 

“How is the pain?” he asked.

 

“Down to a four in most places, still a good six at the gash site. That is an improvement, though, right?” Kurt said, a look of hope on his face.

 

“Good. Well, you have those pills if you get to hurting too much. You mentioned you have Menieres, how are you doing with that? Any spells?” the doctor asked.

 

“Not anything to write home about. I get dizzy in the mornings usually, but nothing has lasted past nine or so. I used to take hydrochlorithyazine, but I ran out so it comes a little more frequently,” Kurt rattled off. 

 

“No problem. I can write you a script for that and bring it with me tomorrow. You shouldn't stop that unless you have spoken with your doctor, you know,” Cooper frowned. 

 

“I know. It was a bit out of control at the time. Thank you, Dr. Anderson,” Kurt said.

 

“Its Cooper to you. Now, let me get this wrapped back up. You might possibly be able to use the prosthesis on Friday, but you need a new one. I can try to make a pad for temporary use, but you and I both know that is not enough. We'll talk, okay Kurt?” Cooper said, sounding a bit on edge.

 

“Of course, doctor, of course,” Kurt said in a shy manner. He was still not completely comfortable with Blaine's brother yet.

 

“Friday....come with Blaine to dinner and I will let you use your prosthesis again. Deal?” Cooper asked.

 

“A...yes, thank you. I will be there,” he said, startled by the invitation.

 

“Okay, I have a date tonight, so I need to be on my way. Everything good here?” Cooper asked and both boys nodded. “And Blaine, keep a close eye on him. Call if you need me. Have a good night,” and Cooper was gone. It wasn't until Kurt had finished the sandwich that he realized Cooper had called him 'Kurt'.

 

 

 

 


	5. Feast

“Are you hungry for some specific type of food, Kurt, or would you like me to cook something?” Blaine asked.

 

“Ah, Blaine, I hate to break this to you, but no matter how well appointed your dorm room is - you don't have a kitchen in here,” Kurt snarked.

 

“I have a mini-refrigerator and a microwave!” Blaine retorted. “I even have a toaster oven if you want a steak,” he added. 

 

“As tempting as that sounds, I think we might be a little more satisfied with take-out. What sorts of restaurants do you have around here?”

 

“There's a Jewish delicatessen, you know you had their matzo ball soup the first night. There are the old standbys: Chinese, Italian, Mexican, pizza, burgers. If you want to get more ethnic, we have Ethiopian, Moroccan, French, ah.....Polish?” Blaine thought of in just a few minutes.

 

“Oh, Polksi! Do they make Pirogies?” Kurt asked, his mouth watering with the suggestion of that food of the gods.

“Yes, they do. Russian with cheese and potato are my favorites, but they have ground mushrooms with sauerkraut, spinach with feta, and onions with cheese and potatoes.”

“Yes.”

“No, Kurt...I meant which kind?” Blaine asked again.

“Yes to all of them. Can we get a variety? I love all of them!” Kurt grinned, so hungry now his stomach was growling.

“Okay, I'll ask,” Blaine offered. 

“Can I order?” Kurt asked sweetly. 

“Order anything you like, I guarantee nothing will go to waste,” Blaine offered.

“Ah..it can be expensive, I'll just get a little of my favorites,” Kurt said, not wanting to ask for too much. He was on a budget.

“No...order the best stuff. I want to try all your favorites!”

Blaine gave him a look, then smiled and dialed the phone number he'd looked up. He handed the cell phone to Kurt.

“ _Hello,”_ Kurt spoke in Polish and grinned when the woman spoke back in the same language. _“Yes, I wanted a variety plate of pirogies. Yes, some of each. Add to that some_ _buraczki, and you have mizeria? Ah, good. How is your jagnięcina z grilla? Oh, your own recipe, handed down? Perfect! Well, of course then. Dinner for two. Yes, to be delivered. Candelaria Hall, Dalton Preparatory School. Have the delivery man call when he's here, we'll come to the door. Thank you, too, Grandmother. Ha! Of course I knew you were a grandmother! You sound just like mine, and I'm homesick. Well, thank you. Bless you, too.”_

“You speak Polish?” Blaine asked when Kurt rattled off his choices in that language, his eyes twinkling.

“Yeah, my grandma was from Lublin,” Kurt said.

“What on Earth did you order?” Blaine asked. 

“Ah...the pirogies of course, then a warm beet salad, some cucumbers in sour cream with dill, and grilled lamb. She promised me the lamb was her family's recipe. I called her Grandma and she laughed, asking me how I knew. I just thought she sounded like my own grandmother and I was homesick. I know she's going to send the best food – get ready for the best feast you've ever had in your life,” Kurt grinned. 

“Well, that was amazing. You are full of surprises,” Blaine said.

“My grandma was the best cook in the world and my mother inherited that from her – the ability to cook. She taught me everything I know about cooking,” Kurt said, a faraway look in his eyes.

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and placed an arm around him, bringing him close.

“You're homesick, Kurt?”

“Yeah, I guess I am a bit,” he admitted, wiping away a tear as he thought about his dad. He knew he would be less of a burden if he was gone, but he was beginning to have second thoughts. He missed his dad with an ache he hadn't thought possible. Blaine snuggled Kurt closer, letting him hide his face in his neck. He kissed Kurt's hair and heard him sigh. They stayed cuddled together, each missing their parents, until the cell phone rang. Blaine left to go pay the delivery man and returned with sacks of steaming hot food, its aroma wafting all over the dormitories.

Kurt opened the small containers one at a time, constructing the plates into art before they sat on the bed with trays, eating the wonderful comfort food. Kurt moaned at the taste, claiming it was every bit as good as his grandmother's and it would make them both so fat they would have to be rolled out of the dorm. 

“Its good to see you smiling again, Kurt,” said Blaine, nudging his friend's shoulder and putting a piece of the grilled lamb into his mouth.

“This food is amazing! I'm never ordering Chinese take away again,” Blaine shouted. Kurt just giggled, his face happy and his eyes filled with joy. Blaine hoped he could be that way the rest of his life.

It wasn't until they had served and eaten all of the tasty dishes that Kurt found a small paper bag at the bottom of one of the sacks. It had a note that read,

 

“ _ **In honor of your own Polish grandmother, may God bless Her and You.”**_

 

Kurt removed a square of tin foil and unwrapped it. Inside were small tan squares of candy, each wrapped in colorful cellophane.

 

“Krowki!” Kurt crowed. “Oh, Blaine...this woman is a saint. I used to have Krowki when I was little and we'd visit Grandma. She made it specially for me.”

 

Blaine smiled and took a piece of the candy, popping it in his mouth. 

 

“Oh! Its caramel. Oh, but more...spicy? Creamy? Something is different from the way I've had it. Maybe its just fresh. Its delicious, Kurt. That woman must love you!” Blaine laughed and took another piece.

 

 

Later that night, Cooper let himself into his brother's dorm. He found Blaine with his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, the two of them sound asleep.

 

“Oh, Blaine, you look so sweet,” Cooper whispered, “I hope you know what you're doing.” The doctor changed the IV medicine and let himself back out, being very quiet so as not to disturb the sleeping boys.

 

 

 

Dawn broke over a snowy landscape, the rays of the sun shining on the glittering snow. It had snowed all night, blanketing the city in celebration of Christmas Eve.

 

“Oh, I guess I fell asleep here, Kurt. I'm sorry. I didn't disturb your rest, did I?” Blaine asked, rubbing his face to try and wake up.

 

“No, I was comfortable. I see your brother was here, though. He changed the IV and left a note it looks like,” Kurt said. He'd been awake for about twenty minutes, just enjoying being held by Blaine – even if it was accidental.

 

 

 

**I'll be by to pick you up at ten. Be ready to go. ~Coop**

 

 

 

“Do you think I might be able to get into the shower today?” Kurt asked. He didn't mind washing up in a basin, but he hated having dirty hair.

 

“If you don't mind me helping you?” Blaine suggested. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to let Kurt use his prosthesis and crutch without talking it over with Cooper first.

 

“Please?” Kurt asked, a pleading smile on his face.

 

“Sure. Here, let me go run the bathwater and I'll be back,” he said.

 

Making his way to the large bath, he set out a bathmat, several thick Turkish towels, and a fluffy robe. When the tub was full, he went back in the dorm.

 

“Ready?” he asked and Kurt held out his arms. Blaine picked him up, noticing that he was still light as a feather, and took him into the bath. 

 

“Ah...well, if you can take off your clothes...” he hesitated, not sure how to address this without embarrassment on both sides.

 

“Its okay. If you can just help me get out of the shirt – undo the safety pins and all, then I can get my briefs off. Are any of my own clothes, ah, salvageable?” he asked.

 

“I had to throw them away. There was just so much blood, Kurt. I'm sorry. I can get you new clothes, though. Okay?” Blaine offered.

 

“No, its all right. I have another pair of jeans in my backpack,” he said. 

 

Blaine helped Kurt into the tub, making sure the IV site was well away from getting wet.

 

“How about I wash your hair, then you can soak for a while,” Blaine said and Kurt smiled. He hadn't been pampered like this in a long time.

 

Blaine took a glass and scooped water, pouring it over Kurt's hair as he leaned his head back. When it was thoroughly saturated, he squeezed out some shampoo and rubbed it into Kurt's chestnut hair, scrubbing his scalp gently. Kurt practically purred. Blaine was sitting on a low stool beside the tub, shirt off as he rinsed the shampoo from his new friend's hair, then washed it again. 

 

“Oh, that feels so nice,” Kurt cooed, loving the feel of Blaine's fingers in his hair. The noises he was making were beginning to affect Blaine. He shifted again on the stool, starting to feel uncomfortable. Kurt was leaning back with his eyes closed, enjoying the warmth and relaxing for a few moments. While he was able to wash his hair in the showers at the country club or other places he had been able to sneak into, it had been weeks since he'd been in a bathtub.

 

Sitting up to finish washing, Kurt noticed that Blaine looked decidedly nervous. Upon closer observation out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a certain bulge below waist level of his new friend. Blushing deeply at being so unaware of Blaine's comfort, Kurt quickly finished washing and rinsing. 

 

“If you could just...ah, help me out, I can get the rest I think. Well, I need help with the shirt with this IV and all, but I can get the rest.”

 

“Sure, let me just....” Blaine helped Kurt to get out of the tub and sit on a chair in front of the low vanity. He was sitting on one of the Turkish towels. “I'll just wait for you out here. Call if you need me, okay?” 

 

“I will. Thanks, Blaine. I really appreciate it,” Kurt offered. He struggled to get himself dry and into the clean briefs and track pants that Blaine had loaned him. He was glad not to have to try and shimmy into his skinny jeans – he'd gained some weight since being here.

 

He was able to reach the sink and brushed his teeth, happy Blaine thought to set his personal things from his backpack here. He washed his face with his special soap and dried it, but his brush and comb weren't there. He could do that later.

 

“Blaine?” he called, not wanting to disturb the boy, but unable to help himself. He just wanted to have his prosthesis back so he could be independent again. It was grating on his nerves being helpless like this. He hadn't felt so trapped since he'd lost his leg at the age of nine. He had gone through rehab and physical therapy to learn how to live without his leg and he had learned quickly. There wasn't much he couldn't do. Having to depend on someone else for every movement was driving him a bit crazy.

 

“Yes? Oh, here, I can get you back to bed,” Blaine offered, picking him up carefully and walking back into the dorm room.

 

“Can I...can you just put me in a chair or on the sofa? I think I've had enough of lying down for a long time. I'm used to being up and moving,” Kurt said.

 

“Sure. There, comfy?” he asked, settling Kurt on the sofa by the front window looking out on the fields behind Dalton.

 

“Yeah. Thank you so much. I feel like a real person again. What time is it?” he asked.

 

“Nine. We have an hour before Cooper gets here. Do you mind if I go get ready?” Blaine asked, setting the pitcher of water down on a table next to Kurt with a clean glass.

 

“Oh, by all means, I'm good. I'll need to brush my hair, but otherwise I'm ready.”

 

“Back in just a few,” Blaine smiled and set his iPod close so Kurt could listen to it.

 

 

 

 

 

Clean and dressed, Blaine stepped out of the bathroom ready to go. He looked over at Kurt and grinned.

 

“Want some help with your hair?” he asked.

 

“Nobody touches my hair!” Kurt snapped before he thought, then ducked his head. “Sorry, my hair is a sore point with me. The kids at school used to tease me about it so much, I got really defensive. Yes, if you'd like to, I could use some help. Its hard to do with this IV in my arm,” Kurt backed down.

 

Blaine came close, kneeling beside the boy on the sofa to reach and gently brushed the beautiful chestnut hair into a styled coif. 

 

“Tell me about the kids and your hair,” Blaine said quietly as he worked.

 

“I was nine when I started having chemo and radiation. I thought the nausea and stomach pain were the worst things that could happen to me. Until I woke up with all my hair lying in tufts on my pillow. When my friends came to see me, they all had this awful look in their eyes. Their parents would come with them to visit me, and I could see them avoiding looking in my eyes most of the time, like I was already dead and they were just waiting for me to lie down,” Kurt said, barely above a whisper.

 

“When my hair all fell out, it was worse. Then they not only avoided my eyes, but they couldn't seem to look at me at all. Like I was some sort of freak that wasn't allowed in public. Dad got me one of those hair pieces...you know, the ones that people donate their hair? Locks of Love? I thought it was okay, until I went back to school and the boys stole it from me and put it in the urinal. I wore a bandanna after that,” Kurt said, his eyes moist from the memory. 

 

Blaine sat down on the sofa next to him, gathering the smaller boy in his arms. He wished he'd been there to protect Kurt from all that hurt. 

 

“Come here,” he coaxed, pulling Kurt practically in his lap as he held him tightly and kissed his hair. “I wish I had been there. I wish I could have taken that hurt away from you, Kurt. I'm so sorry that happened to you...” he murmured, stroking Kurt's cheek.

 

Kurt rested his temple on Blaine's shoulder.

 

“I wish I had known you back then, too,” he whispered and closed his eyes. 

 

Cooper walked in to the room without knocking once again, this time not surprised to find the two boys cuddling together. They pulled away from each other reluctantly and Kurt sat up straighter.

 

“Well, my private patient, let's see how you're doing,” Cooper said, stethoscope at the ready. Kurt leaned forward as Coop pulled his shirt up to listen to his lungs and heart, then tapped on his chest a little.

 

“You have some congestion, probably from lying down in bed for so long, you lazy thing,” Coop said, grinning at Kurt's surprised face.

 

“Ah..yeah. I do feel like I have a cold or something going on now that you mention it,” Kurt finally said. 

 

“Cough,” Cooper directed. Kurt coughed a bit which triggered a coughing session that lasted for far too long, his lungs starting to burn and his throat to tighten. He finally finished, eyes wet with tears as Blaine rushed to get a damp cloth to wipe his face.

 

“Okay, well, that shook some of it loose. I'll get you some cough medication to take instead of the pain pills. It has codeine in it, so it will do the same thing, just work on the cough, too. You are starting a bit of pneumonia I think. Have you had that before?”

 

“Yes. I have had it seven or eight times, what with all the surgeries and things. I get over it fairly quickly,” Kurt said quietly, not looking at Cooper or Blaine.

 

“I want you sitting up in a chair for most of the day now. Let's see that wound,” the doctor said, helping Kurt to take off his track pants. He took off the bandage, letting it sit in the fresh air for a while, then inspecting it.

 

“Looks like its healing. I'm switching you to oral antibiotics. You need to take these on schedule, all of them even when you think you're feeling better, okay?” he said. Kurt nodded. He was well educated in the taking of antibiotics.

 

“I'm not going to need to flush this any more.” Cooper mentioned as he looked closely at the progress of the infected stump. “I'll wrap it in a loose dressing, and Blaine – if you could change it once a day that should do fine. Now, let's have this IV out!” Cooper said and Kurt's grin reached from ear to ear. The doctor pulled out the venous catheter, wrapping it in a plastic bag and setting it in his bag to dispose of at his office. He asked Blaine to hold pressure on the gauze over the place he'd removed the IV for a few minutes to stop any bleeding.

 

“I think you're going to be fine as far as the infection and pneumonia goes. Just be careful to stay warm and have plenty to eat. I know that Blaine is the pet of every restaurant owner on this side of Westerville, so you'll stay fed. Right, Squirt?” Coop laughed at Blaine's blush.

 

“The next item on the agenda: your prosthesis. This is serious, Kurt. Part of the reason your wound got so infected is that the prosthesis doesn't fit you correctly. There are friction blisters and bedsores all over your stump and it won't heal if you don't get a new one. When did you last have a proper fitting?”

 

Kurt just sat there, a brooding stare on his face. Blaine startled when he turned to look at his friend. He hadn't seen that blank-emotion frown since the first time he met Kurt in the restroom when he pulled his knife.

 

“I don't remember,” Kurt said. “It doesn't matter anyway, I don't have the cash to get a new one, so what good would a fitting do me? All I need is some padding and I'll be just fine. If you could please return my property to me, I can be on my way. Don't think I”m not grateful for your help in getting me back on my feet. I am. I will pay you back, I never take charity without returning the favor as soon as I am able. Now, where is my leg?”

 

Kurt's tone was menacing and it might have scared Blaine if he hadn't just had the boy nestled in his arms an hour ago. He recognized this as a defense mechanism and he briefly wondered how often Kurt had to rely on it to get by every day. His arm went back around Kurt's waist and he tugged him closer. Kurt stopped and stiffened up in Blaine's grasp, a small whine escaping from his throat unbidden. 

 

Blaine didn't even think, he just leaned forward and took Kurt's face in his hands.

 

“Its okay, Kurt. You're safe here. I'll keep you safe, I promise,” he whispered. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned his forehead into Blaine's chest, trembling with nerves as the boy rubbed little circles in his back. “You're okay here, I'll keep you safe. I promise,” Blaine said one more time before Kurt melted into his chest, his arms around Blaine as he tried to get his heavy breathing under control.

 

Blaine looked up at his brother, an astounded look on his face. Cooper nodded his head, not quite as surprised as Blaine at the turn of events. 

 

“I'll just get Kurt's prosthesis and be back in a few minutes. We'll try to fix the padding so he can come with us to our house for dinner. Give me about half an hour, I need to go back to my office to get some padding and that cough syrup, okay?” Cooper said, putting his coat back on and slipping out the door. Blaine nodded at him, a dazed look still on his face as he stroked his fingers through Kurt's hair.

 

 

 

“Its okay, he's gone. Are you all right?” Blaine asked gently. Kurt was still curled into his lap, face buried in Blaine's chest and his breath rough and scratchy.

 

“Oh, Blaine...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to be so ungrateful to your brother. All he has done is to help me and I repay him by snapping his head off. Can you forgive me?” Kurt got out, his face a wreck from crying bitter tears.

 

“There's nothing to forgive. You were scared, and you're right. It is your leg and you have every right to have it. Cooper was just concerned that it is hurting you. He's a doctor and sometimes all he can see is how to help someone _his_ way – he kind of has blinders on when it comes to seeing a situation from another point of view,” Blaine tried to explain. He'd had years of Cooper's attempts to make things 'right' by his standards instead of listening to the person involved. It was an uphill battle, but Blaine knew it was just the way Cooper was.

 

“I know he didn't mean to push my buttons. I'm too sensitive, Blaine, and I …..........well, I've had to rely on just myself for so long. Its hard to let someone else in. Thank you for coming to my rescue once again. You're becoming quite the knight in shining armor for me,” Kurt smiled.

 

Blaine blushed a little. “Well, I might have overstepped. I just...I could see you felt you had your back against the wall and I....well. Lets say I've been in that position, too many times. It was just instinct to try and help.”

 

Kurt turned to face Blaine, shifting his weight to try and sit back on the sofa beside Blaine instead of where he had been in his lap.

 

“And sorry about climbing on you like some lap dog. I really don't know how I managed this,” he said, looking at his position, a surprised expression on his face.

 

“I think that was my fault. I sort of grabbed you and...well...” Blaine blushed once again.

 

“Thank you, Blaine,” Kurt whispered and leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. The boy froze, not knowing how to respond. He'd never actually kissed another boy, much as he had dreamed about doing it. Kurt pulled back to see how his kiss had affected Blaine and seemed to like what he saw because he came back to do it again. He let his lips brush against Blaine's mouth again, relaxing them as he ghosted them over the soft warmth he found. Blaine didn't pull back, so Kurt moved slightly, enjoying the pressure and the small noise that came from Blaine. 

 

The third kiss, Blaine kissed back, loving the feel of Kurt's flesh as it touched his own. Just as he was getting the gist of how to do this, Kurt's lips parted a bit and his tongue traced the plump part of Blaine's lower lip. Blaine took in a breath, a little skittish but more than willing to keep on kissing this beautiful boy. They kept on kissing, no words or other motions, just keeping their lips together as they explored each other.

 

“Oh...” Blaine finished when Kurt stopped to get his breath.

 

“Oh?” he asked, studying Blaine's face.

 

“Ah, I never...well, I always meant to, but...there wasn't the opportunity and I just...” Blaine babbled on, finally just closing his mouth to keep from embarrassing himself any longer. He just sat and looked into Kurt's blue-gray eyes. 

 

Kurt reached up and touched his finger to Blaine's lips to quiet him.

 

“I know, Blaine,” he said and kissed his cheek.

 

Blaine sat back, his arms still around Kurt. The smaller boy shifted his weight to snuggle tighter against Blaine and relaxed into his embrace. 

 

 

 

Blaine coughed, grasping at straws to think of how to proceed from here. Truth be told, he just wanted to keep kissing Kurt, but that was probably unrealistic.

 

“I want to help you, Kurt, but I don't really know how. Cooper 's right – you do need to get that leg fitted properly. Tell me how we can help. Okay? I want you to stay here until you're well,” Blaine said softly, trying to convince Kurt of his devotion to this idea.

 

Kurt didn't say anything. He just looked at Blaine, his eyes looking dark and distrustful.

 

“Kurt,” Blaine said a little louder in his enthusiasm to make the boy trust him, believe him. “Kurt, I meant every word that I said. You keep telling me that Hummel men take care of their obligations, right?” 

 

Kurt nodded.

 

“Well, the same can be said of Anderson men. If I give you my word that I will keep you safe, then I will do that to the best of my ability, come what may. I am only as good as my word, Kurt, so please let me prove it,” he finished, the look of yearning on Blaine's face, the need for Kurt to just give him this chance was overwhelming and Kurt found himself wanting to believe Blaine with all of his heart. He took a deep breath and pulled away from the warmth of Blaine's side.

 

“Okay. I do trust you. I don't know why, but I do. My stars, I need to have someone in this world to trust and you just....you feel like the right person. I'll let you in, Blaine. Please, for the love of God, don't let me down.”

 

Kurt collapsed against Blaine's side once again, finally letting his guard down, letting the tears flow. Blaine took out his clean handkerchief and blotted the tears from Kurt's cheeks.

 

“Kurt? I think its going to be okay. I'll do my best, and that's all I can do. I think we'll be okay together,” he said softly and once more kissed the beautiful boy. 


	6. Merry Christmas Burt

Kurt was sitting on the sofa in the same place Cooper had left him. After their discussion, Blaine had gone to get Kurt a nicer shirt now that he didn't have to fit it over his IV. He thought about a pair of jeans, but with the prosthesis, Blaine wasn't sure what would fit him.

“Hey, I have a Christmas sweater with reindeer and holly on it that might fit you,” Blaine said from the closet.

“You're dead meat if you bring that out here for me to wear, Anderson,” Kurt laughed. He could hear Blaine in the closet rustling around.

“I hope this is all right,” Blaine said, coming back to show Kurt what he'd picked out for him to wear. He held out a dove gray silk button-up with a charcoal tie. There was a rich mahogany shaded suede vest with brass buckles and dark reddish brown chinos. Kurt's eyes lit up, his fingers petting the soft silk of the shirt before he smiled at Blaine.

“For me to wear? Blaine, this is beautiful. Are you sure?” he said in mild disbelief.

“Of course. I thought it would look nice with your coloring and it will make your gorgeous blue eyes show up even more. You're going to look so good in this,” Blaine said, enthusiastic about seeing Kurt in the clothes.

Kurt ducked his head, shy now about wearing Blaine's clothes.

“You don't have to loan me your best clothes, Blaine. I can just wear jeans or something,” he said softly.

“No, wear this, you'll look great.”

“What are you wearing?” Kurt asked.

Blaine went back to the closet and brought out a teal blue silk shirt that matched the one he was loaning Kurt. He had a chocolate cardigan and dark chinos.

“Oh, you're going to be gorgeous,” Kurt grinned.

“Who's gorgeous?” Cooper asked, letting himself in the dorm room.

“Your brother,” Kurt said, laughing as Blaine blushed.

“All the Anderson men are pretty, Kurt,” Cooper laughed. 

“Okay, off with the pants, I need to see how much damage you've done to yourself wearing this prosthesis that doesn't fit you,” Coop grouched. He was frowning, but Kurt took off the track pants anyway. Blaine quietly walked closer to show his support and felt warm at Kurt's smile.

Cooper removed the loose dressing from the stump, then opened the curtains for more light as he studied the pressure sores caused by the too-tight prosthesis.

“See here, this has damaged deep tissue and you're lucky you didn't do permanent damage. I can pad this temporarily, but there is nothing to do here but get a new one. I know you don't want me to know where you're from, but having your records would go a long ways towards fixing this mess you've gotten yourself into, Mr. Kurt,” Cooper said, his authoritative voice making Kurt's skin crawl on his scalp. He wasn't used to challenging his elders.

“How did you know my name is Kurt?” he asked, he was sure he hadn't mentioned it when Cooper was there to begin with.

“I was outside the dorm door, looking for the key on my ring and I heard Trent call you by your name. When Blaine said your name was Elijah, I knew you'd made it up. I forgot when I left and accidentally called you by your real name.”

“Oh. I guess I'm not meant to be sneaky, am I? Ah...let's get through today, I know there's nobody to help on Christmas. Can we just talk about this tomorrow?” he asked and Cooper nodded. He had plans.

The next hour was spent with Cooper and Blaine fitting and cutting the padding so Kurt could use his prosthesis. Blaine was almost brought to tears as he saw Kurt cringe upon putting his weight back on his artificial leg, but he saw the determined look in Kurt's eye and kept his mouth shut. He had absolute faith in Cooper's ability to make this right somehow.

Blaine helped Kurt get dressed in the new clothes, smiling at how nice he looked.

 

“Okay, here's your crutch, Kurt. Let's get going,” Cooper smiled and they locked up the dorm room and got in the BMW for the short ride to the Anderson house.

On the way off of Dalton grounds, Kurt noticed a building that looked newer than the others standing at the end of the row of the school's academic buildings. It was larger than the rest and had a sign that proclaimed it “Anderson Hall of Science”. He looked at Blaine, who blushed.

“Yeah, that's what my grandparents donated to the school in memory of my parents,” he said quietly. 

 

They pulled up to a carriage house in back of a large brick mansion a short time later. Blaine helped Kurt get out of the low-slung sports car and into the cozy house. 

“Oh, that smells delicious!” Kurt said, the scent of roast beef and caramelized onions pervading the house. 

“Ah...I put it on to cook before I came to get you. I'll just go see how its doing,” Cooper excused himself.

“Would you like to sit?” Blaine asked and helped Kurt to a camelback sofa. He sat down next to his guest and Kurt looked around the room. There were similar furnishings to Blaine's dorm room, everything looking as if it came off the set of Downton Abbey and Kurt wondered if it was all from the same large house. It all seemed to match.

“So, you and Cooper have the same decorator?” he asked, trying to look innocent. Blaine gave him a side look and started laughing. Kurt joined in.

“Yeah...its all from our parents' house. The mansion we passed? Neither Cooper or I want to live there right now, its just not comfortable. I think one day when I'm done with school and college I might live there again, but not until I can redecorate it. Coop and I just chose some of the furniture we liked – this is all from the back parlor that wasn't ever used much, so it doesn't have the sad memories that other things would. 

“I took the bed I'd always had, Cooper took his, but this stuff was just extra in that back room. Its comfortable and I kind of like it, so why not,” he said.

“It looks so inviting. I like your dorm room – are all the dorms like that at Dalton?” he asked.

“Ah, no. Remember the science building we passed? Well, as soon as that went up, I suddenly had a new dorm in the building that used to be the headmaster's house. There are only four dorms in that building. I share it with a Mid-Eastern prince, the son of a lucrative bank owner and the grandson of one of Dalton's founders. I argued about it for a while, but I finally just gave in. I'm only there for another year, so I guess I'll just stay there. It means I get to have loud parties,” Blaine grinned.

“They won't get upset that you're hiding a fugitive?” Kurt tried to make it sound as if he were kidding, but Blaine understood.

“Not if they don't know about it,” he smiled.

“Thank you, Blaine. I just.....I can't be found right now. I can't tell you why, but I just can't,” Kurt said, tears threatening once again. He was tired of this, he had always been able to handle his emotions, but today it was just harder.

“Hey, you okay?” Blaine asked, sensing the bad feelings Kurt was trying to deny.

“Just...can you put your arm around me again, just for a few minutes?” Kurt asked in a whisper.

Blaine immediately put a comforting arm around Kurt's shoulders and tugged him closer.

Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and softly gave his thanks, closing his eyes against the burn in them for a few moments.

 

“Hey, its going to be about four hours until supper. I'm going to run over to the hospital and check on all my patients, I'll be back around three. Okay? I have the oven set to turn off automatically, so you won't have to do a thing,” he said, pulling his coat back on and with a wave he was out the door.

“Are all your holidays like this?” Kurt asked when Cooper had left.

“Pretty much. With my grandfather, both parents, and now my brother all being doctors it has always been this way. I'm used to it. He'll probably be back in time for supper and if he isn't we'll eat and save his for him.”

“Oh...okay,” Kurt said, trying not to imagine what his father was doing right now. He thought Burt might have gone to his grandparents for dinner, but wasn't sure. He knew he didn't want to think about it.

“Do you play?” Kurt asked, indicating the piano across the room.

“Yeah. Want to sing some carols?” Blaine asked, a smile on his face.

“Sure,” Kurt agreed. He and his dad always sang carols together on Christmas. “Do you know 'What Child Is This?'”

Blaine played the song, amazed when Kurt sang the high part, his face a blaze of smiles. It was Kurt's mother's favorite carol. They took turns picking carols and sang for about an hour.

“I'm tired. Want to go up to my room and take a nap?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. 

 

They made their way up the steps and Blaine could tell that his new friend was in pain. As soon as they got to the top of the stairs, Blaine put a hand on the small of Kurt's back and guided him down the long hall to his own room.

Kurt walked in expecting to see more of the antique overstuffed furniture and was pleasantly surprised to find this room was more modern. There were gray walls with one dark wine colored accent wall. A fireplace took over the far corner and a cherrywood bed with matching dresser and highboy graced the room. The linens on the bed matched and there were framed prints on the walls. 

“You decorated this room, didn't you?” Kurt guessed. Somehow the natural feel and sleek lines reminded him of Blaine.

Blaine smiled. “Yeah, I did. This is more my style, I guess,” he said.

Kurt sat down on a chair and Blaine came to help him.

“I can get this myself, Blaine. I have had to deal with the amputation for seven years, I'm used to doing things myself,” he snapped.

“Sorry, Kurt I didn't mean to overstep. I'll be right back,” he said quickly and left the room, closing the door with a click. Kurt sat still for a moment. He hadn't meant to snap at Blaine. He knew the boy was just trying to be helpful. He didn't deserve to have Kurt let loose his frustration like that. Kurt sighed. He removed the vest and shirt, sitting in his undershirt; then took off his shoes. He wanted to take the heavy prosthesis off, it was causing all kinds of pain, but he wasn't sure if that would be polite or not. He used the crutch to go over and sit on the bed, dragging the duvet and blankets down evenly and then sitting to wait.

Blaine was back with a tray of cookies and glasses of milk.

“I thought we might like a snack. Looks like Grandma sent these cookies, I think they're gingersnaps and Toll House chocolate chip,” he smiled at Kurt, ready to let go the small incident that had sent him away a few minutes ago.

“Thank you, Blaine. Please accept my apology – I don't mean to snap at you. I really can take care of myself. They sort of drilled it into my head that I had to learn to do things because I might not end up with anyone,” he said.

“What? Why on Earth would they tell a nine year old something so hateful?” Blaine burst out.

“No wonder you ran away,” he said.

“No! That's not why I left! I had to go – I was killing him. He couldn't take the stress any more. No, I was taken care of....you don't understand,” Kurt said, his voice getting higher.

“So, you weren't in like...foster care or something?” Blaine asked, surprised. He thought he had a good idea why Kurt was living alone and sleeping in libraries. Now he wasn't so sure.

“No. I don't want to talk about it. I'll just say it was not my father's fault. Not at all. He was perfect...” Kurt said before his emotions caught up with him again.

“Hey, Kurt. You're tired and you're sick. Getting upset is not going to make your pneumonia go away. I think we need to take a nap and everything will look better when we're rested. Okay?” Blaine coaxed.

“All right. Damn. After all my whining about independence, I'm going to need you to help me after all. Your brother put the leg on pretty tight and I'm having trouble with the straps,” Kurt said.

Blaine helped him off with the chinos and then the buckles of the artificial leg. He pulled back the sheet and then stripped down to boxers and t-shirt himself. Both in bed now, Blaine opened his arms to ask if Kurt needed a hug and smiled when Kurt scooted closer. He was getting used to sleeping with this warm octopus of a boy. They tossed and turned for a while, neither able to get comfortable.

“Hey, you okay now? I mean with me,” Blaine asked, when he realized that Kurt wasn't asleep either.

“Yes. I am sorry for snapping at you. I was just told so often that I had to do everything myself it became a sore spot.”

“Why would those people make you feel as if you were going to end up alone? My god, you were just a little kid,” Blaine said.

“I don't know. I think it was because they figured out I was gay. I came in with my toys once, you know – I held my stuffed animals when they gave me chemo. Dad thought it would make me feel better. I always got nauseated after. I remember the guy that had to clean up my mess was teasing me about it. I had a stuffed Bambi and he said my name must be 'Flower'. My dad got really angry, but I just thought he was talking about Bambi's friend the skunk.”

“Oh, Kurt. That's awful. You are not going to end up alone. I'll be there,” Blaine promised.

“You hardly know me – what makes you think you'll be there when I need you in my old age?” Kurt tried to pass it off as a joke by laughing, but the joy didn't reach his eyes and Blaine could tell.

“I'm a man of my word, Kurt. I told you I would keep you safe. I meant it,” he said, leaning over and kissing the shy boy on his cheek.

“So....my l-l-leg?” Kurt asked, blushing in embarrassment, not quite sure how to word his question. Blaine was paying attention, he had to say something....”Um...my stump,” Kurt whispered, still shy of talking about his condition, “My stump doesn't gross you out?”

“Oh, Kurt – no. Just no. It is a part of you, I couldn't possibly think of it as anything bad. Stop worrying about it, Okay?”

Kurt turned his face to Blaine, smiling. 

“Can we do that again?” he asked and slid his arms around the boy with the silky curls and big brown eyes. This, Kurt decided, this kissing made him happy.

 

During the sixth or seventh kiss Kurt suddenly felt a hand smoothing along his upper thigh. He jumped a bit but recovered quickly and pushed himself closer to Blaine, his hips seeking the warmth of Blaine's body under the covers. He wondered how it had come to this, after all they had known each other for less than a week, but it also seemed so natural that he accepted it as right. He tightened his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed deeper.

Blaine massaged his leg for a while obviously gathering courage until Kurt was so nervous with anticipation that he slid his own hand under the waistband of Blaine's briefs and wrapped it around Blaine's erection instead. Blaine took in a breath, his eyes so wide Kurt had to hold back a giggle.

“Hello to you, too,” Kurt said in a low voice, enjoying the blush as it covered Blaine's face. His embarrassment didn't last for long, however, as the good feelings started flowing and Blaine started with a whine in his throat as he got impossibly harder in Kurt's grasp.

“This is okay?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded, trying to pull himself together enough to reciprocate. 

“I thought all you privileged boys-school snobs did this?” Kurt laughed.

“Ah...well, if so I've been left out of the loop!” Blaine said, pushing harder into Kurt's hand. “I might be new at this, but I'll try to keep up...” he said.

After a few moments, Kurt stopped, pulling Blaine's hand back also.

“Can we...maybe lose the clothes? You'll know when your brother is coming back, right?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah. He'll call. I kinda asked him to,” Blaine admitted.

“Oh, well, then...” Kurt said. He pulled back the sheets and took off his remaining clothing, stopping to watch as Blaine did the same. He was a little self-conscious, but Blaine had seen his stump before, so he tried to make it not matter. It helped that it was dark in the room with the door closed and the drapes pulled tight.

Blaine turned back to Kurt, running his hand down the other boy's chest and onto his thigh. He looked at Kurt, trying to judge if he could touch him anywhere. His hand went down the part of Kurt's leg, stopping at the end of the stump.

“Do you have feeling in your leg?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, but not down that far. I can feel inside, but the skin is numb up to here,” he said, moving Blaine's hand to show him the limit of his nerves..

“Does it bother you that I”m seeing it, touching it? I thought it was okay, but you look upset now,” Blaine said, pulling back his hand.

“No, its okay. I have just never had anyone even talk about it, much less want to touch it. It has always been like this thing that's in the middle of the room but we don't talk about. Like they cut it off because I was bad or something – a punishment for some awful deed that can't be spoken about in public,” Kurt related. He had learned not to mention his amputated leg, nobody wanted to acknowledge it and he didn't bring attention to it.

“But, Kurt, its part of you. Why wouldn't I want to touch it? I want to touch all of you, not just the things that are socially acceptable. I like all of you,” he said, not sure if his real meaning was getting through.

Kurt laughed. “Oh, so you have a fetish for stumps?” 

Blaine took in a breath. “Oh, no! Oh, is that what that sounded like? I'm sorry, Kurt...” Blaine babbled in embarrassment.

“I'm teasing you, Blaine. Calm down. No, I don't mind if you touch my leg, I do have some sore spots so be careful, but its perfectly fine for you to touch me. Anywhere,” he said in a sultry tone that made him smile at how silly he sounded.

Blaine pushed gently on Kurt's shoulder until he was once more lying down, then moved to kiss him again, his hand migrating down to take his cock in hand once again. Kurt forgot about his leg and moaned at the delicious feeling.

 

 

An hour and a half drive from his carriage house, Cooper pulled up across from a house in the middle of the block. Among all the houses, this was the one with no decorations, no Christmas tree in the window, no lights on in the living room. It looked deserted, but Cooper had a feeling someone was in the house.

He walked up to the front door, stamping his feet to rid them of the snow and stood on the mat, trying to tell himself he was doing the right thing. He rang the bell. No dog barking, no sound. He looked through the window and saw a light in what was probably the kitchen. He heard a sound, then saw someone walking to the door.

“Hello, Merry Christmas,” Cooper said. The tall man just stood there for a moment, looking at him.

“You are Burt Hummel?” Coop asked and the man's face registered something.

“Oh, sorry, must have been somewhere else in my head. Ah, you need some help? I can give you a jump if your car needs it,” Burt said, squinting to see the BMW parked across the street.

“My car?” Cooper asked, confused.

“Yeah, somebody told you I have an auto shop? I know its Christmas, but I can come out and change a tire or something if you need it. You're not interrupting anything,” Burt said, trying to smile at the man at his door.

“Oh, no...no, my car is fine. I was looking for you,” Cooper said.

“Me?” Burt still looked a bit dazed.

“You have a son? Kurt?” he asked.

Burt opened the door wide, staring at the man.

“Come in, do you know where Kurt is?” Burt asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I found this at a convenience store. Is this your son?” Cooper asked, showing Burt a flyer of Kurt asking if anyone had seen him.

“That's my son. Kurt. He disappeared three months ago. He was on his way to school and he just....wasn't there. The police didn't show much interest because he's so close to his eighteenth birthday. I made those flyers, but...nobody's seen him. Where did you see him? Did he seem well?” Burt asked, still looking as if he were in a trance.

“Yes, I think he's friends with my little brother,” Coop said, a bit worried about the man. He had faded to a very pale color. “Listen, I think we should sit for a minute, okay?”

“Of course. Please,” Burt said, shaking his head as if to clear it. He walked into the den and indicated a seat for Cooper to sit down in.

“Can I get you something to drink?” he asked, but Coop shook his head.

“My name is Cooper Anderson. Last week my brother was walking home from a friend's house. He saw a kid fall on the Alms Creek Bridge and it looked like he was hurt. He followed him to the men's restroom in Heritage Park and found the kid – waving a knife in his face and telling him to leave him alone.

“Blaine could see the kid was hurt, so he talked him into letting him help. My brother called a friend and they got this kid back to his dormitory room at Dalton.”

“Wait...Dalton School? Is this in Westerville?”

“Yeah. They found that the kid had cut himself pretty badly and put a pressure bandage on it, cleaned him up. The kid wouldn't tell them his name – he made one up. Elijah, I think,” Cooper said.

Burt laughed. “That was Kurt's invisible friend when he was a little guy.”

“By morning the kid had a fever, so Blaine called me. I'm a doctor. I came and treated him. I need to know for sure if you're his dad before I go any further. Tell me, why would I be so concerned about his condition?” Cooper asked.

“Kurt had bone cancer and they amputated his right leg when he was nine years old,” Burt said.

“Okay. That's what I had to be sure of. He cut the stump pretty badly and it got infected. I gave him IV antibiotics and he's better, although he has pneumonia and a serious case of the nerves. He doesn't know that I know his real name, although he slipped and let me know his first name is Kurt. He has some other issues I'm even more concerned about, though,” Cooper said, giving Burt a critical eye. The guy seemed obviously upset at his son being injured and he had tried to find him.

“It's about his stump. When I was treating the gash, I noticed some pressure sores that I think are caused by his prosthesis,” Cooper said, watching as Burt paled again.

“No, my Kurt? He just told me that it was fitting fine, that he had canceled his fitting because he didn't need it yet. He's so adamant that the prosthesis is for him to take care of, I didn't check for myself this time. He wasn't limping or favoring it,” Burt said, now almost trembling. “My poor boy. Can you take me to him? I'll pay for the gas or we can take my truck. I need to go to him, find out what happened. Maybe he was hit on the head or kidnapped? Was he okay otherwise?” Burt asked, anxious for anything Coop could tell him.

 

“He's skinny, malnourished, needed a bath, but Blaine is taking good care of him. I was thinking of who to report it to when I stopped for a pint of cream on the way back to my house. I saw the flyer in the window and drove straight here,” Cooper said.

“I'll come get him right now. Is there a number I can call? He doesn't have a cell,” Burt said.

Cooper sighed. 

“He was really adamant that we don't tell anyone where he is. I think if I call, he'll run again and he's sick with pneumonia. I think it might be best if we drive there. The boys are expecting me for Christmas supper.”

Burt grabbed a few things and was ready to go. He followed Cooper out to his BMW and got in, smiling at the sports car.

 

“Any idea why he's hiding from you?” Coop asked. It was still a concern to him and he was wondering if he should call in the authorities.

“Not really. That last morning he was talking to me and I asked if he needed to have a fitting for a new leg. He was pretty vocal that he didn't. I was on the phone with a guy I know that I get some hours doing odd jobs -taxi driver, shoveling snow, delivering flowers, stuff like that to earn a few dollars. Kurt's medical bills are expensive. I thought I heard Kurt in the hall, I was kind of upset because the guy didn't have anything for me. I thought Kurt overheard, but he wasn't there when I looked. I dropped Kurt off at school, then went to work like usual and when I got home that evening, Kurt wasn't home. I never saw him again,” Burt said, anguish in his voice.

“Well, his leg has pressure sores all over it. We got into an argument about it, he wanted me to just pad it. I did for one day, but he was limping by the time we got to my house. It has been too tight for months I'd venture to say,” Coop said.

“He was worried about the money....” Burt said with a whimper. He put his head down in his hands, “Oh, what have I done. I always find a way to get the money. I can try to ask his grandparents for a loan maybe. He has to be able to walk, my poor brave kid.”

“Don't worry. I think I know some people that can help. Let's just get your kid back home where he belongs.”

 

 

“Kurt, oh...mmmmmm,” Blaine whined, close to climaxing. He was worried about how Kurt was taking it, but the moan that came next told him he needn't worry. They were under the covers, face to face as Blaine gripped hard and pumped, their cocks sliding together and their breath coming in deep gulps as they came together, silent in their shock of the first time with another boy.

Both lay back, looking at each other with wide grins. Kurt reached forward and cupped Blaine's cheek.

“Does this mean we're boyfriends now?” he laughed and Blaine got up on his arm to lean over and kiss Kurt's mouth.

“Absolutely,” he said. They lay back, smiles still on their faces.

“We better clean up. I think Cooper must be done at the hospital by now,” Blaine said. He went to the bathroom and brought back a damp washcloth and towel. Kurt cleaned himself up and got his briefs and t-shirt back on. Blaine came back dressed except for shoes and sat on the bed, helping Kurt with the prosthesis. It would not go on properly with the extra padding and the sores hurt. He finally turned to Blaine.

“I can't do this. Can you help me get back down stairs? I'll just pin the pants leg up and go without if you don't mind,” Kurt said, defeated.

“Sure, Kurt. It won't matter, its just me and Coop. You'll be fine. Don't feel self-conscious. We invited you, not your leg,” he said, smiling.

Kurt hit him in the shoulder, but smiled anyway. Blaine leaned closer and kissed him, scooting next to him on the bed as the kisses got deeper until they heard Cooper come in the door downstairs.

 


	7. Betrayal and Atonement

“Blaine!” Coop shouted.

“We're up here. Kurt was tired so we took a nap,” Blaine said, tucking his shirt in his pants as he walked to the head of the stairs to call down to his brother. 

“Hey, Coop, can you come help? Kurt's pressure sores are bad and he couldn't get the prosthesis back on. I think if we just carry him down the stairs...” Blaine said when Cooper walked into the hall to look up the stairs at him. Behind his brother stood a tall man staring right at Blaine, his green eyes flaming with anger.

“Ah, Coop?” Blaine started, stepping back quickly, but the stranger was taking the steps two at a time, rushing towards him and taking him by the shoulders.

“Kurt? Where is he?” the man growled, sounding desperate and grabbed Blaine's arms.

“Who? Who are you?” Blaine asked, struggling to get out of the man's grasp. Cooper was coming up the stairs now and Blaine could hear Kurt shout from the bedroom. He ducked out of the man's hold and raced back to his bedroom, pushing the door shut quickly and locking it, then turning to Kurt. The look of utter betrayal on the boy's face made Blaine's heart almost stop. He shook his head no, but Kurt just kept staring at him.

“Kurt, I don't know who that is – you know I didn't call anyone, I've been with you the whole time! Please believe me. _Please_ ,” he begged, but the coldness in Kurt's eyes was killing him. There was a pounding on the thick oak door, a man's voice shouting for Kurt, begging them to just open the door.

Blaine went over to the bed, throwing his arms around Kurt and telling him he hadn't betrayed him, he hadn't had any time to make a phone call.

“Kurt, listen to me!” Blaine said, turning Kurt's chin to make the boy face him. “I told you that I would keep you safe and I meant it. I won't leave you. I made a promise, Kurt,” he said in a desperate voice, then kissed Kurt with all of his emotions and pent-up fear. Kurt was still for a moment, then kissed Blaine back, shaking and trembling in his arms.

“I'll make this right, Kurt. I promise. Who is that?” he asked.

“It's my father,” Kurt said, now crying.

 

“Blaine. Open the door. Now,” Cooper's voice came through the heavy oak. Blaine didn't move. He hated to defy his brother, but he had made a promise and Cooper would just have to understand.

“Kurt, he...your dad....he won't hurt you, will he?” Blaine asked, somewhat afraid of the large man.

“No, Blaine. He would never hurt me. It's me who hurt him,” he said, collapsing into Blaine's arms. 

“What?”

 

Cooper took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Burt rushed in, looking at his son curled in another boy's lap and sank to his knees, head in his hands.

“Kurt....oh, Elizabeth, I found him. Kurt, my son,” Burt moaned, resting his head on the bed as if it was too heavy to move. 

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, scooting in his unique way to the end of the bed and put his hands on his father's head.

“Dad, I'm sorry. Dad...Daddy...” he said, tears choking him as he tried to see his father's face. “Dad, you don't understand....I didn't mean this to hurt you,” he cried. Frustrated with trying to pull his father's face from the bed, he pushed himself off the bed onto the floor and crawled into his father's lap, his arms around the big man, pleading with him to forgive him. Blaine was frozen in place, staring at the tableaux in front of him.

It seemed like eons before Kurt's pleas got to Burt and he sat up, holding his son close and kissing his head, running his fingers over the boy's face.

“It's you, Kurt. You're still here, you're not dead, oh, thank you, Elizabeth,” he said, looking up as he addressed his dead wife.

“I'm fine, Dad. I'm so sorry. I.....I didn't know what to do – you work so hard and I just cost you more and more. I wanted to get a job and pay for my own prosthesis, then I was coming home, I promise, Dad. I promise,” he cried, trying to bury his face in his father's strong chest.

“I know, Kurt. I know. You should never have done it, I can't live without you, son. You are my whole world, Kurt,” Burt said, pulling Kurt up so he could see his face. “Taking care of you is my _job_ , Kurt. I have always taken care of you, and I always will. I'm your father, for God's sake. What were you thinking?”

“That I was a burden. I heard you talking to Cliff, trying to get another job. Dad, you had a _heart attack_ last year, you can't keep working yourself to death. I can't lose you, too.”

Kurt just stared at his father, tears running down his face. 

Blaine finally moved. He took his clean handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to Kurt to wipe his face. Kurt looked up and into Blaine's soft honey-brown eyes. They were looking into his soul and Kurt was mesmerized. He could see the strong emotions cascading over Blaine's thoughts. He owed this boy – this amazing boy that kept his word. He could tell that if he gave the word, Blaine would fight like a tiger for him. He gave Blaine a smile to let him know that everything was going to be all right. Blaine gave a small nod and sat back, less tension in his body.

Cooper came over to the two on the floor.

“Can we maybe go downstairs and sit? I think we have a lot of talking to do,” he said. 

“Yes, I'm so sorry to ruin your Christmas like this,” Burt said in apology.

“It is not ruined. I think it's getting better all the time,” Blaine said, reaching out to touch Kurt's hand for a moment.

 

Downstairs, the four men sat in the dining room eating rib roast with potatoes and onions. Conversation was quiet, mostly talk about the weather and sport teams. Each man was in his own head, careful not to disturb the thoughts of the others. 

“Pass the cranberry relish, please,” Cooper asked and Blaine untangled his hand from where it was holding Kurt's under the table to comply. Burt kept staring at his son, emotions now carefully masked but Kurt knew his father and knew he was on the edge of breakdown once again.

“So, Blaine is it? How do you know Kurt?” he asked, over-polite bordering on threatening.

“Didn't Cooper tell you?” Blaine asked, looking at his brother for confirmation.

“I want to hear it from you. I want to know why, when you've known my son for a week you have your arms around him?” Burt asked, tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

“Dad, he saved me. I fell and cut my leg and he bandaged it up. When it got infected from the gash, he called his brother to come look at it. I don't know what would have happened to me if Blaine hadn't found me,” Kurt pleaded with his father, touching his hand to keep Burt's attention on him.

“That does not explain why he had his arms all over you, buddy,” Burt said again, then turned to Blaine. “Well? Did you take advantage of Kurt? When he was vulnerable and sick?”

“No, sir, I did not. My friend, Trent, and I brought him to the dorm room and cleaned up his gash. We fed him – he was so skinny – and gave him a warm place to sleep. I have been nothing but kind to him. Ask him,” Blaine defended himself.

“Dad, I'm in love with Blaine,” Kurt said and the room went silent as the two men stared at Kurt, then Blaine. 

Blaine turned to Kurt, his eyes sad at the fear he saw on Kurt's face, but his heart beat a little faster with Kurt's acknowledgement of their love.

“You're confused. We can get this all settled, Kurt. I'll just take you home and get you well again. You'll come to your senses, son. We will mend this mixed up mess and you'll be fine again. I just...the nights I spent looking for you...the fear that you had been taken...' Burt looked down, trying so hard to get a grip on himself. Kurt's infatuation with Blaine was just another problem to sort out and Burt was nearing the end of his rope.

“Dad, I cannot tell you how sorry I am for running away,” Kurt said, looking into his father's face for approval.

“I know, son. I do. I'm not happy with myself for letting you get so worried, though. You know I've always found a way to get you what you need, don't you?” he asked.

“Yes. I'm almost an adult, though, and I need to find a way to do it myself. I know I went about it all wrong this time,” he said, bowing his head in shame. “I promise you, I'll do better. I need to finish school and go to college. I know that. I just.....I don't know what I was thinking. Then when it was obvious that I'd made a mistake, I was too ashamed to come home,” he said. 

Blaine's hand was suddenly back in his and he sighed in gratitude.

“We need to go home and talk this all out. I can get a loan from your grandparents I think. We need to get you a new prosthesis and then work from there,” Burt said and took another bite of the rare beef, a smile gracing his face as he chewed the forbidden food. He didn't waste the fact that he was eating it on Kurt, knowing Kurt couldn't do anything to stop him this time. His smile got bigger as he saw his son fuming at each bite of the meat that entered Burt's mouth.

“You know when we get home, I'm feeding you nothing but celery sticks and yogurt for two weeks to make up for this meal, don't you?” Kurt asked his father. He was glad his father had dropped the subject of Blaine for the moment, but he knew it wasn't resolved. Burt's smile faded.

“I can't be rude and not eat their food, Kurt,” he said in a stage whisper and Kurt's lips twitched to stop the grin from showing.

Cooper rolled his eyes. As a doctor he knew the food was not the most healthy he could have made. It was tradition and Blaine needed tradition sometimes, especially around the holidays when they were missing their parents so much. He knew the food question between the Hummels was a joke, though, so he kept on eating. He noted that Kurt had servings of broccoli, green beans, and tomato salad on his plate but just a thin sliver of the roast. Well, at least the kid knew what was better for his health.

“Since its snowing again and its such a long way back to Lima, perhaps Mr. Hummel and Kurt should spend the night?” Blaine ventured. All eyes were on him. “I mean...Cooper has already driven so far today and with early morning rounds at the hospital and everything. We have plenty of room, after all,” he said, looking at his brother.

“Its settled then. Burt, Kurt, please be our guests tonight and I will bring you home tomorrow afternoon?” Cooper asked, though it didn't really sound like a question.

“Thank you for your hospitality, Dr. Anderson,” Burt replied. He would rather be home with Kurt, but he realized that would be an even bigger imposition to ask for a ride back tonight. 

Blaine got up to help clear the dishes and Burt jumped up to help.

They stacked the dishes in the sink, rinsing them off as Blaine put soap in the other side and filled it with hot water. He washed and Burt dried.

“I want to thank you for helping my kid,” Burt said.

“I didn't mind. I like Kurt,” Blaine said, not sure of how much to tell this man. He was Kurt's father, after all. Burt could tell that Blaine liked Kurt, he didn't mind that – it was Kurt's declaration of love that had him worried.

“Your brother told me that Kurt pulled a knife on you,” Burt said, looking away.

“Yeah. Well, I don't think he would have cut me. He was panicked. He was losing blood and I cornered him in a park restroom. He just reacted, no harm done,” Blaine explained.

“Did he tell you about his mom?”

“Yes. I lost both of my parents three years ago in a plane crash. Kurt and I talked about it. He's really a compassionate person,” Blaine said, smiling to himself.

“I'm sorry to hear that about your folks, kiddo. Its rough losing your folks at such a young age. I don't think Kurt ever got over losing his mom. I worry about that, but there's nothing I can do. Just love him,” he said.

“He's lucky to have you,” Blaine said, washing the platter.

 

Kurt sat in the living room on the camelback sofa, coughing. He tried to stop, drank his water and sat very still, but it was wrenching his gut with deep spasms as he coughed and coughed. Cooper came down the stairs with a bottle and spoon.

“Here, this is your cough medicine,” Cooper said as he poured some into a measuring spoon. How bad is it feeling?” Cooper asked, putting the stethoscope in his ears and lifting Kurt's shirt to listen to his lungs. Cooper listened for a few minutes, moving to different parts of his chest, and frowned.

Kurt struggled to get breath to speak. It had gotten worse during the day in spite of the medication. He'd taken his antibiotics on time, but he was bone-tired and just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately, whenever he laid down he coughed more.

“I set up a vaporizer in the guest room for you. I think as soon as dessert is over you better get to bed,” Cooper said, smiling at the thin young man. 

“Okay. I'm so tired,” Kurt said, yawning.

Blaine and Burt walked into the room, plates with apple pie in their hands. Kurt's eyes lit up as he looked at the pie, a scoop of vanilla ice cream perched atop each piece. Blaine sat down next to him and handed him a plate. The boys ate the dessert in silence, everyone quiet and watching the snow fall outside the picture window.

Kurt had started to doze off twice before Blaine took his half-finished plate. Cooper gathered the plates and took them to the kitchen, telling Blaine they could do them in the morning.

Blaine started to slide his arm under Kurt's legs, the other behind his back to carry him up the stairs. He had been coughing so much Blaine was afraid he would tire himself out just trying to walk up the stairs, and he wasn't wearing his prosthesis. He had settled Kurt in his arms, standing to carry him when he turned and Burt was standing right in front of him.

“I can take care of him,” Burt said, gently taking Kurt into his own arms and leaving Blaine standing there, his arms empty and a sad look on his face. He followed the rest up the stairs and stopped in his own room to get something.

Burt carried Kurt upstairs to the guest room Cooper showed him. The vaporizer was going and Blaine came in with pajamas for Kurt. Burt, while he was polite, made no move to let Blaine help any more than that. He barley acknowledged Blaine at all, and Blaine left for his own room when he realized Burt was going to help his son.

Cooper listened to Kurt's chest once more and looked at the healing wound on his stump before Burt tucked his son in, kissing his temple and saying good night. Cooper led Burt to another guest room on the other side of the stairs near his own room.

“I laid out some sleep attire that will probably fit, Burt. Sorry I don't have anything else...the bathroom is through the door on the far side of the room. My room is just across the hall if you need anything,” Cooper said. “Goodnight.”

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Anderson,” Burt started to say, but was interrupted.

“It's Cooper. Call me Cooper, okay?” the man asked and Burt smiled at him.

“Goodnight, Cooper. I'll see you in the morning, and thank you for reuniting me with my son. I owe you a debt I don't know if I can ever pay.”

 

A few minutes later the sound of the piano was heard throughout the house. Blaine had finished washing the dessert dishes and was playing 'Silent Night'.

 

*

 

Kurt woke up suddenly, scared when he couldn't get his breath. He lay with his eyes open and tried to keep calm. A wracking cough soon had him sitting up as phlegm clogged his throat. He couldn't get up without his crutches or prosthesis and looked for somewhere to cough up the sticky stuff. He saw a box of tissues on the night table and grabbed a few, coughing desperately as his throat cleared. He took a deep cleansing breath and lay back on the pillows.

A quiet knock on the door was followed by Blaine slipping in and sitting beside him.

“Are you all right?” he asked, eyes wide as Kurt's coughing started again. He poured the boy a drink of water and held the glass for him as he drank greedy sips to soothe his throat.

“Yeah, I think so. Its just the pneumonia, makes it hard to catch my breath,” Kurt said.

“Yeah. _Just_ pneumonia? I don't think there's anything that is _just pneumonia_ , Kurt. It's a dangerous thing to have and you need to be looked after,” Blaine said in a serious voice, stroking the hair out of Kurt's face. He looked at his watch. 

“Hey, you can have some of your cough syrup. Coop said you can have it after midnight and its one thirty now,” Blaine said, getting the bottle and a measuring spoon. He dosed Kurt and set it down on the table.

“Can I have more water?” Kurt asked and drank another glass.

“Of course. Do you want to go back to sleep now?” Blaine asked, tucking the blanket in and smoothing the duvet.

“Blaine?”

“Yeah.”

“Can you...can you sleep with me? Cooper said I wasn't contagious. I'll try to keep quiet, but I miss having you close,” Kurt said, a pitiful look on his face.

“I don't know, Kurt. I don't want to upset your dad. I don't think he likes me,” Blaine hung his head a little. He was used to other parents liking him and he wasn't sure how to deal with Burt's rejection and disapproval.

“Blaine, I don't want to make you do something you don't want to, but I'm kind of scared to be by myself. I was coughing so hard I couldn't get my breath for a moment and ...well, I'd feel better if someone was here with me is all.”

“Okay, Kurt. Scootch over.”

Blaine slid under the covers, snuggling close to Kurt. He kissed the boy's face, knowing he was going to miss him when he went home the next day. 

“Bee?”

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you.”

“Kurt?'

“Yeah?”

“I think I love you, too.”

They just lay back, holding on to each other for a while, Kurt dozing on and off. Blaine brushed the hair from his face, touching him tenderly, trying to memorize his features for the next day when they would be apart again.

 

Kurt startled in his sleep, waking Blaine.

“Don't leave me, Bee....you promised....” he said, still asleep. Blaine kissed his forehead.

“Hey, Kurt, wake up,” he said gently.

Kurt opened his eyes.

“You were dreaming.”

“Don't leave me, Blaine. I need you. Remember your promise,” Kurt whispered, then curled himself around his boyfriend and closed his eyes.

“I won't, Kurt. I'll never leave you,” Blaine promised once again. “I'll keep you safe.”

 

The ride back to Lima was uneventful for the most part. Kurt was quiet and sad, Blaine just held him in his arms in the tiny back seat of his brother's BMW. Burt and Cooper talked in the front seat. Cooper had contacted one of his colleagues and arranged to have Kurt apply for a foundation grant for kids with cancer. It wouldn't pay all the medical bills, but it would pay for a new prosthesis. Burt was reluctant to take what he deemed charity, but Cooper told him how the foundation was funded by people who had children that benefited from it, then paid back what they had been given when the kids grew up and got jobs. It was a well-run foundation, making enough money that it could make a meaningful boost to those who needed temporary help. Burt finally agreed, knowing Kurt would need it again in a year or so as he grew out of the new leg.

Blaine helped Kurt to his room and bade a tearful goodbye, promising to call and talk to Kurt every day and to visit whenever he could. Kurt was hopeful and kissed his boyfriend goodbye with all his heart when it was time to go.

 

School and life began again for the two boys. Blaine was back to his long hours of study, but had a new bounce to his step because he could think about Kurt all the time. Trent and Blaine went to visit Kurt almost every weekend and Blaine was able to go with Kurt to get his new prosthesis from the Westerville hospital.

Blaine had Friday night dinner with the Hummels from time to time and Kurt was allowed to spend some weekends with Blaine at the carriage house when Cooper had a weekend off work.

Life at McKinley, however, did not improve. Kurt still struggled to get from class to class every day. His girls helped carry his heavy books. Mercedes and Brittany walked with him, Rachel or Santana helped on occasion. Kurt's only saving grace about McKinley was still Glee Club. He sang his heart out, battling Rachel for solos, trying to keep up with the dance steps when he could. He and Artie were paired up frequently because of their handicaps, but Kurt couldn't make sense of that. Artie had a wheelchair and Kurt steadfastly refused when Mr. Schue offered to get him one “to make it balanced”. 

Kurt left the choir room in a huff that day and didn't go back for a week. 

Being at McKinley meant that the bullies were always there. Kurt had tried to ignore them, and for a while it seemed like they had given up after he got his new leg. This prosthesis was better than the last one, making it possible for Kurt to walk without the supporting crutch for short distances, but he had to use the metal wrist-cuff crutch for walking from classroom to classroom. With all the students in the crowded hallway jostling him, it would be foolhardy to try to walk without the crutch.

 

“Hey, you're going to be late!” Rachel called, running past Kurt in the hall. She was trying to catch up to her new boyfriend, Finn. “I'll tell Schue you're going to be late,” she called over her shoulder. 

“Thanks, Rach,” Kurt called back. He had to exchange some books at his locker and somebody had stuck gum in the padlock. He had to dig it out with a borrowed hairpin before he could open the locker. It was one of those Fridays. He was looking forward to seeing Blaine tomorrow, they had plans to see a movie and maybe go for a drive in the spring sunshine. Kurt had gone shopping for some gourmet groceries so they could cook together, one of their favorite pastimes. He was really looking forward to it when he realized he was alone in the empty hallway outside the boys locker room. 

Walking along, listening to the crutch make a funny sound compared to his actual foot, he got a creeping feeling going up the back of his neck. Like somebody was watching him. He hurried to get to the next hall to turn down the stairs to the choir room on the first floor. 

 

“Hey, Pansy-boy. What are you doing in our hallway?” a large boy in a football jersey asked, stepping in front of Kurt.

“I'm going to choir,” Kurt said, hurrying along. He was usually able to dodge the bullies with other students around. This time there was nobody there but him and the man-mountain in front of him.


	8. Broken

Kurt flushed hot, knowing he was in serious trouble. He grasped his new cell phone tighter in his hand. It was a present from Blaine so they could talk or text during the long days apart.

“I think you owe me a toll, Hummel,” the boy said, “and I'm right here to collect it.” The boy said in a menacing tone, his hand stroking the front of his jeans and his eyes burning into Kurt's. Kurt tried to recall his name. Something Polish...Karosney? Kartovski?

Kurt's skin was crawling with shivers, making him feel cold and hot at the same time, his stomach churning with the nausea that came when a bully showed up – and the feeling was ten times worse when he was by himself. In second grade when he'd lost his leg and the teasing began, it made him cry when they called him names, but he grew a thicker skin and learned to make it appear as if it didn't bother him. He thought they would grow tired of him not responding and the teasing would stop. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

The teasing went from a few verbal insults to nasty things – jokes about what would happen if he lost the other leg and his arms, too. He still remembered some of the supposed 'jokes': “What would you call Hummel with no arms or legs in a swimming pool? Bob! What would you call him in a hot tub? Stew! What would you call Hummel with no arms and no legs on your front porch? Matt! What would you call him in a pile of leaves? Russell! What if he was holding down a railroad tie? Spike! Under a car? Jack!” There seemed to be no end to the list. 

The real damage happened at night. Kurt hadn't given conscious thought about what might happen after they amputated his leg. One night after the teasing started, he dreamed that _he was seeing the doctor at the hospital, he was lying on the narrow bed, and he looked down – they had removed his other leg. Kurt screamed! They hadn't told him this would happen and he was very upset in the dream. Then he tried to sit up to see what was left of the leg, but he couldn't sit up. He looked down in the dream to see they had amputated his arms, too._ He woke up screaming. It was over a year before that dream finally went away, and Burt had given up and let Kurt sleep in his bed with him until he was in fifth grade.

 

“Ah. I don't have any real money – just a few dollars for lunch. You can have that,” Kurt offered, trying to quickly get the money from his pants pocket to give to Karofsky. He shoved his hand in, balancing his cell phone while his other hand was holding the crutch. His hands were shaking. He was used to being pushed into lockers, having slushies thrown in his face, being called filthy names – and as unpleasant as that was, it had never really made him afraid in this way. 

Most days, one or another of his friends was with him in the halls, sometimes even a friendly acquaintance would help out because Kurt was allowed an extra five minutes to get from one classroom to another and whomever carried his books got to leave early with him; so even if most of the students did not really feel charitable towards Kurt, they did like the perk of getting out of class early. 

 

“It better be enough, Pansy-boy,” the bully growled, bringing Kurt's wandering mind back to the present.

At the nasty comment from Karofsky, Kurt accidentally dropped his cell phone, hearing the precious object hit the floor as he scrambled to save it. It hit just so and dialed the number that was on the screen. Connection.

“Hello?” came the voice, but Kurt didn't hear it. He was trying to push the big kid off of himself, struggling and cursing. He shouted for the boy to stop, he'd give him all the money he had and held up his wallet. The boy grabbed it and tore through it.

“You've only got seven dollars? Shit. And no plastic? How do you buy stuff? What'sa matter with your old man, he doesn't trust you with a credit card?” the boy taunted. When Kurt didn't answer, he kicked him.

Kurt howled, curling into a ball as the boy kicked him again and again until he'd broken the prosthesis and bent the crutch in two, then started kicking his body. It seemed to last forever and no one came to help. 

Laughing, Karofsky walked down the hallway, throwing Kurt's wallet back at him.

 

Kurt lay on the floor, his head buzzing and his body aching. The boy that kicked him was large and strong and knew exactly where it would hurt the most. He closed his eyes for a moment and passed out. He never heard Blaine's voice on the cell phone calling to him in panic.

 

*****

 

Blaine was walking down the hallway at Dalton, his classes over for the day. He was headed back to his dorm room across campus with Trent when his cell phone rang. Blaine listened for a few short minutes and went pale when he heard what was going on and when he realized that Kurt couldn't hear him, he disconnected and called Burt. Burt assured him he was calling the police and was on his way to help.

Blaine turned to Trent.

“Is your car out front?” he asked, remembering that Trent had come to school late and probably not parked back by the dorms.

“Yeah, here's the keys....go! Call when you find out something,” Trent said, having heard what Blaine said to Burt. 

Blaine grabbed Trent's keys, thanked Trent and handed him his own keys, and was out the door, running to the car. He was two hours from Lima and he was going to be there as soon as he could make it. He was very afraid and said a prayer in his head as he started the engine and backed out of the parking space.

 

 

Kurt woke up in a cold room, a heated blanket wrapped around him. He blinked and looked up to see his father standing in the doorway, talking to a man in uniform. 

“Dad?' Kurt said in a weak voice, trying to keep his eyes open.

“Kurt! Doctor, he's awake!” Burt said, rushing in to be at his son's side. 

“What?” Kurt's eyes searched the room until he located his dad.

“I got a call from Blaine. He said his cell rang and he could hear you in trouble. I called the school and got right over there. Coach Bieste found you in the hallway by the locker rooms. You must have been calling Blaine because his cell rang after you'd dropped yours. What happened?” Burt asked, holding Kurt's hand.

“One of the football jocks...that kid, Karofsky? He wanted my money. I tried to give it to him and he said it wasn't enough. He beat me up I think,” Kurt said, moaning in pain as he tried to turn over to see his father.

“The police are taking a report. We'll have that kid suspended and in juvie by tonight,” Burt threatened.

“Kurt, can you sit up for me?” the doctor said, ushering Burt from the small room.

Kurt struggled and sat up, his balance off as he swayed on the gurney. The doctor held out a steady hand and Kurt gripped it.

“You got kicked in the head it looks like, probably a concussion. You were out for a while. We took a scan and the bones are not cracked. You do have some soft tissue damage to your right leg where the prosthesis was torn off....ah, I do have some bad news. Your prosthesis was shattered. I can get you some crutches until you can have a new one fitted. Do you prefer the wooden crutches that go under your arms or the aluminum wrist-cuff type?”

Kurt just sat there, staring off into space. Just when things had gotten back on an even keel, this had to happen. He was fine with using crutches around the house when his prosthesis was off in the evenings, but having to wear the empty-leg pants and have his hands occupied with crutches....he was beginning to regret turning down Mr. Schue's offer of a wheel chair.

“Ah, the wrist-cuffs, please. Thank you. Can I go home?” Kurt asked in a monotone.

“We need to see to a few scrapes and wrap your wrist. I think you've sprained it,” the doctor said, taking Kurt's arm and pushing at the joint. Kurt cringed as he hit a sore spot.

“Ah, I think the crutches might not be the best idea with this injury, Kurt. I don't think you can hold your weight on it to walk. I can set you up with a wheelchair for a few weeks until it heals. You'll probably have the prosthesis by then,” the doctor said, putting a comforting arm around the boy.

“Okay. Just send my dad back in before he punches somebody,” Kurt asked, resigned to his fate.

The doctor walked out, making notes on the chart.

“Hey, Beau,” a soft voice came from the doorway. A warmth filled Kurt as he looked up to see Blaine standing there, out of breath but looking polished in his Dalton uniform. Blaine had started calling Kurt “Beau” a few weeks ago and Kurt loved it.

“Bee, thank you for calling Dad. I guess I had the cell open to your number when I dropped it. I'm sorry you had to hear that,” he said, head down.

Blaine walked over slowly and put his arms around Kurt. Kurt fell into them, holding Blaine tightly around the waist and burying his head in his boyfriend's chest.

“Hey, Kurt. I told you I'd always be there. I'm here for you now – I only wish I'd been able to get here sooner. You okay?”

“Yeah. I sprained my wrist so I can't use crutches for a few weeks. I'll really be a cripple now – wheelchair and all,” Kurt sank his head down into Blaine's stomach, holding back tears. He hated to cry in front of Blaine.

“You're going to be okay, Beau, I promise. We'll make this okay,” he soothed, running his fingers through Kurt's hair and saying little bits of love and encouragement. Kurt finally sat up.

“Ah...could you call the nurse? I have to use the rest room,” he said, looking down and blushing. 

“No need, Beau. I'm here, let me help you,” he offered. Kurt didn't want to have Blaine in there with him, but he didn't have much choice. He put out his arms and Blaine helped him hop over to the rest room adjacent to the exam cubicle. 

“Hey, I won't look – and to be fair, I've seen you before, Kurt. Just...ah..lean on me for balance, okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Kurt said, hiking up the skimpy hospital gown in front and standing close to the toilet. His back hurt standing, but this wouldn't take long. He took his penis in hand and was finally able to relax enough to urinate, when he happened to glance down.

“Ohhh! Blaine...what's wrong?” he shouted as he saw the bright red stream collecting into a pool of blood in the toilet bowl. He was peeing blood. A lot of blood. The sharp, hot pain radiated through his back and he would have fallen to his knee if Blaine hadn't been holding him.

“Hold on, Beau. Doctor!” Blaine held Kurt tightly and shouted, pushing the emergency button on the wall next to them.

It was less than a minute when the doctor and two nurses came in, the doctor helping Blaine to catch Kurt as his eyes rolled back and he fainted. They carried him back to the bed and set him down gently. Burt was right behind the nurses and had seen the blood in the toilet, too. He was right next to Kurt, his arms helping Blaine to hold his son. 

“What's wrong? What happened? Did he get kicked in the kidney, too?” Burt asked, close to panic. He took in a big breath and held it for a second, trying to calm his heartbeat.

“Yes, I saw the bruises on his back, and we did an X-ray of the kidney but it didn't show us all we needed to see. Don't worry, Mr. Hummel, we're going to do a few more tests,” the doctor said, then turned to the nurse. “I want an IVP with contrast, then depending on the results of that, an MRI or Cat scan,” he ordered. 

“Can I stay with him?” Burt asked, taking the words right out of Blaine's mouth. Blaine stepped back, he knew that no matter how much he wanted to be with Kurt right now, his father had priority and Kurt would probably feel better having Burt there.

“No, not in the X-ray room. The scan and IVP X-Ray won't take long, though, and he'll be back here. If you two don't mind waiting?” the nurse directed them, waving at the two plastic chairs. Kurt was blinking back awake and the nurse took his hand, murmuring to him to keep him calm. She came back and set up an IV, injected some medication into the tubing, and gave the men a small smile.

“Kurt, I'm going to give you some medication that will make you feel sleepy, okay? Then some stuff called contrast when we get into the X-ray room. It might make you feel warm and you might feel like you have to urinate. That's fine. It will help the doctors see your kidney better so they can treat you,” she told him in carefully pronounced words. Kurt nodded his head and reached his hand out to Blaine and Burt. 

“Your dad and your friend will be right here waiting for you when you get back. You won't be gone long, okay?”

“Okay...did the doctor know I'm peeing blood...I don't think that's good...it hurt,” Kurt said, his voice slowing down as he fell asleep.

“That's the versed,” she explained, “It will add to the sedation and he won't remember the procedure. We don't always use this, but the doctor thought it might keep him calmer and it will block some of the pain.” 

Blaine and Burt sat down while Kurt was wheeled from the room.

 

About a half hour later, Kurt was wheeled back. He was groggy but awake and smiled when Blaine and Burt came to hold his hands. The doctor was back in a few moments, too.

“Well, he does have some soft tissue damage to the kidney, which is what is causing the bleeding. It isn't life-threatening, but it is very painful. Kurt will need to stay in bed for about two weeks, getting up only to use the restroom or eat. He needs to take a short walk each day, too, to keep his muscles working. I'm going to prescribe some pain medication and an antibiotic to head off any bacteria that might be present. Otherwise you may take him home today. If you'll come with me, Mr. Hummel, I need to go over the paperwork for the insurance with you.”

Blaine stayed in the room with Kurt, standing next to the bed and holding his hand.

“Your dad told me they broke your prosthesis. I called Cooper and he told me it was insured. That means you can get a new one right away. They're already working on it,” Blaine said.

“Already?”

“Yeah, they have your file – the prosthesist, Billy, said he'd call as soon as its done and you can go get it fitted. He said it will take about three weeks,” Blaine assured his boyfriend.

“Really? Oh, I guess since I just got fitted last time they won't have to do that part again. Thank you, Blaine. I hadn't even thought that far ahead yet.”

“Well, I am here to take care of you. Always,” Blaine said, leaning forward and catching Kurt's lips. The chaste little peck turned into a real kiss and Burt walked in. He stood for a moment, then cleared his throat.

“How you feeling now, son?” he asked.

“I'm okay. I guess the doctor told you I have to be in a chair for a while. Until the arm heals enough to carry my weight anyway,” Kurt said, still a bit melancholy.

“Yeah, but you won't let that set you back. I know you better than that, huh, kiddo?” Burt teased. “Thanks, Blaine, for getting the new leg started. Thank your brother for me, eh?” Burt asked.

“Sure thing, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine smiled at the man. Burt really was a teddy-bear in spite of the way he appeared.

“What did I tell you to call me?” Burt growled.

“Not late to dinner?” Blaine chuckled.

Burt rolled his eyes and play-punched Blaine's arm.

 

They sat with Kurt for another hour while the wheels of the ER redtape turned slowly. A nurse came in and gave Kurt a shot, then the doctor was back to put a cast on his wrist. Another nurse came in to remove the IV. Finally they were ready to go. The nurse brought in a new wheelchair.

“Okay, I'll accompany you to the car. This is your new chair for the time being. Here are the doctor's orders. You need to call the prosthesis department of ….ah....Westerville Hospital, then follow up with your regular physician. The injection I gave you is a muscle relaxant and pain medication so you can probably expect to be sleepy for several more hours. You may have a concussion, so be sure to wake him up every two hours tonight to be sure he's doing okay. If he is difficult to wake, call us.” She finished, looking at Burt during the last part of her speech. He signed the paperwork and the nurse walked them to the parking lot.

“Your chariot awaits,” Blaine said, looking at Burt to be sure this was going to be okay for him to drive Kurt home. Burt nodded at the boy.

“I'll go get things closed down at the shop. I left Hank in charge, so I guess I better double check. I'll see you two at home in a few hours, okay kiddo?” Burt asked, hugging his son before picking him up and placing him in the passenger seat of Blaine's car.

“See you then, Dad. I love you,” Kurt smiled at his dad. Nobody could have a better father.

“Love you, too.”

 

At the Hummel house, Blaine took Kurt's keys and unlocked the door, propping the screen open. He went back and took the light wheelchair out of the trunk and pushed down on the seat to unfold it. Kurt wanted to get into it by himself and it was hard for Blaine to stand by, watching his boyfriend struggle to shift himself into the seat, but he finally got there and gave himself a small smile of accomplishment. 

Pushing himself a little, Kurt could see he wasn't going to be able to get anywhere with the cast on his wrist.

“Okay, Bee. I guess I do need help,” he sighed. Blaine was ready, taking him into the kitchen.

“What's for dinner?” Blaine asked, hoping he could help with cooking or something. He just liked being near Kurt.

“Ah, I bought the groceries yesterday. We can cook dinner for Dad. Its an easy recipe that takes a short time to cook, so let's think of a dessert,” Kurt smiled. Blaine smiled back and they got busy. Blaine got out the ingredients and they made a plum tart with marscapone cheese.

While it baked, Blaine came over to Kurt, intending to lean over to kiss him, but Kurt pulled him onto his lap. Blaine relaxed into Kurt's arms, their lips busy as visions of what they could be doing danced through his head. 

“Can you stay the weekend?” Kurt asked between kisses. 

“Yeah, as long as its okay with your dad. Do you think he'll be okay with that?” Blaine asked. He spent weekends with Kurt once in a while, always careful to be respectful of Burt's rules about intimacy in the Hummel house. Of course, Kurt did sneak into the guest room to have a late night make-out session every time, but Blaine thought he was probably welcome tonight.

“Blaine...I just...well, I want you to know how much you mean to me. From the first time we met, you've been supportive and loving and the best thing in my life,” Kurt said softly, stroking his fingers through Blaine's curls.

“And you're the best thing in mine, Kurt. Kiss me again,” he said, taking Kurt's mouth once again.

“Hey, your legs must be falling asleep with me sitting on your lap, Beau,” Blaine said, getting up. Kurt held him for a few more seconds, kissing him deeply.

“Its six o'clock, should we be getting dinner made?” Blaine asked, looking at the clock.

“Yeah. Dad should be home in a few...” Kurt started to say, but they heard the front door open and Burt walked in.

“Whoa, what smells so great?” Burt asked, a smile on his face.

“Plum tart. Go get your shower and slip into some comfy clothes and we'll have dinner on the table when you come back down,” Kurt said, anxious to please his dad.

“Okay, back in twenty minutes,” Burt said, walking up the steps to his room.

 

“If you'll set the burner on high and get the pasta water up to temp, I can start the sauce,” Kurt offered. Blaine got the ingredients and Kurt opened the jars.

“Okay, I'll just heat up the olive oil, you put in the Tonnino tuna and there should be some Kalamata olives. There's a jar of sun-dried tomatoes in the cupboard there,” Kurt pointed as Blaine got the ingredients down. 

“Oh, how about some artichoke hearts?” Blaine suggested and Kurt grinned. He loved cooking with his boyfriend. They added a few capers, a can of fire-roasted tomatoes, garlic, a few more herbs and spices.

“Wow, that smells delicious!” Burt said, coming back down the stairs. 

“Thank you, we just sort of made it up as we went,” Kurt bragged as Blaine poured the fresh lemon juice in the pan for the last minute of cooking.

He drained the angel hair pasta, cooked to al dente perfection and they poured the sauce over the pasta to seep for a minute. 

 

“This is wonderful, boys,” Burt crowed, eating his plate of food. 

After dinner the three men sat around the den watching an old Sam Spade detective movie. Blaine served the plum tart, smiling at Burt when he mentioned how good it had turned out.

“I'm bushed. I think I”m going to go to bed, get some shut-eye. Hank is off tomorrow to spend some time with his folks, so I need to open the garage. You guys lock up, okay?” Burt asked, getting up from his easy chair.

“Sure, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said, getting up to go check the doors.

“You need some help getting to bed, Kurt?” Burt asked his son. He was well aware that Blaine helped him, which made him a little uncomfortable, but he liked Blaine. 

“No, Dad. We've got it covered. Its okay if Blaine stays with me tonight? I can't get out of bed by myself until this wrist heals,” Kurt looked up at his father, hoping he would approve.

“Sure, kid. Just remember the rules,” he said, reaching down to hug Kurt.

“Thanks, Dad. Sleep well,” he said, hugging back.

 

Blaine wheeled the chair into the bedroom, holding it steady while Kurt transferred himself onto the bed.

“Which pajamas do you want to wear tonight?” Blaine asked, opening the drawer in Kurt's dresser.

“The light blue ones I think,” Kurt smiled. He took off his clothes slowly, his wrist giving him trouble as he went. Blaine reached over to help when needed without discussion. He was so used to helping Kurt now it was just habit.

“You look so tired, Beau. I know it was a long day. Want to talk about what happened at school?” he asked.

“Well, no...but maybe I had better. Like you keep telling me, I tend to bottle it all up and then things get to me,” Kurt admitted. He was happy with spending the evening eating good food and sharing a movie with Blaine and his father, but he knew this was coming.

In spite of setting out the pajamas for both boys, neither one actually put them on. Both were naked as Blaine slipped under the blanket and cozied up to Kurt, loving the feel of his boyfriend's naked skin on his belly as he put his arms around the boy and tugged Kurt's back close to his chest. They slept like this at Blaine's house where Cooper never entered the bedroom, trusting his little brother to use his good judgment.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck, little kitten kisses to tease as he ran his hands down Kurt's chest to his soft belly.

“I love to touch your skin,” Blaine murmured, moving his mouth to just under Kurt's ear so he could lick shivers onto his skin. Kurt purred his approval, snuggling his butt back to rub against Blaine's cock. He loved to feel as Blaine got harder and harder, just waiting for the noises that were never far behind.

“I love it when you touch me, Bee. Oh...just a bit to the left,” Kurt directed, wanting Blaine's hands to rub his nipples. He felt the warmth of arousal shimmer down his spine as Blaine barely touched the tips of his nipples, increasing the open-mouthed kisses on his neck. Kurt shivered again in delight.

“There, Beau?” Blaine asked, blowing across the damp skin.

“Oh, yes....” Kurt responded. He basked in the pampering for a few more minutes before turning in Blaine's arms to kiss him properly.

“Hey, now....you know we need to talk about what happened at school. I want to make out, too, Beau, but we need to do this first,” Blaine admonished. Kurt groaned, but he knew his boyfriend was right.

“All right. I was late to choir and Rachel was running to catch up to her young giant. That's Finn. He just joined choir and Rachel is dating him. Anyway, I told her to tell Mr. Schue that I was going to be late. I had to get some books from my locker and someone had put gum in the lock, I had to borrow a hairpin from Santana...you get the picture,” Kurt said calmly.

Blaine shifted his legs to touch Kurt's leg, but kept his eyes on Kurt's face.

“Well, that new football jerk....Karanovsky or whatever his name is....he told me I couldn't be in that hallway outside the gym locker room. I tried to just ignore him and hurry away, but he wasn't taking no for an answer. I tried to get my money out of my pocket, but I was holding the crutch and the cell and I dropped the phone. 

“I thought I heard you call to me for a second...but he kicked me in the head and I don't remember anything else. I woke up in the ER.”

“I'm so sorry that happened to you. So sorry. I wish I had been closer. All I could think to do was call your dad. He said he'd come get you and I left right away to come to you,” Blaine explained. He was beating himself up over not being there for Kurt. He'd promised to take care of Kurt and he'd fallen down on the job. “Ah, I saw Trent as I was rushing back to my dorm to call Cooper for a ride and he threw me his car keys. He told me to bring his car back tomorrow or whenever I could. Trent is such a great guy,” Blaine said, thankful for his friend.

“Yeah, I like Trent a lot. That was nice of him. Bee, you are not responsible for me. I am responsible for my own welfare. I knew better than to walk down that hallway by myself, I knew Rachel wasn't going to be there and I could have gone another way. Stop blaming yourself. I'm okay, just a few bumps along the way. You were there when I needed you – you're here with me now. We can drive to Westerville tomorrow and return Trent's car to him. Let's just put this whole thing behind us, okay?” Kurt asked, searching Blaine's eyes for understanding.

“I can't just stop thinking about it, Beau. I wasn't there when you needed me. I feel awful about that,” Blaine said.

“Here, let me give you something new to think about,” Kurt said, reaching under the covers to rub his palm across Blaine's crotch, smiling at the noise that escaped from his boyfriend's throat. He brought their lips together and kissed Blaine deeply, his tongue a soft warm presence in the other boy's mouth.

“Mmm,” Blaine hummed, loving the feel of Kurt's hands on him. 

“Do you think your dad's asleep?” Blaine whispered.

“Yeah. I can hear him snoring. Besides, you can hear when he comes down the stairs. We're safe enough. What did you have in mind?” Kurt asked, wanting more with his boyfriend.

“This,” Blaine whispered and ducked his head under the covers, kissing down Kurt's chest. Stopping to curl his tongue around the left nipple as he stroked his erection. Kurt shivered in delight once again. 

Blaine wanted to do something they had not done yet. He'd been thinking about it for a week, but just hadn't gathered the courage to ask Kurt if it was a possibility. Now seemed the right time, but Blaine struggled with whether he should just do it or ask first. He closed his eyes, trying to think but it was difficult because Kurt was pumping his hand on Blaine's erection. If Blaine was going to do it, he had to do it now before it was too late for him. He was already feeling the swirling heat in his belly, a sure sign of impending orgasm.

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's good wrist, stopping him from stimulating him any more. Kurt's eyes sought out Blaine's, asking silently for explanation and Blaine just kissed him, then let go and kissed Kurt's neck, slowly trailing his mouth down his chest once again. He held Kurt's wrists to the mattress, shifting until he was lying on top of his boyfriend.

“Bee?” Kurt whispered, but Blaine was silent as he moved closer to his goal.

“Be quiet, Beau, okay?” he asked, then put out his tongue and licked the tip of Kurt's cock. He had been worried about how it would taste, but there was nothing unpleasant. As a matter of fact it made his blood heat up in a way he'd never felt before and suddenly he had opened his mouth wide and taken Kurt in. He wasn't expecting the loud moan and scrambled to get his hand over Kurt's mouth to silence him before he woke his dad.

“Blaine!” Kurt whisper-shouted. “Oh, my God....what are you doing?”

Which was a silly question because Kurt knew exactly what he was doing. He pulled in his cheeks to suck a little harder and Kurt's eyes rolled back. He was practically panting, humming and moaning. Blaine swirled his tongue around the crown, causing friction on the front where the large vein met the ridge. Kurt was squirming, trying to wrap his head around what he was feeling, wanting it to never stop.

“Blaine, oh..baby...that is so good. OH....mmmmmm” Kurt went on, until he realized what was about to happen. “Bee...stop, stop,” he said, beginning to panic. He didn't want to come in his mouth -it was too much.

Blaine let go for just a moment.

“Its okay, Beau...come now...its okay,” he said and went back to sucking. Kurt took a breath and the heat swallowed him. He came for so long he thought he would pass out. 

Blaine kept sucking lightly, kept moving his tongue until Kurt was done. He pulled off and grabbed the towel he'd left beside the bed, spitting into it quietly. He just could not swallow it all. He took a deep breath and looked up at Kurt. Kurt had his eyes closed, a look of total bliss on his face.

“You okay, Beau?” Blaine asked, a little shaky.

“Yes...oh, yes. Blaine....” he said, pulling Blaine closer to kiss him. If he noticed the taste of himself in Blaine's kiss he didn't say anything.

“Good,” Blaine sighed, tired now from the physical work and the mental workout, too.

Kurt opened his eyes.

“Can I...return the favor?” he asked.

“You don't have to. I'm fine,” Blaine said.

Kurt's hand went down and found Blaine was still hard as a brass rod. He looked at his boyfriend, rolled his eyes, and whispered, “What's sauce for the goose is sauce for the gander, you know.”

He moved down and took him in his mouth, humming in pleasure as he tried to copy what Blaine had just done. It took a good deal less time to bring about Blaine's climax, considering how hard he was after sucking Kurt. Blaine exploded, biting on his hand so as not to shout his joy.

 

The boys cleaned up, now wearing pajamas, and snuggled together in Kurt's bed.

“Thank you,” Kurt said, not sure of what the proper etiquette was for what they had just done.

Blaine giggled.

“You are so welcome, Beau. I have been dreaming about that for two weeks...well, probably longer than that, but seriously for two weeks. I couldn't get the courage up to ask...” Blaine said, smiling at Kurt's blush.

“I'm glad you did. I was thinking about the same thing. I think about a lot of things with you, Bee. I know we have each other, but I just want...I don't know...I want more sometimes,” Kurt admitted, looking away in his embarrassment.

“More? Am I not doing something? Tell me, Beau...what can I do?” Blaine asked.

“Oh, no, its nothing like that. I love every minute we have together, You know that,” Kurt assured his boyfriend. “Its just...I love touching you, love kissing you. I never dreamed I'd have a boyfriend like you, Blaine. You're everything to me,” Kurt said, looking into Blaine's honey-brown eyes. Tonight they were clear like two topaz jewels in the moonlight.

“I love being with you, too, Beau. I love you,” Blaine said bluntly, watching to see what Kurt's reaction would be. He wasn't disappointed. Tears filled Kurt's eyes with emotion as he kissed Blaine's cheek.

“I love you, too, baby. I do,” he said sincerely. 

They lay back, Blaine's arm around Kurt's shoulders as he lay his head on Blaine's chest. It wasn't long before they both dozed off to sleep.


	9. Ride

Kurt woke up in the morning, a little stiff in his joints and wondered if he was coming down with something. It wasn't until he started to turn over and felt the sharp sting in his wrist that he remembered why he was feeling like he'd been beaten up. Oh, now he remembered. He had.

 

“Good morning, Beau,” Blaine said, smiling across the bed at Kurt.

 

“Good morning,” Kurt returned, smiling back. He suddenly remembered what he and Blaine had been doing last night and blushed. Blaine giggled. 

 

“Hey, stop it. I'm new at this,” Kurt said, trying to sound annoyed but making Blaine giggle all the more.

 

“Could you stop laughing at me long enough to help me to the bathroom, lover boy,” Kurt snarked.

 

“Sure,” Blaine agreed.

 

There was still a lot of blood in Kurt's urine and a backache to go with it. Blaine helped him keep his balance until he was done and got him back into his bed. In spite of the growing closeness between the boys, Kurt was still embarrassed to have to take care of body functions in front of his boyfriend. Blaine could see that and looked away, talking about the weather and the robin he'd seen in the tree next to the window that morning until Kurt leaned forward to flush the toilet.

 

 

 

“I need to get Trent's car back to him by Monday, and I have classes, but I can stay for the weekend,” Blaine said, hanging up his cell. He'd been on the phone with his best friend for quite a while explaining what had happened to Kurt. The boys were in the kitchen, Kurt in his wheelchair and Blaine standing beside him.

 

“I can call the Headmaster and tell him that I need to stay here to take care of you,” Blaine said to Kurt, cupping his cheek with a caress. Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend, wondering what had happened that he deserved such an amazing boyfriend.

 

“Nope, Blaine, you need to be in school,” Burt said. “They are sending over a home health nurse to stay with Kurt while I'm at work. I can't afford to ignore my business and you can't afford to skip classes,” Burt continued, walking into the kitchen. The look Blaine gave him made him feel like he'd whipped a puppy. Blaine set the plates of white egg omelets, sliced cantaloupe, and hashbrowns on the table. They ate breakfast while Kurt thought about what had been said.

 

“Bee, you really need to be back in school. I'm going to be fine. I need the rest,” Kurt said sadly. As much as he loved having Blaine there, he was feeling tired and very sore. All he really wanted was to go back to bed and take some pain medication.

 

“Okay, Beau. I'll call you every day and be back on Friday evening if that's all right?” he proposed, looking at Burt for permission.

 

“Sure, kid. I know Kurt will miss you, but he needs to rest,” Burt said. Kurt held up his arms and Blaine hugged him.

 

“Can I just go back to bed? Maybe you could read to me?” he asked his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah, I'd be glad to,” Blaine said, pushed the wheelchair back into the bedroom. Burt came and they got Kurt settled back in bed, Blaine curled up next to him with a book. 

 

 

 

The rest of the weekend was fine, Kurt slept a lot and when he was awake Blaine read to him or watched movies with him. Blaine was sad to leave Sunday afternoon, but when he got back to Dalton he found the weekend had tired him out. 

 

 

 

Monday morning came and the home health nurse knocked on the door at seven. Burt let her in, anxious to see if Kurt was going to be okay with having what he might see as essentially a babysitter.

 

“Hello, Mr. Hummel, I'm Carole Hudson,” the petite woman introduced herself.

 

“Good to meet you. I feel as if I should tell you a bit about my son before you start,” Burt said.

 

“Don't worry, I have been a home health nurse for over fifteen years, so I hope that helps to assure you. I'll do my best to be the right match for your son. Is he awake?” she asked.

 

Burt liked her immediately. As they discussed what she would be doing for Kurt and Burt told her the things he knew Kurt would need, Burt could see she was efficient and not a bit shy to tell him about her duties and listen to his concerns.

 

“Kurt, can we come in?” Burt asked as he knocked on the door.

 

“Sure, I'm up,” Kurt said, trying in vain to scoot up to sit against the pillows. 

 

Carole came in and shook his hand, then helped him sit forward before fluffing up the pillows and helping Kurt to get comfortable. She went over Kurt's medications and the doctor's orders with Burt and Kurt.

 

“If you'll show me to the kitchen, I'd be happy to make breakfast for the two of you,” Carole smiled. She was a nice looking woman, short hair neatly tucked behind her ears, freshly ironed scrubs, and a smile that lit up her beautiful face. Kurt liked her immediately. 

 

Burt spent the morning at home getting everything running smoothly. Carole helped Kurt into the bath and washed his hair for him and they found lots of things in common – a love of certain television shows, an interest in healthy food, and Kurt fell asleep with Carole rubbing his back.

 

Everything went well until Carole was ready to leave in the evening. Her son was to pick her up at five when his football practice was over. They had only one car, so he had dropped her off that morning. She was in Kurt's room replacing the bandage on his upper arm where he had a deep abrasion, so she wasn't outside when her son came. He was used to this and walked up to the door to let her know he was waiting.

 

Burt answered the door and directed the boy to Kurt's room.

 

He knocked and Kurt called for him to enter, thinking it was his dad. 

 

“Ah....Finn?” Kurt said, wondering why the football jock from Glee club was at his house.

 

“Kurt?” Finn asked, surprised to see this kid there.

 

“Oh, you two know each other?” Carole asked.

 

“We're in Glee together,” Kurt said.

 

“Finn is my son. He just came to pick me up,” Carole explained. “Finn, honey, I'll be ready in a minute, just wait in the car,” she smiled up at her son.

 

Kurt was a bit shaken. While Finn Hudson wasn't the worst of the jocks, he had been there countless times when Kurt had been thrown in dumpsters or tripped in the hallway. He wasn't very happy that his nurse was related to him. 

 

Burt came in, smiling at Carole and he walked her to the door, offering to drive her home the rest of the week.

 

“It's only fair, you didn't have to cook me breakfast. I appreciated it and this is just returning the favor,” he said, grinning.

 

“Okay, Burt. I will take you up on your offer. Thank you,” she smiled back. Kurt watched this with his eyes wide open. While his dad was very charming, he had never seen him flirt like this before. He wasn't sure if he was jealous or happy for his dad. He did like Carole a lot already. Well, he would have to see how things went.

 

 

 

 

 

Blaine had to stay in Westerville the first weekend because of a polo match, so he was more than eager to see Kurt the next week. Friday evening, Carole had helped Kurt get dressed and in the wheelchair. Kurt joined his dad in the den to watch an old Charlie Chan movie. Blaine rang the doorbell and Burt went to let him in. It had been about two weeks since the boys had seen each other, so Burt went out to the kitchen to check on dinner and give them some time alone.

 

Blaine was pasted to Kurt's side in a minute, holding him close and giving him a sweet welcoming kiss.

 

“I missed you, Bee,” Kurt said softly, caressing his boyfriend's neck.

 

“Not as much as I missed you, Beau. It was the longest two weeks of my life,” Blaine whined. He leaned forward to kiss Kurt once more. “How are you feeling? Still peeing red?”

 

“Just a little. The pain is better, I'm not taking the codeine much anymore – just one at night to help me relax enough to get to sleep. I miss snuggling you in bed at night,” he whispered and Blaine blushed. Burt came back, sitting across the room in his easy chair and snapping the evening paper open to read. 

 

 

 

The next morning, Burt was sitting at the breakfast table. Blaine had made French toast with strawberries and strips of soy bacon. He didn't like the meat substitute, but didn't want to hurt Kurt's feelings, so he ate it.

 

“What are your plans for today, Kurt?” Burt asked.

 

“Are you working all day?” Kurt asked his dad.

 

“No. I'm closing at noon. I have tickets to the game with Hank for Sunday afternoon. I'll be home after six or so, but weren't you planning on spending the weekend with Blaine in Westerville?”

 

“We were. If that's still okay?” Kurt asked.

 

“Sure, kid. Don't let this thing at school make you change your plans. Oh, Officer Gannon called. They picked up the kid that assaulted you. Karofsky. He admitted to it and he's probably going to do some time in juvie and get some counseling. You should be okay to go back to school on Monday. You all right with that?” Burt asked, watching Kurt closely for his reaction. 

 

“Yeah, Dad. I”ll be fine. I'm going to call Mercedes and work out having her and Rachel help with the chair. I can't push it myself with this wrist, but I know they'll have my back,” Kurt smiled. 

 

Blaine took Kurt's hand, giving it a squeeze to show his support. He had another idea, but it was going to take Cooper to help with it. 

 

“Have a good day today, fellas,” Burt said, getting up from the table to set his breakfast dishes in the sink.

 

“You, too, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said.

 

“You, too, Dad,” Kurt said, grinning at his father. Burt came over and gave Kurt a big hug before putting on his baseball cap and heading towards the door. He stopped long enough to ruffle Blaine's curls and jumped out of the way when Blaine went to sock him in the shoulder.

 

 

 

Driving along the highway towards Westerville, Blaine and Kurt were singing along to the radio. They talked and giggled, having a fun time as they approached the city.

 

“What do you want to do today?” Kurt asked. “I'm kind of limited with the wheelchair and all,” he lamented.

 

“I think Trent and I have a plan. Its kind of a surprise, and I'm kind of hoping that your trust in me is pretty strong,” Blaine said cautiously. He looked over at Kurt for a second, wanting to know what he was thinking but having to keep his eyes on the road.

 

“Well, trusting you worked pretty well last week, Bee,” Kurt grinned, blushing again. 

 

“Were you really okay with that, Beau?” he asked his boyfriend, feeling a little shy about it now.

 

Kurt looked over at Blaine, trying to discern if he was upset or not.

 

“Blaine, I'm okay with anything you want to do. I trust you. I like us together. Stop worrying, we're fine. Okay?”

 

“Okay, Beau.”

 

Blaine's smile lasted the rest of the trip.

 

 

 

They found Trent in his dorm room, surprised to see Kurt in the wheelchair.

 

“Hey, you okay, Kurt?”

 

“Yeah, Trent. I can't hold my weight on my wrist with the cast on it, so I get the wheelchair for a while. It isn't permanent,” Kurt assured him.

 

“I was thinking Kurt might like to meet Cindy and Aurora,” Blaine said, smiling at Trent. Trent's eyes got wide. 

 

“You think that's a good idea? Especially now?” he asked his best friend. “I mean...with his balance and all?”

 

“Yeah. Kurt's balance is fine, he just can't use crutches and that ass-clown broke his prosthesis. They're making him a new one, but it will take a few days. I think it's the perfect time to introduce him to the ladies. It might cheer him up,” Blaine said cryptically.

 

“Who are Cindy and Aurora?” Kurt asked, curious about the funny smiles on his friends' faces.

 

“Our best girls, of course,” Trent laughed. 

 

“Can we borrow Rocky?” Blaine asked.

 

“Sure, my sister won't mind. He could use a day out in the sunshine. Good call, Anderson,” Trent smiled.

 

No amount of teasing could get the boys to tell Kurt anything else. They just said Kurt would meet the 'ladies' soon.

 

“I'll meet you over at my dorm in half an hour? We need to get dressed,” Blaine said as they left Trent's dorm. Blaine wheeled Kurt over to his building and into his room.

 

After searching through his closet, Blaine produced trousers made of a kind of stretchy fabric, a tight turtleneck shirt and a woolly sweater for Kurt to put on. He had similar clothes for himself, including a pair of tight boots. He returned to the closet and came back with one left boot very similar to the pair he was wearing. He had just helped Kurt with last minute touch-ups when Trent knocked at the door.

 

“Ready?

 

“As I'll ever be. Lead the way,” Blaine said, pushing Kurt's chair.

 

“Next you'll be saying 'the game's afoot', Anderson. What exactly are we playing at?” Kurt asked.

 

“Oh...Sherlock Holmes! You'll know in a minute,” Trent said, walking along the path in back of the dormitory buildings. They walked for a good ten minutes, ending at a large brick building on the far grounds of Dalton School. 

 

“What building is this? A theater?” Kurt guessed until the walked around to the front of the large building and saw the entrance. 

 

“What is that smell?” Kurt asked, having been brought up in suburbia, he had never smelled a barn before.

 

“Welcome to the Dalton Stables. We keep our horses here during the school year. Trent and I are both on the polo team, just like our fathers. Come in and we'll introduce you to our ponies,” Blaine said.

 

Kurt's eyes lit up. He'd always wanted to ride a horse.

 

“This is Trent's pony, Cinderella,” Blaine introduced them as a large gray head came over the stall door to sniff at Kurt. He put up his hand and the pony put out its large tongue to lick his hand, then stamped her foot.

 

“She thought you had something for her to eat. Here, just let this sit on your palm,” Trent said, pulling a carrot out of his pocket and placing it in Kurt's hand. The gray horse's head came back over the stall door and big lips gingerly took the carrot from his hand. Kurt was mesmerized. He knew he could easily fall in love with that pony.

 

“Next door here is Aurora, my own pony. She used to be Cooper's, but he gave her to me last year. C'mere, girl,” he called to his horse. He gave Kurt an apple to hold and soon a brilliant white horse hung her head over the stall door, sniffing at Kurt. She took his sweater in her teeth and got a sharp command from Blaine to let go. Kurt's hand reached out to touch the velvet-soft nose, and Kurt was amazed at how warm her breath was as she snorted, then sniffed at his hand. Blaine gave Kurt an apple to feed her, and she quickly found the apple being offered. She took it delicately from his palm and shook her head before eating it.

 

“Hi, Aurora,” Kurt said, touching her soft nose again. He was still staring at the white mare with dark brown eyes. 

 

“One more. This is Rocky – short for Rocking Chair. He's too old to run in a polo match, but he serves to calm the other horses in the stable. All the Barnes kids get him as their first horse. He belongs to Katie right now. Hold out your hand, Kurt. He won't hurt you. Just feed him an apple like you did Aurora,” Trent directed.

 

Kurt was thrilled when this pony, too, took an apple from his hand. This one was a boy, but Kurt was still fascinated by the long lashes that swept over the horses cheek as he blinked and looked at Kurt. Rocky was a light brown horse, his mane and tail a rich golden brown that contrasted with the deep cocoa brown of his head and body. He had four white stockings and a white blaze down the center of his face.

 

“You're beautiful,” Kurt whispered to the friendly animal.

 

“How about it, Trent? Do you think he can stay on Rocky?” Blaine asked his friend. Trent nodded his head.

 

“As long as he doesn't shout, he'll do fine. Let's get their gear on and we can go for a ride,” Trent suggested. Blaine and Trent went to the tack room and came back with saddles and bridles. Opening the stall door to go in with Cindy and saddle her, Trent looked over at Kurt and was relieved to see the boy smiling at Rocky.

 

Blaine asked Kurt if he wanted to come inside the stall, but he declined. He was still a little bit afraid of not being able to get out of the way if necessary.

 

Blaine saddled his own pony, then brought Rocky out and tied him to the ring beside the center pole of the barn. He brought out the saddle and bridle, getting the old horse ready to be ridden.

 

“All right, Beau. Trent and I will get you up on Rocky. Its your job to hold on with your thighs.

 

I should have checked with you first....” Blaine's voice faded and he turned to Trent. “Can you take our horses out to the paddock? I need to talk with Kurt for a few minutes,” Blaine asked his friend. Trent nodded and took the reins of the two horses, walking them outside the barn.

 

Turning back to Kurt, Blaine looked into his eyes, wanting to see if anything he said was upsetting to Kurt.

 

“I should have checked with you first. Since your residual leg ends just above where your knee was, do you have the strength in the muscles to hold on? It takes a lot of thigh strength to ride a horse properly and now I'm a bit worried...” Blaine asked, the worry showing up as wrinkles between his eyebrows. “Your balance is going to be off if you don't have a foot to put in the stirrup....”

 

“No, Bee...don't worry. I don't have a lot of strength in my thighs right now, but I think I'm strong enough to hold on to Rocky. Who knows...if I like riding, I can practice until those muscles are strong. When they did the amputation, the doctors left as much of my leg as they could. The tumor was behind my knee joint, so they had to take my knee – but as you've seen, most of my thigh is still there. I guess we'll have to just do it and see how it turns out, right?”

 

“Beau, you are the bravest person I've ever met. I'm not saying that to be flirty or insincere, you just...are brave,” Blaine said, his honesty showing through and bringing a smile to Kurt's face.

 

“Thank you, Bee,” Kurt said. He would like to think he was brave, but the truth was that he was scared silly of falling off the horse. He hoped Rocky didn't detect that, he'd heard animals could practically read people's minds when they were afraid.

 

“You can use the saddle to hold on to, but try not to. Don't worry, Rocky won't walk away with you, I have him tied. Then we'll get on our ponies and go for a ride. I called your doctor and asked if this would be okay on Friday and he said yes as long as you don't gallop. Sound good?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He was actually thrilled to be riding a horse for the first time.

 

The thrill changed to terror as the two boys maneuvered to get Kurt in the saddle. None of the horses had been ridden in a few weeks and Cindy and Aurora were skittish. Rocky was a lot more stable, he stood still and chewed at a piece of hay he'd picked up off the ground, but when Kurt was slung over the saddle, he spooked a bit. Prancing in a circle, he swung out of Trent's reach and Kurt was stranded -belly down across the saddle. Kurt held on for his life until Blaine was able to calm the horse and it stood still once more.

 

“Bee, I think this may be too much for me today. I don't want to be the party-pooper, but I'm not so sure this is a good idea,” Kurt said quietly. He didn't want Rocky to start circling again.

 

“Aw, Beau. Don't worry. He's calm now. I promise you'll have a good time. You just need to squeeze with your thighs to hold on,” he said. Kurt sat in the saddle now, his stump riding higher in the saddle than his left leg, which meant he was leaning a lot. He tried to adjust, but it wasn't happening.

 

“Blaine, why don't you just jump up behind Kurt. You can keep him steady and I'll put Aurora back in her stall,” Trent suggested. “Ol' Rocky can carry you both. We used to get on him three or four at a time when we were little, he won't mind,” Trent encouraged.

 

Blaine looked at Kurt for confirmation of the idea and when Kurt smiled at him, he agreed.

 

“I'll just get a long rein for Aurora and bring her along. She needs the exercise and she's all ready to go. Look at her,” he said and the other two turned to see Aurora, dancing along the reach of her reins appearing very eager to get out.

 

“Sounds good. Maybe Kurt will have mastered the way to do it by the time we get to Drucilla's Pond* and you can ride Aurora home,” Trent suggested.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” Blaine grinned and slipped behind Kurt on Rocky's back.

 

 

 

Walking the horses along the bridle path, Kurt could feel Blaine's thighs holding him tightly. He knew it was second nature for Blaine to squeeze them when he was riding a horse -especially if he was playing polo where there were close quarters and rapid turns. It was essential to hold on so as not to lose your mount, but it felt so intimate. Kurt leaned back just a bit into Blaine's embrace; he felt protected and safe here.

 

It was a beautiful spring day, the breeze hardly blowing and all around them were new buds on the trees and flowers starting to bloom. They rode for about forty-five minutes before coming upon a pond at the end of the path. Lilac bushes, Nanking cherries, and forsythias grew along the banks of the pond and there was a picnic table and benches under an ash tree. 

 

Trent dismounted Cindy and came over to help Kurt down off of Rocky. Blaine followed. Trent and Blaine removed the bridles from the horses, putting ropes around their necks and led them to the stream that fed the pond so they could drink. Afterwards, they tied the ropes to the branches of the ash tree and went to join Kurt at the picnic table.

 

“Its a beautiful day,” Kurt said, looking around himself at the scenery. “Does Dalton own this?”

 

“Yes, its still school property all the way to the top of that hill,” Blaine said, pointing to a rise a few hundred feet down the path.

 

“Wow. I had no idea. Do a lot of people ride horses here?” he asked.

 

“No. I've never seen anyone else on a horse. Blaine and I sometimes bring my sisters here to play. They kind of get on my mom's nerves in the summer,” Trent said, rolling his eyes. 

 

“Only because you have seven of them. They'd get on anyone's nerves, Blaine laughed.

 

“Yeah, I know. Its hard being the only boy in a family of girls, but I make it look good,” Trent joked, huffing on his knuckles and buffing them on his sweater, making Kurt laugh. Trent was always so much fun.

 

They sat and talked for an hour, mostly about what they wanted to do after graduation, how likely it was they might all get into their preferred colleges, who to take to prom. Blaine was sitting on the picnic table, Kurt between his legs on the bench. Kurt was leaning his head against Blaine's thigh and Blaine's fingers were running through his boyfriend's lustrous hair.

 

“Dalton doesn't exactly have a prom,” Trent explained. “They usually have a dance with our sister school, Crawford Country Day, at the end of the year. They call it “The Blue and Scarlet” because our school color is blue and their's is scarlet. It isn't restricted to students of the two schools, I can bring anyone.”

 

Blaine frowned at Trent, but just then Kurt turned to say something to Blaine and saw his face.

 

“What's wrong?” Kurt asked.

 

“I was going to surprise you by asking if you would come to the dance with me this year,” Blaine said, looking like a sad puppy.

 

“Well, what's stopping you? Unless _you_ wanted to take me,” Kurt said, fluttering his eyelashes at Trent, who blushed and got up.

 

“Ah – I need to go see to the horses,” he mumbled and walked off to the ash tree to scratch Cindy's neck.

 

“I was going to ask you, Beau. Trent kind of forced my hand – I wanted to make sure you were okay with going to a dance, I didn't want to make you feel awkward.”

 

“Bee, I'd love to go with you. Are you sure it isn't that you would feel awkward dancing with someone on crutches? It's not like I can do the Samba, you know. If it's that, please tell me now. I'll understand. I would rather you were truthful than treat me like some sort of charity case,” Kurt snapped.

 

Blaine jumped back at the shortness of Kurt's reply. He stood up, pacing for a moment until Kurt held out his arms to coax Blaine closer to him.

 

“Hey...no, Beau. I want to be with you anywhere, any time. I'd love to show off my boyfriend at the dance. Please don't be upset with me, I honestly didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I'm not even sure how it got to that point?” Blaine looked at Kurt with puzzlement.

 

Kurt turned himself so he was facing Blaine, then put his arms around his waist. Blaine's arms went up from habit, embracing Kurt by the shoulders and then he kissed him.

 

“I'm sorry, Blaine. I guess I'm still on edge from the incident at school yesterday. Please....I'm sorry if I was out of line. I love you,” Kurt said softly, looking up.

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Beau. Just a misunderstanding. Now, will you go with me to The Blue and Scarlet?”

 

“Of course,” Kurt smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

 

“All settled?” Trent asked, walking back to the table and sitting right next to Kurt. He grinned at Blaine and put his arms around Kurt, making a lot of noise as he kissed his cheek. Blaine tried to frown at his best friend, but ended up giggling instead.

 

“Yes, everything is fine. Kurt has accepted my invitation to go to The Blue and Scarlet. Who are you asking, Trent? Or is it the sister-de-jour?” Blaine teased.

 

“Not funny, Anderson,” Trent scowled at Blaine.

 

“What? What is 'sister of the day'?” Kurt asked.

 

“In middle school Trent went to a few school functions with one or another of his sisters. Katie...no, Janice? Anyway, he took her to the after-school dance,” Blaine laughed.

 

“Hey, it was Joanie and she was feeling really sad without anyone to bring her, so Mom _volun-told_ me I was taking her,” Trent said, being very defensive.

 

“Volun-TOLD?” Kurt asked, unfamiliar with the term.

 

“Yeah, its like you volunteer, but it's someone else in authority that volunteers you. Like your mom,” Blaine said.

 

“Oh, I get it. So, you went to an after-school dance with your sister. I think that's sweet,” Kurt said.

 

“Yeah, I went with Joannie and your boyfriend here, Mr. Anderson, went with my youngest sister, Katie.”

 

Kurt looked back at Blaine with his eyebrows raised.

 

“Katie, huh?” he said, looking down his nose at Blaine.

 

“She was not my date. Katie was in fourth grade, for heaven's sake. I was _babysitting_. She wanted to go see her brother and I walked her over to the school. She was NOT my date,” Blaine said in no uncertain terms.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever you have to tell yourself. Cradle-robber,” Trent said into his hand, looking away as he pretended to cough. Kurt burst into laughter and Blaine tried to punch Trent's shoulder but Kurt was holding him around the waist and it didn't work. Trent got up and headed back to the horses. 

 

“Turncoat!” Blaine kidded Kurt, settling back down beside his boyfriend. Kurt held him tighter, then leaned up to kiss him.

 

“What is this?” he asked and Kurt smiled.

 

“Unconditional surrender, my worthy adversary,” Kurt whispered, kissing along Blaine's jaw and down to the pulse point in his neck. Blaine purred in appreciation and returned the favor.

 

They sat on the bench kissing and whispering until Trent came back, holding all the horses with their bridles back on and their saddles cinched.

 

“Time to go home. I'm hungry and we didn't bring food,” he complained. “So, Hummel, how do you feel about riding Rocky by yourself?”

 

 

 

Kurt rode Rocky, Blaine on Aurora and Trent on Cinderella riding close beside to keep an eye on the boy. He was still a bit apprehensive, but it seemed easier with every step. He really liked riding – it was so effortless in comparison with the prosthesis where he had to think of every step and drag around crutches. This was wonderful. He could feel the wind as he kicked Rocky into an easy lope, although that only lasted for a furlong or so until Blaine kicked Aurora into catching up and taking Rocky's bridle.

 

“You don't want to fall, Beau. Let's take it easy this time. We can ride again, I promise. You need to get used to it before you start galloping. Okay?” Blaine asked, clearly worried.

 

“Yes, Mommy,” Kurt rolled his eyes. He wanted to be on the horse galloping, but knew Blaine was right. He couldn't risk a fall right now. So he settled into the lazy walk of the horses and just enjoyed the scenery. He missed Blaine's thighs pressed tightly against his own.

 

 

 

 

 

Back at the dorms, Kurt sat on the sofa in Blaine's room. He was still excited about riding the horse and in spite of his tiredness, he was still talking about it.

 

“Thank you so much. If I had known how riding would make me feel, I'd have done it a long time ago. When can we go again?” he asked.

 

“Maybe tomorrow. Wait until you wake up to see if you still feel like it,” Blaine warned.

 

“Why?”

 

“Well, holding on to a horse with your thigh muscles for the first time can be kind of...well, different than your muscles are used to. You might wake up sore,” Blaine explained. “I volunteer to rub your thighs to make you feel better, Beau. You know, in the interest of all horsemen everywhere. Okay?”

 

Kurt grinned.

 

“How about some preventive medicine now?” he teased, scooting closer on the sofa.

 

“How about a nap instead. You look beat. After all you went through at school with that Karofsky kid, then riding for the first time. Maybe I should have waited a few weeks before we went riding. Some days I just don't think...” Blaine said ruefully.

 

“I'm sure everything will be fine, Blaine. I had a wonderful time, I did. You and Trent are so good to me. I feel like I'm living in Disneyland,” Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and kissing the back of it. 

 

“Kurt...that is so nice of you to say. I try hard. I must have been born under a lucky star to be able to have you in my life,” he countered, kissing Kurt again. “Let's go take a nap, I'm pretty tired.

 

 

 

Laying in Blaine's big four-poster bed, Kurt couldn't help but snuggle close to him. In spite of the warm days of spring, the dorm was still chilly without the fire burning in the fireplace and even under the wool blanket and fluffy down comforter he was much warmer cuddled in Blaine's arms. 

 

Blaine, true to his word, had massaged Kurt's leg muscles with gentle firmness until Kurt was relaxed and sleepy. He loved Blaine's touch and the massage session turned into a sexy give and take quickly as Kurt decided to reciprocate the massage. 

 

“Bee, I'm kind of...ah, worried I guess you might say,” Kurt said at random.

 

“Worried, Beau? About what?”

 

“Ah, well, I think if we continue on like this...ah...one day we're going to want to do more,” Kurt said, hiding his red face in Blaine's shoulder, his arms holding on around his boyfriend's waist.

 

“Kurt, we won't do anything you're not ready for. I promised you that on the first day I kissed you. Remember?”

 

“Yes, I know. I'm not worried about that. Its just...I'm not like other boys,” he said, wondering how he was going to say what was on his mind.

 

“And thank the Lord for that. What is it that has you worried, Beau? You know you can talk to me about anything,” Blaine assured him. Kurt was silent and Blaine turned him in his arms, pulling the younger boy's back close to his chest so they could be as close as possible, but Kurt didn't have to look in his eyes. He found that Kurt was more comfortable talking over issues like this. He kissed the nape of Kurt's neck, loving the shiver that resulted.

 

“I know that one day we'll want to...do everything. You know?”

 

“Yes. I'm thinking you're talking about having intercourse?” Blaine asked. Being in a family of doctors made him use the correct term for everything whenever possible.

 

“Yeah, that. Well, I wondered how it would be between us?” Kurt ventured, still hesitant to say exactly what he meant.

 

“Yes, well - -do you mean which one of us will be topping?” Blaine asked. He stopped for a moment. He'd daydreamed of that day, and in each of the dreams it was different. He really didn't have a preference, especially since he'd never done anything like that before. 

 

“Mmmm hmmm,” Kurt answered in the affirmative.

 

“Which do you want to try do you think?” Blaine asked, knowing that going down this path of conversation was going to make him hard, so he slowly moved his hips back a little so as not to be against Kurt. He didn't want to appear to have no restraint – even if he didn't.

 

“Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I don't have a preference I guess. No, that isn't my question,” Kurt said, his voice getting a little higher.

 

“Tell me, Beau, what has you so worried?”

 

“Dad got me pamphlets about gay sex. I just couldn't watch those kind of videos...you know, on the internet? I just can't. A few weeks ago Dad came home from work late. He'd been to the clinic and got me some pamphlets. I think he was both worried that I was doing more than I should at this age, maybe? And that he wanted me to be safe,” Kurt related. Blaine kissed his neck again and hummed that he was listening.

 

“It wasn't just the pamphlets – he talked to me about my life, about how I shouldn't throw myself around, that I mattered. I mean, he's always made me feel like I mattered to him, but he wanted me to matter to myself, too. I guess he thought I didn't.” Kurt stopped for a moment, wiping a few emotional tears from his eyes. 

 

“Do you think it's about me, then? Does he think I'm not treating you right?” Blaine asked, becoming a little worried about what Burt was thinking. He'd thought all was well in that aspect, now he wasn't so sure.

 

“No, Dad loves you. He wouldn't let me spend so much time with you if he thought you were bad for me,” Kurt assured him.

 

“I hope so, Kurt. I love you, and part of that is that I want your dad to be okay with me, too. I don't want to be the cause of any bad feelings between you and your father. Oh...do you think your dad knows how, ah...close we are? Does he know how intimate we are?” Blaine was trying to be calm, he did not want Kurt to see him panic, but he was getting closer to that edge.

 

“No. Well, he probably suspects or he wouldn't have gotten me those pamphlets, but he is okay with us together. Believe me, if Burt Hummel doesn't like you, you know it,” Kurt smirked. Blaine could imagine that all too clearly.

 

“Okay, back to the subject at hand, mister. We were talking about something you're worried about. Does it have to do with the pamphlets? Something you read in them?” he asked, now stroking Kurt's hair, running it between his fingers. Kurt relaxed just a bit more at the comforting attention.

 

“It has to do with the physical aspects of having...in-in-intercourse,” Kurt finally got out. He was having a terrible time trying to say this, and he was frustrated and angry with himself because he was now stuttering over something that he knew Blaine could probably talk about in front of anyone. 

 

“Okay, baby, you can tell me. You know I won't judge you,” Blaine said, using a nickname he had only called Kurt during sex. He usually called him 'Beau', but 'Baby' seemed more intimate, more appropriate for this discussion.

 

“Either position I am in...top or bottom...Well, my leg, my stump. I can't rest my weight on the end of it. There is no padding on the bone there. When you get an amputation, they make sort of a pad of muscle to cover the end of the bone and eventually the bone grows a sort of a protective cap on the end. I was pretty little when I had it done and there is just no way to predict how that muscle is going to react. So, I've had several operations to fix the end of my residual leg.”

 

“I understand, I think, but tell me more,” Blaine said.

 

“Well, I have the stump socks and everything, but I still can't rest my whole weight on it and I'm worried about when the time comes – if I'll be able to, ah...I don't know...perform?” Kurt said, not sure of the correct terms.

 

“Oh, Beau, don't worry. I think we can work around that. Here, I have a book that Cooper gave me for my birthday last year.” Blaine got up and looked through his bookcase for a moment, located the book and handed it to Kurt.

 

“Its a beautiful book about gay sex that has illustrations and helpful advice,” Blaine explained. “I'm sure we can find a position that will work. You don't have to do it missionary or doggy. There are a lot more. Would you be comfortable with looking at the book with me?” Blaine asked, trying to give comforting advice. “Its not porn, nothing dirty, just men in love. And it's drawings, not photographs. What do you think?” Blaine asked, still combing his fingers through Kurt's hair to calm him.

 

Kurt lay still, his eyes closed thinking.

 

“I think that might help,” he whispered, so embarrassed that he'd had to bring up the subject at all. 

 

“C'mere, Beau. Snuggle with me and we can take a nice long nap, okay?” Blaine asked, pulling Kurt a little closer and closing his eyes. They were asleep in minutes.

 


	10. The Request

Kurt snuffled in his sleep and Blaine wondered if he had a cold coming on. _Time for Mrs. Ginzberg's Chicken Soup_ , he thought as he slipped out of the bed, making sure Kurt stayed asleep. He stroked his boyfriend's cheek just to see him smile.

  


Blaine put on his jeans and pulled a polo shirt over his head, smoothing it down as he toed into his loafers and picked up his cell, walking into the hallway and closing his door gently. He didn't want Kurt to wake up yet, he had things to do.

  


First he dialed the delicatessen and ordered a large container of chicken matzo ball soup and hot pastrami sandwiches. He added a Nicoise Salad for good measure. Then he sat on a bench in the hallway, knowing the next conversation would take a while. He called the hospital and asked for his brother's office.

  


“Hey, Susan, is Coop in?” he asked politely of his brother's secretary, who also happened to be Trent's sister.

  


“He is, Blaine, you just caught him. He was headed home,” came her cheery voice. For the millionth time Blaine wondered when his brother would get a clue and ask Susan to go out with him. He knew she was in love with the grumpy doctor and Blaine really liked her. _Well, one day, maybe_ , he thought as he waited for Cooper to answer.

  


“Dr. Anderson,” came Cooper's voice.

  


“It's me. Listen, do you have a few minutes? I need to talk to you about something,” Blaine asked.

  


“You sound serious, Squirt. Is something wrong?” Coop asked.

  


“No...well, yes. Yesterday Kurt was caught alone in the hallway at school and got beaten up. I borrowed Trent's car and got there as fast as I could – I called Burt first of course – and met them at the ER. Kurt is okay, but he got a concussion and the guy shattered his prosthesis. He sprained his wrist, too, so he's in a wheelchair until they can get him the new leg and his wrist heals,” Blaine said, feeling upset all over again. 

  


“Where is he now?” 

  


“In my dorm, asleep. Trent and I took him for a ride on Rocky today to get his mind off of it,” Blaine said. Cooper laughed.

  


“Is that old horse still alive? I remember him when Annie was a kid,” Coop said, remembering the eldest of Trent's sisters.

  


“Yeppers. I think Kurt had a good time,” Blaine said. “I called his prosthetist first thing and they're working on a new prosthesis now. I'm worried about him, though. I had this idea, and I'm pretty sold on making it happen, but I do want your opinion,” Blaine said, tapping his foot on the floor in nervous anticipation. He really wanted this to work and he knew Cooper could stop it if he disagreed.

  


“What's that, kid?”

  


“I want Kurt to go to Dalton. I think he's in danger at McKinley. Its a public school with mediocre teachers and no discipline. Kurt is smart enough to keep up with Dalton's curriculum and graduating from Dalton will get him into almost any college of his choice. I think if I talk to the Headmaster he might grant a scholarship. Our family has given so much to this school, I think I'm safe calling in a favor for once.”

  


Cooper sat at his desk, thinking it over. It wasn't as if this was unexpected. He knew his little brother was in love with the boy he'd rescued. Cooper liked Kurt, liked Burt, too. He knew Kurt was worth investing in, and he knew Kurt wouldn't make him regret it if Cooper arranged the help for him.

  


“Okay, Blaine. I'll back you. Do you want me to call Burt?” the doctor asked.

  


“No, I can do that. It was my idea after all,” Blaine said. “Thanks, Coop. You're the best.”

  


“Yeah, don't forget that, Squirt. Now, do I have to buy your Beau a polo pony, too?” he joked.

  


Blaine laughed. “Nope. That's what I”m getting him for his birthday.” And Blaine hung up. Cooper just sat there, looking at the cell phone. He rolled his eyes. _He probably will, too_ , Cooper thought. 

  


Getting up from his desk, Cooper walked through the secretary's office, stopping to kiss Susan and take her hand.

  


“Dinner at my house tonight?” he asked and Susan nodded, kissing him again.

  


 

  


 

  


Kurt woke up to the smell of hot delicious food. He knew it was chicken soup from Mrs. Ginzberg's right away. He turned over to rub the sleep from his eyes and saw Blaine setting the table. Blaine noticed Kurt waking up and came to sit on the bed next to him. 

  


“Hey, Beau, did you rest well?” he asked, wondering if the cold was contagious. He kissed Kurt's cheek, then sprinkled kisses down his neck, grinning as Kurt blushed. Kurt's blushes were so adorable. “I'm just getting supper on the table, are you hungry?”

  


“Starving. Can I help with supper?” Kurt asked, sitting up straighter and swinging his leg over the edge of the bed.

  


“No, its all ready. All I need to do is get you over there and it's ready to eat. Do you want water or iced tea?” Blaine asked.

  


“Tea sounds good, thank you,” Kurt replied and got to the edge of the bed, swinging himself into the wheelchair and going the short distance to the table, pushing along with only one hand, his foot on the floor to guide him.

  


“Hey, you do that pretty well, cowboy. You're not going to need me pretty soon, are you?” Blaine said, his lower lip sticking out.

  


“I'll always need you, silly goose. Always,” Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's necktie and pulling him close to kiss. “Hey, dinner smells wonderful! Mrs. Ginzberg's soup?”

  


“Yes, and your favorite Nicoise Salad, too. I think you have an unhealthy love of olives, Beau, but I asked for extras anyway,” Blaine told him and Kurt grinned, kissing Blaine's cheek as he took an olive from the serving plate.

  


“Is Trent coming to eat with us?” Kurt asked. Their friend often joined them for supper on the weekends.

  


“No, he's got a command performance at home tonight. I think Annie's oldest is graduating and Trent offered to help her with her college applications. Nope, its just you and me tonight,” Blaine smiled. He thought that about half-way through the meal would be the best time to ask Kurt about transferring to Dalton.

  


They sat in companionable silence during dinner, eating the wonderful food, Kurt feeding Blaine a choice bit of pastrami and Blaine feeding him olives. They started the conversation with Blaine asking how Kurt was feeling.

  


“I'm fine. I might be starting a bit of a cold -which I see you noticed because you got me chicken soup,” he grinned at Blaine.

  


“How are you going to do on Monday, going back to McKinley?” he asked and Kurt blanched. He did not want to think about it. It was difficult enough to attend that school, but in the wheelchair – which he couldn't even navigate properly with his wrist in a cast – he was dreading it.

  


“I'm going to be fine. I'm always fine, you know?” Kurt tried to brave it.

  


“No, you aren't. I know most of the time your friends have your back, but Rachel knew you were vulnerable and she left you alone in that hallway. I have a few choice words for that girl. What happens next time?” Blaine said, not meaning to sound so forceful, but it did come out like that.

  


“Blaine, I was fine before I met you and I'll continue to be fine. Yes, I had an incident, but I can't let every little bump in the road dictate my whole life. I can't run scared, Blaine. It would be the end of me,” Kurt said, getting emotional. He hated looking weak in the eyes of anyone, and Blaine?...well, that was the worst.

  


“What would you say if I told you that you don't have to worry about it any more. That you don't have to go back there,” Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in support.

  


“What are you talking about?” he asked. The thought of never having to go to McKinley again was too sweet to contemplate.

  


“The details aren't worked out yet, but I think I can do something about it. How would you like to come here and attend Dalton with me?” Blaine asked, his eyes lighting up as he thought of all the time he could spend with Kurt.

  


“Don't tease me, Anderson. That would be a dream come true, but I wasn't born with a silver spoon in my mouth and that's the bottom line, isn't it? My dad can't afford the tuition, much less the room and board here,” Kurt sighed, “Damn it, he probably can't afford the uniform!” Kurt sat looking even more sad than he already did.

  


“Beau, I am talking with the Headmaster on Monday morning. My family has donated so much to this school, and I mean in the millions - I think they owe me. You can live with me in this dorm, so no extra expense there, you'll just need to work hard to catch up on classes – and I know you can do that. Trent and I can help. So, what do you say?” Blaine asked.

  


Kurt just looked at him. Blaine had no idea how many days Kurt had sat and daydreamed of just that scenario while he tried to stay awake in another boring class at McKinley. He didn't want to think about it until it was certain because he couldn't have that ripped away from him after he thought it would happen.

  


“Have you talked to Dad about it?” Kurt asked.

  


“Not yet. I wanted to know if you liked the idea first. I'm guessing that's a yes?” Blaine asked.

  


“Yes, Blaine. You know I'd love it,” Kurt said.

  


“Then I”ll get the ball rolling. Now, eat your soup, I got cheesecake for dessert.”

  


 

  


That night as Blaine was falling asleep he felt Kurt's hands reach around him.

  


“Bee?”

  


“Yeah, Beau?”

  


“Can you hold me? I'm cold,” Kurt said quietly. He'd felt chilly all day and with riding the horse and all, he was overtired.

  


“Sure, baby. Come here,” Blaine coaxed, tugging Kurt close and kissing his hair. “Comfy?”

  


“Yeah. Thanks, Blaine. That's better,” he said and closed his eyes.

  


 

  


Just as the clock turned midnight, Blaine woke up. He wasn't sure why, he was usually a pretty sound sleeper. He felt for Kurt, but the bed was empty. Sitting up, he spotted Kurt in his wheelchair on the other side of the room, curled into himself, his head in his hands.

  


“Hey, Beau, what's wrong?” he asked and Kurt jumped.

  


“Nothing. Go back to sleep. I'm fine,” Kurt snapped.

  


Blaine laid back down, but kept his eyes on his boyfriend. Kurt turned the chair around so Blaine couldn't see him, but he could hear him sobbing.

  


Getting out of bed, Blaine walked over to Kurt. He picked him up out of the chair and sat down on the sofa, Kurt on his lap. Kissing his cheeks and running his hand through Kurt's hair, he waited until the boy had gotten a hold of himself before speaking.

  


“Kurt, I know it isn't 'nothing'. You don't break down over nothing. Tell me what's going on. Did you have a nightmare?” Blaine asked.

  


“No. I have those all the time. No, its the ghost.....I can't do anything about it. It goes away for long periods of time, but it always comes back. I've had all kinds of treatments and medicine for it, and I can stand it during the day when I'm busy – but at night it keeps me from sleeping.”

  


“Wait..a ghost?” Blaine looked at Kurt to be sure he was serious.

  


“A phantom. Have you heard of phantom limb pain?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yes, I've heard the term. It means your leg hurts even though it's gone, right?”

  


“Yeah. Sometimes it just feels cold – like last night when I asked you to hold me? My phantom leg was cold and it makes the rest of me cold, too. It usually happens in cycles, first cold then tingling, itching, hot, then pain.”

  


“Oh, Beau, I'm so sorry. Can I help?” Blaine asked.

  


“Maybe. It can help sometimes if I put a hot towel on the stump or if I can massage it,” he said.

  


“Okay, I'll go get you a nice hot towel. Take off your pajama pants for me, I”ll be right back,” Blaine told him.

  


Kurt struggled to get them off, then waited. He could see the steam coming from the bathroom, then Blaine was back, a wet towel in one hand, a dry one in the other. He spread the dry towel on the sofa, helped Kurt shift over on top of it, then folded the steaming one. Kurt had removed the stump sock and Blaine set the hot towel on the end of the stump.

  


“That okay, not too hot?” he asked.

  


“It feels good,” Kurt said, and Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend to hold him.

  


“Okay, how long do we do this? Do I need to bring more?” 

  


“Only about ten minutes, that should do it. Are you up for massaging?” 

  


“Yes, of course. I just hate that you're hurting. Do they know why this happens?” Blaine asked.

  


“Not exactly. Some doctors think the brain's _memory of pain_ is retained and is interpreted as pain. I've tried a few medications that address that: mild anti-depressants, beta-blockers, even anti-convalescents. Narcotic pain medications sometimes work, but I hate that 'drugged' feeling. I have a bottle of oxycodone, but I don't use it very often.”

  


“Maybe you could use one now?” Blaine asked, Kurt looked like he was in a lot of pain.

  


“Yeah, it's in my bag,” Kurt said. Blaine went over and found the bottle, shaking out one white pill and giving it to Kurt.

  


“There are other treatments, but we didn't have the money to pay for the classes in things like meditation and biofeedback. I don't know if they'd work anyway. Mostly I just ride it out; its gone in a few days and usually won't come back for a month or more,” Kurt explained.

  


“There has to be something we can do. I'll look into biofeedback classes if you want to try it. Cooper will know where to find information on that,” Blaine said, trying to think of another alternative.

  


 

  


After sitting with the heated towel for twenty minutes, during which time Blaine changed towels twice, he helped Kurt back into bed. Digging through his bedside table drawers, he found a bottle of massage oil and poured some in his hand.

  


“Tell me if I'm too rough, okay?” he warned and Kurt nodded. Blaine touched the residual leg, smearing the oil over the skin and then rubbing firmly but gently. He started at the groin where thigh met pelvis and worked his way down to the scar at the end of the stump. Kurt lay back with his hands over his face, anticipating more pain, but it actually felt good. Blaine was apprehensive about touching the stump, much less rubbing it, but Kurt seemed to like the gentle stimulation.

  


“Its going away, Bee. Honestly, it feels better already,” he said in wonder. He had been prepared to wait all night before it got better. That was the way it usually went. Since Kurt's room was on the main floor of the house and Burt's was upstairs, Kurt had been able to hide the problem from his father for quite a while now.

  


“Have you talked to your doctor about this?” Blaine asked. 

  


“Not recently. What would be the point, after all? He wasn't able to fix it before,” Kurt said with anger in his voice. 

  


“Maybe they've improved the treatment? There is research done all the time, it wouldn't hurt to ask maybe?”

  


“Okay. I have a check-up next month. I have to have a PET scan every year. I'll ask then,” Kurt agreed reluctantly. He knew if he didn't agree that Blaine would go do it himself. 

  


“What is a PET scan?” Blaine asked.

  


“It's a nuclear X-ray of sorts, its to detect cancer if it metastisizes. So far, after the amputation, I've been clear, but you never know. Cancer is tricky sometimes, it goes into remission and then crops up again with no warning. I've been clear for seven years, but they do it as a precaution.”

  


Blaine was blindsided by the feeling this simple statement invoked in him and knew he would have staggered to his knees if he'd been standing. He hadn't even thought that a recurrence would be possible after something as drastic as an amputation. He didn't want Kurt to know how alarmed he was, but his arms circled his boyfriend's body and held him close for a moment. Blaine got a hold of himself and leaned back again, successfully hiding his fear from Kurt.

  


 

  


“How does it feel now, Beau? Did the heat help?” Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face.

  


“The pain is much better, thank you, Bee,” Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear as he cuddled close. “But all this massaging...I'm pretty sure that if you move a few inches to the right....”

  


“No, Kurt. You need to go to sleep. You told me yourself that you're tired from all the riding today,” Blaine objected, although he didn't stop stroking Kurt's leg. He was still freaked out at the thought that Kurt might be fragile enough to have the cancer come back.

  


“Speaking of riding...” Kurt laughed.

  


“You just have sex on the brain tonight, Beau. What's up with that?”

  


“When don't you have sex on your mind?”

  


“Point taken. Now, turn over and go to sleep,” Blaine said, not meaning it, of course.

  


Kurt rolled over, but pushed his butt into Blaine's groin and wiggled. Blaine giggled.

  


“Oh, feeling better are you?” he asked.

  


“And better all the time. What are you going to do about it?” Kurt asked, feigning innocence.

  


“Oh, Beau...I love a challenge,” Blaine said, scooting closer and rutting against Kurt's shapely backside. Kurt let out a little whimper. 

  


Blaine turned Kurt over, bringing Kurt face to face and kissing the boy with all of his heart. Blaine had wanted to stop himself from getting too attached to Kurt in the beginning. He was worried that Kurt would think he was being insincere, that he was just trying to just get in his pants. Well, if the truth were known, he did want to get there one day, but he wanted more. He wanted Kurt long term, to have a relationship with for as long as they could. Blaine had admitted to himself that he was in love with Kurt and the thought of not having him for the rest of his life was scary. This whole thing was scary. 

  


“What do you want, Beau?”

  


“You.”

  


“Yes, but what do you want me to do?” Blaine asked, loving it when Kurt told him exactly what he wanted.

  


Kurt kissed Blaine's neck, skimming his lips over the tender skin, trying not to moan as he thought of all the things he wanted to share with Blaine.

  


“Suck me,” he whispered, “and I'll suck you at the same time.”

  


Blaine felt his blood rush down to pool in his pelvis, the heat collecting in his belly as his head began to swim.

  


“Okay, baby,” he agreed and pulled back the sheets to turn in the bed. He removed the pajamas he was wearing as Kurt did the same, then settled on his side. He took Kurt's erection in hand and wet his lips, licking the tip at first to start, then sliding down his cock as far as he could reach. He swirled his tongue in circles around the circumference, sucking lightly to start. It was good, but not as good as it was a few seconds later when Kurt took Blaine into his own mouth. 

  


Neither could speak, but they were anything but quiet. Blaine's head was still dizzy, getting more so as he let himself just go, no restraint, and give Kurt the best blowjob he could. He was trying to concentrate on what he was doing, which was hard considering his brain was short-circuiting with pleasure, and Kurt was squirming around. Kurt finally settled, drawing him further in with mild sucking, the friction pulling back, then engulfing him again. Kurt's hands were kneading his cheeks, stroking and rubbing when suddenly there was a finger slowly circling his entrance. Blaine gasped, not expecting his shy boyfriend to go there, but obviously he'd found some lube and was intent on making this a blowjob to remember.

  


Blaine stopped sucking, he was afraid of biting down or something while he lost his mind with the intense feeling of the slick finger and the amazing sucking, licking, attention to his cock. Faster than he could even imagine, he was moaning to Kurt that he was close when the heat traveled through his belly, his muscles stiff and unforgiving as the finger breached his ring of muscle only to find that sweet, sweet spot and he erupted like a volcano. Kurt tried so hard to keep him in his mouth, but Blaine was moving too much and Kurt let go.

  


A few long minutes later, Blaine opened his eyes. His cheek and neck were covered with warm, sticky semen and Kurt was trying to wash it off.

  


“Hey, its fine, Beau. Here, give me the cloth,” Blaine managed to say. He cleaned himself off and sat up. “Wow, Kurt. Ahhh....that was unexpected.”

  


“I'm sorry about your face...I didn't get any in your eye, did I?” he asked, his face red – whether from blushing or from sex Blaine wasn't sure.

  


“Its okay, but I think I owe you a blowjob...” Blaine smiled and Kurt smiled back.

  


“Ah, no...when you made that noise and you came – well, I couldn't help it. I'm sorry I got it all over your face, Bee,” Kurt said, turning pink. 

  


“Where...?” Blaine started to ask about the lube but Kurt interrupted.

  


“Your drawer in the nightstand. I keep mine there and I thought...and it was within reach...didn't you like it?”

  


“Yes, I liked it...I think you're digesting the proof of that right now,” Blaine joked and Kurt's face got three shades redder. Then he started to laugh. Blaine joined him and they cuddled together, arms around each other as they laughed.

  


“Let's hit the shower, Beau, then we can get some sleep. Your dad called when you were sleeping earlier and invited us to dinner tomorrow.”


	11. Sunday Supper

“So, you invited us to dinner - but _we're_ cooking?” Kurt asked his father, a teasing note in his voice.

  


“Oh, no, I can cook. Do you want tuna casserole with potato chip crust or nachos?” Burt asked and Kurt rolled his eyes.

  


“Lucky for you, we went grocery shopping at the farmer's market on the way. Go make yourself comfortable and we'll get busy with making you dinner,” Kurt sassed his father. Burt grinned and ruffled his son's hair as he walked by, then gave Blaine a soft punch in the shoulder, happy to see they boy wink back at him. 

  


 

  


The boys started blanching the tomatoes for the sauce, Blaine doing more of the actual work than usual because Kurt was in the wheelchair and couldn't reach the sink or stove. It was difficult to stay positive while he was so restricted, but Blaine went out of his way to laugh and keep Kurt's spirits up as they worked together. 

  


“When do you think we should talk to Dad?” Kurt asked, a little apprehensive about bringing up the subject of him going to Dalton. Blaine had spent an hour at the Headmaster's house early this morning and came back to the dorm with good news. Pending Kurt's entrance scores, a full scholarship would be granted in the name of Blaine's parents because of their immense contributions to Dalton. Now they just had to talk Burt into it.

  


“How about during dinner? Or maybe just after. We brought cheesecake,” Blaine grinned. 

  


 

  


Dinner was a success: polenta with marinara sauce and crusty garlic bread. When everyone had eaten their fill, they went to the den to watch a game. The Buckeyes were playing.

  


Sitting on the sofa, leaning against Blaine, Kurt tried to follow the game. He really did. Blaine seemed interested, cheering along with Burt as the team made a goal of some sort. 

  


“Okay, what's up?” Burt asked, muting the sound during half-time and looking at his son.

  


“What makes you think there's something up?” Kurt asked innocently, although he knew his dad had some sort of radar concerning him.

  


“You have been sitting on that sofa for an entire half of a football game. What did you do?” Burt asked. Kurt never sat through a football game which made Burt wonder if Kurt had done something he was worried about being in trouble about.

  


“Mr. Hummel, if I may?” Blaine started.

  


Burt pinned him to the sofa with a look.

  


“I was concerned, and I know you are, too, about Kurt going back to McKinley tomorrow. I've been thinking about this for a while, and now seemed the right time to talk to you about it,” he started. Burt just looked at the boy, one eyebrow raised in question.

  


“I spoke to Headmaster Worthington this morning and Kurt might be eligible for a scholarship to Dalton. It is a safer environment because the policy on no bullying is strictly enforced. There is a higher expectation of their student's academic careers and getting into the college of his choice would be something that would benefit Kurt. What do you think about it?” Blaine asked, looking straight into Burt's eyes.

  


“I think it sounds too good to be true,” Burt said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

  


“It isn't an automatic thing. Kurt will have to take the entrance exams and pass with a score above 95% to actually get the scholarship. He'll have to work hard to catch up to the rest of his classmates, but I can help with that. It's no free ride, and he will have to be on his toes all the time and keep up, but I have faith that he'll be able to do that,” Blaine said, still watching Burt.

  


“Kurt, what do you want?” Burt asked.

  


“I want to go. I am going to need a good education. With my handicap, it's just a foregone conclusion that I won't be playing baseball for the Steelers.”

  


Burt and Blaine both broke out in laughter.

  


“What? Some amputees play sports! Why are you laughing at me?” Kurt asked, his bitch glare on the two laughing men.

  


“Ah...Blaine? You want to tell him or shall I?” Burt asked.

  


“Go ahead...he's too close and I don't want to get punched,” Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

  


“The Steelers are a football team, kiddo, not baseball,” Burt said, his body still shaking with laughter.

  


“Oh. Well, you know what I mean, right?”

  


“Yeah, kid, I do.”

  


“So, do I have your permission to take the entrance exams for Dalton?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yes. Don't be disappointed if you don't make it, but I think you're probably smart enough to ace it. When does this happen?” Burt asked, turning to Blaine.

  


“Monday. Tomorrow. Dr. Worthington said he can take them at ten. He can go home with me tonight and be fresh in the morning, ready to take the exams. Does that sound like a good idea, Mr. Hummel?” Blaine asked.

  


Burt sat and thought for a few moments.

  


“Let's watch the rest of the game. I'll think about it,” Burt said, a frown on his face.

  


The truth was that Burt was thrilled that his son might get a chance to go to such a prestigious school. He had been worried for quite some time about how he was going to pay for Kurt's college. So worried that he'd looked into what his house was worth in case he needed to sell it and just live in the rooms above the tire and lube shop. He knew Kurt would never agree to that, but Burt was determined to give Kurt some kind of advantage in life after so many bad things had happened to him.

  


“Do I need to buy him uniforms?” Burt asked. “I've seen your blazer and those fancy slacks. How many does he need to have?”

  


“It's part of the tuition, so it will be covered. He gets two blazers, six pairs of slacks, a wine red sweater vest, a Navy long-sleeved sweater, a dozen white button down shirts: six long sleeved and six short, and four ties. He'll get one trench coat in Navy blue and a wine red or Navy blue pea-coat. Just about everything will have the Dalton Crest on it. There is a dry cleaning service on campus. If he wants to have shirts with French cuffs, he can, but he'll have to buy the Dalton cuff links.”

  


“Oh, well, that's fine then,” Burt said. He knew from Kurt's face that he would be buying the cuff links. 

  


Blaine suddenly jumped to his feet along with Burt as their team scored a touchdown. Unfortunately, Kurt had been lying on Blaine's lap and ended up on the floor.

  


“Oh...oh, my stars....Kurt! Beau! Are you all right?” Blaine asked, on his knees trying to help Kurt back onto the sofa. Kurt looked at him with his very best ice-bitch blood curdling glare. Blaine shied back at the impact of that glare, but bravely took Kurt around his waist and hefted him back on the sofa, cradling him against his side and whispering in his ear as he stroked his arm.

  


Burt was braced for the next explosion – he hadn't been the victim of that glare for a few years, having learned how to avoid it, but he was almost worried about Blaine's health. As he watched, Kurt calmed down and relaxed as Blaine massaged the stump of his right leg, asking if that helped. To Burt's utter amazement, Kurt pulled Blaine down and kissed his cheek. Burt shook his head. Now he'd seen everything. Maybe Blaine was more important to Kurt that just a first crush after all.

  


 

  


During the fourth quarter, Kurt fell asleep with his head on Blaine's lap again and Burt saw the older boy stroking his son's hair. He was pretty sure Blaine wasn't even aware he was doing it. Burt sighed to himself, all he ever wanted was for Kurt to be happy and Blaine Anderson might just be the answer to that.

  


After the game, Blaine offered to help Kurt fill in the stack of forms to apply for the scholarship. They moved to the dining room table to work on it.

  


“Name. That's easy. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Blaine said as he started to write the letters in the boxes provided.

  


Burt looked up from where he was reading the newspaper at the end of the table.

  


“What?” he asked, looking puzzled.

  


“Just his name,” Blaine said.

  


Kurt was hiding his face in his hands.

  


“Ah...that's what he told me it was, named after his mother,” Blaine said.

  


“No, that's not his name. Just put the initial 'C' for his middle name,” Burt growled.

  


“What? 'C'? What does that stand for?” 

  


“Its just a letter. Put it down and go on. Nobody needs to know more than that,” Burt said, frowning. He sounded serious.

  


Blaine looked at Kurt and saw him blushing dark red, trying not to look at his father.

  


“Didn't you tell me you were named after your mother?” Blaine asked.

  


“I was named after my dad,” Kurt said in a very quiet voice, not looking at Burt at all.

  


“It requires the full name, not an initial. C'mon, it can't be that bad. Did you say 'B'? For Burt?” Blaine asked, applying white-out to the error.

  


Kurt bent his index finger and made a motion for Blaine to come close. When he leaned in, Kurt whispered in his ear. Blaine burst out in raucous laughter, holding his stomach. Kurt tried his best not to break his stoic look, but the corners of his mouth came up.

  


Burt saw what was happening and got up from the table, walking up the stairs quickly. As he reached the landing he heard Blaine's voice follow him up the stairs.

  


“Your dad's name? Burt is short for CUTHBURT???” Blaine said very loudly.

  


They heard the door slam.

  


 

  


Sunday evening, when all the papers were filled out and Kurt's suitcase was packed for a few days, they got ready for the drive back to Westerville. 

  


“I'm gonna miss my dad,” Kurt said, looking sad.

  


“We're only two hours away. I'll drive you any time you want to come visit him. I promise,” Blaine assured his boyfriend.

  


“I want to say goodbye, can you go up and knock on the door and ask him to come down?” Kurt asked.

  


“Sure,” Blaine agreed and went up the stairs. He was apprehensive, given the teasing he'd done earlier, but Kurt had asked this of him. He knocked.

  


“Yes?”

  


“Kurt and I are ready to go. He wants to say goodbye,” Blaine said. 

  


Burt came out, dressed in his pajamas and a black robe that might have been velvet in another lifetime. It had faded leaving the soft nap of the velvet behind, looking more like a well-loved teddy bear's fur than the elegant garment it used to be. He was wearing big furry slippers that looked like puppies. Blaine smirked.

  


Burt walked down the stairs and hugged Kurt to his chest, picking him up out of the wheelchair.

  


“I know you'll make me proud, Kurt. I love you, son,” he said, hugging him tighter for a moment before setting him back in the chair. He blinked back tears and Kurt looked just like his dad – same red eyes as he tried not to cry.

  


“I love you, too, Dad. We'll be home on Friday night for dinner. I promise,” he said and Burt patted his shoulder and turned to Blaine. 

  


“You take care of my son, Blaine. I'm trusting you with the most precious thing in my life, you know. Call me -both of you,” he demanded. Blaine turned to push the wheelchair when Burt coughed a little and hugged Blaine, too. “You're family now, kid.”

  


Burt walked them to the door, holding it open as Blaine wheeled Kurt to his car. The boy helped Kurt in, then folded the chair to put in the trunk of the car. They both waved at Burt before driving away.

  


Burt shut and locked the door, then sat on the bench in the front hall and put his head in his hands. He was going to miss those boys. 

  


 

  


 

  


Back at Dalton, Blaine helped get Kurt settled for the night, folding his clothes into the empty dresser by the far wall, then hung up everything else. Kurt was tired and hopeful that he would pass the entrance exams tomorrow. Blaine came to help him into bed. Just as he was tucking in the blankets, a knock came to the door.

  


“It's just me,” said a voice from the other side before the knob turned and Trent came into the room. “Hey, is it true?” he asked, looking from Blaine to Kurt and back again.

  


“Is what true?” Blaine asked, but he smiled because he knew what Trent was asking.

  


“Yes!” Kurt crowed. “I'm taking the exams tomorrow and maybe by this time next week, I'll be a student here at Dalton!” Kurt showed his happiness at that prospect. Blaine was grinning from ear to ear.

  


“Ohhh! That's great. I was afraid Anderson was kidding when he texted me earlier. Well, best of luck, Kurt. But you won't need it – I know you'll ace those exams. Hey, can you sing?”

  


“Yeah, I like singing. I was in the glee club at school. Why?” Kurt asked.

  


Trent grinned at Blaine as he saw the boy's eyes light up. Apparently Blaine had the same idea. 

  


“Ever think about becoming a Warbler?” he asked.

  


“A what?” Kurt asked, looking between the two boys.

  


“Sit back, we'll tell you,” Trent offered. They told Kurt all about the fine tradition of the Warblers and Blaine got his guitar. Trent asked Kurt to sing something and Blaine really smiled. He knew what Kurt's voice sounded like and struck the intro notes to “Don't Cry for Me, Argentina”.

  


Trent was blown away. Kurt could sing like a nightingale. 

  


“Oh, you've been holding out on us, Anderson. When were you going to spring this surprise?” Trent asked. 

  


“As soon as he got the scholarship, of course,” Blaine grinned.

  


“I hate to break up this little talent scout meeting, but I have exams tomorrow. Could you two take it out in the hall? I need to sleep,” Kurt said politely, smiling at his two friends.

  


“I have to go anyway. I'll see you tomorrow,” Trent said, leaving to go back to his dorm.

  


 

  


You know you're going to be fine, right?” Blaine said, combing his fingers through Kurt's hair. Kurt leaned into Blaine's hand, his eyes closed at the good feeling that came with the gentle touch.

  


“Yes, but I'm still a bit apprehensive. A good night's sleep will fix that. Did you lock the door?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yeah, Trent locked it when he left. Oh, I got you a set of keys. Here,” Blaine said, taking two keys out of his pocket. “One for the building, one for the dorm room.”

  


“Thanks, Blaine. I hope I can use them – I'm still a bit worried. I won't rest until the scores are on Headmaster Worthington's desk,” he admitted.

  


“Just let it go tonight. Worrying won't change anything, you just have to let fate take its course, Beau. Now, let me hold you and we'll both get a good night's sleep,” Blaine assured his boyfriend.

  


Blaine got ready for bed, taking off his clothes and getting into bed with just his briefs and pajama pants. Kurt scooted back, Blaine reaching around his waist to pull him in tight. They kissed goodnight and were asleep in minutes. 

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


The exams were much harder than Kurt had imagined, but he did his best. They were much like the SATs he'd practiced, so he thought he might have a chance, but he would have to wait for the results. He'd have been feeling a lot better if he was more sure of his academic ability, but years of poorly funded public school had made him lazy. He tried to learn a lot on his own, he spent an amazing amount of time at the library and he always had his nose in a book – he could only hope that would be enough.

  


 

  


After the last test was over, one of the student workers in the Headmaster's office offered to push the wheelchair to take Kurt back to Blaine's dorm in Candelaria Hall. Kurt used his key to get in and thanked the student for helping him.

  


“No problem. I hope you did well, Trent and Blaine talk about you all the time. I hope if you get in that you can try out for the Warblers,” the boy said, smiling at Kurt.

  


“Are you in the choir?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yeah. My name is Wes Montgomery. I'm head of the counsel. If you're as amazing as they keep telling me, you're going to be a welcome addition. We haven't had a countertenor since I've been here at Dalton,” the boy said.

  


“I guess we'll know tomorrow. Thank you again for your help, Wes,” Kurt said, a bit lacking in things to say after the past four hours of testing. All he really wanted was to take a nap before dinner.

  


“I'll see you around. Here, let me give you my number,” Wes said, taking out his cell and they exchanged numbers.

  


“There, now call if you need anything. Good to meet you, Kurt,” Wes said, standing up to leave.

  


“Good to meet you, too,” Kurt smiled, happy at the prospect of a friend.

  


 

  


Kurt changed into some comfortable clothes. He'd tried to get into bed, but the mattress was a good deal higher than the seat in the wheelchair and he needed help. He pushed himself over to the sofa and was able to move himself onto the seat. Lying down, he regretted not bringing a blanket with him but was too tired to go back to get one. He laid down on the pillow and fell asleep.

  


Blaine got back from his last class and Warbler practice, anxious to see Kurt. He smiled to himself to see the smaller boy asleep on the sofa. He looked cold, all wrapped into a ball as he gripped a second pillow to his chest. Blaine got a quilt out of his blanket chest and smoothed it over Kurt's body as he slept. 

  


It was just a short time later that Kurt's cell rang and he sat up to answer.

  


“Yes, Headmaster Worthington, this is Kurt. Yes. Oh? Well, thank you. Yes, I am excited -and honored. Yes, I will see you in your office tomorrow at eight. Thank you again for letting me know so soon. Goodbye,” Kurt pressed the button to end the call and grinned to himself.

  


“Are you in?” Blaine asked and Kurt jumped. He didn't realize Blaine was home.

  


“Yes. He said I passed with flying colors. I start on Monday. He said they would give me the rest of this week to move in here and get all my paperwork in order,” Kurt said, sounding light-hearted.

  


“I'm so happy!” Blaine crowed, rushing over to hug his boyfriend.

  


“I have to call Dad!” Kurt said when he'd kissed Blaine.

  


Before Kurt could dial his phone, it beeped with a new call. He looked at the number and answered.

  


“Hey, Billy. Yes. It is? When can I come? Yeah, I think I can arrange that. Thanks,” he said and hung up. 

  


“Who was that?” Blaine asked.

  


“Billy, the prosthetist. My leg is ready. Wow, I thought it would take another few days, but he says he didn't have any orders when you called, so he got it done early. I just need to go pick it up. Are you okay taking me?” 

  


“Sure. Let's go,” Blaine smiled. He knew Kurt was going to be in a better mood if he was out of the wheelchair.

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“Do you think I can ride a horse with this?” Kurt asked, just wondering if he could keep his balance on a horse better than he had last weekend. He wanted to be able to ride with Blaine and Trent. 

  


“Well, I'd say a lot depends on your ability to balance. You can get on a horse, and because your residual leg has most of your thigh, I think you can learn to grip the horse correctly. You know you're going to have to put in a lot of hours to learn, though,” Billy told him as he helped Kurt put the new leg on. It was a bit different than the last one because it had a part of the lower limb that could be taken off and a different foot fit on. 

  


“It feels different than the last one,” Kurt mentioned.

  


“Yeah, I used a carbon-fiber composite instead of metal for the internal frame. You have the same material on the outside. I know the suction system doesn't work with your limb, so we have the same material to make the skin. Now, let me show you this new accessory. There was a new grant we were awarded to work with transfemoral amputees, so I used that money to get you a running foot.”

  


“What's a transfemoral?” asked Blaine, who was watching everything with great interest.

  


“It means my leg was amputated above the knee, as in they cut the femur bone,” Kurt explained. Blaine cringed a little, the thought of cutting the leg off of a nine year old child was just off-putting to him. Kurt understood and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

  


“This one is also different because we're using the Ossur's Rheo Knee with this prosthetic. I think it's especially interesting because of how it adapts the knee's stiffness: Fluid inside the device contains metal particles, and when the device sends a magnetic field through the fluid it thickens and stiffens the knee joint,” Billy explained. 

  


“It feels different when I bend my leg. How do I adjust it?” Kurt asked.

  


“You don't actually. It will make the adjustments itself. I'm going to have you come to physical therapy twice a week for a few weeks to make sure it's adjusting in a way that's comfortable for you,” Billy told him, “You'll need to be really careful for a while because it's going to feel strange to you. Are you okay with that?”

  


“Yeah, sure. Blaine will be there. He and I are suite mates at Dalton,” Kurt said, smiling at Blaine.

  


“Just show me what to do and I'll do it,” he offered.

  


“Kurt might need some help getting the prosthesis on and off for the first week until he gets used to it. He would be safer at night if someone were in calling distance, so sharing a dorm would be perfect,” Billy agreed.

  


“I want to walk for a bit to see if I can do it – I think I'll be fine but better safe than sorry,” Kurt said. He stood up on the new leg, teetering a bit before he found his center of gravity, and walked a few steps. The leg felt strange, the knee not bending like his previous one and his arms flew out as he lost his balance. Billy and Blaine both reached at the same time and caught him before he fell.

  


“Oh...thanks. I just lost it there. This is going to take some getting used to,” Kurt said, blushing as the two men got him settled back on the prosthesis.

  


“I think you need to use the wheelchair most of the day for a few weeks until you're used to the leg and the Ossur's Rheo knee 'learns' the way you walk. What day is best for you to come in for physical therapy?” Billy asked, getting his schedule out.

  


Kurt looked at Blaine since his boyfriend had offered to bring him to his appointments.

  


“Can we do Mondays?” Blaine asked.

  


“Sure, four o'clock be okay for you?” Billy typed into his palm device.

  


“Yeah. Sounds good. Then we'll see you next Monday,” Kurt said, reaching to hold himself steady on Blaine's arm.

  


“Cool. You know you can call me whenever you need to ask a question or anything,” Billy offered with a smile to Kurt. He found his newest patient to be very cute with an amazing attitude towards his handicap. There were so many patients that were severely depressed when they came to get their prosthesis. Kurt's positive attitude and winning smile always made Billy's day, which was why he chose Kurt to receive the new prototype leg. He could think of nobody who deserved it more.

  


“Thank you, Billy, you know I will,” Kurt said. He liked his prosthetist a lot. The one he had at Lima Memorial wasn't as friendly.

  


 

  


Back at the dorm, Blaine didn't have to help Kurt out of the car. He was able to stand by himself with a minimum help from his crutch. While he was pretty sure he couldn't have gotten out of Cooper's BMW, because the sporty car was too close to the ground, he was fine with the Lexus RS5. Plus, he loved the garnet color with black leather seats, it was just classy.

  


“Do you know how to drive?” Blaine asked. 

  


“Yeah, my dad taught me. Actually, I have a car. Dad put hand controls in it since I can't use the prosthetic leg well enough to push in the clutch. I think it might have been easier if they had amputated my left leg instead, but that's not what happened,” Kurt said. He was not used to so many questions about himself, except from medical personnel. It was refreshing to have a person that wasn't scared to talk to him and he appreciated Blaine more than ever.

  


“You can have a car on campus, you just have to register it with the main office, they'll give you a sticker to show you're a student here. Is that something you'd want? I can drive you home to get it tomorrow,” Blaine offered.

  


“No, I haven't driven in a long time. My car is a Lincoln Navigator, so it is a little bit hard to drive, at least for me right now. Maybe next semester,” he said. The truth was that after parking it in the lot at McKinley he'd come out of school one day to find it had been egged, the tires all flat and the word “FAGGOT” painted across the doors. His father fixed it up again, but Kurt just didn't want to drive after that. 

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“I think we better get ready for bed. We're going to get all your things from home tomorrow and I think we should get an early start. The Warblers are holding a meeting in the morning and I think they'll let you try out in the afternoon. Is it too soon?” Blaine asked.

  


“Maybe we could wait a bit for that? I am so tired, Blaine, and with all the things we have to do with moving and I have to catch up on all of my classes.....I think trying out will have to wait,” Kurt said, sorry to mess up the plans Blaine had made.

  


“Understood. We have all the time in the world, Beau. Let's just get some rest. Do you want me to help you get into your pj's?”

  


“Let me try to remove the prosthesis by myself first, okay?” Kurt asked, pulling off his jeans before taking hold of the velcro straps. This was new – he'd always had straps with buckles before. He thought this must be some type of super-strength Velcro, because it held the leather parts of the cup rigid. Buckles tended to sag after a few months of use. 

  


Try as he might, it was just not happening. He finally gave up in exhaustion and asked Blaine to help. Blaine had it off in just moments and then the stump socks and was rubbing and massaging the sore, tired muscles of his stump. Nothing had ever felt this good. Well, almost nothing, Kurt thought, as visions of the things he and Blaine had done came to mind. Kurt was getting hard and thanking his lucky stars he had the tail of the dress shirt to cover any evidence of his arousal.

  


Blaine cuddled up close, massaging along his leg, then looked to Kurt's face, silently asking permission to go further. Kurt smiled and began unbuttoning his dress shirt. A few minutes later, both boys were under the covers and wearing only their underwear.

  


“We have to get up early, Beau, are you sure you're up for this?” Blaine asked.

  


“You're right. Goodnight,” Kurt said in mock seriousness, then turned over and feigned sleep, fake snoring and all.

  


Blaine sat in shock for a moment, then snuggled down into the blankets, his face even with Kurt's chest. He began kissing down the center of Kurt's chest, detouring to kiss and suck gently on a nipple, then back to the sternum. Kurt tried to remain stoic and quiet, not letting it bother him. Pretty soon Blaine's coaxing and teasing was wearing Kurt down. He sighed loudly and turned to face his boyfriend.

  


“You are incorrigible, Mr. Anderson. You are pulling me into your shameful pleasure dome and I have no defense,” he whispered. 

  


Blaine reached up to kiss Kurt, enjoying the gentle pressure of lips on lips. Kurt loved this, so soft and not demanding to start, but he knew what was coming and he could hardly wait. Kissing back, his hands were exploring south of the equator (as Blaine put it). He rubbed over Blaine's hipbones, massaging his way to the waistband of his briefs. Blaine's kips parted and he licked over Kurt's bottom lip, gentle as he pushed his tongue into his mouth. They had spent a lot of time just kissing over the past few months, but neither of them ever got tired of it. 

  


“Hey, I thought you said we needed sleep?” Blaine mentioned as he drew back for air. Kurt giggled.

  


“Well, if that's what you want....” he said, starting to pull his hands back from their grip on Blaine's ass. 

  


Blaine scrambled to take Kurt's hands and put them back where they were. He was done teasing, so he pulled Kurt's briefs off, kissing his belly and sucking gently on his hipbone.

  


“I love the way your muscles are just here,” he whispered, licking a stripe down the oblique muscle to the end where it disappeared into the crease in his leg. Kurt shivered. No matter how many times Blaine did this, he always shivered, it was one of his favorite things.

  


“You are a carnivore,” Kurt teased, sighing at the way his skin heated up when Blaine was touching him.

  


“Beau, have you given any thought to..maybe doing something more?” Blaine asked. He wanted more, but didn't want to push Kurt into doing something he wasn't ready for.

  


“Yes, I think about it...but I don't think I'm ready. Why, are you bored with what we do?” Kurt asked, a bit scared so his voice came out harsh.

  


“No, Beau, no....I love what we do. I just thought I'd ask in case you had been thinking of something more,” Blaine tried to backpedal. He really didn't want this to turn into a fight.

  


“If I'm not satisfying you, Blaine Anderson, all you have to do is say so. I think they could find me another place on campus. If I bore you, why didn't you say something before?” Kurt snapped.

  


“Oh, wait...whoa! Who said anything like that? Beau....” Blaine saw Kurt's face turn into an emotionless mask, “I mean, Kurt?” he tried to fix this. What the hell had he done?

  


“Look, I appreciate everything you've done for me, Blaine, but if I'm not reciprocating in the manner you expect...” Kurt stopped talking and sniffed. He tried again, this time keeping his emotions in check, “If I'm not giving you back what you want, I can go home. I can call Mercedes to come get me or something. I can go back to McKinley.”

  


“Kurt? When did all this happen? I thought we were just cuddling and making each other feel good. If it was too much, all you had to do was tell me! Please don't think I was forcing you to do anything!” Blaine shouted in panic. What the hell happened? 

  


Kurt turned his back on Blaine, scooting to the far edge of the bed next to the wall and put his face into his pillow. Bitter tears came to burn his eyes and he closed them. He felt terrible, but he didn't know how to fix this. 


	12. Fight and Make-Up

Blaine was at a loss. He and Kurt had never fought over _anything_ , and here he was in bed and looking at Kurt. His Beau had just gotten so angry he had not only shouted, he was on the far side of the bed with his back turned, sobbing into his pillow.

“Kurt?” he coaxed. “Hey, I'm sorry. I don't know what I did, but if you tell me I'll make it right,” Blaine begged. He felt the heat come across his cheeks and his eyes stinging with held-back tears.

Kurt refused to speak, trying so hard not to cry. He didn't even know why he'd snapped at Blaine. He just wanted to be left alone for a few minutes to pull himself together.

Blaine scooted across the bed and laid what he hoped was a comforting hand on Kurt's back, but Kurt jerked away from him.

“Do you want me to leave you alone, Beau?” he asked with trepidation.

“Yes,” came the muffled answer.

Blaine looked down and tried to understand, but he was so puzzled. He got off the bed and got dressed, lingering for a while to see if Kurt would change his mind, but there was no answer from the far side of the bed. Just the muffled sounds of sobbing.

Blaine put on his shoes and found his keys, letting himself out of the dorm room, then out of the building. He wasn't close to any of the other boys in his building, not close enough to go to them with this anyway. They were all friendly, but Blaine wanted someone who understood him, so he walked to the next building, Cranford Hall. He looked at the keys on his ring and pushed one into the lock, quickly slipping down the hall to Trent's room. He knocked lightly and entered when he heard Trent.

“Hey, Blainers! To what do I owe this impromptu visit?” he asked. Trent was always cheerful, no matter what, and his demeanor rubbed off on all of his friends. Right now, Blaine could use some smiles.

“It's Kurt. I don't know what's wrong with him. We were just cuddling....and well, you know...and he bit my head off. He's really angry and I have no idea why. It's scaring me. He's never been like this – not even at first when he was so scared of us,” Blaine spilled, standing with his arms tightly around his body. 

Trent walked over and hugged his friend. He had no idea what was going on with Kurt, but he could feel how lost Blaine was, and he hugged him close by instinct to keep him safe. It's what he would have done with any of his sisters. 

“Do you want to tell me what happened? You don't have to, but if it would make you feel better?” Trent offered.

“Yeah..” Blaine accepted the offer. He told Trent what had taken place just a few minutes ago, including his attempt to get Kurt to tell him what was wrong. 

Blaine followed his friend over to the sofa, then accepted a Pepsi Trent held out to him.

“Thanks,” he said, but he just let the cold can sit on his knee, his fingers getting cold holding it, unopened.

His phone rang while he was trying to think of what to do.

 

“ _Hello? Oh, Mercedes. Yes, but this might not be the best time. …...........I don't know exactly, I think he's mad at me, but I'll be damned if I can figure out why.............no – we were fine! We've never had a fight............oh, he did? Well, yes..............okay, he and I were...ah, making out and he just got mad and won't speak to me..............no, it didn't make any sense. None at all.............Oh? Why are you here in Westerville? A cousin? …......yeah, if you think so. Yeah, just drive around the main circle and I'll be outside in front of the building. Thanks, Cedes, you're the best.”_

 

Trent's eyebrows went up.

“That was Kurt's best friend, Mercedes Jones. She is in town to see her cousins and thought she'd stop by to visit Kurt. I hope she can make some sort of sense out of him. I don't know what to do,” Blaine sounded lost.

“When you do let her in, you're welcome to come back here to wait. Is there anything else I can do?” Trent offered, hugging Blaine once again.

“No, but thanks. I'll come back as soon as I let her into my dorm,” Blaine said, walking back out to the drive just as a small silver car drove around the circle. It stopped and Mercedes stepped out of the car. She saw him right away and came quickly.

“Hey, Blaine. I don't know what's wrong...he didn't answer when I called him – which is why I called you – but I'll find out. Oh, you look so lost, honey,” Cedes noticed and put her arms around Blaine. She hugged him tight, then followed as he led the way to his dorm room. Letting her in the door, he pointed to the bed and closed the door behind him as he left. She would call when she was done.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Blaine went back to wait at Trent's room. They played a game of checkers, then one of chess.

“Your mind is not in this, is it?” Trent asked. He'd won both games and that wasn't something that happened very often.

“No, I guess not. How long has Cedes been in there?” Blaine asked.

“About an hour and forty minutes,” Trent answered. He saw Blaine's face fall and felt bad for his friend.

“I hope something comes of this, the wait is killing me,” he said.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

In the dorm room in Candelaria Hall, Mercedes had walked in and went straight to the bed, crawling across to her friend. Kurt jumped and growled out a warning to leave him alone.

“Hey, Boo, it's just me,” she said, pulling the covers back to see his face. Kurt was still crying, his eyes red and his face swollen. 

“Mercy...I made such a big mistake. I screwed up the best thing that ever happened to me and I don't know how to fix it,” he moaned out. 

Mercedes saw that he was not dressed and reached over to pick up his silk pajamas.

“Here, get dressed while I wait by the window, we need to talk,” she said in a demanding tone. “Do you need help with that?” 

“No, I'm okay. I got a new prosthesis today and it's a new kind. It's hard to get used to because it apparently 'learns' what I need and adjusts itself to fit my walking style. My stump hurts from the new pressure,” he admitted as he buttoned his pajama shirt.

“That sounds exciting!” Cedes said, trying to keep the positive vibe. Does Blaine know?” she asked.

“Yeah, he took me to the appointment and stayed with me to help while I tried to walk with it,” Kurt said.

“So, what did you do when you got home?” she asked. She didn't know that Kurt was going to be living here, she just used it subconsciously because she thought Kurt and Blaine were as close as any couple could be.

“We ate on the way – sushi – and then got ready for bed. He wanted to go to bed early since we have classes early tomorrow, and the next thing I knew, we were fighting about nothing!!”

“What did he say to you?' she asked.

“We were cuddling, just kissing, and he got a little...ah, hands-on. That isn't anything unusual, Blaine thinks best when he is touching something, manipulating it with his hands. It just happened that I was what he was touching at the time. I went to return the favor and I freaked the fuck out!” Kurt almost shouted, he was so overwrought. 

“Did he go too far? Exceed the boundaries you had set?” she asked.

“Not really. We weren't doing anything we hadn't done before. I just...oh, shit. This is too hard to talk about,” Kurt said, collapsing on the bed and pulling Blaine's pillow closer to his chest as he started a new round of sobbing.

Mercedes scooted close and took her friend into her arms, cuddling him close to her and running her fingers through his hair.

“Do you need to go home, Boo? I can take you home. Maybe some time with your dad might help?” she offered, though she was pretty sure it wouldn't solve his problem. Maybe he needed to just get away.

“No, thank you. I need to fix this. I just got it into my head that...well, first, let me tell you all my news. I told you I got a new prosthetic. That always turns into an emotional day. The prosthetist, Billy, set me up with a prototype that needs to be broken in. It has new technology that will adjust to my walking style and allow me to walk more naturally,” Kurt explained.

“That sounds like good news..?” Mercedes commented.

“Oh, it is, just the time it will take to do that is hard to face. Probably weeks and I have to depend on Blaine to take me to all the appointments. Then the bigger news. I took the entrance exams for Dalton and I passed. They awarded me a full scholarship for the rest of this year and next year,” Kurt said, waiting for his best friend to scream.

“What?” she looked confused. “You...you're not going to McKinley anymore?”

“Nope. I've been bullied for as long as I can remember, Cedes, and getting mugged in the hallway during class time was the final straw. I'm safe here. I have to do this, even though I'm going to miss all my friends. You are the one I'm going to miss the most, Cedes, but you know I'm right in taking this opportunity, right?”

“Yes. I understand. Are you going to come say goodbye to us?” she asked, her lip quivering.

“Of course. Blaine was going to bring me over tomorrow morning to finish up the rest of the transfer paperwork. I really am sorry to lose you...and all the New Directions. Well, most of them anyway. I have to grow up sometime, you know?”

“Yeah. How's your dad taking this?” Mercedes asked.

“He wants me to be safe. I think he has reservations, and it's going to be hard on him, but he wants what's best for me. We'll get through it. I hope,” Kurt said sadly. He would have started crying again, but there just weren't any tears left. 

“Hey, Kurt. You know we'll all support you in this. I promise I will have your back. We all will, Boo,” she assured him. 

He sat there, just leaning against the wall, his eyes closed.

“What is it, honey?” she asked, taking his hand and running her finger over the back of it. She felt how soft his skin was, just like it had always been since she met him when they were in second grade.

“It's too much, Cedes. Just too much all at once. Leaving my dad, leaving the only place I've ever lived, leaving my friends all behind. I owe you all something, and I don't know how to pay it back. Then there's Blaine. Oh, my heaven and stars! I was so mean to him when all he's ever done is give me everything. He protected me, he found a way for me to get a new prosthesis, he took me into his family and found a way for me to come to Dalton where I would be safe. I owe him more than I can ever, ever pay. I can't keep this up. I keep thinking I can give him something...I know he wants more than I'm ready to give him, but I keep thinking that's the only way to pay him back...” Kurt babbled, ready to lose it all together as he thought of the immense debt he was stacking up.

“Oh, no, honey. I know for sure that's NOT what he wants. Oh, Kurt. You should see how his eyes light up when he talks about you. I only had to meet him once and I knew. He's head over heels in love with you, baby, and people that much in love aren't keeping score. No, I saw him just a while ago,” she continued but Kurt interrupted her.

“You...oh, that's how you got in. Did he call you?” Kurt asked.

“No. I was in town at my cousin's house and I tried to call you. You wouldn't pick up, so I called him. He begged me to come and make sure you were okay. Boo, he's not looking well. His eyes were the same swollen, red mess that yours are. He told me he didn't want to upset you any more, so he wouldn't come in. He just unlocked the door for me and left,” Mercedes explained. 

“Oh, shit. I really messed this up. I was just so....I don't know. I just needed to let something out before I exploded. It's been building since I got beat up at McKinley. I kept saying I was okay, but I wasn't. I was petrified to go back, even if they did put Karofsky in juvie. He has friends. I cannot depend on you guys to babysit me all day every day. I was just so overwhelmed, so scared, so tired....” Kurt put his head into the pillow once again.

“You need Blaine, don't you?” she asked, patting his shoulder.

“I can't burden him with more of my baggage, Cedes. I can't do that to him,” Kurt said, muffled once more in the depths of the pillow.

“I don't believe you're a burden, Boo. I think if you just tell him what you just told me, things will work themselves out. Now, I need to drive back to Lima tonight, so I'm going to call Blaine. Don't bite his head off, okay? He needs to hold you and listen to you, and I think that will be best for both of you. Okay?”

“Yeah, you're right. I love you, you're my best friend,” Kurt admitted, putting his arms around her.

“You got that right. Okay, I'm off now. Call if you need me, and I'll see you tomorrow?” she asked.  
“Yes, I'll be in Glee to say goodbye,” he said, hugging his friend.

Mercedes got up and walked to the door, waving goodbye before she left the building. She called Blaine.

“Hello?” came a voice stained with tears.

“I think if you go back now, he's ready to talk. He was just kind of confused, I think, but he needs you, Blaine. Be good to him, he's one of the good guys, okay?” she said.

“Thank you, Mercedes. Yes, I'm on my way. Thank you,” he said again and ran down the hall and across the courtyard. He unlocked the building and was walking in the dorm room in a few minutes.

“Kurt? Beau?” he asked as he came in the door, waiting for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the low light. Only the fireplace was giving light to the room and he saw Kurt, bundled up on the bed in the shadows. He walked closer, slowly so as not to upset Kurt. He had no idea what his boyfriend's temper was now.

“I'm here, Bee. Can you...can I ask you to come and hold me?” Kurt asked shyly.

“Yes, always,” Blaine said. He climbed on the bed, dropping his sneakers off of his feet before walking across the bed on his hands and knees. He stopped before he touched Kurt, still wondering what had happened.

“Beau? You know I would never ask you to do anything you aren't ready for, don't you? If I sounded more...ah...forceful..I didn't mean to. I love you, baby,” he cooed.

“I love you, too, Bee. I'm sorry. So sorry,” Kurt said so softly Blaine could hardly hear him.

“I forgive you, baby. I just...I didn't know what I did, but whatever it was, I didn't mean it. I'll do anything to make it up to you,” he said, desperation in his voice. It hurt Kurt to hear that and he wiped a few tears from his face as they rolled down his cheeks. Apparently his body hadn't run out after all.

“No, it was me. I wasn't thinking clearly at all. I was so overwhelmed, so scared and I guess it came out in the worst possible way,” he confessed, holding out his arms for Blaine to come and hug him.

The relief on Blaine's face as he rushed to pull Kurt into his embrace made Kurt ashamed. How could he have done this to the boy he was in love with?

“Oh, Bee....I don't know what happened to me. You never deserved that,” Kurt whispered, snuggling into Blaine's chest.

“Hey, just cuddle for a while. We'll talk when you feel better. For now, I think we just need to hold each other,” Blaine whispered back. After a while, both changed into pajamas and slipped under the covers, holding each other until they fell asleep.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Morning dawned cloudy and overcast. Kurt's bones ached and he felt hung over, although he didn't have anything potent to drink last night. Yawning and stretching, he turned over to see Blaine's side of the bed was empty. He sighed and decided to get up.

“Beau?” Blaine's voice came from the hallway as he opened the door to reveal a tray of hot food. He brought it to Kurt, setting the heavy tray on the bed.

“Oh! French toast?” Kurt said, surveying the plates.

“Yes, and grapefruit, scrambled eggs, and sausage. A gift from Trent's mother,” Blaine said.

“You were at Trent's house?” Kurt asked, trying to work out how long Blaine must have been awake.

“No, his mom works in the dining hall. I went to try to find something to bring back to you and ran into Trent. He asked his mother and here I am!”

“Oh, I didn't know she worked here. This looks so delicious,” he commented as he settled the napkin in his lap and picked up his fork. He looked up as Trent came in carrying another tray.

“Is it okay if I brought someone with me?” Trent asked and both boys said it was fine. Trent turned and pushed the door open. Following him into the dorm room was a shy little girl, her blue eyes wide open and a small but lovely smile on her face. 

“Is it okay, Trent?” she asked quietly and came the rest of the way in when Trent nodded.

She came all the way in then, hiding partially behind Trent as her big eyes searched the room. They stopped on Blaine and a grin appeared.

“Oh, Blaine! Trent wouldn't tell me where we were going. How are you? The girl asked.

“Better now that you've come to visit me,” Blaine smiled back at the girl.

“This...oh, this must be Kurt?” she asked.

“Let me introduce you,” Blaine said. “Kurt, this is the youngest of the seven Barnes sisters, Katie. Katie, this is my boyfriend and now roommate, Kurt Hummel.”

“Oh! You're the one that rode on my horse, Rocking Chair!” she said, covering her mouth, which was still open in surprise, with her hand.

“That was your horse? Thank you for allowing me to ride him. He is a wonderful horse,” Kurt said.

“He's old. He was the first polo pony my eldest sister, Annie, had when she was 15. Since then we've all learned to ride on him. Annaliese, Susan, Charlotte, Sheila, then Joannie and Janice had to share because they're twins. Trent had him and gave him to me. I get to keep him forever because I'm the youngest,” Katie explained.

“My goodness, what a family you have!” Kurt commented. 

“Yeah, too many girls, not enough boys my daddy says,” Katie repeated. No doubt she had heard that sentiment often enough in her life. 

“Okay, Katie, sit down on the sofa and eat your breakfast. I need to get you back home so you can get to school on time,” Trent said.

“It's only down the road, I can run from here. I want to meet Kurt and talk to him,” she argued with her brother.

“What school do you go to?” Kurt asked politely.

“Crawford County Day,” she answered, mentioning Dalton's sister-school. “I'm in seventh grade.”

“Do you like school?” Kurt asked, smiling at the cute little girl.

“I love it. But I wish there were more boys...we get to do stuff with Dalton. At least we get to ride the horses on their field. My sisters can do that now though, it's a new rule,” she grinned. “I helped with the petitions because I wanted to play polo with Trent. I can ride as well as he can.”

Trent rolled his eyes. “Cannot,” he said under his breath and Blaine giggled.

“So if I want to learn how to play polo, I just need to ask you?” Kurt winked at Katie.

“Oh! I could teach you!!” she crowed, jumping in place where she was sitting.

Trent laughed and Blaine grinned.

“Sounds like a date to me,” Kurt said and Katie's smile got even bigger.

“Ah...Mama doesn't like us to date until we're fifteen.”

Trent put an arm around her and pulled her a little closer.

“Kurt is Blaine's boyfriend, honey. I think he meant it was a good idea,” Trent whispered to her, and her face fell.

“Oh. Sorry, I misunderstood. Well, I'd be happy to go with you anyway,” she said bravely.

“Good. I think we're going to be good friends, Katie Barnes,” Kurt said seriously.

Katie started eating her breakfast and they all finished, Trent taking his sister to school and Blaine and Kurt getting ready to leave for Lima.

“She is so cute, makes me want to have a little sister of my own,” Kurt said.

“Yeah, she is a nice kid. All the Barnes girls are nice. You met Susan at Cooper's office, remember?”

“She was one of Trent's sisters? Well, yeah I see a family resemblance. It's those clear light blue eyes. Do all the sisters have them?”

“To one extent or another. Annie's are darker, and Sheila's are really light blue. Otherwise they're the same. I've been friends with Trent since I was in preschool – his dad and my mom were partners in her practice when she was an obstetrician. Dr. Barnes is still in practice. My mom delivered all of the Barnes kids,” Blaine explained as they tidied up the dorm and Kurt got dressed to go.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

The drive to Lima was filled with conversation, mostly small talk to begin with, but it changed to what had happened last night about the time they were halfway to Lima.

“I still am not sure what I did last night, Kurt. Could we talk about it? Not to make you feel bad, but I don't want to make the same mistake twice,” Blaine said.

“It wasn't really something you did. Well, you triggered it, but it was not your fault,” Kurt said, trying to find a way to make himself clear. It was complicated and he wasn't sure how to word it.

“Hey, Beau, just tell me how you felt, what I said or did. I promise to hear you out,” Blaine offered. He was desperate to figure this all out.

“Okay. I think from things you've said that you want us to do more. Sexually. I know I want that, too, but it seems like we're doing all of this so fast...and I got scared,” Kurt said quietly.

“Oh...I'm so sorry, Beau. I never meant to scare you! I just like being with you, and I love it when we're that close, I love it when I get to touch you and even more when you touch me. But I thought you liked it, too.”

“I did..I do like being intimate with you, Bee. I just feel scared when you want to do more because I don't know very much about...what will happen, what it's going to feel like. I keep reading that the first time it hurts and I'm afraid,” Kurt said so softly that Blaine could hardly hear him. Kurt was looking down and away, his face flushed red and his hands shaky. He was so self-conscious by now, he wasn't sure he could go on with this conversation at all.

Blaine glanced over and saw how upset he was making Kurt, so he pulled off the highway and drove until he found a state park. Parking his Lexus under a canopy of trees, he got out and walked around the car. 

“Come for a walk with me?” Blaine asked when he opened Kurt's door. He held out a hand and Kurt was quick to take it and allow Blaine to help him out of the car. They started walking slowly down the gravel path under the trees.

“So, last night?” Blaine started, looking at Kurt's face.

“I was okay with what we were doing, but when you asked for more I freaked. I'm not really sure why I did, though. It seemed like I should agree to whatever you wanted from me because of all the things you've done for me and that scared me,” Kurt said, wanting to get it all out before he froze and couldn't speak.

Blaine didn't say anything, thinking it all through. He felt guilty, as if he had asked for too much from Kurt, as if he had somehow taken advantage of him in some way. That was an unsettling thought and he didn't want to think he had hurt the boy he was falling in love with. They walked a ways further and Blaine guided Kurt over to a bench beside the path.

“You know I will never expect you to do anything you're not ready for or that you don't want to do, don't you?” Blaine asked, watching Kurt's face for his reaction.

“Yes, I know you wouldn't. You would never hurt me deliberately,” Kurt admitted. “So I don't really know why I got so upset. I started to cry, and then I couldn't stop. I was embarrassed because I couldn't control it, and I was angry I'd thought that...I know that hardly makes sense now – but it did last night for some reason. Mercedes kind of made me see where my thought process was going and reminded me about how much I need you,” Kurt confessed. Blaine held out a hand, but instead of taking it Kurt put his arms around Blaine's waist and tugged the taller boy close. Blaine looked at Kurt. It might be that perceptions changed when he was wearing the prosthesis, but Kurt looked like he was just about the same height as Blaine now. Or it might be a growth spurt. Blaine's mind went back to Kurt, so close to him.

“I owe you an apology, Bee. Please accept that I was wrong, but I saw that and I want to make amends,” Kurt said.

“I accept, but I don't think you need to apologize. You were genuinely hurt, I could see it in your eyes, Beau, and I never want to put that look back in your eyes again. I love you, and I only want us to be as close as you're comfortable.”

“I want that, too, Bee. I'm comfortable with you, I just don't know how it all got jumbled in my head last night,” Kurt sighed. He wriggled closer to Blaine, tucking himself into his boyfriend's side and leaning his head so it was pillowed against Blaine's chest.

“So, I'm thinking that everything hitting you all at once is part of this. You survived a mugging, got injured, lost your prosthesis when the bully kicked it to pieces, trying to kick you along with it. Then you had to go through the process of getting a new one, and changed schools. While you seemed okay with riding Rocky, it was still a new experience and I think it tired you out. Add all of that up and I think you were just overwhelmed with everything, Beau,” Blaine suggested.

“Yeah....I really lived in a sheltered world with my dad. Not that he meant to do that, but after mom died, then my cancer, he tended to hold on pretty tight. I'm going to miss being with him every day,” Kurt lamented.

“I know. I will take you home whenever you want to go, Beau. I would feel the same way, I think. I'd miss Cooper if I moved too far away. Maybe we can go to Lima on the weekends? Or I can bring you home and your dad can drive you back on Sundays?”

“Thank you, Bee. You are so sweet to me,” Kurt grinned, happy to know he still had the ability to be close to his dad when he needed him.

“So, you are worried that when we get to the place when we both want to be more intimate...ah...you're worried it will hurt?” Blaine asked. He'd had the same worry before he asked his brother. He thought that, being a doctor, Cooper would know. He took weeks to gather his courage, but finally asked.

“Yeah...I mean, I suppose you get used to it? I don't want to be worried, but I cannot imagine doing...that...and it not hurting,” Kurt blushed. His dad had gotten him some pamphlets last year, but it didn't say anything about pain.

“I'll tell you what I heard. You know the first time you ever drank soda pop? The carbonation burned your mouth, didn't it?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah.”

“But after a while, you didn't even think about that burn any more, right? Even if you can think about it and feel the burn in your mouth and down your throat, it doesn't matter any more, right?”

“Yeah, you're right. I never thought about it before, but that's true,” Kurt agreed.

“Well, the first time you have anal sex it's going to burn, but then it feels so good you don't feel the burn any more. At least that's what I was told. I guess we'll find out when we find out,” Blaine said. “I have to confess, I'm kind of worried, too, but I'm willing to try if it's something you want, Beau. Have you ever thought of which position you might want to try?”

“Ah...well, yes. Why, have you?” he looked at Blaine's face and saw the pink blush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, sometimes. Which do you want?” Blaine asked. He was fine with either, but wanted Kurt to say first.

“I think I'd rather be on bottom the first time,” Kurt said, looking at Blaine to see his reaction. He knew this was just conjecture, they weren't planning anything to happen any time soon. Blaine looked surprised.

“Really? I was sure you'd say top,” he said, looking puzzled. It was Kurt's turn to blush.

“I...I don't think I can top, Blaine. I can't hold my weight on the end of my stump, and I'm pretty sure I can't do it with the prosthesis on, so...I'm kind of stuck with lying on my back,” he said softly. 

“Oh, Beau. Maybe we can ask Billy? There has to be a way to do it. I'll look it up on the internet, maybe I can find some information. It's likely a long way away, so don't let it bother you. We'll have to make up our own way of doing it, right?” Blaine tried to cheer Kurt up.

“Yeah. Are you sure you're okay with having me as your first – even with my leg being so ugly?” Kurt asked, but looked down the path and up at the trees. He didn't want to see Blaine's face in case he was disgusted.

Blaine slid to the ground and moved in front of Kurt, resting his arms on Kurt's knees. He moved close and stroked Kurt's right leg, just the thigh above the prosthesis.

“Kurt, I am beyond serious now. Look at me,” he demanded. He cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and turned his boyfriend's face to look at him. “I love you, Beau. I love all of you. I have never, even once, thought that your leg, your stump, was anything less than beautiful. Every inch of you is beautiful, Kurt, and I am so, so proud to call you my boyfriend. I could never be ashamed of having you. Ever. Do you believe me?” Blaine asked, holding Kurt's face to see his reaction.

Kurt let a few tears run down his cheeks.

“Yes, Blaine. I believe you. Thank you,” he said and pulled Blaine into his embrace. Blaine got back on the bench and took Kurt into his arms. Kurt melted into Blaine's side, loving the warmth he felt there. “I love you, Bee. You always know what to say to me to make me feel better.”

“I love you, too, Beau. Now, kiss me because we need to get going if we're going to make it to lunch with your dad.”


	13. Riding Lessons

“Okay, we'll meet you there, Dad. Looks like about ten minutes before we hit Lima, then another ten or so to the restaurant,” Kurt said into his cell phone. “Bye, Dad.”

“Did you get that?” he asked Blaine.

“Yeah, Betty Lou's Barbeque. Sounds great, I love barbecue,” Blaine grinned.

“Well, I hope there's something good for me to eat. I'm not so sure all that meat is really a healthy way to go,” Kurt complained.

“It's not fried, and they probably serve coleslaw and salad. There's probably chicken?” Blaine suggested.

“I'll find something. Dad seemed excited to take us there, so I'll try to be excited, if only for his sake,” Kurt pondered. 

 

They pulled up and Kurt got out of the Lexus without help, grinning to himself because he was getting better with the new prosthesis. He looked across the parking lot to see his dad's work truck parked and his father walking towards them.

“Dad!” he cried and jumped into his father's arms. 

“Hey, buddy, you'd think you hadn't seen me for a month, not just a few days,” Burt said, but didn't let go for a few moments just the same.

“I just missed you is all...” Kurt said, standing on his own again. “Notice anything different?”

“No crutch. Wow, and a cool new leg, too. Is this one different?” Burt asked.

“Yeah, it has software that 'learns' how I walk and adjusts itself. It's kind of interesting how it works,” Kurt told his dad.

“You'll have to tell me all about it. Let's go inside, I'm famished,” Burt said, putting a hand out to shake with Blaine as he came around the car.

 

Sitting in the restaurant, they looked over the menus and Kurt complained until he found a salad made with barbecued chicken. When they had put in their order – both Blaine and Burt ordered ribs, of course – Burt turned to Kurt.

“Well, what's the big news?”

“Kurt got in!” Blaine crowed, hardly able to stop himself from being the bearer of the good news. Kurt glared at him for a moment but when he saw the joy in Blaine's face he couldn't be irritated.

“Congratulations, Kurt! I knew you could do it,” his dad said, reaching out to grip his son's forearm. “I know you're going to have a great time there.”

“I'm going to miss you, Dad,” Kurt added, clearly torn at the two sides of the news: good that he got in and got a scholarship, sad that he was leaving his home and father behind.

“Don't be silly. You're going to be coming home every weekend. It's going to be fine, I promise,” Burt said.

“You need to eat healthy, Dad. Maybe I need to give this up – I don't want you eating a bunch of greasy take-out or filling up on carbs and pork. I think your choice of lunch today just proves you cannot be left on your own,” Kurt admonished. 

“Now, Beau, your dad can take care of himself. Plus, we can cook for him on the weekends and freeze meals for him to heat up during the week,” Blaine added, worried that Kurt might be considering a change of plans. 

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Burt grinned.

“Dad, I rode a horse,” Kurt said. 

Burt did a double-take. He had never heard his son even mention he wanted to ride a horse.

“Really?”

“Yeah. His name was Rocky...short for Rocking Chair. He was an old gentle horse that belongs to Trent's youngest sister, Kate. She told me she wants to teach me to ride,” Kurt smiled.

“I think we're going to talk about that, Kurt. We need to be sure you're better – and that the doctor approves,” Burt said.

“Oh, I called the doctor to be sure if was safe before we took him, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine assured him. Burt rolled his eyes.

Kurt huffed and turned to look around the restaurant, not wanting to get into an argument in public that he was sure he'd lose. His eyes fell on one of the waitresses and the T-shirt uniform she was wearing. It was a logo of the restaurant on the front: ' _ **Betty Lou's**_ ' written in bold cursive, but what caught his eye was when she turned her back and he saw what was printed there. He giggled, then tried to stop, but it turned into a loud belly laugh which made him cover his mouth with both hands as he blushed bright pink.

Burt and Blaine both turned to see what was so funny and Blaine caught his breath before breaking into laughter. Burt just sat there.

“You two are just a couple of loons. What's so funny?” Burt asked.

“Did you read the back of her shirt?” Kurt asked between laughs. Burt shook his head no.

“It said, ' _ **If your fingers aren't sticky, you're not trying hard enough**_ ',” Blaine blurted out, causing the two boys to begin to chuckle once again. Burt glared at the two of them.

“I can't take you two anywhere. Stop it,” he said, but they could tell by the smirk at the corner of his mouth that he thought it was funny, too.

 

After lunch, Kurt hugged his father goodbye, promising to meet him back at the house for dinner. They had planned to sleep over and go back to Dalton in the morning, the car packed with Kurt's things. He didn't need to bring too much, the room was already furnished and he would be wearing his new uniform to classes, but there were things he wanted to have in the room – pictures of his parents, a photo album of his friends in New Directions at some of their competitions, his own pillows. Blaine didn't comment on any of the things, he wanted Kurt to be as comfortable as possible in his new environment. 

 

They finished packing and Kurt looked at his watch. They were right on schedule and started off to visit his friends back at McKinley before he left it all behind. Blaine realized it was a bittersweet moment and tried to be supportive in a quiet way. He held Kurt's hand in the car, put on the song list that Kurt had made for him while they drove.

“Are you sure you're prepared for this, Beau? I know they would understand if you wrote them a note or went to see them a few at a time. Maybe we could have a small party at your Dad's house?” Blaine offered.

“No. I want to say goodbye to the choir room, too. A lot of important things happened in that room,” Kurt said, squeezing Blaine's hand. “Thank you for all the support. Don't think I didn't notice just because I'm being quiet,” Kurt said, giving his boyfriend a big smile. Blaine smiled back and the rest of the short ride was just music and the boys singing along.

After getting the paperwork done in the McKinley office – for some reason Coach Sylvester was acting principal – they headed for the choir room. Kurt hesitated when they came to the hallway outside the locker rooms, but he didn't want to have to go the long way because it would take them outside and across the courtyard. He just wanted to get it over with, and he felt safe with Blaine beside him.

Walking down the hallway by the locker room, Kurt felt a bit funny. It was still less than comfortable to walk down this hall and he tried to speed up a little to get through it faster. 

“Is this the hall?” Blaine asked. He didn't need to elaborate any further.

“Yeah, around the next corner is the stairway to the choir room,” Kurt said, not stopping. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. “He jumped me right there,” Kurt pointed to a place on the shiny tile floor where a reddish stain hadn't been completely scrubbed clean.

“I'd have thought you learned your lesson about walking down our hall, spreading your fairy dust all over,” said a menacing voice from the doorway of a classroom. Azimio stepped out in front of Kurt and stood there with his hands on his hips. “Hey, new kid – you don't want to stand too close to that fairy, you might catch homo-flu.” Azimio directed this comment to Blaine.

“I'll be out of your hallway in a moment, Azzie, just give me a second,” Kurt said, trying to walk around the large student.

“Too late. You need to pay the toll,” he said just as Blaine pulled his car keys from his pocket and pressed down on the button of the cylinder attached to the keyring. A cloud of mace spurted out and right into Azimio's face, dropping the boy on the ground with howling and crying. 

Blaine took Kurt's arm and helped him get past the jock, turning down the stairs and on to the choir room as they heard a thundering of footsteps – the jocks in the locker room were coming to see what happened in the hall, and Azimio was in no condition to tell them. 

Walking into the choir room, every eye was on Kurt and Blaine.

“Kurt! How are you? I've been so worried,” Rachel shouted out, getting up from her seat to scurry over and put her arms around him. Blaine bristled to see someone else hugging his boyfriend and got his own arm around Kurt's waist quickly.

“I'm okay, but I do have some news. If you want to take a seat, I'll announce it to the whole class,” Kurt said firmly. He loved Rachel, she was one of his closest friends, but he couldn't help but harbor some resentment that she had left him alone to go find Finn that day.

Mr. Schue came in, his face registering surprise to see Kurt back in the choir room sitting by another boy.

“Kurt, it's good to see you back. Are you doing okay now?” he asked, grinning at the boy.

“Yes, I'm much better, thank you. Is it okay if I say something to the group?” he asked and Mr. Schue nodded. Kurt stood up and moved to the front of the classroom.

“First, thank you to Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn for the flowers and music CDs, that was so sweet of you,” he smiled at the girls. “Thank you to Brit for the beautiful drawing of the unicorn, it was magical.” He smiled at Brittany. “And to everyone who came by or brought me a card. I really appreciated them.”

He took a breath and wobbled a bit, reaching out to Blaine – who stood up and put a strong arm around his waist until Kurt was steady again. Blaine moved his chair closer in case Kurt needed him. Kurt hadn't been using the crutch as much since the new prosthesis was more stable than the other ones he'd had, but he was still getting used to balancing without it.

“I have an announcement, which is both good and bad. This is Blaine Anderson, who many of you know already. He had an idea and helped me arrange it. Last Monday I took the entrance exam for Dalton Preparatory School in Westerville. I passed with a 98% and was offered a scholarship for the rest of this year and for all of next year. As much as I love all of you, I feel that it is in my best interest to transfer to Dalton,” he said, trying to stay strong. He was sure he wanted to transfer, but it was hard to leave his friends.

“No! You can't leave! We'll watch out for you here! Karofsky is gone!” and more were shouted from all over the room. Kurt was shocked for a moment, he hadn't expected them to care this much.

“I'm so sorry, but this school is not safe for me. I was actually attacked on my way here _today_ , in the same hallway I was beaten unconscious in two weeks ago. This is just not safe. Lucky for me, Blaine was with me this time or I might be back in the hospital again. Dalton has a no bullying policy and it is strictly enforced. I'll be safer there. In addition, the classes are better tuned to what I need for college. Frankly, the teachers here at McKinley are not teaching me what I need to know. I'm not challenged in the least here. I will miss you all, but I feel going to Dalton is what is best for me,” Kurt said. He smiled at his friends, too emotional to answer their questions. He looked around for his boyfriend, took Blaine's hand and left the choir room. 

 

Sitting in Blaine's car, Kurt tried not to shake, but his hands were trembling. It was one of the hardest things he had ever tried to do, apart from the time he ran away. Blaine tried to hold his hand, but Kurt pulled out of his grip.

“Blaine, can you just take me home?” Kurt asked. He wanted to be as far from McKinley as he could get right now. He didn't want to have to explain himself to anyone. He knew the comment about the teachers might have hurt Mr. Schue's feelings, but it was true. Now he just didn't want to be anywhere near this place.

Blaine didn't say anything except to ask if he could help in some way. Kurt turned down the offer, just asking once more to go home.

Arriving at his house, Kurt got out of the car and found his keys. He opened his door and asked Blaine to lock it behind them. He went straight to his room, lying down on the bed.

Blaine followed him, closing his door and taking off first Kurt's shoes and then his own. He took off his jacket and shirt, laying them over the desk chair.

“When is your dad due home, Beau?”

“Not until nine. He sent me a text that he was going out to dinner when I told him we'd probably be with New Directions all evening. I thought that might be fun, until we went in that room after Azimio tried to stop us in the hall. After that, and seeing how upset everyone was, I just couldn't face them. We can order something if you're hungry,” Kurt offered, but Blaine shook his head.

“How about I give you a massage?” he asked, touching Kurt's back.

“Yeah, that sounds good. You always know what I need, Bee. I don't know how I got along before we met,” Kurt smiled. 

Blaine helped Kurt remove his clothes and then the prosthesis. He got the old blanket they had used for massages before and spread it on the bed, then Kurt gave him the bottle of massage oil. It smelled like black pepper, citrus, and ginger and Kurt loved how it made his skin feel fresh and tingly.

Blaine didn't want to get oil on his good clothes, so he took them off and stood in his briefs and tank top, grinning when Kurt gave him a wolf whistle. 

“Okay, just lie down and I'll work all of those kinks right out of you,” he smiled. Kurt shook his arms to relax them and laid back on the bed, then turned over so his belly was on the blanket. Blaine knelt over him and began rubbing his back and down his spine. He had taken off all of Kurt's clothes and put a small towel across his lower torso for modesty. The muscles in his back were tight, a few in his neck and shoulder region knotted with spasms.

“Hey, Beau, is this from anxiety or are you in pain?”

“Mostly nervousness, I guess. That was so hard to do – to say goodbye like that. The confrontation in the hall was even worse. I was scared for you, Bee – because I knew I couldn't defend you. It was terrible. I guess I'm not really over the attack by Karofsky yet,” he said.

“I understand. You know you'll be safe at Dalton, don't you, baby? I promise I'll be there for you from now on. I love you,” he said softly, working on an especially tight muscle in Kurt's shoulder. 

“I love you, too,” Kurt returned, stretching the muscle in his shoulder as Blaine rubbed it.

“Is it okay if I put on some music?”

“Sure, you know where everything is,” Kurt said.

Blaine went over to the dock and put his iPod on, shuffling to some quiet New Age music. It was soothing and had the sounds of running water and birdsong in the background. He went back to massaging Kurt. 

Blaine worked his way down Kurt's body, skipping any erogenous zones, and then asked him to turn over. Starting with his temples, Blaine rubbed gently. He increased pressure as he reached his arms, going down the length of each one. Kurt had beautiful biceps and Blaine was surprised to find himself getting hard as he stroked across the muscles there.

Kurt was completely relaxed. The ever-increasingly wonderful touching was making him sleepy and light, like resting on a cloud. Blaine was proving himself one more time to be the best boyfriend Kurt had ever dreamed of.

“Hey, Beau, are you feeling better?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, this is just like heaven I think,” Kurt replied, smiling. 

“I could make it better,” Blaine shifted closer to whisper in Kurt's ear.

“Mmmm?”

“Like this...” Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's neck, just behind his ear. Kurt jumped but recovered quickly.

“I like that,” he told Blaine.

“I have more.”

“Show me.”

Blaine took off his briefs and got on the bed with Kurt. He laid close so their bodies touched from neck to toes. He touched Kurt's arms near his neck and stroked slowly down each one, then moved his focus to Kurt's chest. His hands, slick with the massage oil, slid down the sternum and then he spread his fingers to massage in between the ribs, thumbs just touching the nipples as he moved. It wasn't light enough to tickle, just firm enough to feel good. Blaine's leg was between Kurt's thighs – not close enough to come in contact with his balls, but just so that Kurt could feel where it might be headed.

Blaine leaned over and before Kurt had registered what was going on, his mouth was full of Blaine's sweet tongue, and Kurt moaned out because that tongue absolutely owned him. He sucked gently on it, then pushed his own into Blaine's mouth to explore. Blaine whined back, a desperate sound and Kurt suddenly wanted to give him everything he ever wanted. He hoped Blaine's hands would stay on his chest because he needed something to keep his heart from pounding out of it.

“Blaine...” Kurt said when he'd pulled back to take a breath. “Blaine....” because he couldn't think of another word for what he was feeling. They had been together before, a lot of times, but this was somehow different. Kurt felt as if a door that he'd been guarding had suddenly been thrown open and let Blaine in. He prayed that Blaine would never leave.

Kurt took Blaine's hand because for some reason he wasn't reading Kurt's mind, and placed it on his cock where the oil slicked fingers slid around and held on for the length of a heartbeat, then began to stroke just where Kurt needed it. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the touch, trying his hardest to let it happen slowly. This had to last forever because he was not giving it up. He knew what it felt like to simply chase a feeling, to want something that he could barely get a taste of before it evaporated in the sun, and this time he wanted more than that. In this moment in time, Kurt wanted it all. 

Blaine was softly stroking Kurt's cock, just barely touching the velvet skin that covered his iron hard muscle and it wasn't enough for Kurt. He looked at Blaine's body in front of him, that beautiful boy that made Kurt wake up with wondering if it had all been a fever dream. He wanted more, so he shifted his weight and put his arms around Blaine, turning him over so he could kiss the nape of his neck, right next to those silky black curls that drove Kurt insane when he saw him in the mornings. No matter how cute Blaine was with his hair gelled back and slick with product, it was the wild, messy curls that he woke up with that drove Kurt a bit crazy with lust.

Digging his fingers into that forest of curls, Kurt kissed down Blaine's spine. He didn't have any oil on his own hands, but he didn't seem to need it as he followed the straight spine all the way past the ribs and down to the arch of his perfect ass.

Leaving the curls behind, Kurt massaged those cheeks, whose flesh was soft but firm in a way that nothing else on Earth could compare to. Kurt wanted to erect a monument to Blaine's perfect ass. He watched it each and every time Blaine walked away from him and a lot of his best dreams started with his hands on those cheeks. Kurt rested his cheek on one of Blaine's ass cheeks and felt its warmth and the firm muscle underneath. He pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed one, cupping it. Blaine moaned louder and Kurt felt it down his spine and right to his ever-hardening cock. He was so hard, so full...he knew that just a touch might send him into orbit as he came -so he laid on his stomach so Blaine couldn't reach it.

Kurt took Blaine's knee and gently pulled it so his legs were farther apart, and was thankful that Blaine didn't question it. Kurt began stroking the inner thigh, bringing Blaine to moaning once more before he touched his ball sac, stroking it gently as he moved closer. Kissing Blane's cheek again, he let his tongue come out to touch the split between those cheeks.

Time froze for a moment as Kurt could feel the warmth of Blaine's skin seeping into his own and bringing with it a fire like nothing Kurt had ever felt before. He had to have more. Licking along the line, he pulled the cheeks apart and just looked at a secret and sensitive place that no one had ever touched before. He knew from the gasp and Blaine holding his breath that he was anticipating this and the flicker of a thought lit itself in Kurt's brain as he wondered how long Blaine had dreamed of this.

He leaned down and ran his tongue along the crack until it reached the small pink asterisk and Blaine moaned so loud Kurt stopped to be sure it was a good thing. He licked again, tasting warm skin and a bit of salty sweat. He could smell Blaine's spicy odor and his cock got just that much harder. He smelled like pepper and citrus, cloves and sweet cinnamon. Kurt wasn't sure what it was, probably his body wash and the massage oil, but it was enough to bring Kurt to his knees if he smelled it some nights. 

Blaine spread his legs as far apart as he could, shamelessly asking for more and Kurt was there to give it to him. He pointed his tongue and pressed it to the sensitive entrance, circling for a few strokes and then pushing in, breaching the sphincter and touching Blaine. 

He was past moaning by now, as he lay there just feeling Kurt and trying to get breath into his lungs so he could feel the next thing Kurt might do. Kurt was still licking, moving his tongue inside and pulling out. He licked his way up Blaine's spine and lay on top of him, kissing his neck once more before coming close to whisper in his ear, “Baby, do you want more? Tell me what you want because I'll give it to you.”

Blaine began to tremble. He knew what he wanted, but had been afraid to bring it up. He'd started to dozens of times, but he was afraid that Kurt wouldn't want the same thing. He gathered his courage, closing his eyes tightly and whispered back.

“Beau, I want you to make love to me, please.”

Kurt took in a noisy breath. He didn't think this is what Blaine would say and he was caught off-guard.

“Have you ever...have you stretched yourself before?”

“Yes. A few times. I like it, but I knew you would do it better. Can you stretch me, Beau?” he asked.

“I'll try.”

Kurt took the bottle of massage oil and poured some into his hand. He moved back and caught up one of his pillows, touching Blaine's hip to ask him to move, then placed the pillow under his hips. Blaine felt very vulnerable with his ass in the air like that, but he forgot it when Kurt stroked his back, massaging his spine and down into his ass, holding a cheek aside to make room for his hand. He used only his middle finger, sliding around in the same way he'd done with his tongue, and pressed in. He was afraid he might hurt Blaine, but he heard the boy whisper, “Go ahead,” and he didn't stop again. Kurt had originally wanted to bottom the first time, thinking he was physically unable to top, but this....this was going to work. He took a deep breath and gave in to the need pressing into his soul.

First one finger, making everything slick as Blaine unconditionally surrendered to him – staying quiet and relaxed as much as he could while Kurt took time to do this slowly. He had read Blaine's book, the chapter about the first time and he wanted to make it perfect, so he massaged that circular muscle tenderly and felt as it gave way and relaxed before he dared to add another finger. He reached under and found Blaine's cock – hard and full – and softly stroked it with his left hand as he stretched with his right. 

Blaine was so dizzy he knew he couldn't walk across the room. Every hair from his waist to his knees was standing on end as his senses were overwhelmed by Kurt's touch. It was as if he were being touched everywhere at the same time and he closed his eyes to try and concentrate.

That was better, but it was still confusing – not that it mattered since it all felt so good. Kurt kept on, stroking and applying gentle pressure to bring it along. It seemed like a very long time later that Kurt had moved back up the bed to kiss him after removing three fingers.

“Are you ready now baby?' Kurt asked, his words drifting into Blaine's consciousness as he lay there in his dream world.

“Yes...it's the right time. Oh, my God I love you, Kurt. I love you so much,” he said, and Kurt quieted him with a soft kiss.

“I love you, too, Bee, and now I'm going to show you how much. You're going to have to ride me, though, to make this work....are you up to that? Or maybe if we're on our sides?” Kurt asked, not sure what would be the best. Blaine shifted his weight and got up on his hands and knees, pushing Kurt gently back so he was lying down, then putting a leg over him.

“Let me have the oil, Beau,” he asked quietly and covered Kurt in the warm scented liquid. He moved up, waiting patiently as Kurt held his cock in the right position and Blaine slid on, just letting the head inside at first. He could feel the burn and all he could think was that it was not like soda pop – this was a much brighter pain, and it went much deeper. He knew that this was not the best position to use for the first time, but Kurt wasn't able to do some of the others. 

Maybe if he just did it all at once, then it would be over with quickly, like diving into a cold swimming pool. He gathered his courage and pushed his body down. The pain lit his body up like lightning and he howled for a brief minute, like he would in the swimming pool, but quickly stopped as he concentrated on Kurt's face.

His boyfriend looked devastated, as if he'd been responsible for the pain Blaine had experienced. Blaine froze, hoping that if he didn't move, it wouldn't hurt. He knew Kurt was...well, large, and he thought that was probably the problem, so he took a cleansing breath and pulled his body up, sliding along the shaft and almost off before he took a breath again and pushed himself back down. By the fourth or fifth time, the burning was in the background and it was feeling good. 

Watching Kurt's face helped. He could see how good it was for Kurt, his face a pictures of rich emotion and deep pleasure. Blaine had experienced this tonight when Kurt was rimming him, and he recognized the amazement on his beau's face.

“Oh, Blaine...this is...Mmmmmm,” Kurt babbled. He never wanted this to end, this heat and pressure, this silk and velvet. It was so intimate and so intense that he could feel Blaine's heartbeat inside his own body. He had never even imagined this, never thought he'd be experiencing something that was so...so..? he didn't know. Nobody had told him that it would be _this_.

 

Just as Blaine had moaned out his emotion, Burt let himself in the back door. He'd had a hard day at work, worried about his son and not wanting Kurt to leave home so soon. He was taking off his coat, having slipped his shoes off in the mud room. He thought he heard something, but wasn't sure. It might be the boys, he had driven home down the alley and not seen if Blaine's car was in the drive out front. He's come home just to change his clothes and take a shower, he had dinner plans with a woman tonight because he thought Kurt and Blaine were going out with Kurt's friends.

“Kurt?” he called out and heard what might have been a call for help. It was emotional and high, and Burt thought at first that Kurt was in some kind of trouble. He hurried down the hall and opened Kurt's door, praying he didn't find his son on the floor hurt or....or....

Burt stood in the doorway, looking in at Kurt's bed. There was his son, lying naked on his bed with some kind of shiny liquid smeared all over him. Blaine was on top, also naked and just lowering himself down onto Kurt. Both boys were very obviously in the midst of ecstasy – their eyes tightly shut and their mouths open and moaning. 

Burt knew exactly what they were doing. He'd brought those pamphlets home for Kurt and read them himself in case Kurt had any questions. He thought at the time it would be hard to do that - to know the mechanics of gay sex – but he was surprised to find it wasn't awful or distasteful, well, not any more than reading about straight sex would be. He had learned probably more than Kurt had that day. So, it wasn't the act itself that Burt was shocked with. It was somewhat of a surprise that Kurt was already taking part in sex, but Burt remembered when he was sixteen.

Burt backed out of the bedroom silently before they saw him. He went to the mud room, put his shoes and coat back on and left the house to take a walk in the park. After an hour, he called to tell Kurt he was coming home early to take a shower before his date. Kurt sounded sleepy, but happy.

Burt hoped he was really happy. The kid deserved to be happy.

 


	14. A New Horizon

Burt drove down his street, turning to park in the driveway next to Blaine's Lexus. _Honestly, did a kid of what.....16? really need such a fancy car? Well, at least it looked like he took good care of it._

Burt got out of his work truck and went to the front door, jingling the keys in his hand and making a lot of noise as he came in the front door.

“Hey, Kurt!” he shouted as he came in, purposefully going to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Then he called once again from the staircase as he went up to his bedroom, saying he was going up to take a shower. Still no sign of Kurt. He did not want to risk going into Kurt's room again, so he proceeded to shower and change.

 

“Hey, Beau,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear as they lay, fully clothed with just a quilt covering them, in the den. Kurt blinked his eyes open, kissed Blaine's neck, and closed his eyes again, cuddling closer and falling back asleep.

Blaine didn't say anything, just as he hadn't said anything when he heard Kurt's door open and caught a glimpse of Burt's sleeve in the mirror as he left Kurt's room earlier. No sense upsetting his boyfriend when he was pretty sure that Kurt wasn't aware he'd been observed. 

Blaine decided to keep quiet about it for now and closed his own eyes, thinking back an hour to remember the feelings that he had never even imagined.

 

“ _Oh!” Kurt yelped, laying on his back as Blaine pressed down on him. When they decided that Blaine would ride him, Kurt hadn't been expecting him to push all the way down on him so abruptly. Since they were both virgins, Kurt had assumed that Blaine would go very slowly – as a precaution._

_Kurt froze, the heat and warmth and tight fit all at once were so overwhelming and he felt his body getting ready to pulse his orgasm....but it was too soon. Kurt wanted this feeling to last longer, maybe for ever and so he used every muscle and memory he could conjure to stop it. He was able to hold back for now, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be on the brink again in the next heartbeat._

_He closed his eyes tighter and tensed his muscles, effectively stopping his body's immediate desire for completion. There, he was fine to enjoy it now, the steady rhythm of the most beautiful man he'd ever imagined._

_Blaine was hurting. He had the image in his mind of Kurt splitting him open because of his size - a constant fear as he slid slowly up, almost out, and the slick ride back down. It was getting less painful as it was feeling better with each grunt, push, or shove becoming a glide, slip, and shiver._

_Blaine used the few tiny brain cells that were not occupied with making him lust for Kurt to think about what was happening right now. He was having sex with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, his pale, chestnut-haired Adonis with his tight belly, sculptured abs, and strong arms. Blaine couldn't get enough of his gorgeous blue eyes that reached right into his very soul when he looked at Blaine. Kurt's skin was like ivory satin, a deep blush covering it when he was aroused. And Blaine was arousing him now._

_Blaine smiled, even though Kurt's eyes hadn't opened since he had Kurt's cock totally engulfed. This was how it was between two people who loved each other....so sweet, so hot, so connected._

“ _Hhhuuummmmgg,” Kurt roared as Blaine rubbed over his nipples. His back arched up towards Blaine, his body trying to hold on as long as possible._

_Then, when it seemed they were both reaching that point where they could not stop the inevitable, Blaine heard a squeak, just a tiny sound. Kurt was moaning out his pleasure and didn't hear it, but Blaine knew instantly what it was – the bedroom door. He held his breath waiting for the fire and brimstone to rain down, but it didn't happen. Instead, Blaine caught sight of a sleeve in the mirror with just the corner of his eye, a blue and green flannel shirt sleeve, and he heard the catch on the door click closed._

_He discovered that he had held his breath the entire time, his lungs burning, building up fear and anxiety, freezing his muscles as though they were encased in ice. He plunged down onto Kurt's erection once again._

 

_Kurt felt Blaine's hand reaching for his cock and went into action once again._

“ _No, Baby...I can do that for you,” he whispered and took Blaine's cock in his slick hand and gave him the friction he knew Blaine needed. Blaine was so close, his spine aching with longing for that little spark that would set everything off like fireworks, but he wanted Kurt to be ready, too._

_A few more times, Blaine sliding up – just the head still inside the tight sphincter– and then down hard, Kurt's face lighting up each time._

“ _Blaine...are you going to cum?” Kurt said so softly that Blaine almost missed it._

“ _Yes, Baby...yes,” he managed to say, knowing he was past the point of no return. He felt the friction and let gravity pull him down just as Kurt's rhythmic pumping of his cock pushed his own body to the brink and he closed his eyes as he sprayed warm semen all over Kurt's stomach and hand._

_Blaine's climax sent rhythmic spasms echoing down to coax Kurt over the final hurdle. Kurt's scream hit a note higher than Blaine had ever heard, but he didn't have time to marvel at it as the heat rushed through Kurt's bloodstream, the result sending sperm deep into Blaine's body. The warm feeling was beyond anything Blaine had imagined – he had expected the climax, although that was more intense than he had thought it would be – but the warmth of Kurt's ejaculation was so intimate...Blaine felt tears pooling in his eyes._

“ _Oh...Blaine...my sweet Blaine...” Kurt was cooing, his eyes closed and his body trembling in aftershock._

“ _Yes, baby...oh, Kurt, my Beau...I love you so much,” Blaine replied, showering tiny kisses across Kurt's face and neck. Kurt continued to tremble and Blaine held him closer. “It's okay, I've got you, Beau. I'll never let you go, I promise. You will always be mine...”_

_Finally, when Kurt had stopped shaking, Blaine needed to rest, but was careful not to allow all of his weight to fall on Kurt's body. Still breathing heavy, he partially propped on his elbows on the mattress as his head cleared again and he rested for a moment. He moved on his side but still maintained contact with Kurt's skin._

_Kurt reached for the small towel to clean himself off, then offered another to Blaine._

_They had held each other for a full half-hour before they got up to wash themselves and dress once again._

_Blaine smoothed the sheets and blankets on the bed, then led them to the den to lie on the sofa. Kurt turned on some music and they fell asleep, tangled together._

 

Burt came back down the stairs, knocking on Kurt's door softly.

“Hey, buddy, it's just me,” Burt said, then repeated himself and knocked a bit harder. He was just about to walk in uninvited when he heard Kurt's voice from down the hallway.

Walking into his den, he spied the boys, both sleepy-eyed and rubbing their faces.

“Oh...Kurt?” Burt said, “I just got done with my shower and I was leaving to go to dinner. What happened to your plan of going out with the kids from your choir?”

“I didn't want to go with them. It was too sad and I saw no reason to submit myself to that. I said goodbye, that's all that needed to be done. My best friends can call me if they want to get together,” Kurt said. Burt frowned a bit, but realized that this was Kurt's life and he had a right to do this...and learn from his mistakes. It wasn't as if Kurt would do what Burt told him, anyway.

“Okay. Well, I wasn't expecting you two to be here for dinner and I made other plans. Here's my credit card, go ahead and go out to dinner on me. We can meet back here later and spend time together before you leave tomorrow, okay?” Burt said, smiling at his son and Blaine.

“Ah...okay, Dad. Where are you going for dinner? Can't we all just go together?”

“No, not tonight. I had plans long before you told me you were coming, and I can't break them now,” Burt said, getting his jacket on to rush out the door.

“Who are you going out with? You don't dress like that to go with Hank and the guys from the shop to play poker,” Kurt observed. He was getting very suspicious. 

Just then the doorbell rang. Burt jumped to get to the door first and Kurt just stared at the place his father had been standing. He looked over at Blaine, who was smiling and Kurt realized that his boyfriend could see into the hall from where he was sitting at the other end of the sofa.

“Who's at the door?” Kurt said in a stage-whisper.

“You won't believe this! It's your home health nurse, Carole. And your dad is hugging her!” Blaine tattled on Burt, smiling. Thoughts ran through Blaine's mind of keeping this little thing a secret to use if Burt said anything about what he'd seen in Kurt's bedroom earlier. “C'mere, you have to see this with your own eyes.”

Blaine helped Kurt scoot to his end of the sofa as Burt not only held the woman tighter, but kissed her thoroughly. 

Kurt's eyes blinked and he looked at Blaine with the most surprised look on his face. Blaine couldn't help letting out a laugh when he saw Kurt's face.

“Hey, what's going on out there?” Kurt shouted in a perfect imitation of Burt. “I want to meet this young lady before you take one step out that door, Cuthburt Hummel,” Kurt added, giggling.

Burt walked back into the room, holding the woman's hand and glaring at Kurt.

“You have both met Carole Hudson,” Burt said. “And you remember my son, Kurt and his friend, Blaine?”

“I remember them well, Burt. Hello Kurt, hello, Blaine. How are you feeling, Kurt? Is the wrist all better? I don't see your cast.”

“It's getting better, thank you. I start back to school next Monday, but I'm now going to Dalton in Westerville. Dad will be alone except for the weekends when I can get back,” Kurt explained.

“I'll make sure he isn't alone every evening, Kurt, don't worry. I plan to keep an eye on him,” Carole smiled.

“How are you doing, Blaine?” she asked and they all spoke together for a few more minutes until Burt said they had better go, the reservations were for seven. 

“You can go out or you can get take-out delivered, Kurt. I'll see you tonight around ten or so. Love you, buddy. Have a good evening, Blaine,” Burt said and everyone went their own separate ways.

“I'm kind of tired of take out and restaurant food, Blaine. We could slip over to the market and see what we can find to cook,” Kurt offered and Blaine grinned, nodding his head.

Sounds like a plan to me! Do you need help with your prosthesis?” Blaine offered.

“No, I'm fine, I'll be ready in two shakes of a lambs tail,” Kurt grinned, and Blaine laughed.

 

Back from the grocery store, Blaine set their purchases on the table. 

“Are you sure I'm going to love this?” Blaine asked.

“Yes, I guarantee it. It always makes me think of my grandmother when I make this soup -she taught me the recipe when I was pretty little. This is barley soup, she called it Krupnik.”

“I'll cut the meat first, then?” Blaine asked.

“No, I got beef short ribs. We simmer them in the beef stock with onions, then remove them after 40 minutes and put in the vegetables and barley. We'll cut the meat into tiny pieces and add them back in. The bones in the ribs will make the broth thicker and more beefy tasting,” Kurt told his boyfriend. Kurt got a container of homemade beef stock from the freezer and warmed it in a soup pot on the stove. The soup pot was simmering away with the beef and chopped onion when Kurt turned back to Blaine.

“Okay, now we need to chop the rest of the vegetables,” Kurt directed. The next half hour was devoted to making soup, starting with chopping celery, carrots, potatoes, leeks, some meadow mushrooms and green beans. 

“Now, I will remove the ribs to cool and I want you to add the Pearl barley and let it simmer for 15 minutes. I'll go ahead and chop the mushrooms,” Kurt said.

 

“When the barley had simmered, we will add the chopped veg and let it cook,” Kurt told his boyfriend. They worked together quietly for a while, simmering the vegetables in the beef stock, adding the mushrooms to the pot last.

“That is beginning to smell wonderful!” Blaine praised Kurt. “How soon can we eat?”

“It has to cook for another hour, so about six o'clock,” Kurt calculated. He had added all the ingredients together in the soup pot and brought it to a simmer.

“Since this recipe is from your grandmother, is it a Polish dish?” Blaine asked, remembering the wonderful food they'd gotten from the Polish restaurant in Westerville.

“I think so. She was just a teenager when her family moved here from Lublin, and she knew how to cook since she was a little girl. I imagine it was probably a traditional Polish recipe handed down in her family, but living in America for so long, she had to have adapted it to what she could find here in the markets. We'll finish the soup with a dollop of sour cream on top, and I think that is from the original recipe. Hmmm...I wonder if she substituted barley for the groats that were originally a part of this soup?” Kurt rambled. He loved to cook and could talk about it non-stop any time. Blaine was smiling – he loved domestic Kurt.

 

The boys went into the den to sit on the sofa together and maybe watch TV or listen to music. Before Kurt could turn the iPod on, Blaine had pushed him gently back onto the sofa cushions.

 

“I know we have been doing a lot of intimate things today, Beau, but can I kiss you again?” Blaine asked, a little shy to bring up their afternoon escapades – especially since he suspected that Burt was a witness to the most intimate of those escapades.

“I love kissing you, Bee. You don't have to ask,” Kurt smiled up at his boyfriend. 

Blaine leaned closer, kissing Kurt's neck and buried his face in the place between his neck and shoulder, taking a deep breath of the unique scent there. Sometimes Kurt smelled like his body wash or shampoo – some exotic mixture of meadow grass and orange blossoms, jasmine and clean linen. Added to that was Kurt's own scent which was almost spicy, and Blaine could never drink in enough of it.

“Hey, Beau...are you okay?” Blaine asked in a quiet voice, taking his boyfriend into his arms and kissing his forehead.

“I'm fine, why do you ask?” 

“Look at your hands,” he pointed out, holding Kurt's right hand in his own warm one. “You're still shaking. Are you sure you're okay?”

“Yes. It was all....maybe too much for me?” Kurt said, then saw the hurt look on Blaine's face. He continued, “No, I don't mean that I wish we hadn't done it, I was very willing. I might have overestimated my ability to handle it.”

“I'm sorry, Beau. I should have known better, guarded against hurting you. Can I do anything to help?” Blaine asked, feeling really upset with himself. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to hurt Kurt.

“I'm fine. Yeah, my hands tend to shake if I'm emotional. I thought I was ready for going all the way, and I did love it, don't get me wrong. It was so amazing.....but I didn't expect the emotions to be so - - I don't know, so huge!” Kurt lamented.

“I agree. It was good, and I don't regret doing it, either, but you're right about the feeling being...overwhelming,” Blaine sympathized. “Are you going to be all right? Do I need to do anything?”

“Can you just hold me?” Kurt asked, his arms snaking around Blaine's waist.

“Of course. We don't have to do that again if it affects you like this, Beau. We are only sixteen and we have our whole lives in front of us. We'll have plenty of time to get used to it and next time we'll both be ready for the emotions, okay?” Blaine soothed his boyfriend.

Blaine sat up and pulled his boyfriend into his lap, holding Kurt close and allowing him to hide his face in his neck. Blaine stroked his hair, running his fingers through the soft chestnut colored locks. He kissed the top of his head and hummed a quiet tune as he felt Kurt's muscles relax and settle. 

“Hey, baby, are you hungry?” Blaine asked. He could smell the soup and his stomach let him know just how empty it was.

“Yeah, I'm starving. Let's go eat,” Kurt agreed. They went to the kitchen where Kurt dished up two big bowls of the barley soup, adding a dollop of sour cream to each bowl, and serving it with a loaf of crusty French bread spread with fresh butter.

“This is wonderful!” Blaine crowed, somewhere in the middle of his second bowl. 

“Thank you. It makes me think of my grandma when I eat it,” Kurt smiled.

They finished up with dinner and washed the dishes.

“There's enough for us to have for lunch tomorrow before we leave for Dalton. Dad is taking tomorrow off so he can help us he said, but I think he just wants to spend every minute he can before I go. We're going to miss each other,” Kurt said, looking a little sad.

“We can come here on the weekends, Beau. I don't want to take you away from your dad, I just thought you'd be safer at Dalton,” Blaine said. He was feeling like he had to defend himself, as if he were stealing Kurt away from his family.

“I know...Dad is a little more clingy since I ran away. That was so stupid of me. I'm never going to stop feeling bad about how much I hurt him when I did that,” Kurt said softly, but Blaine heard it.

“It's water under the bridge now, don't beat yourself up over it. Your dad said he forgave you a long time ago, trust him. Okay?”

“I guess you're right. Thanks, Bee,” Kurt said, relaxing his shoulders that he hadn't realized he'd been hunching. 

“I know it's only eight, but I am just about done in. What do you say we get our pajamas on and sit in your bed to watch a movie?” Blaine suggested.

“Yeah, sounds good to me,” Kurt agreed and was on his way towards the bedroom when the doorbell rang. Kurt walked down the hall and looked out the small window to see who was at the door. 

“Rachel?” he said, opening the door. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, Kurt...” she cried, throwing her arms around him. 

“What? Hey, calm down. What happened?” he asked, trying to maintain his balance on his prosthesis.

“I'm so sorry, Kurt. I know it was my fault that you got beat up in the hallway. I was so selfish wanting to go find Finn when you needed me,” she cried, her arms still around Kurt's neck as she heaved sobs. 

Blaine stepped closer, taking the girl into his own arms so she wouldn't knock Kurt to the ground. He held her close, stroking her hair and humming a calming tune just the way he had done for Kurt earlier. Kurt watched the two for a moment or two, jealous of Rachel for a split second until he realized that Blaine was doing this for him, not because he liked Rachel. Blaine was just a compassionate person that couldn't stand by and see someone suffer without trying to help.

“Come sit down, Rachel. Can I get you something to drink? Some tea maybe?” Kurt asked.

“No, thank you,” she said, still crying on Blaine's shoulder. He guided her into the den and sat her down on the sofa, Kurt sitting on the other side of her.

“Rachel, that was not your fault. Karofsky did it, not you. I don't blame you for it, so you shouldn't blame yourself,” Kurt tried to comfort her.

“But you left! You left the Glee club because you're angry with me,” Rachel said, “ _Everyone_ is angry with me now and Puck said it's my fault you're gone. Please don't go, Kurt. I'm sorry. Don't punish the whole Glee club because you're mad at me!”

“No, Rachel. I'm not angry with you. I am leaving because I don't feel safe at McKinley, not because of anything you did. The incident in the hall that day was not the first time, either. A week never went by that I didn't get pushed down or slammed into a locker. Rachel, I have more respect for myself than to let them get to me,” Kurt tried to explain.

“Then it's not just to get away from me?” Rachel said.

“No, Rachel. You and I will always be friends, but going to Dalton will help me get into a better college and I'm really looking forward to it. I'll be back here to see my dad on the weekends, so you'll still see me. I'm not going to Timbuktu,” Kurt tried to make her smile.

“Okay. We're all going to miss you, Kurt. I need to get back home, my dads don't know I left. Can we have a sleepover soon?” she asked.

“Sure. I'll call and we can set one up. Take care driving home,” Kurt said, hugging her tightly and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He knew he was going to miss them all.

“I'll take good care of him, you know,” Blaine whispered in her ear as he walked her back down the hall to the front door.

“Thank you, Blaine. See that you do,” Rachel said and she was gone.

 

Blaine and Kurt got their pajamas on, turned on an old movie and laid in Kurt's bed.

“Beau?” 

“Yeah, Bee?”

“I'm kind of worried. Did we go too far today? Did you feel pressured to go all the way?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer. He couldn't get over feeling bad that Kurt had been so upset he was trembling an hour after.

“No, Blaine. I wanted it, I wanted you to make love with me, I asked for it because I thought I was ready. Maybe I wasn't, but that was my fault, not yours. You were a perfect gentleman,” Kurt assured him.

“But....what if I messed it up for next time? What if it makes you hate having sex?”

“No, no...it isn't like that at all. I liked it, I liked everything about it. I just didn't know how deeply I would feel it – and I don't mean physically. My dad told me it was a big thing, that it could change your life. He told me not to throw myself around, that I mattered,” Kurt tried to explain, but he wasn't sure the meaning was getting through. 

Unbeknownst to the boys, Burt was home and standing in the hallway. He'd gotten home from his date and when he thought the boys had gone to sleep, he was very quiet coming in. He was on his way up the stairs when he overheard them talking.

“You have an amazing dad, Kurt,” Blaine told him.

“Yeah. I was upset the day he told me all this, but now I know he did it for my protection. He said having sex was a way to connect with another person, and I didn't understand that at the time. Bee....I want you to know that I understand it now. Sharing myself, my body with you? Now I can see it made us closer. Do you feel that?” Kurt asked, hope seeping into every word he said.

“Yes. I do, I get it. I confess that I didn't realize it, either. Then when we did it - I felt close to you – but more than physically. It was if our bodies and our minds were one person, our love was shared in a way I still don't really understand, you know? That isn't descriptive enough, but you know what I mean,” Blaine looked at Kurt with a face that begged him to understand and accept what Blaine was saying.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine's lips: soft and tender but with an iron strength that Blaine understood and returned. 

“See, Bee. That kind of communication, as if we'd known each other for years and years instead of a couple of months. I have felt closer to you all the time, but until we did that, you weren't really mine,” Kurt said.

“That is how I see it, too, Beau. Exactly. So do I understand that you are not disappointed that we had sex, you are just overwhelmed by it?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. “Okay. I'm glad you aren't upset with me. Let's just take it slowly for now. We're not in any hurry, Kurt. I'm going to be there for the long haul, you know.”

“Me, too. I do love you, Bee,” Kurt said, snuggling closer.

“I love you, too, Beau. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me,” Blaine promised. He was absolutely sure, but he didn't want to scare Kurt away.

“I want that, too,” Kurt said and closed his eyes, scooting down in the warm bed, his arms around Blaine. 

Blaine turned off the movie and snuggled closer to his boyfriend. For the first time since his parents died, he felt content. He loved his brother and he missed his parents, but now he had Kurt Hummel – and that was a great thing.

 

Burt pushed himself off the wall he was leaning against and wiping a tear away walked quietly up the stairs. He was proud of his son, even if he thought Kurt was too young to be having sex. He thought things were going to work out. 

 

 


	15. More Lessons

Kurt had been at Dalton Academy for one month. In that time he had learned the quickest ways to get from one class to another, what the best times were to find his favorite research librarian eager to help, where the best tea could be found after cafeteria hours, and every nook and cranny that two boys could fit into when they needed a few kisses between classes. 

 

Kurt learned six ways to tie his necktie. While Burt had taught him how to tie a basic Windsor knot, he now knew how to tie an Eldridge, a Four-in-Hand, a Pratt, and a Trinity knot. There were very few ways to be a unique individual in a sea of students wearing the same uniform but Kurt, being the innovative person that he was, found a way. There was no rule prohibiting a student from using a different kind of knot to tie in his Dalton-issued necktie. He used the Pratt when he was in a hurry, but when he wanted to feel flamboyant he spent the extra time to use an Eldridge or a Trinity knot.

“Bee, you think it's okay for me to do fancy knots for my necktie, don't you? I don't want the Headmaster to think he made the wrong decision in granting me a scholarship,” Kurt asked him one morning. 

“No, I think it's adorable that you found a way to maintain your unique self in this herd of sheep. Now, you promised to teach me that knot that looks like it has ten layers of folds...which one is that?” Blaine asked, eager to learn something new.

“Eldridge knot. Here, come sit on my lap and I'll show you,” Kurt said with an air of innocence. Blaine grinned and sat on his boyfriend's lap. Kurt was in front of the vanity mirror and he nodded towards it for Blaine to watch while he put his arms around the older boy and showed him the way to hold the tie to start.

Kurt guided Blaine's hands as he tied the complicated knot, then he let Blaine do it for himself, just touching his hands when he needed direction. After several attempts, Blaine could tie it by himself.

“It doesn't look as nice as yours did yesterday,” Blaine complained.

“It's because the Dalton tie has stripes – it diminishes the pattern, breaks up the colors too much. There are other knots that work, though. I don't care for the diagonal knot, it looks off-center or lop-sided to me. The Cape is good...you know I found almost a dozen ways to tie a necktie last week. Here, let me show you my favorite,” Kurt said, taking the ends of Blaine's tie and looping them, pulling on ends, folding them until he came up with a round knot that showed off the stripes.

“Oh, I like that one!” Blaine crowed, turning a bit to see it from different angles.

“That is a Trinity knot. I was thinking it would be nice when you perform – to have all of the Warblers wear their ties with the same unusual knot. What do you think?” Kurt asked, looking down a bit.

“Hey, look at me, Beau. I love it. Teach me how to do this one and I'll show it to them at the meeting tonight, okay?”

“Just don't tell them it was my idea for now. I haven't auditioned yet and I don't want to alienate anyone before they vote on me,” Kurt said quietly. He still had a lot of self-esteem issues in spite of Blaine's wish to relieve him of all that old baggage.

“Okay, sweetheart. I can wait for a few weeks. Competition doesn't start again until the beginning of next year, so maybe we can start then?”

“Yeah. I'd like to get to know all the guys before I tell them I want to change the group,” Kurt laughed.

 

“Let's get going – I don't want to miss breakfast,” Blaine said, getting off of Kurt's lap and handing him his own tie. 

 

“Hey, Trent, wait up!” Blaine called as he saw their friend exiting his dormitory. Trent stopped when he heard them calling to him and walked back.

“Did Wes call you last night?” Trent asked, adjusting his books and handing them to Kurt to hold, then taking over pushing duty. Kurt was still in his wheelchair, but he had an appointment the next day to have the cast on his wrist removed. Blaine sighed in relief, his back was getting a little sore from pushing Kurt all day for weeks now.

“No, but I might have turned off my phone. We were studying for the history quiz today,” Blaine admitted. “Why, what did he want?”

“There's a meeting this afternoon after last class. We're going to discuss new members for next year. We have a list of possible candidates from several middle schools – students that will be transferring to Dalton in the fall,” Trent explained.

“And one stellar transfer from McKinley, too,” Blaine grinned.

“Yes, him, too. Kurt, are you ready for your audition next Tuesday?” Trent asked.

“Ready as I'll ever be. I have several songs that I've been practicing, maybe you could give me your opinion?” Kurt asked.

“Sure. What are the choices?”

“Don't Cry for Me, Argentina, I'll Remember, Just the Way You Are, Let It Be....” Kurt started naming off a list of songs that he and Blaine had thought of and practiced in the past week.

“Wow...have you narrowed it down at all?”

“Yeah...you should have seen the original list. I don't know. I'm just so nervous,” Kurt said, looking over at Blaine to see how he was taking it.

“I have my favorite of all the ones you sang in the past three weeks, Beau,” Blaine said. 

“What would you recommend?” Trent asked.

“A House Is Not A Home,” Blaine said immediately. “Since he gets two songs for the audition, this one shows his lower range, but nothing that looks like you're showing off. Being a countertenor is a big thing, but the Warblers are still a group effort. The solos are not easy to come by, so I think we need to show off his ability to sing a song that is in the group's range first before we show off with Defying Gravity or something. What do you think?” Blaine asked his best friend.

“That is sound thinking. You can't just go in there and rub a four-octave range in their faces, they won't appreciate it. Yeah, try something Beatles, Katy Perry, Billy Joel – those are safe. Then for the second song you can show off – something Broadway, something show-stopping,” Trent advised. “But, Blaine, you know all that. You've been lead singer for two years now.”

Kurt jerked his head around to stare at Blaine.

“You're _what_?” he demanded.

Blaine threw a furious glare at Trent and crouched down next to Kurt.

“Beau, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to be intimidated. Being lead singer does _not_ give me more voting power. I don't even choose my own songs! The council does,” he tried to calm Kurt, who was breathing fast, a cold look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

“Why didn't you tell me? Is that why you haven't taken me to any of the rehearsals?” Kurt asked.

“No, rehearsals are closed to anyone but Warbler members. That was not my choice. You've had so much on your plate lately, Beau, I wanted you to get used to Dalton before I threw you to the wolves...I mean the Warblers. They can be kind of intimidating,” Blaine said.

“Blaine, I'm sorry. I thought he knew,” Trent looked so guilty.

“Not your fault, Trent. How would you guess that Blaine has been hiding all this from me? Just because he's still treating me like a hothouse flower – like some kind of an invalid,” Kurt rolled his eyes and tried to move the wheelchair himself. He wasn't successful, there was no way he could steer it with his arm still in a cast.

“Trent, could you please take me to breakfast?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest once more.

Trent looked at Blaine, clearly not wanting to step between his friends or appear to choose sides.

Blaine nodded at him, taking his messenger bag from the back of the wheelchair.

“I have an errand to run, I'll see you two in American History,” Blaine said, leaning down to kiss Kurt on the cheek before his boyfriend could object, then he turned and walked off across campus.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Blaine walked quickly, not sure for a minute where he wanted to go. He had deliberately kept his status as lead singer from Kurt for two reasons. First, he didn't want Kurt to feel any more pressure to join the Warblers. Blaine could see that trying to catch up with classes was making Kurt use every bit of his stamina to study. Second, he wanted Kurt's first exposure to the Warblers to be amazing – he wanted to surprise Kurt with a song where he was singing lead. He wanted Kurt to be proud of him. Now Trent had, albeit accidentally, spilled the proverbial beans. Blaine knew he had to find a way to fix this. He broke into a jog as he made a decision, headed to the dorm room shared by Wes and David.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Trent walked behind Kurt's wheelchair, his hands on the grips. He was glad he didn't have to walk beside him because he wasn't sure he could look in that sad face right now. They entered the dining hall and Trent pushed Kurt through the line. Kurt held the tray for both of them as they filled their plates.

“Hello, Mrs. Barnes,” Kurt greeted Trent's mother. She was the supervisor of the dining hall and happened to be sitting with her morning tea at a small table along the windows.

“Well, hello to you, too, Kurt. Trent. Where's the third Musketeer this morning?” she asked, looking for Blaine.

“He had something to take care of this morning, but I'll tell him you said hello, Mother,” Trent said, smiling at his mom. Kurt had found it strange at first that Trent called her 'Mother', it sounded so formal, but their relationship was anything but formal. Mrs. Barnes was one of the friendliest people he had ever met – always ready with a smile and a hug for everyone she met. Kurt had heard stories of what happened when someone crossed her or when one of her eight children misbehaved, but he'd never seen her as anything but sweet and kind.

“Might I impose upon you this morning, Mrs. Barnes?” Kurt asked.

“Of course, what can I do for you?” she asked, smiling at the prospect of helping one of her favorites. She had fallen in love with Kurt the first time she'd met him. 

“I just need a bit of a lift. I still can't navigate this chair with my cast, and I need to go to the Headmaster's office. Is it possible you might be going that way?” he asked.

“Why, yes I am. Here, you eat and I'll finish up in the kitchen, then I'll give you a push,” she agreed and got up to go back to the kitchen, giving her son a hug on the way.

The boys ate their breakfasts in comfortable silence, then Trent got up to go to class.

“You sure you don't want a push to class?” Trent asked.

“No, I need to get something done in the office. I'll see you later today,” Kurt said, handing Trent his books. Mrs. Barnes reappeared and took the handles of the wheelchair.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Spill,” Mrs. Barnes said as she pushed Kurt across campus along the tree-lined pathway leading to Headmaster Worthington's office.

“Actually, could you just take me back to my dorm?” he asked.

“Sure, honey. Now, what's going on?”

“I'm just ….sort of overwhelmed, I guess. I'm trying so hard to fit in, but it isn't easy. I take up too much of Blaine's time. It's like he's my caretaker – no, my babysitter. I used to be somewhat independent – but now, I just let him do everything for me. I feel like I'm getting lost,” he blurted out. 

“Oh, sweetheart, we all feel like that sometimes. Have you talked to him about it?”

“No! He would think I'm being ungrateful. He moved heaven and Earth to get me into Dalton and I don't want to disappoint him,” Kurt said, becoming agitated.

They rounded a corner and Mrs' Barnes hit the button to open the door. All of the buildings on campus, including Candelaria Hall, were handicap accessible.

Kurt got out his keys and they went inside the dorm room.

“And here we are....” she said, bringing the chair to a stop. “Do you need any help getting settled?” 

“No. Thank you, Mrs. Barnes. It was very kind of you to help me. I'm just going to call the attendance office to tell them I'm not feeling well. I can arrange with Dr. Ramsay to retake the quiz at the end of the week.”

“Can I share something with you, Kurt?” she asked, putting her hand on his arm.

“Of course,” Kurt said, looking up into her beautiful green eyes.

“I have known Blaine Anderson since he was three years old. He does not have a mean or jealous bone in his body. He might appear uncaring at times, a little cavalier, but underneath – he is the most caring, the most loving boy I have ever known. Including Trent. Blaine was very lost for a long time when his parents died and Cooper didn't know how to deal with that. Blaine came to stay with us for a while and I got to know him even better. I can tell you're not happy with him this morning, Kurt, but I just want to ask you to keep that in mind. Now, go rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning,” she said, leaning forward and kissing Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt blushed.

“Thank you, Mrs. Barnes,” he said softly. “I needed to hear that.”

“Goodbye, honey,” she said and let herself out. When she was away from the building, she called home.

“Katie?”

“Yes, Mother?” her youngest daughter answered.

“What are you and Sheila doing today? I know it's teacher planning day at Crawford, but did you have any plans for your day off?”

“No, Mother, Sheila and I were just talking about riding the horses for a while. Why, do you need us to do something?” she asked, talking about the sister that happened to be home with her today.

“As a matter of fact, I think that would do nicely,” Mrs. Barnes said. “Let me tell you my plan....”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Where's Kurt?” Blaine asked Trent when he walked into the classroom without him.

“He asked my mom to take him to the Headmaster's office. He barely spoke during breakfast, then they left. He didn't look like he felt very well, but you know Mother will take care of him,” Trent said. 

If it were anyone else, Blaine might worry, but he had complete confidence in Mrs. Barnes. Before he could ask anything further, Dr. Ramsay walked into the room and class started. 

After class, Blaine tried to call Kurt, but he didn't answer.

“What happened with you this morning?” Trent asked Blaine. “Where'd you run off to?”

“Wes and David's dorm. I asked if we could sing for Kurt when he comes to the meeting tomorrow. Wes said fine, we need to practice the songs for our performance at graduation next month.”

“Which song?”

“I asked if we could sing Teenage Dream. I think Kurt will like it. What do you think?” Blaine wanted to know, his apprehension showing on his face.

“So, is it his skin-tight jeans you want to put your hands on or is it the other way around?” Trent laughed. Blaine hit him lightly in the shoulder.

“I am soooo not telling you, Barnes. None of your business. I don't kiss and tell,” Blaine said, but his deep blush gave him away.

“Oh! Oh? Blaine....are you saying you've already...” Trent was cut off from his observations before he could voice them aloud.

“Hey, I said I'm not telling. Anything. You know me better than that,” Blaine said. 

“You don't need to tell me anything, Blaine. I can see it in your eyes. I thought at first you just had a crush on him, then maybe it was a little more than that. But, I have to tell you, I can see you're in love with him, aren't you?” Trent asked, his hand on Blaine's arm in the same way his mother always did.

Blaine didn't even look away.

“Yes, I am. I have been since that first week when we found him.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Knock-knock.

“Where's your key, Blaine?” Kurt asked in irritation as he made his way to the door. He could stand up on the prosthesis for short amounts of time, but it needed to be adjusted. He was going with his dad the next day to have that done and to get the cast off his arm. He huffed as he got himself out of the chair where he was reading on his kindle. 

“I don't have a key, Kurt,” a feminine voice came through the door. 

Kurt walked to the door, wondering what girl had slipped onto campus undetected. He flipped the lock and opened the door.

“Hi, Kurt!” said Katie, Trent's littlest sister.

“Katie! It's good to see you,” he said, a smile sneaking on his grim face.

He opened the door wide and swept his hand to invite her in. Katie stepped inside, another girl holding her hand and following.

“Please sit down, make yourself at home. Can I get you something to drink?” Kurt offered.

“I'd love some iced tea if you have it,” Katie answered. “I don't think you've met my sister.”

“Well, I have met many of your sisters,” Kurt said, looking at this latest sibling, “but not this one. Good to meet you, my name is Kurt.” He held out his hand to shake hers.

“I'm Sheila,” the girl said. “Crawford has a teacher planning day so Katie was home alone and I don't have classes on Mondays, so I offered to spend the day with her.”

“I can get the tea, Kurt, if you'd like. Would you like some?” Katie offered and Kurt accepted her help. He still couldn't carry things with the cast on his arm. Tomorrow could not come fast enough.

All of the Barnes girls looked very much alike. They all had brown hair, although it went from light golden brown to dark brunette. Their faces were all open, friendly faces like their mother and the green eyes were present in all the Barnes siblings that Kurt had met.

“Which sisters have you met?” Sheila asked, sitting on the chair across from Kurt.

“I met Katie, Janice, Joanie, and Susan,” Kurt counted on his fingers.

“Oh...you'll have to come over when they're all home then. What are you doing Saturday? We're having a family picnic over by Drucilla's Pond. I think they will all be there. Can I count you in?” Sheila asked. “Bring Blaine with you. It isn't a party without our honorary little brother.”

“I'll ask him. That sounds great,” Kurt smiled. He was feeling a bit of cabin fever being tied to the dorm room so much lately.

Katie returned with a tray of glasses, ice, and a pitcher of tea. She poured for everyone while they discussed her plan for the day.

“Sheila and I were going to take the horses out for a ride and I thought you might want to go with us. We both have horses at Dalton stable – and nobody rides Rocky enough anymore. Trent said you liked riding him?” Katie blinked her bright green eyes, hoping she could get Kurt to go with them.

“Ah...I'd need help getting to the stable, I can't push the wheelchair by myself and it's too far for me to walk,” he said, a little embarrassed to admit his infirmity to the girls.

“No problem. Sheila and I can help,” Katie grinned.

“Sounds like fun,” Kurt agreed. “I will just change my clothes and I'll be ready.” He left a short note to Blaine so as not to worry him and left with the girls.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Sheila and Katie were standing in the barn, all of their horses were saddled and ready to go.

“Trent told me last time you had some problems with balance due to your prosthesis being gone. Let's see if that's the case this time and if it is I can jump up behind you,” Sheila offered. Katie glared at her, she wanted to be the one to help Kurt.

“Just climb up on the mounting block, Kurt,” Katie directed. Sheila held Rocky's reins and rubbed under his jaw to keep him distracted.

“You should always use a mounting block so you don't strain the muscles in the horses back when you mount,” Sheila said, “If you don't have one you can use, then use a rock, a fence, or have someone give you a leg up.”

“Okay,” Kurt said, getting up on the block. He was a bit shaky so Sheila tied Rocky's reins to the post and helped Katie with keeping Kurt steady. 

“Put your right foot into the left stirrup and swing your left leg over the horse's back.”

“Be careful not to kick your horse when you do that,” Katie put in.

Kurt gathered his strength and swung his prosthesis. He settled comfortably in the saddle, remembering to hold with his thighs. 

“Good seat, Kurt,” Sheila praised him.

“Ah...thank you?” Kurt said, trying to look at his backside. 

Katie giggled. “She means you are sitting correctly in the saddle. But you do have a nice seat,” Katie whispered, delighted when Kurt blushed.

The girls got on their horses and they started out. 

The morning was beautiful, no clouds in the blue sky, the trees budding out in pink and white blossoms with pale green leaves. Kurt rode just behind Sheila and Katie rode either just behind or beside Kurt to make sure he was doing well. They walked for most of the way until Kurt got bold and asked if they could go faster.

“Rocky probably can't gallop for more than a few furlongs, but maybe we can go a bit faster,” Sheila allowed. She kicked her horse and it took off with a rambling gait that was faster than the slow walk but not exactly trotting. Rocky liked that and followed after, seeming to like the new pace. Katie decided to show off and took off, kicking her mount into a gallop. 

“You seem to be doing well, Kurt. Are there any problems? Do you feel comfortable?” Sheila asked when Rocky came up next to her horse.

“No, I can see my legs are going to be sore again tomorrow – I'm not used to using some of these muscles – but I'm having a great time. Do you think I can learn to play polo?” he asked.

“I don't see why not. If you can learn to ride this summer, you can try out for the team in the fall. I'd be happy to help you,” Sheila offered, smiling at the prospect. “I'm getting my teaching certificate next year and I want to teach physical education for challenged kids. Helping you would be a great thing to bring me closer to my goal. What do you think?” she asked.

“That would benefit us both. I want to surprise Blaine and Trent, though. Maybe I can tell them I have a therapy session – that would be the truth and it would help you, too. Thanks, Sheila,” Kurt smiled at the girl. 

They got to Drucilla's Pond and found Katie watering her horse. Sheila helped Kurt down and she took her horse and Rocky to drink. Katie had taken the saddlebags off of her horse and was putting a bright red and white cloth on the picnic table where Kurt and Blaine had sat last time.

“Can I help with anything?” Kurt offered, walking slowly towards Katie.

“Sure, unpack the food while I get the plates and things,” she said, passing a basket to Kurt. Inside he found containers of salad and sandwiches, pickles and radishes, and a container of strawberries for dessert.

They ate lunch by the pond, talking about school and what their summer plans included. Kurt forgot the bad feelings of the morning and had a nice time with the girls. He'd missed spending time with Mercedes, Rachel, and Brittany. As much as he loved Blaine, it was good to get away from each other from time to time. Katie talked Kurt into teaching her to skip stones across the pond when she saw him do it. Sheila fell asleep in the warm spring sunshine.

When the afternoon breeze came up, the three got ready to ride back.

“If you want to try galloping, Kurt, I can let you ride in front of me,” Sheila offered, a smile on her face. 

“Really? I've always wanted to do that, but I never thought it was something that I would ever really get to do. Thanks, Sheila,” Kurt grinned. He stood on the picnic bench and Sheila brought her horse close for him to mount. She handed Rocky's reins to Katie and jumped up behind Kurt.

It was the thrill of a lifetime. Sheila held on to Kurt's waist and held on to the horse with her thigh muscles as she had been taught. Once they got past the soft sand near the pond, she gave the horse his head and Kurt found himself racing across the field at breakneck speed. Well, it felt that fast to Kurt, but Sheila had control of the horse the entire time. They galloped fast, turning in wide arcs and she showed Kurt how fast a polo pony could stop. He felt as if he were going to go over the ears of the horse, but Sheila was holding him tightly. 

When they got back to the stable, Sheila told Kurt to stay put and she unsaddled Rocky, putting him in his large box stall. Coming back, she mounted her horse behind Kurt again and motioned Katie over.

“Let's show him what it's like in a polo game,” she suggested and Katie grinned. She dismounted and brought out two practice mallets and a ball.

On the polo field, Katie dropped the ball to the ground and hit it to Sheila, who kicked her pony into action, running after the ball to change it's course. They showed Kurt what it felt like to ride inches away from another horse, how to swing the mallet, and how if felt to switch directions and stop on a dime during play.

The horses had been running and exercising for most of the morning, so the girls led them into the barn, showing Kurt how to unsaddle them. He couldn't do that with his cast, but he helped with brushing down Rocky and walking him a little, forking him down some hay and a small amount of oats with honey. 

“Oh, Sheila, Katie...I think I'm in love,” he said, a wistful look on his face.

“Yeah, we are pretty lovable,” Katie grinned, shamelessly flirting with him. Kurt looked up at her with a look of pure panic. Katie and Sheila broke out into laughter. “No, I'm sure that base is covered – Blaine is my dream. I love him,” Kurt said, making sure there was no mistake.

“We know, Kurt – you meant the horses,” Sheila giggled. “But you should have seen your face.”

“You did fall in love with the horses, right?” Katie asked.

“Yeah, I think so. I want to learn to ride well enough to play on the polo team,” Kurt said, his eyes bright and his smile enthusiastic. 

“I'd love to see you beat Trent and Blaine. They're co-captains of the Polo team. It might do their egos some good to be knocked down a peg,” Sheila said, grinning. The thought of grooming Kurt to beat her brother was very appealing to the competitive sister.

“I bet you're tired, Kurt. Let's take you back to your room. We can get together and ride again next week, okay?” Katie asked. 

“Just tell me when and where, I'll be there,” Kurt promised. Next year is going to be one great year.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

After the Warbler meeting, Trent waved goodbye to Blaine on the path. His mother had called and told them about Kurt feeling a bit overwhelmed and that she had cleared it with the attendance office. Blaine wasn't really afraid, but there was some worry that had settled in his stomach early in the day and had grown to a big, cold stone now. He couldn't get back to Kurt fast enough. He had itched to hold Kurt in his arms all day.

 

Kurt didn't answer as Blaine softly called his name when he entered the room. The lights were out and the sun had set, so Blaine turned on the small lamp on the end table. He saw Kurt, sound asleep in the bed, his arms around his pillow. 

Blaine quietly removed his uniform, slipping into the bed to cuddle with Kurt. As he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend he buried his nose in his hair. He jerked back quickly. He had thought that Kurt was in the room all day, resting and studying – but his hair had the distinct odor of horses. Blaine looked at Kurt's sleeping face once more, then snuggled close and closed his eyes. Tomorrow would be time enough to find out what Kurt had been doing.

 


	16. Butterfly

Kurt blinked, the sun hitting his face from a part in the drapes. One of these days, he thought, I'm going to remember to close those drapes _before_ I get into bed.

He looked at the clock beside his bed. Seven-thirty. His dad would be there in less than an hour, so he better get out of bed and get ready. Maybe just one more snuggle....

 

_Bang Bang Bang._

 

“Kurt, come open this door!” he heard his father yell. Kurt jumped, looking over at the clock that now said 8:45. He had fallen back asleep.

“Kurt, is that your dad?” Blaine asked, turning over under the rumpled blankets. He looked a bit panicked. Neither of the boys was wearing a stitch of clothes and they had fallen back asleep while cuddling together. Blaine jumped out of bed, throwing on the sweat pants lying beside the bed and tossing Kurt's yoga pants to him.

“I'm coming, Mr. Hummel,” he shouted, then helped Kurt into the bathroom, his clothes in his arms. Blaine pulled on a Dalton T-shirt that proclaimed him to be a member of the Polo Team and slipped his feet into his slippers on his way to the door.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Hummel, Kurt is in the bathroom and I was helping him get dressed. I guess I didn't hear you at first – please come in and make yourself at home. I'll just go and see if Kurt is ready,” Blaine struggled to apologize. 

“Okay. Thanks, Blaine. We need to get on the road,” Burt said, looking around the room and frowning. “I thought they were putting another bed in here. What's up with that?”

“Ah...we're waiting for them to do that. I'll call the office this morning and see what the hold up is...” Blaine said, thinking he was lucky his back was turned or his blush would need an explanation, one he didn't want to provide right then.

Burt smiled to himself. He loved poking the bear – especially when they blushed as red as this Anderson kid.

 

“Have a good day, Blaine. I'll see you tonight,” Kurt said, pulling Blaine behind the door to give him a deep kiss before turning to catch up with his dad in the parking lot.

“Tonight, Beau. Love you,” Blaine said, hugging Kurt as close as he could get with Kurt in the wheelchair. 

Blaine walked them out to Burt's truck, helping him to get the wheelchair into the back. One more kiss to Kurt as Burt was locking the tailgate and they were off. Blaine walked back inside to get ready for school. He wondered to himself how he could miss Kurt already.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Kurt was sitting in the wheelchair, his father pushing, when his name was called at the prosthetist's office.

“Hi, Billy,” Kurt greeted the small man with red hair and a neatly trimmed beard. His dark brown eyes twinkled as he saw it was Kurt coming in. This was one of his favorite patients, a boy always full of light-hearted joking and real determination in his beautiful blue eyes. He reminded Billy of one of his own kids.

“Hey, Kurt. Where's your usual escort? Dr. Anderson's brother?” he asked, looking around.

“He's in class. I brought my dad this time,” Kurt said, turning the wheelchair to see what was holding his dad up.

“I'm here, buddy. Just stopped to chat with the receptionist about your appointment next month,” Burt said, walking in.

“Hello, Mr. Hummel, how are you today?” Billy asked politely. He liked Burt Hummel, not many parents showed as much affection with their kids as he did.

“Just fine,” Burt said, looking at Kurt once again.

“Tell me about the wrist and when you might be getting out of this snazzy little conveyance,” Billy grinned, tapping the left handle of the wheelchair.

“I have an appointment to have the cast removed today and for a check-up on the bruised kidney. If everything checks out, I can kick the chair to the curb. I can hardly wait, it's been a long month,” Kurt said.

Billy helped Kurt up and then had him change into a hospital gown so he could check the fit on the prosthetic leg. He couldn't find any sores or places that had been rubbing. After checking about the comfort level, he had Kurt walk down the aisle in the exam room, watching each step.

“Okay, the basic leg is doing well. I know you were confined to the chair most of time since you got this new model, so I want to see you in a week after you start walking. I want you to use either your wrist-cuff crutch or a cane for the first month until you're used to the way this new foot feels. Now, I have a surprise for you,” Billy grinned. He loved making his patients happy.

He rummaged through a closet, reading the tags on various pieces that were carefully set on the styrofoam-lined shelves. Finding Kurt's name, he took the piece out and showed it to Kurt, It was an extension to the prosthetic, a part that interchanged with the foot Kurt was using now. This new one was a curved piece of metal instead of a synthetic foot. It was for running and other more athletic pursuits.

“Let me show you how to take the other foot off and attach this one,” he told both father and son, showing the new foot to Kurt and directed him in putting it on.

Kurt stood up, walking a few feet. He was unsteady and Billy motioned for Burt to hand him a cane. Using the cane for balance, Kurt walked a few more feet down the aisle, then faster back.

“Wow! It's amazing! It sort of...I don't know...bounces? Like there is more spring in my foot when I step forward. Wow...” Kurt said, his eyes bright and twinkling. He looked at his father only to find he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Dad...it's okay, really, it is...” Kurt soothed his father, stepping carefully over to lay a hand on his shoulder.

“I'm not upset, Kurt. Just happy for you. I never knew they made these springy things...I'd have gotten you one a long time ago,” Burt said, his eyes telling Kurt without words how much he loved him. Kurt leaned over and hugged his dad.

“Let's not dwell in the past. Let's look at all the bright things coming up in the future, okay?” Kurt said.

“Now you're going to throw my words back at me, huh, kid?” Burt laughed, wiping his eyes and smiling at Kurt.

“Well, they're true,” Kurt smiled back.

“Burt, don't beat yourself up over this, that foot wasn't invented when Kurt had his amputation. It's new technology.” Billy added. “Now, don't wear this when you're riding the horse, it will slip out of the stirrup – use the other foot as we talked about. You know that with his amputation above the knee, it limits Kurt's ability to do the things he might have done if it was below the knee. However, they have been able to make this flexible foot work with the newer above-knee legs and I think Kurt is a prime candidate for trying this out. How does it feel, Kurt?”

“Marvelous....like I went to sleep a caterpillar and woke up a butterfly,” Kurt grinned, walking down the hall one more time. 

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Burt drove his pick-up back to Lima, Kurt sitting in the seat beside him. They took turns tuning the radio for a while, Burt listening to a different style of music than Kurt did until they finally agreed on classical. It reminded both of them of Elizabeth. Kurt's mother loved to play classical music at home.

“So, how is Dalton?” Burt asked.

“I love it. I'm not afraid to go down the halls, everyone is so polite, and at least there's a challenge in the classes. I think the teachers there actually love teaching. They seem enthusiastic and competent – a thing that hardly existed at McKinley where it was only one or the other.”

“What do you do after class – besides kiss Blaine?” Burt asked, getting the blush out of his son that he was trying for. He suppressed a smile.

“Trent's sister is teaching me to ride a horse,” Kurt said, waiting for his father to show signs of being upset, but they never came. He'd forgotten that Billy mentioned it during his appointment. He had called Billy to ask about horseback riding a few days ago.

“Trent that I met?”

“Yeah, he has a bunch of sisters and one of them is teaching me to ride. Well, two of them actually if you count little Katie. She's a freshman at Crawford,” Kurt detailed.

“Just how many sisters does Trent have? I thought you mentioned one of them is Cooper's secretary,” Burt asked.

“Let's see, there's Annaliese, then Susan – she's Coop's secretary - then Charlotte. I haven't met her, she's off at college. Sheila and the twins Joannie and Janice, then Trent and his baby sister Katie. Seven in all, like the constellation,” Kurt laughed.

“Are you wearing a helmet when you're on the horse?” Burt asked.

“Yes, sir. Sheila wouldn't let me on the horse without one,” he answered, rolling his eyes.

“That's good. Why do you want to ride a horse?” Burt asked. Kurt had never voiced that desire at all as far as Burt knew.

“It's allowing me to do something I thought I would never actually be able to do again. I haven't been able to run since I was nine years old. This gives me the same feeling – of being free to go where I want, but more than that, it's an adrenaline rush that burns my veins with the thrill of it. Sheila let me ride her polo pony while she was in back of me, holding on. It was a thing I've never felt before, Dad, even if I never got to do that again in this life it would be enough,” Kurt explained, looking for a reaction from his dad.

“Just be careful, buddy. That's all I ask,” Burt patted Kurt's leg and turned back to the road as the light turned green. He hid the fact that he felt badly about Kurt not being able to run, but he could never figure out what to do about it. He wished he's have been the one to think of a horse.

 

They got to the doctor's office a bit early and Kurt told his dad about the classes, the possibility of auditioning for the Warblers, and a lot about Blaine. Burt told his son how work was going, about some of the neighbors and his employees. They were laughing about one of the neighbors running after her dog through another neighbors' garden when Kurt's name was called.

Once more in an exam room, Kurt was happy to hear the cast was indeed coming off. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the heated fiberglass as the doctor sawed it off, then again when the cast was removed and all the dead skin and sweat got fresh air. 

“Why does it smell so bad?” Kurt asked, worried that his arm was infected or something.

“Dead skin, mostly. Without air, it doesn't slough off normally. I want you to go home and wash it _gently_ with soap and water, apply a good moisturizer, and do not rub or pick at it. It will be fine in a few days, and rubbing it will make it sore and possibly cause an infection. Okay?” the doctor said, looking at Kurt and then at Burt.

“Yes, I can do that,” Kurt said, wanting to dig his nails in and scratch the next six layers of skin off. The doctor gave him a look of doubt, but Kurt smiled at him and reassured him that he could do it. 

“Now, I need you to give me a urine sample. Can you do that?” the doctor asked and Kurt left the room.

“Mr. Hummel, I wanted to touch base with you,” the doctor said, looking stern and a bit worried.

“What about?” Burt asked, a thin line of cold shiver streaking up his spine. Those were the very words he had heard when he found out Kurt had cancer.

“I'm concerned about Kurt returning to school. I want to say he was lucky this time, but being beaten is not exactly a sign of luck. He could have been hurt much worse, that is true, but this was bad enough. My daughter goes to McKinley and she knows Kurt. She told me about what he goes through every day there. If you weren't aware of it before, you are now. I only want to make sure Kurt is being safe,” the man said. 

“Ah...well, first: Kurt is no longer attending McKinley. He got a scholarship to Dalton Academy. I think he's safer there. He is happier than I've seen him since he was a little kid. Honestly, my only worry now is that he wants to do the things the other boys are doing – like horseback riding. He wants to learn to play polo!” Burt said, a strange look on his face.

“And you're worried he will get hurt. I understand. You have a legitimate reason to worry, but the school clubs are not the same as professional ones. They won't let the kids do anything too dangerous, and they will make sure Kurt can ride well enough to play. I'd let him. He needs to stretch his wings, Papa Bear,” the doctor said, patting Burt on the shoulder.

Kurt came back and the doctor left to examine the sample. He returned after a few minutes.

“Kurt, everything looks clear. No blood or protein so it looks like your kidney is doing fine. I'm going to have you get a metabolic panel on your way out, just to be safe. Otherwise, you're clear. You can use a cane if your prosthetist suggests one, but I see no reason if you feel steady on your feet with the new leg,” he smiled at Kurt.

“Thanks, Dr. Pierce, I appreciate it. Say hello to Brittany for me,” Kurt shook his hand and they were gone.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“What say we get something to eat?” Burt asked, driving through downtown on the way to their house. 

“I...I thought I was going back to Dalton?” Kurt said, looking confused.

“Oh. I thought that since this is Friday that you could spend the weekend with me?” Burt hesitated, a sad look coming across his face for a second before he erased it was a big smile.

“Well, we need to eat lunch before we head back. Do you want to go to that Thai place you like?” Burt tried to appear cheerful.

“Oh, Dad....I'm sorry. Here. Let me call Blaine and explain. I'm sure he won't mind changing plans. We were just going to go to the library and I can do that after class on Monday,” Kurt hurried to say, dialing his cell. He told Blaine and although he thought he heard something in Blaine's voice, the boy agreed that some time at home with his dad might do Kurt some good.

“Okay, you've got me for the weekend,” Kurt smiled at his dad, his heart beating quickly for a minute when he saw how genuinely happy that made his father. “And I know you don't like Thai food, let's go to the diner on Market Street as long as you promise to choose something that is not fried in butter. Okay?”

“That, buddy, is a deal.”

 

Kurt walked into the house, feeling the calm that had always come down over him when he entered this place. Even on the worst days of McKinley, this had been his sanctuary. He was grateful it still felt like that. He wondered if the dorm room at Dalton would feel like this eventually.

After he had put his things away and changed into something more comfortable, Kurt came back into the den, finding his father just where he thought he would be – sitting in his easy chair watching television. He thought they had a good day together so far...good news at both appointments and then a meal with meatloaf for his dad and roasted veggie plate for Kurt. They had even shared a banana split afterwards in celebration of the positive things that happened today.

“Hey, Kurt. I thought you'd gone to take a nap. I guess today has been pretty busy, huh?” Burt asked. Kurt sat down on the sofa, his legs up on the cushion. 

“Yeah, but not too bad. Ah...I called the doctor's office. Dr. Kim,” Kurt said, mentioning his oncologist. “They were able to schedule the annual PET scan for me this afternoon. I know it's a month early, but I thought we might go ahead and get it over with,” Kurt said, a little afraid of Burt's reaction. A PET scan was a diagnostic tool for detecting cancer. While the amputation got rid of the tumors, the doctors had suggested that Kurt have a PET Scan every year for ten years to be sure it hadn't come back. It was an emotional time for both Kurt and his dad, but each year the results came back clear.

“Okay, son. But tell me – why not have Blaine here? I mean, if he's your boyfriend, don't you want to lean on him?” Burt asked, but the answer he wanted wasn't something easy for Kurt to say. Burt wanted to know if Kurt was as close to Blaine as he appeared to be last week. Having sex implied that he was and Burt didn't want to find out that Kurt wasn't close enough to Blaine to want to share this. After his talk about making sex a way to connect with someone he loved, Burt was concerned that Kurt wasn't sharing this part of his life with Blaine.

“I don't want to scare him. I know he's supportive, he's taken me to appointments, helped me in every way he can. I believe it when he tells me he loves me – and I love him, too. But, I'm just not ready to have him in on this. If the worst happens and I have cancer again, I need _you_ there, Dad. You will know how to be with me if we get bad news. Much as Blaine cares about me, I don't want to have to hold him up while I'm breaking down, you know?” Kurt said, looking for understanding in his father's eyes.

“Yeah, son, I do. I'll take you,” he said, moving to the sofa to put his arms around his son. “You know that whatever happens, I”ll be there for you, don't you?”

“Yes, Dad. I know. I depend on it.”

 

“Hey, lookie here,” Burt said a while later, looking through the television guide. “There's a polo game!”

Kurt's eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Yeah, right here....'Newport International Polo Assoc. presents USA vs. Ireland'. It's on in ten minutes. Do you want to watch that until we have to go to the hospital for your test?” Burt grinned, happy to find something Kurt would watch with him.

“I'll get us some tea and bring in that plate of oat muffins,” Kurt offered and left to get it.

They watched the game, Kurt sitting with his laptop looking up the rules and various players on Wikipedia. Burt grinned the whole time, glad to be with his son – who hadn't shown any interest in a sport since the time they had watched curling being played at the Winter Olympics.

The two men cheered the USA team, yelling at the screen while they watched the players making goals and riding the horses.

“When you said 'polo pony', I thought it was one of those cute, shaggy little guys from Shetland. These look like big horses, Kurt,” Burt said, his imagination providing all kinds of accidents that might befall his son.

“No, that's just a word, I don't know where it came from. No, polo 'ponies' are actually horses. I read that they are usually a mix of thoroughbred and Morgan horses. The one I'm learning on, Rocky, is old and quiet. The Barnes kids have all ridden him...from Annie to Katie, eight kids. He's gentle and slow. I'm being safe, Dad. I promise,” Kurt reassured his father. Maybe he could take his dad to meet the horse when he took him home.

“Okay then.”

“Would you rather I played Lacrosse?” Kurt asked, knowing his father's views on kids playing that dangerous game.

“No, Kurt. I'm fine with you learning to ride the horse, I guess. Wear your helmet,” Burt grumped, looking in the bowl to get the last three kernels of popcorn.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

There was a little over an hour before they had to leave for the hospital to have his PET scan. Kurt had enjoyed watching the polo game with his father, but he was tired now. Maybe a nap would be called for here...just a bit of rest before the adrenaline rush of the test.

He had just laid down, having removed his jeans and shirt so he could remove his prosthesis and be comfortable, and snuggled under the blanket in his briefs when his cell phone rang. A photo flashed on the screen of Blaine in his pale blue cardigan and purple bowtie, looking as if he were lost in thought, a sweet smile on his face. Trent had taken the photo before they met Kurt, but it was still one of Kurt's favorites.

 

“Hello, Beau! Did I call at a convenient time?” came Blaine's voice.

“Any time is convenient if it's _you_ calling,” Kurt said, a smile in his voice that warmed Blaine's whole body.

“What's up? How did the medical stuff go?” Blaine asked, a note of anxiety in his voice.

Kurt told him about the new foot prosthesis and the wrist feeling funny without the cast and all.

“So, you can move your wrist, Beau? Like in a...ah, rhythmic motion?” he asked. Kurt sat still for a moment, wondering what Blaine was getting at – then the dawn broke and he blushed scarlet red.

“Blaine!” he whisper-shouted, not wanting his father to hear. Burt might be on the other side of the house with the football game turned up, or more likely asleep in front of the same game, but Kurt didn't need for him to hear.

“Yes, Beau? Something I can do for you?” he said, his voice getting a little slower, a bit deeper.

“Oh, yes there's something you can do for me, but you're there and I'm here. I guess there's no way to really do anything, is there?” Kurt whispered, his heart starting to beat a bit faster as his imagination fed an amazing scene to his brain. He couldn't help but move his hand down to brush against the growing need in his briefs.

“You don't think so, baby? You don't seem to have much faith in me. Here I am, all alone with the door locked, in this nice big bed. The bed we were in together just last night as a matter of fact. I was lying down when I thought I caught a whiff of something...your cologne, the body wash you use that smells like jasmine and oranges...and there was this other scent...something earthy and wild – like you smell when I have my nose next to your thighs, drawing little maps up your leg for my tongue to follow...” Blaine rambled on, then stopped for a brief second, a small gasp and moan coming through the phone to wrap around Kurt's cock. He reached inside his briefs, stroking twice to calm himself.

“Blaine? It's getting warm here, too warm to be wearing so much,” he cooed, a bit of distress seeping through in his voice.

“It is? At the risk of sounding cliché, what are you wearing?” 

“My cherry red briefs, but don't worry, I'm sliding them down my thighs now. They won't be in my way any more,” Kurt informed his boyfriend, sliding his hand over his hardening cock as he pulled the sheet and blanket back up over himself.

“Are you cold, Beau? Maybe we need to do something to make you warm – I don't want to risk you catching a cold,” Blaine sounded concerned. 

“I wish you were here, Blaine. My body is cold here without you. If you were here, what would you do to keep me warm?” 

“Open your bedside drawer, Beau, and get out the bottle I left there for you,” Blaine instructed, reaching down to run his fingers lightly over his erection as he imagined Kurt doing the same. He popped open the lid to his bottle of lube, making sure it was close enough to the phone that Kurt could hear it. 

He did, and his cock got all that much harder. He let a moan escape, putting the thick blanket over his head to muffle any awkward sounds that might escape and make their way to Burt.

“Put some of that slick stuff on your hand, baby, and slide your fingers down your thighs. Make your fingers do what you know I would be doing if I was beside you right now...are you doing it? Are you massaging your strong legs and just teasing a bit – stroke that bit of skin just behind your balls...yes....like that, baby...use both hands if you need to...run your fingertip around in a circle, imagine it's my tongue just barely touching the tender skin at your opening. Stroke your thick cock now with the other hand, hold yourself firmly, but not too tight. Oh...yes, I'm doing it, too...imagining it's your long fingers tracing along the vein from root to crown, over and over as your body shivers with each touch. Mmmmmmm, so good, right? I can make you feel so good, baby....” 

Blaine stopped to gather air into his lungs. He was hot and very horny, missing Kurt so much. He'd been lying in bed supposedly for a nap but he could not stop thinking about Kurt and his pale skin, his long, wet tongue and what he could do with that talented tongue. He took another breath, closing his eyes to imagine what Kurt looked like just this very second. His imagination was more than adequate in conjuring up that image.

“Blaine...don't stop...tell me more..what are you going to do now?” came the soft but plaintive voice over the cell phone.

“Don't let go, Beau...we're only beginning. How hard are you, Kurt? Could you push inside me now? Or do you need more time, more stroking that beautiful cock. Is it straining towards me? I love it when it does that – as if it knows what's coming next, as if it knows me and how much I want it down my throat....Mmmmm...” Blaine continued, Kurt holding himself in a firm grip, the lube making the strokes slick and the friction beginning to make the warmth coil in Kurt's belly. He wanted more, so he whined and Blaine was quick to recognize Kurt's way of asking for more.

“Now, add more lube to your left hand, and make your way back to your ass, parting your sweet cheeks to let my fingers in, skating in circles around that sensitive place, the one that only I have touched, only I have put my warm tongue on and tasted all of you, Beau...and I have to stop and calm myself down before I have gone past the point of no return . Once I taste your skin, once I've had you down my throat- panting and moaning for more, and my hand is stroking, massaging, keeping up the perfect rhythm as I push gently inside you - touching where no one else has ever dared to, that place you have saved for me and me alone...rub gently, baby, make it feel good like you know I can...”

Kurt was whining, moaning and his mind was full of all the things he and Blaine had shared, and many things he wanted to share. He was arching his back, his fingers buried in his ass, his other hand stroking faster as Blaine's words wove a dream inside Kurt's head. 

“More....Blaine don't leave me here...carry me through to the end....are you touching yourself? Tell me...” Kurt begged, needing more of Blaine's voice, more of his control to get this finished. 

“I'm pulling, massaging, stroking myself, all the time thinking you're here and doing all the exploring, all the seduction, setting the rhythm of my heart. I'm in the same room with you, Beau, and we are making such sweet love – pushing another finger inside you,” Blaine said as Kurt did just that..and moaned so loud he had to cover his mouth to keep it from being heard.

“Oh, Kurt...is it that good for you? Squeeze just a bit tighter, remember how it feels when you have prepped me with your own fingers, then you push inside me, and I moan...it is so good, I never want it to end....but I can't stop it, the rhythm is relentless – the ocean tide, the sun setting, every living thing has a rhythm and I know yours, don't I, baby? Stroke yourself to that rhythm – the same one I'm using and we are getting closer. Aren't we, baby?” Blaine asked, his voice coming in shallow pants as he and Kurt pumped and curled their toes in unison until Kurt couldn't believe that he'd touched that sweet spot inside – a place only Blaine had ever touched and it sent him flying into the sun, his semen coming in great clots and strings, the warmth of the liquid pooling in his hand and running down his wrist as he cooed and moaned at Blaine, thanking him, praising him...thanking the stars for bringing Blaine just for him. 

“Kurt? Oh...Kurt I'm so, so close...talk to me, Beau...” he begged, teetering on the edge and wanting Kurt's voice to be what pushed him over the edge.

“Blaine...oh, that was good...remember the first time I took you into my mouth? It was like heaven had opened the skies and brought down your idea of a perfect angel. Remember how I took you so deep into my mouth, humming and squeaking at the new sensations...and then I got down to business and learned to suck you so hard...I touched your balls, then took them in my hand to massage in the gentlest way while I kissed my way into that pink asterisk of pleasure, licking slowly and sucking as I moved back to let you stop if you wanted. You didn't and pulled me closer as my tongue continued – and I added a finger...” Kurt suddenly heard Blaine's breath change to a shallow moaning, saying small things, loving things, things that made Kurt blush with desire and want, in spite of the fact that he had come less than a minute ago.

“Come for me, baby,” he said into the phone, whispering it so Burt couldn't hear, “Let that warm wave come over you as I push myself around you, your cock down my throat....” and he heard Blaine's high-pitched whine that meant he had fallen over that edge, had given so much, but saved just enough strength to do this. 

Afterwards, both of them lay quiet in their beds, eyes closed as they rode the way back to calm. 

“Blaine? I love you. I feel so much better now. I'll sleep well tonight – and I know you will, too.”

“I will, but it's never the same if you aren't with me. I need your arms like the earth needs rain and sunshine, Beau,” Blaine said.

Kurt giggled. “Until the Twelfth of Never?” he asked, recognizing the lyrics of a song his father used to play on the radio. Blaine erupted in laughter.

“Leave it to you to know some obscure song by a crooner from your grandmother's time,” Blaine got out between giggles.

“Johnny Mathis is not 'obscure', Mr. Music Snob. I'll have you know that my dad has excellent taste in music,” Kurt said, defending his father.

“Okay, sure, Kurt. I think I'll leave it at that then...” more laughter.

“I need to get moving now – my appointment at the hospital is in less than an hour and I need to wake my dad up,” Kurt said, not wanting to hang up the phone, but recognizing that he had an obligation.

“Okay, Beau. You know my heart is with you, okay? And if you get scared, or any other reason, just call and I'll be there for you,” Blaine said. “Bye for now.”

 

It wasn't ten minutes before Kurt was back in bed, his clothes back on as he fell asleep.

 

“Kurt!!! Time to wake up, son. We need to go now if we're going to make your appointment,” Burt called through the locked door.

“I'll be right there, Dad,” he said, adjusting his bowtie.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Kurt and his dad entered the hospital at one thirty, ready for the test. The admitting nurse took them to the radiology department where Kurt changed into a hospital gown and ugly blue slipper-socks. The nurse placed an IV for the radio-isotope to be injected.

 

“You okay, Kiddo?” Burt asked. He remembered every time he'd had to bring Kurt here, the days he had to hold his son down so they could insert the vein catheter for the IV, the times Kurt was brave and trembled all over even while he held his arm still for the nurse to insert the IV; or the last few years when Kurt bravely held up his arm for the sharp poke. He thought all of those times would sort of melt into one memory, but no. He remembered every single one of them. 

Burt recalled all the details, even remembering the plain walls with institution green paint that preceded these new walls with faux-cheerful flowers and woodland creatures in the waiting room. He idly wondered how many hundreds of thousands of dollars the hospital administrators had spent on expensive sculptures and art pieces that were strewn about the hallways of the newly redecorated facility. 

“Yeah, I'm fine, Dad. You know I've done this before, right?” he tried to kid his dad, but Burt didn't smile.

“Yeah...you're an old trouper,” he said, placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

“All right, there's gonna start now,” Kurt said when a nurse he recognized walked into the room. “Why don't you go to the waiting room? I think they had the sports channel on when we walked by,” Kurt said.

“Okay, I'll see you in a couple of hours,” Burt said, hugging his son and nodding at the nurse.

 

“This time we're going to do both a PET Scan and a CT at the same time. It makes it easier for the doctor reading it, and it shows more,” she said, wheeling Kurt down the hall to the chilly room where the equipment was set up. 

“Ready?” she asked, syringe full of murky pink liquid in her hand.

“Sure,” Kurt said. The nurse injected it into the IV tubing, not his skin, so it didn't hurt. There was a funny overly warm feeling as the fluid rushed through his veins, making him feel as if he had to use the bathroom, but he knew it would stop in a few moments. He remembered years ago crying because he thought he'd wet himself the first few times he felt it. He closed his eyes and tried to think of something, somewhere else as he waited for it to dissipate. 

He closed his eyes and thought of riding the horse, not even aware of Sheila holding him as the huge animal ran across the meadow. It was like flying. Then he thought about Blaine. The sweet smile he got whenever they were together, the confused look if Kurt kidded him, the joy he felt when Blaine took him in his arms. 

“There, all done for now. Is it still feeling warm?” she asked.

“A little, but much better,” Kurt admitted, glad he was through that part.

“I have the timer on, I'll get you into position in about fifty minutes. You can read or watch television if you like,” she smiled at Kurt.

“Thanks, I brought my kindle,” he said, settling into one of the comfortable chairs in the room. He was reading a new book, The Land of Stories. Trent had suggested it and he was reading the book, glad to find a few minutes of quiet to enjoy it.

The time was gone quickly and the nurse was back, leading Kurt to the table he was to lay on for the test. He settled down, trying to squirm into a comfortable place for the lengthy test. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so it would go faster. They used to dose him with Valium to keep him sedated while they did this, but he was so used to it now he didn't need it. 

 

“And, done!” he heard through the speaker. He had managed to doze off, but wasn't deeply asleep.

“There, you doing okay, Kurt?” the radiology tech asked.

“Yeah, fine,” he said, “How did it go? Do you have to redo anything?” he asked. If he moved during the scan they sometimes had to redo parts of it.

“No, you're an old pro. It was great. You should have all the results by Monday morning. You're free to get dressed and leave as soon as we remove the IV,” the tech told him. 

 

“Dad? I'm done,” Kurt said to his father, touching his arm lightly to wake him in the waiting room.

“Okay, let's get going. I bet you're glad to have that done for another year.”

“You have no idea...”

 

 

Back home, Kurt put the finishing touches on the quiche he made for supper. He had been a bit worried about this new recipe, using less egg yolks than usual, but it seemed to have come out just fine. 

“Wow, what smells so good?” Burt asked, walking in the kitchen.

“Quiche Lorraine. I took out all the unnecessary stuff and we're left with all the deliciousness,” Kurt grinned. Burt rolled his eyes. 

“Please. At least tell me there's bacon and cheese in it somewhere? And no tofu?” Burt said in a grumpy voice.

“Dad, you know me better than that. I used two real organic eggs and four real organic egg whites. Then fresh cream, gruyere cheese, mushrooms, and....ah....soy bacon bits. But I swear, you'll never notice,” Kurt looked hopeful, his eyes big and begging.

“I know it will be wonderful, kiddo,” his dad smiled, giving his son a warm hand on his shoulder. “I set the table for us. Is iced tea okay with supper?”

Just as Kurt was setting the serving bowl of broccoli and cauliflower on the table, his cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was late for anyone to be calling, well after eight in the evening, but he took the phone out and looked at the caller ID. It was Mt Caramel Hospital in Columbus. Kurt had never been there, but he thought it might be one of the radiologists that read the PET Scans. He sat down, braced for bad news - they would have waited for Monday if it was negative - and swiped his thumb across the screen to answer the call.

“Hello, Kurt Hummel speaking......”


	17. The Non-Hero

Blaine walked across the street, stepping in a puddle that splashed up and got his linen slacks wet. He shook his foot, trying in vain to get the water out of his shoe. He hated the squishy feeling when his sock got soggy. Hopping over to a bench at a bus stop, he removed his shoe and poured the water out. This was turning out to be bad day.

When Kurt had called earlier to say he was tired and going to spend the weekend with his dad, Blaine had thought of making the drive to Lima. Kurt hadn't asked him to come, though, so maybe his boyfriend needed some space or at the very least he might need some time away from Blaine. They had spent almost every waking hour together for the past month.

Blaine had called Trent to maybe go out to dinner, but he was at his folk's house helping Janice and Joanie with a school project. Blaine tried Cooper next, but he was going out and any attempt by Blaine to find out who the lucky girl was just made Cooper even more secretive. Blaine finally hung up his cell, knowing that Cooper wasn't going to spill anything to his little brother, so Blaine left him to his clandestine date.

A call to several of the Warblers came up with nobody free for the evening. Blaine thought about going to a movie by himself, wanting to throw a pity-party of one, when he felt an arm across his shoulders.

“Hey, Blaine. What are you doing wandering around all by your lonesome? What – Kurt let you off your leash on a Saturday night?” Sebastian asked, a fake look of pity on his face.

Sebastian was one of the Warblers that had joined at the semester, having just moved back to Ohio after two years in France. He was friendly to a fault and Blaine had seen him with several different boys. It was common knowledge that Seb was gay, but Blaine didn't believe (as some did) that that was a reason for them to be friends.

“Kurt is visiting his dad this weekend,” Blaine said politely.

“Well, we can't have our Blainers all by himself! How about I take you to dinner? There's a new Polynesian restaurant that opened in downtown Columbus. How about it? My treat. Just call your caretaker and I bet Kurt will let you go,” Sebastian smirked. 

“Kurt is not my 'caretaker'. He's my boyfriend, and he does not expect me to call for permission to do anything! He trusts me and I trust him,” Blaine grumbled. He hated it that so many people thought he had lost all semblance of his independence when he started this relationship with Kurt.

“So, you're free to go to dinner with me?” Seb asked, smiling at Blaine.

“Sure, but I'll pay my half. This isn't a date. You understand that, right?” Blaine asked.

“Yes. We'll just have a nice dinner and come back here after, maybe catch a movie?” Seb offered.

“We'll see. I am hungry and I wanted to try that place,” he smiled. He didn't fully trust Sebastian, but he was confident in himself. Going to a new restaurant might be fun, and if was any good he could take Kurt next week.

“Shall we take my car?” Seb asked, waving towards the door. “I have the Auston-Martin today. My Beemer is in the shop.”

“Let's just meet there. I can be ready in ten minutes, I just have to change my shirt and jeans. I'll see you there, okay?” Blaine said.

“Here's my cell in case you get lost,” Seb grinned, holding out his hand for Blaine's phone. He punched in his number and hit the call button so he had Blaine's number, too. 

“Okay, see you in about 45 minutes then,” Seb said and took his leave.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Blaine sat on the bench remembering what led up to this mess he was in. He had changed his clothes, then started out for the restaurant. The drive down I-71 was easy and he got off on East Broad Street to downtown Columbus. He got a little lost and drove around looking for a familiar street when the car stopped. He looked at the gauge to find he was out of gas. Maybe it was karma hitting him because he hadn't told Kurt where he was going. Well, he had a gas can in the trunk, so he'd gotten that out and was walking the dark, deserted street in the light rain, looking for a gas station. 

Having done what he could to get the water out of his shoe, he was ready to slip it back on when a man walked by, seemingly minding his own business. Blaine didn't even have time to think as he struggled with his shoe when he felt a pain in the back of his neck. He fell to the wet asphalt and the man was standing over him, gun in hand.

“Get up and hand me your wallet and cell phone, kid,” he said in a gruff voice. Blaine waited too long to comply and earned a hard poke in the ribs with the man's toe. He got up and faced this large man. 

“I'm just a student....I don't have a job - I don't have anything you want,” Blaine said, shivering with what might be cold, might be fear. He had led a somewhat sheltered life and being manhandled on a dark, wet street wasn't something he had ever even imagined. 

“Now,” was all the man said, making a motion with the gun.

Blaine got his wallet out and his cell, handing both to the man. 

“What – no cash?” the man demanded. “At least you have a credit card. Let's go over to the ATM in the next block,” he barked out. Blaine turned when the man shoved him and walked to the glass-walled kiosk the man indicated. They went inside and the man handed Blaine his credit card.

“Take it all out,” the man said. 

“I don't have all that much...” Blaine started, but the man poked him hard in the ribs with his gun again.

Blaine slid the card into the machine and put in his PIN number. It was the year his parents got married and Blaine closed his eyes and thought about them – and if he was about to join them.

The man pushed the button to get the balance on the account.

“You only have $485 in your account? What the fuck?” the man turned and frowned at Blaine, looking very angry. “Well, it's more than I have, so just stand there a minute, put your hands on the wall and don't move.”

Blaine did as he was told. Once the man had taken his money, there really wasn't any reason for him to keep Blaine. Maybe he would get out of this okay after all.

The man pushed the buttons to remove the money. He wiped his fingerprints off the card, replaced it in the wallet, and threw it across the room.

“You didn't see me. Nothing happened. Understand?” the man growled at him, then went out the glass door of the ATM kiosk. 

Blaine ran across the room, grabbed his wallet and slid it back into his trouser pocket. He stood for just a moment before deciding to go back to his car and find a pay phone to call his brother. He left the ATM and started walking when he heard a screech. A car had turned down the street he was walking on and as it got closer, he saw the man that mugged him just a few feet away – walking in the street. 

Blaine had no time to think, no time to balance his choices or decide what the better way was to go. He just reacted. The out of control car was speeding towards the man and Blaine jumped forward, hitting the mugger and trying to push him out of the way of the car. He thought for a moment that he had avoided disaster, but he was on the ground, soaked, his head hurt and he was dizzy. He tried to sit up and the blackness consumed him.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Blaine woke up in a brightly lit room, two police officers and a woman in a white lab coat were in a corner. He could hear them talking, something about arresting a man with prior charges. Then mention of a name, Ivan Nelson. Apparently he had mugged a lot of people, taking their money from ATM machines the same way he'd done to Blaine.

Blaine coughed, his head still a bit dizzy.

“Mr. Anderson?” the woman in the white lab coat turned to see he was awake.

“Am I in a hospital?” Blaine asked, looking around. “Where?”

“You're at Mt. Carmel Hospital,” she said. “In Columbus, Ohio,” she added when he looked puzzled.

“Am I....? Am I all right? My head hurts,” Blaine complained, holding his side where the mugger....Ivan Nelson? …..hit him with the gun. 

“You're okay. You got a knot on the back of your head, and a few scrapes. You'll probably have a bruise where you got...kicked? in your ribs, but it isn't anything dangerous. You lost consciousness, but it was probably from shock. You were mugged? Right?” she asked, but the policeman walked up and asked her to let him question Blaine. She nodded her head and left the room.

“Can you tell us your name, sir?” the police officer asked.

“I'm Blaine Anderson. I live in Westerville. What happened?” he asked.

“We'd like to ask you that, if you don't mind?” he smiled a little at Blaine, as if it were a joke. “If you feel up to talking to us, of course.”

“I was going to meet a friend for dinner and I ran out of gas. I had a gas can, so I was walking to find a station when I stepped in a puddle of water....” Blaine went on to tell the two policemen what he remembered.

“....and then I saw a car coming at him and I just reacted. Did I save him?” Blaine asked, a look of concern on his face.

“That was about the time we came around the corner. We were following a car that had left the scene of domestic violence and he was apparently intoxicated. We went a block further and turned to try and cut him off when we saw you leap forward and push Mr. Nelson. It was evident that you were trying to save him. When we got to you, Mr. Nelson was unconscious and had his hands in his pockets. We found $480 and an ATM slip with your name on it in his hand, a gun in the other. When the ambulance got there, they brought both of you here,” he told Blaine.

“What you have told us is about what we had figured out. Mr. Nelson is wanted on seven counts of robbery and mugging. This is his usual MO, to find someone on a deserted street and force them into an ATM and take the money,” the other cop said.

“Is he...did I save him?” Blaine asked, still worried. He didn't know how he felt about the man, Ivan Nelson. He did steal Blaine's money at gunpoint, but did he deserve to die for it?

“He's in surgery. We can't tell you anything else, but here is my card. I'll be contacting you this coming week if we need anything else from you. We'll have to keep your cell phone and your money for evidence for now, but it will be returned as soon as possible. Call me tomorrow and I can probably arrange that for you. Can we call anyone for you or take you somewhere?”

“Ah...I don't think so. I'm going to call my brother,” Blaine said. 

The two policemen left the room and the doctor returned.

“You are free to go, Mr. Anderson. Can I help you find a ride?” she asked.

“No, just a phone, please.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Sitting in the waiting room of the hospital ER, Blaine was curled in on himself. Cooper was on his way to get him, and Blaine was bone-weary tired. 

He'd also called Kurt and told him a little...not too many details, just that he had been mugged and the man had been caught. He said he was in the hospital, but he'd only had a bump on the head and Coop would be there to get him. Kurt started to say he'd get his dad to come now – and Blaine had barely been able to talk Kurt out of that – citing his headache and the need to sleep. He would stay with Coop until Kurt came home in the morning. In the end, he could not calm his hysterical boyfriend and he'd had to ask to talk to Burt, convincing him to keep Kurt home until the next day. 

Blaine could hardly walk over to the bank of chairs along the grimy wall. After that, his headache got worse and he sat in the waiting room, head propped on the knees of his legs that were pulled up to his chest right now.

The bump on the back of his head hurt. He closed his eyes for a few minutes, but somebody's child kept talking.

“Mommy, is Daddy coming home with us now?” the small voice asked.

“Probably not, Punkin. He was hurt in a car accident. He will stay here for a while. The doctor is coming in a while to tell us how he is,” the mother said, her voice a monotone. She sounded tired and defeated.

“Mommy! Why doesn't Daddy come home every day?” the small girl asked.

“He doesn't live with us, honey, you know that,” she answered in a voice that said she had answered this question before. A lot.

“Do you love Daddy?” the girl asked. “I love Daddy.”

The mother didn't answer. 

“Where is the doctor? Will he come soon? I want to see Daddy,” the girl chattered on.

Blaine opened his eyes. He looked at the small girl, her torn dress, her skinny arms, her shoes that didn't match. She looked to be about six years old, and very cheerful and happy. Her mother was young, maybe in her early twenties. She was wearing a waitress uniform, worn and faded. Her face was tired and as faded as her dress. There were dark circles under her eyes.

“Mommy! Is that the doctor?” the girl asked, bouncing up and down in her chair.

“Mrs. Nelson?” the man asked and took the woman a ways away from her daughter, but close enough that Blaine heard what was said.

The doctor told the woman that her husband, Ivan Nelson, had died on the operating table. His injuries were bad, but it was his heart that gave out. Too many drugs in his system. He explained how a good Samaritan had pushed him out of the way and he might have lived if not for the drugs. The woman didn't cry. She just thanked the man and returned to her daughter.

“Honey, I need to tell you some bad news. Daddy won't be coming home any more,” she said and the girl's face crumbled. The tears were running down her little face and she held her arms out for her mom.

“Is it because Daddy was a bad man? Is that why he died?” she asked her mother, her little face crumpling in sadness and a tear coming to her eye.

The mother just sat there, holding her daughter, not knowing what to say. 

Blaine got up and came over.

“Sweetie, is your dad Ivan Nelson?” he asked. The girl nodded and her mother looked at Blaine, not knowing what to say or do.

“Your daddy saved me,” Blaine lied. He glanced a the woman and he could see in her face that she knew he was telling a lie, but she didn't try to stop him. She just hugged her little girl. “I was in the street and wasn't looking where I was going. When the car came, he ran and pushed me out of the way. Your daddy was a _hero_ , honey,” Blaine said and it was bittersweet when he saw a big smile come upon the girl's face.

“Daddy? My daddy was a _hero_?” she asked. Blaine could tell that she wasn't used to hearing nice things about her daddy.

“Yes, he was. You should be so proud of him. Your daddy was a hero,” Blaine said one more time. He didn't want the small girl to grow up thinking she was the daughter of a bad man. Her mother smiled at Blaine for a moment, then gathered her daughter and left the hospital.

 

 

Eventually, Cooper took Blaine to get his car and they went back to Dalton. Blaine stayed with Coop in the carriage house, not wanting to see anyone for a while. He had asked his brother to get hold of Sebastian and give him a brief synopses of why Blaine hadn't shown up for dinner. In the morning, he found Sebastian and explained everything in more detail. Seb gave him a chaste hug and asked if he could help, but Blaine just wanted to go back to his dorm and wait for Kurt. 

 

The policeman in Columbus had called early the next morning and Cooper went to get Blaine's cell phone and money. He found out what Blaine already knew: the mugger, Ivan Nelson, had died while the doctors were trying to save him. Thanks to Blaine, his injuries were not fatal, but he had a large amount of heroine in his system and it affected his heart. Without a perpetrator, there would be no case, so they released Blaine's property to him without question.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

When Kurt got home to Dalton Sunday morning, Blaine was quiet and subdued. Kurt walked over and sat on the sofa next to his boyfriend, inviting him to cuddle. Blaine slipped into Kurt's arms and closed his eyes. Kurt combed his fingers through Blaine's silky curls and left kisses on his head as he told Kurt what happened. Kurt held him tightly, giving him all the support he could and feeling badly that he'd stayed the whole weekend in Lima. If he'd come home as he had originally planned, none of this would have happened. 

“I'm so sorry that happened to you, baby,” he whispered, hoping something he was doing might help Blaine feel better. It was late evening and they hadn't even eaten supper yet. Just as Kurt had decided to get something from the dining hall, there was a knock at the door and Cooper came in.

“Hey, Blaine, Kurt,” he greeted them. “I brought you guys some supper. You doing okay, Squirt?”

“I'll be all right. It is just hitting me what happened. That poor man – I was angry at first, affronted at what he did to me, but now I just feel bad for him. What a wasted life, and to leave such a sweet little daughter behind. It breaks my heart,” Blaine said, once more hiding his face in Kurt's shoulder. Kurt patted his back for a while, dropping little comforting kisses on his head until he'd gotten a hold of himself.

 

They sat in the room, sharing the shepherd's pie Cooper had made for them, and talking for the rest of the evening. The next day was a school holiday, President's Day, and the Warblers were planning a party. Kurt was thinking they might just skip the party and stay in the dorm if Blaine was still feeling down.

“I better go and let you get some sleep, Squirt. Kurt, call me if I can do anything to help,” Coop said. Kurt got up and walked Cooper to the outside door.

“Is he going to be okay, do you think?” Kurt asked. He was clearly very worried about his boyfriend.

“Yeah. It's a harsh way to find out about life, but he's resilient. Death bothers him a lot, but I think he'll be okay if you stick with him tomorrow. You are like healing balm to that kid. Honestly, Kurt, I think you are the best thing that ever came walking into his life,” Cooper said, giving Kurt a gentle hug.

“Thanks for saying so, but I think you have it backwards. He's the best thing that ever happened to me,” Kurt countered.

“I meant to tell you – I noticed how well you're walking, and no more cast on the wrist?”

“No, I had it off Friday. It feels funny, but I was so ready to get rid of that cast. I was beginning to think I'd have to cut it off myself. Or chew it off like a fox in a trap,” Kurt laughed. “This new prosthesis is working out well. Now that I'm out of the wheelchair, plus I'm getting used to having the bounce in my step instead of feeling like I'm dragging it behind me. Thank you so much, Coop, for finding that foundation to get me this new kind of prosthetic leg. When Dad had to scrape nickels together to afford one, I always got the cheapest available. This has opened up a whole new world for me,” he thanked Cooper.

“Don't mention it, kid. I'm just happy to see you reaching toward things you might not have thought of a year ago – or even six months ago. I hear you're learning to ride a horse,” he smiled once again.

“Who let that cat out of the bag? I didn't think anyone knew,” Kurt said, surprised.

“Just a little birdie. You know my secretary is one of Trent's sisters, didn't you?” Coop said.

“Oh...Blaine did mention that. So, Katie and Sheila told. Hah! I know who I can't tell any secrets to in the future. Do you think it will get back to Blaine? I wanted to surprise him,” Kurt whispered.

“I'll see what I can do. Don't worry, I don't think Trent is going to say anything. He knows it's to be kept a secret. You okay to get back inside?” Coop asked.

“Yes, I'm fine. Goodnight,” Kurt said, waving at Cooper.

“Goodnight.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

For a while, Blaine was skittish, jumping at each and every sound. Kurt had only to walk across the room, bump into the foot stool and Blaine was gasping for air, every muscle stretched tight in fear. He always calmed down immediately, even laughing at himself, but Kurt worried about him. He seemed even more clingy than before, not wanting to walk across campus at night or go out to the movies or anything. 

“Blaine, are you ready for bed?” Kurt called. Blaine was in the hallway saying goodbye to Trent after a day and an evening of snacks and a marathon of Harry Potter movies. Kurt had invited some of their best friends on campus and made a party out of it – making trays of snacks and drinks, everyone brought pillows and came in their pajamas. It had been great fun including Jeff's imitation of Ron Weasley and Nick's of Hermione, but the best, by far, was Blaine's Harry. Kurt had helped with the make-up – including the glasses and the lightning scar on his forehead. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine so relaxed since before the mugging.

 

“Ah....good times!” Blaine grinned. “Thank you, Kurt. That was exactly what I needed. You're the best,” he praised, coming over to put his arms around his boyfriend. Kurt gave him a worried smile, but relaxed and kissed his puckered lips – if only to get rid of the sad puppy-dog eyes that Blaine was using to beg a kiss.

  
“You, my dear sir, are entirely welcome. However, it was mostly Trent and Jeff and Nick that brought it all together. I just provided the room. And the snacks,” Kurt said, so happy to see Blaine smiling naturally.

“Hey, what were those little things wrapped in bacon?” Blaine asked.

“Devils on Horseback are the dates stuffed with mango chutney and wrapped in bacon, Angels on Horseback are the same thing, but with smoked oysters. Then there was Rumaki: chicken livers and water chestnuts wrapped in bacon. You guys have a serious love for bacon, you know,” Kurt laughed. “I could probably serve earthworms and cockroaches as long as I wrapped them in bacon and deep-fried them...”

Blaine frowned at Kurt and play-punched him. Kurt ignored it and went on:

“Then the little pastries you were eating? Little quiches made with those pastry cups you buy frozen. It was all just assembling a few ingredients...nothing fancy. They just _looked_ fancy.”

“They may have looked fancy, but they were delicious. Is there anything left?” Blaine looked at his boyfriend with his sad eyes, hoping that Kurt had held a few things back.

“Well....maybe there are a few things still in the ice chest...” Kurt drawled. He winked at Blaine and walked over to the box in question, opening the lid to search for more food. “Ah....let's get ready for bed and share the rest,” Kurt said in a joking tone, leaning over the ice chest one more time, his back towards Blaine to show off his ass to best advantage as he shifted his weight from one foot to the prosthesis and back again. He quivered as he turned a bit and saw the look of hunger on Blaine's face. 

 

Blaine smiled a little - he knew Kurt was hiding something – he hadn't let anyone near the ice chest all day, just taking a tray of something out every once in a while to share with all the boys. He'd started with spanakopita, the Greek treat made of spinach and cheese layered between sheets of phyllo dough. By the time they'd gotten to the Devils on Horseback, all the boys had crowned Kurt the king of party-givers in spite of the lack of alcohol. 

Kurt tossed Blaine his emerald green silk pajamas and found his own red ones. They had been wearing Batman and Robin pajamas as a joke for the party, but both boys preferred the silk ones for actually sleeping. Kurt was now irrevocably in love with silk pajamas since borrowing a pair the first week he was with Blaine. He loved them so much he kept borrowing them until Blaine bought him his own so they fit him better. Since his growth spurt all of Blaine's pants were several inches too short on Kurt.

 

“Okay, bring on the food!” Blaine crowed, enjoying the excited look in Kurt's eyes as he opened the ice chest to bring out the last treat. They looked a lot like the tiny quiche bites, shaped like tiny pies inside a crust, but these had things like a fresh raspberry or a cut strawberry, a teeny slice of kiwi, or other fruit and were drizzled in a chocolate design on top.

Kurt brought the tray of these and climbed up on the bed, setting it down between the two.

“Here you go, Blaine. I saved these just for us,” he smiled, but his smile was different. It was sultry, almost seductive as he turned off all the lights except the small glow of the six candles in the candelabra on the bedside table. Kurt had unearthed this from a spare room in the carriage house and begged Cooper to let them have it in the dorm. Cooper laughed and asked if they were going to a screening of 'Rocky Horror Picture Show'. 

Both boys just looked at him with puzzled faces. They knew about Rocky Horror.......... but?

Cooper had to explain that when he was younger (which brought on more jokes at his expense) there was a nearby theater that had midnight showings of Rocky Horror every weekend for several years. Everyone came in costume and with mandatory props in hand...toast, a folded newspaper, blankets, squirt guns, bells, noise makers, rubber gloves, party hats, rice, confetti, and.......a candelabra! By the time Cooper had finished telling them about the 'good old days' when they could bring props and recite the lines aloud, they were all laughing and having a great time. After that, Kurt just had to have the candelabra, and Cooper was generous enough to give it to him. 

 

Now, they sat in bed with their treat, a bottle of sparkling wine (a gift from Wes), and quiet music playing in the background.

“Oh, those look even better than the petit fours you made last month. What are they? Tarts?” Blaine asked, anxious to try a few.

“Nope, these are teeny tiny little cheesecakes, my friend,” Kurt said, startled when Blaine threw his arms around him and almost upset the tray. “Hey, settle down. You'll get some. If you behave.”

Blaine's eyes got big.

“Ah...what do I have to do?” he asked innocently, looking nervously back at Kurt.

“Let's get comfortable and I'll tell you.....”

 


	18. Mushrooms

“What do I have to do?” Blaine asked, his eyes on the tiny cheesecake bites on the tray beside Kurt. 

  


Kurt laughed. 

  


“I was kidding,” he said, offering Blaine the tray.

  


“Oh. Because you know there's a lot of things I would do to get a bite of one of those, Beau,” he said, his eyes never leaving the plate. 

  


“Really? Well, that sounds interesting....” Kurt's voice got a few notes higher. He moved the tray to the bedside table, taking one kiwi-adorned jewel and held it up in front of Blaine's eyes. “Want a bite?”

  


“Yes, please,” Blaine said, expectation in his voice.

  


“Then I need a kiss,” Kurt bargained. Blaine leaned forward and gave Kurt a sweet kiss. Kurt placed the little cheesecake in his boyfriend's mouth and took one with a raspberry for himself. 

  


“Oh...is that one mango?” Blaine asked, now looking at Kurt's lips as he licked crumbs from his fingers.

  


“MmmHmmmm,” Kurt hummed, taking the tiny cheesecake bite and holding it out of Blaine's reach. “What's it worth to you?”

  


Blaine's eyes got a bit wider, the gears in his brain churning through so many possibilities before deciding on one. He began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt, kissing his warm skin as he manipulated each button out of its buttonhole from hem to collar. He took the bit of confection from Kurt's fingers and licked the mango off the top, then scooped the cheesecake filling up in his fingers and smeared a bit on each of Kurt's nipples. 

  


Kurt just laid back and closed his eyes, waiting for the next thing. Blaine was always inventive and that didn't stop when he got to bed, especially when he was as full of lust as his eyes said he was now. Kurt took a moment to think about how insanely lucky he was....until he felt a warm, moist, muscular tongue licking the cheesecake from his left nipple. The air was suddenly filled with moans from both of them. Kurt opened his eyes to watch as Blaine, eyes screwed tightly shut, licked over the small bit of skin – teasing until it was a tight little bud before moving on to the right one.

  


“Blaine? We have.....ah.....homework, right?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his mind occupied so this would last longer than the last time. He had gotten way too excited last time and came within a few moments, embarrassing himself. Blaine had just looked at him in that smug 'I'm in charge and I made that happen' look and Kurt was not going to let that happen tonight. He forgot how difficult it was, though, when his boyfriend found that spot on his side that made his flesh prickle and tingle with wanton desire. Kurt had to think of something quickly or this was going to end too quickly for his taste.

  


“There's more dessert, Blaine.....I think I have a can of whipped cream over there....should we go find it?” he asked and Blaine was off the bed and bounding across the room to get the treat. 

  


And what a treat it was. Kurt took control of the can and had Blaine out of his pajamas and standing in the bathtub, covered with whipped cream while Kurt was removing it ever so slowly. 

  


“Baby...I can't figure out where you are under all this whipped cream. Is this your...” Kurt started to say, but Blaine's throat erupted in a yelping howl as Kurt's tongue found the tip of his erection under all that cream. He licked it clean, concentrating on a few spots that required extra attention. Taking Blaine into his mouth, he practiced the way he'd been doing with bananas when he was alone in the dorm, and Blaine let loose a whine that quickly turned into a deep moan as Kurt took in more and more than he had ever before.

  


“Oh.....ahhhhhhhh....hngggg...baby, my Beau...just like that...” Blaine continued to get more vocal as his body responded to Kurt. He reached out to hold Kurt's shoulders where he sat on the edge of the tub and leaned forward to take more of Blaine into his mouth.

  


“You are so warm...Mmmmmm...oh...yes, lick there, baby...yessss” Blaine muttered, unaware of the words coming out of his mouth as Kurt kept up the massage he was giving Blaine's cock with his tongue. Feeling more stable with Blaine holding him steady, Kurt was able to reach his arms around Blaine and cup his cheeks. He loved to feel the muscles here as they bunched and pulled as Blaine shifted his weight. Kurt stroked down from waist to thigh, marveling at the arc of flesh that was Blaine's perfect ass. He squeezed just a little – enough for Blaine to tighten the muscles and send a thrill down Kurt's back as he pushed his head forward to take in a little more of Blaine's erection. This in turn caused Blaine to tighten his muscles again.

  


Kurt pulled back, taking in a great lungful of oxygen.

  


“Do you want to come like this, or should we turn on the shower and see what happens next?” Kurt asked, seeing Blaine's brain once again turn as he thought about it. He leaned down to turn the faucet on and feel for the temperature of the water, then pulled Kurt into his arms as the water cascaded down over them. Blaine held Kurt close, arms wrapped around him as he held him steady. The prosthesis was on the bed, they had removed it to take a shower, and Kurt was still somewhat unstable on his one leg. 

  


“Here, let me help get you get lathered up, Beau,” Blaine said, rubbing his hands with the bar of soap. He loved this soap – it was a blend of citrus and black pepper that never failed to arouse both of them as it tingled on their skin. He held on to Kurt tightly with his left arm, taking his weight as Kurt leaned in, kissing Blaine's neck and shoulder. Blaine was running his hand down Kurt's side, trying not to tickle as he mapped the ribs. He lathered up his hands once again and sat on the shower chair, Kurt in his lap as he tried to calm his excitement at having access to the beautiful ivory pale skin to worship. He slid his hands over the nipples again, then down to his thighs, spreading the soap between them.

  


“Kurt, can I try something?” he asked, suddenly thinking of something he'd only read about.

  


“Sure, what is it?” Kurt asked, his eyes a little glassy from lust as he tried to reconcile all the hands and slickness and movement that was going on all at once and overwhelming his senses.

  


“Just....just trust me, Beau. Tell me to stop if you don't like it, okay?” he warned. Kurt kissed him in answer, always eager to follow where Blaine led him.

  


Blaine sat on the shower chair, making sure he was steady. He adjusted Kurt on his lap so he was facing front, centered over Blaine's lap, and pressed him down. His cock moved between Kurt's legs, so close to his entrance but not the right angle. Arching his back, he thrust upwards, sliding his cock between Kurt's warm thighs. He moaned at the touch, so fulfilling as he pulled back and thrust forward once again. Kurt realized what Blaine was doing and squeezed his thighs together as tightly as he could, pressing down at the same time.

  


“Oh...Kurt...Beau....oh, that feels so good.....” Blaine murmured, his eyes closed as he felt the slick tightness surrounding him.

  


“Can you come from just that?” Kurt whispered, watching in fascination as Blaine's breath came in panting little puffs.

  


“I could...but I don't want to. It feels really good, smooth and warm, but it isn't the same as what we could do....” Blaine whispered back, stopping his thrusting and circling Kurt's waist with his arms. 

  


“Here, Beau....stand in front of me, I'll help you to keep your balance,” Blaine promised, as the man stood in front of him. He took Kurt in his mouth, running his tongue around the ridge and getting harder as Kurt let his throat open in a deep moan. 

  


Blaine pulled back a little, leaving just the head in his mouth as he sucked lightly, swiping his tongue across the slit before taking him deeper. Kurt was holding on to Blaine's head, his arms wrapped around his shoulders to keep his balance, Blaine's arms around his waist.

  


With all the things going on for so long, Kurt was ready now, each time he came close it was harder to keep going, harder to keep from giving in to the feeling....until Blaine made one movement and Kurt's cock was down his throat and he swallowed, just enough to make orgasm a certainty as Kurt tried to pull back – not wanting to choke his boyfriend. Blaine held on just as tightly, making sure Kurt was done before he let him pull out. Kurt just wilted into Blaine's arms, his knee weak and shaking.

  


“Hey, I've got you, Beau...I'll hold you, baby,” Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he sat him on his lap and held him close.

  


“I love you, Blaine....” Kurt said in a thin voice, holding on to Blaine with both arms wrapped tightly around him.

  


“I love you, too,” Blaine said back, his amber eyes twinkling.

  


“Trade places?” Kurt asked.

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“Blaine, time to rise and shine!” Kurt crowed, shaking his boyfriend. 

  


“Wha...? Oh, yeah...it's Saturday. When did Trent say we need to be ready?” Blaine asked, turning over and pulling the blanket snug under his chin.

  


“Hey, get up, Lazy-Bones. I get to meet ALL of the sisters today. This is a great event, you know,” Kurt grinned. He had met some of Trent's sisters, but this picnic was going to bring all of them at once. The Barnes family gathered once a year in April to have a family picnic near Drucilla's Pond. Sheila had invited Kurt to come and he was hoping he could ride Rocky. Since the day Trent and Blaine had taken him riding he was in love with horses and riding. 

  


“I need to get over to their parent's house, I promised Mrs. Barnes I would help with cooking. You want me to frost that Black Forest cake, don't you?” Kurt teased. Blaine turned back to face Kurt, a smile on his face and a scheme on his mind. 

  


“Of course. C'mere and help me get up,” Blaine said and as soon as Kurt was near enough, he grabbed Kurt by the wrist and pulled him on top of himself in the bed. Blaine wrapped him up in his arms for some kissing.

  


“Hey, that was so unfair,” Kurt giggled as Blaine tickled him. He finally gave in, kissing Blaine back for quite a while, before extricating himself from the bed once again.

  


 

  


Once they boys were up and dressed, they walked the short distance to the Barnes home.

  


“Tell me the sisters' names again?” Kurt asked.

  


“Oldest to youngest: Annaliese, Susan, Charlotte, Sheila, Janice, Joanie, Trent, and Katie,” Blaine rattled off.

  


“So, you've known them since you were a baby?” 

  


“My mom delivered half of them,” Blaine said. “Here we are.”

  


Kurt had never been there before and was pleasantly surprised as Blaine led the way up the cobblestone path to the front door of the brownstone mansion. He knocked and then opened the door himself, leading Kurt through the front foyer along one hallway and down another until they reached the kitchen. 

  


Kurt had made the layers of the cake at Dalton's dining hall kitchen yesterday after classes, but Mrs. Barnes had taken them home for him to finish before they left for the picnic. 

  


“Blaine, so good to have you here, and Kurt! Did you come to finish your cake?” Mrs. Barnes greeted. 

  


“Yes, Ma'am,” Kurt said, happy to be with the woman and Blaine in the kitchen.

  


She got the cake out, while Kurt put together the rest of the ingredients: Kirschwasser cherry liquor, whipping cream, and cherries. 

  


After packing all the food into several wicker hampers, they heard a commotion in the front yard and Katie squealed, “Trent's here!”

  


Trent was standing in the yard at the front of the house holding the bridle of a horse. The horse was hitched to a cart and everyone began loading the picnic supplies in the cart along with the little kids. Several of Trent's older sisters were married with children of their own. The Barnes house was closer to Drucilla's Pond than Dalton and they walked the whole way. Trent and Blaine both tried to get Kurt to ride in the cart, but he refused. When he started to limp a bit Mrs. Barnes came over to walk next to him, shooing Blaine away.

  


“Kurt, I know you want to walk, but I can see it is getting to be too much. Don't let your pride bite you in your shapely little ass, honey. Go sit in the cart and I'll sit with you. Okay?”

  


“Yes, Ma'am. It is starting to wear on me I guess,” he said, sounding defeated. Trent stopped the horse and Kurt climbed up in the cart. Katie showed him how to use the reins and soon Kurt was smiling again.

  


 

  


The picnic was a success, the food wonderful, and they played games with all the little kids. Blaine was sitting at the picnic table, his arms around Kurt who was leaning against him when they looked up to see Cooper walking down the road. 

  


“Hey, Cooper!” both boys yelled.

  


“Hey, Squirt, Kurt. Any food left for me?” he asked. 

  


Mrs. Barnes smiled at the doctor and put an arm around his waist.

  


“Of course there is. Lots of fried chicken, potato salad....oh, and we haven't cut Kurt's Black Forest Chocolate cake yet,” she smiled.

  


Susan, the second oldest of Trent's sisters and Dr. Anderson's secretary, walked over. She had been playing with the kids and came to sit for a while when she saw him.

  


“Hi, Cooper, I see you were able to make it after all,” she said, putting her arms around him. He leaned in and kissed her.

  


Blaine sat still, wondering if he was seeing things....his brother just...kissed Susan? He'd been after him for a few _years_ to ask her out. They sure looked as if they were very familiar with kissing each other. He stared at Cooper until his brother turned and walked towards them.

  


“Ah, Coop? Anything you want to tell us?” Blaine asked.

  


Cooper had the grace to blush. He knew he should have told Blaine months ago when this started, but he just couldn't find the words.

  


“We'll talk when we get home, okay?” was all he said, frowning to himself when Blaine ducked out of Cooper's attempt to hug him. Blaine didn't want to air dirty laundry in front of the Barnes family, so he just nodded.

  


 

  


“Kurt, do you want to go take a walk in the woods with me?” Blaine asked, anxious to put distance between himself and his brother for now. “I mean, if your leg is okay?”

  


“It's fine. It was bothering me because the pace I was walking was a bit too fast, but it feels fine now. Let's go,” Kurt agreed. He walked over to tell Trent where they were going and Blaine led the way to the woods.

  


“There's a little path that leads to an old summerhouse back here. I used to come here when I was missing my folks sometimes – my dad and I came here a lot. I miss him some days and coming here to where I remember him best helps.”

  


“I wish I could help, Blaine. I know about missing a parent, but I cannot imagine missing both of them,” he said, holding Blane's hand tighter. Their pace slowed a bit and Kurt pulled Blaine into a tight hug. Blaine melted into him, running his hands down Kurt's back. 

  


“I thank my lucky stars for you, Beau,” Blaine said into Kurt's shoulder where he was leaning his forehead. Kurt dug his fingers into Blaine's curls and kissed his temple.

  


“I'm here for you, babe. I'll always be here for you,” Kurt whispered and kissed him again.

  


Blaine wondered what was different in hugging Kurt for a split second before he noticed that Kurt was the same height as he was. He briefly wondered if it was the new prosthesis, but then decided it was probably just a growth spurt. His mind searched for another thing to ponder, not wanting to think about his parents being gone or Cooper not trusting him. But Kurt was here and that was enough.

  


“And I'm here for you, Beau. Always.”

  


They resumed their walk, strolling almost silently under all the trees. Kurt recognized maples, ash, aspens, birch...so many beautiful trees and he wondered how spectacular this walk was going to be in the fall when the trees changed color. He bet it would rival the East Coast in colors.

  


“The summerhouse is just up ahead. It's old, but last time I was here, it was still sturdy enough to stand on,” Blaine said, suddenly excited to show his boyfriend the place he loved. They walked around another bend and there was a clearing with the summerhouse in the middle. There was ivy growing all over the structure and maybe wisteria, which someone must have planted because he was pretty sure it was not native to the Ohio forests.

  


“Oh! A gazebo!” Kurt crowed, his eyes shining. “It's beautiful, Blaine. I can only imagine what it must look like in summer with the wisteria in bloom. That is wisteria, right?” 

  


“Yeah, it's several different ones, actually. When it all blooms in the summer there are purple, pink, and white blossoms and the scent...........oh, the scent is like wine. I can hardly wait to bring you here then,” Blaine waxed poetic, making Kurt grin. 

  


“Who does it belong to?” Kurt asked, wondering why anyone who owned such a beautiful place didn't live here.

  


“Trent's grandparents. They live in Europe now, but this is part of their estate. They own everything around Dalton. Actually, Dalton is on land that their family used to own and donated to the school,” Blaine explained.

  


“Then why is it Dalton instead of Barnes school?” Kurt laughed.

  


“It's his mother's parents,” Blaine said.

  


“Why doesn't Trent live in the same fancy dorm as you then? I thought Candelaria Hall was for all you rich kids whose parents donated to the school,” Kurt asked, half kidding.

  


“He used to, but he likes living closer to the rest of the students. The room I'm in used to be his. When I came, I was not doing so well emotionally. I'd just lost my parents and the Barnes family took me in. I stayed with them a lot and at first Trent roomed with me. It made all the difference. Cooper was gone so much with work, having to move back here from California and all, he was worried about leaving me on my own too much. So, when Mrs. Barnes asked him if I could stay with them, Cooper jumped at the chance.”

  


“Lucky you...well, I guess you weren't really lucky. I know people always tell me I'm lucky they only had to amputate one leg, but I don't feel lucky. Same thing – if you were lucky, your folks would still be here.”

  


“Like Cooper says, it's all water under the bridge. It is the way it is and we can only make the next minute happier, the next day...you cannot change yesterday,” Blaine lamented.

  


They sat together on the rickety bench, thighs touching and Blaine's arm around Kurt. It was very quiet in the woods, not too many birds singing today. Kurt's keen eyes scouted the ground. He tended to do this all the time – he did it to avoid things in his path that might be a hazard with his precarious balance – but he'd learned to do it years ago when his family went mushroom hunting with his grandmother. 

  


“Blaine!! Look!” Kurt shouted, excitement flowing through his veins as he spotted something in last year's leaf clutter under a tree.

  


“What?” Blaine asked, looking for some sign of danger.

  


“Come with me, I'll show you,” Kurt grinned, beside himself with joy.

  


They walked over, Kurt holding Blaine back with a hand as he carefully stepped closer, getting down on his knee. It was awkward, but he managed and touched the mushroom he found there.

  


“This is the greatest treasure of the entire Ohio forest...do you know what it is?” Kurt said in a hushed voice.

  


“A...mushroom?” Blaine guessed.

  


“Not _just_ a mushroom. This, my dear sir, is a morel. _Nothing_ tastes like a fresh morel. I used to go morel hunting with Grandmother. I haven't been in a long time, but I have to say that I miss it,” he said, a dreamy look in his eyes. 

  


Blaine leaned forward, almost losing his balance but Kurt caught him and the next moment they were kissing. Blaine wanted to erase the look of loss on Kurt's face, but it served to make his melancholy mood lighten a bit, too. They lay in the leaf clutter, Blaine holding Kurt and kissing him tenderly. He loved the feel of Kurt's soft lips as he kissed back, he loved it when Kurt made those small noises of need and want and satisfaction, he loved that Kurt nibbled on his bottom lip before he renewed the kiss, and he loved Kurt's hands stroking down his sensitive back to nestle in the dimples on either side of his spine. It just did something to Blaine that he never thought he would experience. They kissed for a while longer, their silent conversation played out in soft fingertips and gentle kisses. Afterwards, they sat up to look around at the forest, remembering the morel they'd found.

  


“This must be a tulip poplar,” Kurt said, sitting up. “Morels live under them. Sometimes under an ash tree, but mostly tulip poplars. I can't tell without the leaves out.”

  


“I've never eaten a morel – but I'm guessing from your enthusiasm that they must be good?”

  


“Good? No. Not good...wonderful, marvelous, amazing...yes, but never just good.”

  


“Well, alrighty then...do we just dust them off and...” Blaine started to say, but Kurt interrupted him.

  


“No, you never eat any mushroom you find in the wild raw. First, you know not to pick mushrooms if you're not familiar with them, right?” Kurt advised. Blaine nodded. “Some are poisonous and unless you know what you're doing, don't try to eat any of them.”

  


Blaine's eyes got wide, but he knew this and nodded again.

  


“The mushroom might not hurt you, but they can carry bacteria. Best to at least sauté them. Here, I'll just put this little beauty in my jacket pocket. Let's see if we can find some more. You shouldn't eat too many at once, any wild mushroom can be too much for your system. I'll cook them for you when we get back,” Kurt said, his eyes on the ground.

  


“How old were you when you started hunting mushrooms?” Blaine asked.

  


“I don't remember. It seems like something we always did. There are some other mushrooms that grow in the same general area as morels. Chantrelles, shaggy manes, puffballs. There are some I never pick like russulas because some are poisonous and some aren't but I can't tell the difference. I only eat the ones I'm positive about. My grandma came here as a really young girl. I think she was ten or eleven, and she was used to hunting mushrooms in her native Poland. She said it was hard to learn the mushrooms of this area since she was used to Poland, but she did learn and she taught my mom and me.”

  


“Wow, I had no idea that so many species lived here. Can you find any more?” 

  


“Let's see,” Kurt smiled, taking Blaine's hand and walking towards some trees. 

  


Blaine found the next morel, but Kurt held him back. 

  


“Yes, that is a morel, but see – it's growing under a rotted fruit tree. If that's a cherry or an apricot, the morel could have arsenic in it. They used an arsenic-based pesticide in the early 1960s and it stays in the soil,” Kurt said. They skipped picking that one and walked on. 

  


“Oh! Look at this one. I don't like the taste, but it's fun to look at. It's called 'eyelash cup'. Very descriptive, huh?” Kurt pointed out and Blaine laughed.

  


“I didn't even know that was a mushroom,” Blaine admitted, looking closely at the dark pink cup-shaped fungus with tiny black 'eyelashes' around the rim.

  


They collected a few more morels and some chantrelles, a few shaggy manes when Kurt came across one of his favorites.

  


“This is early for this kind, but it's warm enough, I guess. This is called a chicken mushroom,” he said, pointing it out to Blaine. It was yellow and orange, looking like slices of cauliflower or maybe clouds.

  


“That does not look edible,” Blaine said, wrinkling his nose. “I'll trust you if you say so, but really, you're sure that's something to eat?”

  


“Yes. If you like mushrooms, you'll love it,” Kurt guaranteed.

  


Kurt put all the mushrooms he could fit into his handkerchief and tied the ends to carry, then made another of Blaine's handkerchief.

  


“That's enough to make mushroom soup. We can go visit my dad tomorrow and I'll make you a big pot of it,” Kurt offered. He knew his dad would love some of the soup and Kurt was more comfortable in his own kitchen.

  


“I guess we better get back to the picnic. Mrs. Barnes is going to be wondering where we ran off to,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. They strolled slowly under the trees, stopping to kiss on occasion, talking and just enjoying the beauty of the spring woods.

  


Just as they got back to the summerhouse, Kurt's phone rang.

  


“Huh...it's my doctor's office. That's funny, this is Saturday. His office isn't open on Saturday.” Kurt pressed the button to talk.

  


“Hello?”

  


…...

  


“Yes, this is Kurt. Hello, Gloria.”

  


…..

  


“Well, I can probably come in the week after next, I don't want to lose any more....”

  


…..

  


“Oh. Okay. I guess I'll see you at eight on Monday morning.”

  


…..

  


“Yeah, Dad will be with me.”

  


…..

  


“No, I'll call him now.”

  


…...

  


“Thank you, goodbye, Gloria”

  


 

  


Kurt sank down to the ground. He pulled up his knee to his chest, then grabbed the prosthesis and brought it up, too. He folded his arms and put his head down. There were a few minutes of silence before Blaine could hear the sounds of Kurt breaking down. His shoulders began to shake and Blaine was down on the ground with him, holding him and trying to let him know everything was going to me okay.

  


“You don't understand, Blaine. That was Gloria. She said the doctor got my scan results back,” Kurt said.

  


“Okay, but it's probably nothing. They're just telling you it was negative, right?” Blaine said, although he had a terrible feeling of dread that went from his spine down to his toes. He held Kurt tighter, not knowing what to say to him.

  


“Blaine, the office isn't open on Saturday. In all the years I've been having these scans they have never called me. He just sends a letter saying it's negative. If they are calling me...it's positive,” he couldn't say anything else. A positive scan reading meant that the cancer was back. It took a moment, but this realization hit Blaine hard. Kurt – _his Kurt_ – was once again battling cancer.

  


“Oh, Beau, oh babe....we'll fight this you know. I will never leave your side, never. We'll fight this together....” Blaine said, tears stinging his eyes and his breath catching as he tried to find something to say to Kurt, something that might bring meaning or hope with it, but all he could do was sit there on the forest floor, holding Kurt and crying.


	19. Those Who Stood By Me

Trent was worried. He knew Kurt and Blaine liked to be alone, they were always making out or just sitting together staring into each other's eyes. He saw them sneak away from parties or just a group gathering all the time, but he was pretty sure neither of his friends would desert the family picnic for very long. They were both polite to a fault, and leaving the picnic for the rest of the afternoon didn't seem like something either of them would do.

  


Kurt had told him that he and Blaine were taking a walk in the woods, but that was quite a while ago. He'd seen Blaine get upset with Cooper, and that could be part of the reason – Susan had asked Trent not to mention her relationship with Coop to Blaine, so it must have been a surprise to him. That just didn't seem like a reason for the two to be gone for so long. It was getting dark now, heading on towards evening and everything had been packed back on the cart and all the family was getting ready to walk back home.

  


“Trent, have you seen Blaine and Kurt?” his mother called to him from the cart. “I think we should let Kurt ride part way back home with his sore leg.”

  


“No, Mom. I haven't seen them for a while. I'll go have a look,” Trent offered. He then walked over to his mom to say in confidence, “Blaine likes to sit in the summerhouse when he's upset. He used to go there when he was missing his folks. He might have taken Kurt to show it to him?”

  


“Okay, son. Just let them know we're leaving in a few minutes,” she said, looking just a bit worried.

  


“I will, Mom, don't worry,” Trent assured her.

  


 

  


Trent had walked almost to the summerhouse when he heard a noise. It sounded close and around the bend in the path he saw Kurt lying on the ground, Blaine holding him and both of them had tears running down their faces.

  


“Hey, what happened? Are you okay, Kurt?” Trent asked, rushing towards them quickly - thinking Kurt had fallen and hurt himself. “I can go get Cooper....”

  


“No, we're okay. Kurt got some bad news, but we're fine. We were just getting ready to come back,” Blaine said. Trent looked at them, wondering what Blaine was covering up. He'd known Blaine since they were babies and he could tell there was something under the surface -something going on that was upsetting both of his friends. 

  


“If you want, I can take the family home and come back with the cart for you?” Trent suggested. He knew neither one of them wanted to be interrogated by his seven sisters – and that is exactly what would happen. Then with his mom involved...

  


“Would you mind? That would be so great of you, Trent. We would appreciate it so much,” Blaine gushed. He had been so worried about how to get Kurt back to the dorms and this would be perfect.

  


“Okay, I'll be back in twenty minutes or so,” Trent said and he was gone. 

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“You okay now, Beau? Can you get up and walk with me back to the picnic table?” Blaine asked gently. He was still worried about Kurt, who hadn't said another word.

  


“Yes....just give me a hand and we can go,” Kurt murmured.

  


Blaine got Kurt back on his feet, gathered the handkerchiefs filled with mushrooms, and put a supporting arm around Kurt's waist. They walked slowly back through the darkening woods and sat on the bench by the table.

  


“Hey, I didn't even get a piece of your Black Forest cake, Beau,” Blaine tried to tease his boyfriend, but Kurt just sat there, looking at Blaine with wet eyes.

  


 

  


Trent got back with the horse and cart a few minutes later. Someone was sitting with him in the cart and Blaine figured out it was his brother by the time they were close enough to see in the gloaming dark.

  


“Blaine, are you alright?” Cooper asked as he got down from the cart and came over to his brother and Kurt.

  


“Yeah, we're okay. Kurt just needs to get back to the dorm and get some rest,” Blaine said, his face asking Cooper to butt out. Cooper ignored the obvious message.

  


“Kurt, what's going on?” Coop asked him directly.

  


Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest for a moment, trying to gather himself to answer a question he had no idea how to phrase. Blaine's arms went around Kurt of their own accord, the muscle memory having been set after so many days of doing just that. Kurt sat back up, his swollen eyes on Blaine.

  


“Tell them,” was all Kurt could say.

  


Blaine took a deep breath.

  


“You know Kurt had cancer and that's why he had to have his leg amputated when he was nine,” Blaine began. Coop knew this, but Trent had never been told the details. Both nodded for Blaine to go on.

  


“Every year he has to have a PET scan, to check for cancer, and he had it on Friday. They usually send a letter a few days after saying it was negative. Well, Kurt's doctor's office called and told him to be there at eight o'clock in the morning on Monday.”

  


Cooper sat down beside Kurt and took him in his own arms. Kurt leaned heavily on the larger man, accepting the hug and all the warmth Cooper offered. Then Trent came and hugged him, too. Cooper held out his arms to his brother and Blaine practically ran to him, pulling his big brother close.

  


“Kurt, you know that there is a chance that this is nothing. I know how it sounds and how it feels. I have to give my patients bad news all too often, but it could just be that they need to do a part of the test over or they found something that needs further clarification. Do you understand that?” Coop asked.

  


Kurt nodded, but everyone could see he didn't believe it.

  


“Do you want to go home to your dad tonight? I'll drive you there right now if you want,” Coop offered.

  


Kurt sat still for just a moment before he nodded his head.

  


“Yes, please, Cooper. I need my dad. Can.....could...ah....Blaine come with me – and stay for the doctor's appointment on Monday? Please?” Kurt begged. 

  


“Of course. I'll deal with the school. Let's get you back to your dorm room and you can pack,” Coop advised. “I'll bring my car around and we can leave right away.”

  


Trent helped Kurt into the horse cart and they rode back to Candelaria Hall in silence. Kurt sat beside Blaine, holding on as if there were no tomorrow and they had to practically pry him away to get him out of the cart.

  


“I'm going to go put the horse in the barn and I'll be right back,” Trent said.

  


On the way to the barn he called Sheila.

  


“Hey, can you meet me at the Dalton barn? I need to get back to Kurt and Blaine, but the horse needs to be put up for the night. Any chance you can help me out?”

  


“Sure, I'll be right there. I was just getting ready to head home, but I'm in no hurry. See you there in a few,” Sheila said.

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


Trent was taking the harness off when Sheila walked into the barn.

  


“Thanks a million, I need to get back to Kurt. I owe you one,” he said hastily as he turned to go back to the dorm.

  


“What's wrong?” she asked.

  


'I can't say, it's not my story to tell, but just say a prayer for Kurt, okay?” Trent asked. Sheila nodded and Trent was gone.

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“I got back in time,” he said, walking back in the dorm room. “Tell me what I can do to help,” he offered. 

  


“I need to fold those clothes on my bed and get them in my overnight case,” Blaine said from the bathroom where he was gathering his toiletries for the trip.

  


Trent packed both bags for Blaine and Kurt. Kurt just sat in the overstuffed chair looking out the window.

  


“Kurt, I'm so sorry, man. I'm praying for you. Can you have Blaine call when you talk to the doctor?” 

  


Kurt nodded absently, not moving his gaze from the path in front of the building. He was still sitting and looking out the window.

  


“I'll be waiting for the call. You know we're all pulling for you, always,” he said, taking Kurt's hand and holding it until Blaine was ready to go.

  


“There's Cooper. Should we call your dad before we leave? Would it be better if he knows you're coming home?” Blaine asked.

  


“Yeah. I don't want to tell him why until we're there. You know, with his heart and everything. But yes, we should tell him we're coming,” Kurt said, searching his pockets for the cell phone.

  


“Don't worry, Beau, I'll call him,” Blaine offered and Kurt nodded his consent.

  


 

  


There was no putting Burt off once Blaine told him they were on their way to Lima. He knew immediately that something was wrong with Kurt. He had been having a strange feeling of unease all day, he wasn't able to settle anywhere and had paced the house for hours.

  


“What exactly is going on, Blaine? Don't make me guess,” he demanded. Blaine put the cell on speaker and nudged Kurt to speak to his dad.

  


“Gloria called from the doctor's office. She told me to be there when they open on Monday morning,” Kurt said in a monotone, then pushed the cell phone away.

  


“Mr. Hummel? Yeah. I don't think Kurt wants to talk, but we'll be there in about an hour,” Blaine said.

  


“Okay. Are you driving, Blaine?”

  


“No. Cooper is driving us. It was his idea to take Kurt home.”

  


“Okay, tell him thanks. I'll be here waiting, thanks for calling me,” Burt said and hung up.

  


 

  


Kurt was sitting next to Blaine in the back seat, leaning against him. He grabbed Blaine's arm after a while and pulled it close around himself, holding on tightly.

  


“Hey, baby...we're going to take care of you,” Blaine cooed quietly, running his fingers through Kurt's soft hair. “You know I won't leave your side,” Blaine reassured him over and over.

  


Kurt closed his eyes and curled himself up as tightly as he could to his boyfriend's side – as close as the seatbelt allowed. He tried to lie down, but after a struggle, he settled for just being close enough to snuggle into his arms and let him stroke through his hair.

  


“We're almost there, Kurt,” Cooper said, exiting the ramp from the highway and turning down the main street leading to Burt's neighborhood. In a few minutes they pulled up in the Hummel driveway and Coop looked up to see Burt walking towards them. He must have been waiting on the porch.

  


Blaine caressed Kurt's cheek to wake him up. He'd dozed off several times on the way and appeared to be asleep now. Blinking his eyes, Kurt sat up, holding his back as if he was in pain. His eyes got wide when he looked up, “Daddy?”

  


“Hey, buddy....” Burt said, opening the door. Blaine undid the seatbelt and Burt lifted his son in his arms and walked inside. He nodded at the Anderson brothers to come along. Cooper got the backpacks out of the trunk and followed Blaine inside.

  


 

  


Setting all the overnight cases and backpacks in the front hall, Blaine and Cooper followed the sound of Burt's voice into the den where they found Burt seated on the sofa, holding Kurt in his arms. His eyes were swollen and very red, but there were no tears on Burt's face. He was rocking Kurt, who had curled up into his father's lap and was sobbing once again, his face buried in his shirt. The scent of Old Spice and motor oil, the comfort of the thick, soft flannel, even the sounds of his father's faithful heartbeat brought Kurt back to the days when he was first diagnosed and Burt had rocked him to sleep every night. 

  


They all sat in silence, just watching the man and his son. Finally Kurt seemed to have fallen asleep once more.

  


“Burt, let's let Blaine hold him for a few minutes. I want to check you over, okay?” Cooper said in his no-nonsense doctor's voice. Burt looked at him, a bewildered expression on his face.

  


“I want to check your blood pressure and heart, okay?” Cooper said again, opening the medical bag he had brought in from his car to take out the blood pressure kit and stethoscope. Burt didn't say anything, just allowed Blaine to take his place holding Kurt and went over to sit beside Cooper.

  


He took Burt's blood pressure, listened to his heart, asked a few questions concerning what medicine Burt was taking and his medical history surrounding his heart attack.

  


“I think you're fine, Mr. Hummel. Kurt has told me about your heart attack, so I thought it best to check and give his mind some ease,” Coop explained as he put the instruments back in the bag.

  


“Thanks, Coop. I didn't think of that...” Burt said, giving Coop a half-smile.

  


“I can stay as long as you need me,” Coop offered, speaking to both Burt and Blaine.

  


“Thanks. Mr. Hummel? I wanted to ask if I can stay here until Kurt goes to the doctor? He wants me to go with him, too, if that's okay with you,” Blaine asked, fear in his eyes.

  


“Yeah, Blaine. I think that will be the best thing for Kurt if he asked you to. Go ahead and put your stuff in his bedroom,” Burt said, his eyes never leaving Kurt's face.

  


 

  


Coop helped Blaine take all the things down the hall to Kurt's room. Blaine hung up Kurt's clothes and put the other things in drawers and on the bathroom shelf. He knew it wasn't necessary, that they were only going to have to pack it back up again, but he wanted to give Kurt some time with his dad. No matter how close Blaine had come to be with his boyfriend, he instinctively knew that Burt would be able to make Kurt feel safer than he ever could. That thought – that he just wasn't adequate - filled Blaine and made his skin shiver and quake. 

  


“What is it, Squirt?” Cooper asked, watching his baby brother struggle.

  


“I...I don't know if I can say it,” Blaine answered. 

  


Cooper got up and went to Blaine, who fell into his arms. Ever since he lost his parents, Cooper had been father, mother, guardian, and mentor to Blaine. These were the arms Blaine felt safe in, but he was very afraid that if the news on Monday was what they were all thinking – even Cooper's embrace couldn't make him feel safe ever again.

  


“Hey, Squirt. I'm here. I know it doesn't do any good to tell you not to worry, because we're all worried, but you know Kurt is strong. He beat this once, and I'm sure he can do it again if he has to. He'll have you to lean on this time, and I know you're going to be strong enough for him.”

  


“Thanks, Coop. I'll do my best,” Blaine said, more to reassure himself than to answer Coop.

  


 

  


Burt came in to the bedroom. He was carrying a sleeping Kurt and laid him down on the bed.

  


“I think he needs rest. Probably better if he sleeps for now. We'll have to get through tomorrow before we see the doc on Monday,” Burt explained. “Come on in to the kitchen, I have some beef stew heated up, you can eat before you drive back to Westerville, Coop.”

  


They trailed after Burt, sitting in the cozy kitchen and eating bowls of fragrant stew with crusty French bread.

  


“Can I ask about Kurt's cancer he had as a child?” Cooper asked Burt. 

  


Burt sighed. He thought he should be used to speaking about it by now, but every time he got the same dread in his belly, the same disbelief that Kurt actually had cancer after all the pain of losing Elizabeth.

  


“He had osteosarcoma. They had done one round of radiation before the docs realized that it wasn't working. They spent so much time on that, it was too late to try chemo to kill the sarcoma – the tumor had almost doubled in size by then. So they took his leg. The tumor was in his knee. Of course afterwards they did the chemo to make sure it was gone,” Burt had changed to a dull monotone while he recited the facts, but at the end he was reaching into his pocket for his handkerchief to dab at his eyes and blow his nose.

  


Coop patted his back, but Blaine came over and hugged his boyfriend's dad, hoping to make him feel at least a tiny bit better. It must have worked because But gave Blaine a little smile before taking a long drink from his water glass.

  


“I'm not an oncologist, but I think it's rare for osteosarcoma to grow back after an amputation. It sound like they caught it early if it's there now. If it was in later stages they would have him in the hospital by now,” Cooper said, hoping his view was correct.

  


 

  


They sat for a while longer until Blaine heard Kurt moaning from the bedroom. He got up, excused himself, and ran for the room, skidding around the corner on the parquet flooring, then launching himself at the bed.

  


“Kurt? Are you okay?” he breathed out, the fear showing in his eyes as Kurt jerked awake.

  


“Blaine? Oh, Blaine, hold me, please. Tell me I'm okay?” Kurt pleaded. “I was having this terrible nightmare...”

  


“Of course you're okay, Beau...” Blaine laid beside Kurt and held him, saying loving things to him as he stroked his forehead and held him in his arms.

  


“Thank you, Bee, you're the best...” Kurt murmured before falling back asleep. This time Blaine stayed with him, holding him. Cooper came in later to leave a kiss on his brother's cheek and to say goodbye. Blaine tried to blink awake, but he was worn out from the picnic, the mushroom hunting, and mostly the stress of this new chapter in their lives. He was so scared, but had to put up a brave front so he didn't upset Kurt needlessly.

  


 

  


A while later, after Cooper drove back to Westerville, Burt came in to check on Kurt. Both boys were sound asleep, Kurt in his silk pajamas and Blaine in a T-shirt and boxers. 

  


“Hold him safe, Blaine,” was all Burt said and he thought Blaine nodded, but he wasn't sure.

  


 

  


Sunday's dawn came and it wasn't long before the sun was shining in Kurt's east-facing window, painting the room with bright light. Kurt woke first, looking intently at Blaine's sleeping face. He could see the tracks where tears had made thick trails down his face, and that brought new tears to Kurt. He should have called his father to come get him, not told Blaine anything – he should have spared him this awful waiting for doom to strike. 

  


It was a double-edged sword, however. If he hadn't told Blaine, then all of the worry and fear would be balanced on his dad's shoulders. Kurt wondered if it was better to share the tragic things and if that really lessened the burden for all concerned, or if was better not to tell Blaine at all. The answer was just academic, though, since Blaine knew now, there was no reason to speculate whether things would have been better or worse if he'd taken a different action.

  


Blaine moved in the bed, taking in a deep breath of air as he turned on his back. Kurt hummed a quiet tune, hoping to lull Blaine back to sleep. He had dark circles under his eyes and looked tired. Kurt tried to sneak out from under Blane's arm, but as he started to stir, his fingers curled around Kurt's body and hauled him closer.

  


“Don't go, baby, I need you here,” Blaine mumbled, an adorable whine in his voice. Kurt wanted to stay, he would never want to upset Blaine, but he had to use the restroom. His full bladder was beginning to ache a little from being denied.

  


Kurt squirmed a bit more, wriggling out of Blaine's embrace, and finding himself twenty feet from the bathroom door with no cane, crutch, or wheelchair and minus his prosthesis. Well, he could just hop. He learned to do that years ago, but used that mode very infrequently in the past few years because he thought he looked ridiculous doing it. Desperate times call for desperate measures, so he hopped to the bathroom door, pushing it almost shut behind him as he rushed to get to the facilities.

  


Blaine woke up as he felt a cool breeze drift under the blanket. He turned, confused for a moment until he looked around and saw he was in Kurt's room. He smiled, anxious to see his beautiful boyfriend in the light of morning. It was just a few more moments before he remembered why they were in Lima and his face fell. He heard a noise in the bathroom and then the door opened and Kurt came back in, hopping on his one leg. Blaine jumped forward, catching Kurt who giggled.

  


Smiles broke out all over Blaine's face, so happy to hear the joyful sound coming from his boyfriend's mouth. He kissed him chastely, wanting to brush his teeth before anything more intimate.

  


“I bet you're hungry. You slept through supper last night, Beau. How about I fix you something to eat?” Blaine offered.

  


“I would _love_ something to eat. Here, let me get dressed and get my leg on while you do your morning routine, then I can come with you. We can have the morels with eggs for breakfast. We did bring the mushrooms with us, didn't we?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yeah, I put them in a sack, they're in the kitchen,” Blaine said.

  


“My dad loves mushrooms and we haven't been hunting for them in ages. I know it will cheer him up if I make them for breakfast, then we can have mushroom soup for supper,” Kurt smiled. Blaine studied his face for a moment, not wanting to startle Kurt, but he was concerned. He was completely broken last night, but appeared cheerful this morning. Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and saw the deep pain there, so he knew it hadn't really changed. Kurt was trying to put up a front for his dad and Blaine.

  


“Okay, baby, let's go and start some breakfast,” Blaine agreed. He promised himself he would stay close and keep an eye on the boy he loved.

  


 

  


“Hey, kiddo!” Burt greeted his son when he walked into the kitchen, newspaper in hand and slippers and bathrobe in place. 

  


“Good morning, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine said, standing by the stove with one of Kurt's aprons covering his oxford shirt. He had a spatula in hand and was watching whatever was in the pan with an eagle eye, his other hand around Kurt's waist.

  


“Hi, Dad, did you sleep well?” Kurt asked, worry in his voice as he eyed his father's relaxed way of dressing. He was used to his dad being dressed in flannel shirts and jeans by breakfast time, hush-puppies on his feet laced and tied - even on Sundays.

  


“No, can't say I got very much sleep, buddy. But I'll take a nice nap this afternoon when I get back in from mowing the lawn,” Burt said. 

  


“I can do that for you, Mr. Hummel. I'd be glad to lend a hand where it's needed,” Blaine smiled at his boyfriend's father.

  


“We'll see, I need the exercise but maybe we can switch off – you do the front and I'll do the back or something,” Burt said, sitting down at the country pine table. He spread the newspaper out to read the sports page and set the leisure and fashion sections near Kurt's place.

  


“Hey, what smells so good?” Burt asked, sniffing the air and trying to place the distinctive odor.

  


“When Blaine and I were walking in the woods yesterday we found some mushrooms. I'm going to make mushroom soup, but these I'm sautéing to put on the omelet...” Kurt started to say but was interrupted by Burt.

  


“Morels!” he shouted. “Wow, I haven't had a morel in at least three years! Thanks, boys. I love those delicious little bites of heaven,” Burt crowed, his eyes twinkling as he licked his lips in anticipation of the gourmet meal he was about to have.

  


Cooking done, Kurt arranged the three plates to look as good as they smelled and Blaine poured the hot tea and got little glasses for the orange juice.

  


Everyone was quiet throughout the meal as they ate the delicacy. Burt didn't even seem to notice that it was turkey bacon instead of the pork he preferred but could no longer eat.

  


“Wow, these are delicious!” Blaine said, taking another small bite of morel, savoring each mouthful.

  


 

  


After breakfast, Burt left to get dressed and Blaine went to change into something suitable for lawn mowing and they all went about their morning plans. Kurt didn't do much. He was so worried about what was going to happen in the morning, his stomach was upset and he couldn't seem to take an interest in anything. He tried to read his new Marie Claire magazine, and even though it was the issue with Heidi Klum showing off her favorite Project Runway looks from all the past years, Kurt set it down. He was in no mood to force himself to be happy when he might find out the next day that he could have a new tumor somewhere in his body, waiting to kill him.

  


 

  


Blaine came in with grass stains on his knees, grass clippings in his hair, and a smile on his face.

  


“Hey, Beau! I'm done with my part. I offered to do it all, but your dad is a stubborn man. Now I know how you came by it,” he snickered and Kurt rolled his eyes. He was proud of being as stubborn as his old man. It was part of their blood.

  


“Go take a long, hot shower and change into something suitable to cook in,” Kurt demanded, dodging away as Blaine came close to get a kiss. 

  


“Hey!! I need a kiss to have strength to go take a shower, Beau. Please?” Blaine laughed, stealing a quick peck on Kurt's rosy-blushed cheek.

  


“Okay, just one tiny kiss then,” Kurt conceded. Blaine grabbed his shoulders and dipped him backwards, one arm sliding around Kurt's waist to keep him from falling as Blaine kissed him deeply. It must have been good because Kurt didn't give one peep about the grass clippings that fell down the front of his shirt.

  


 

  


“After those morels for breakfast, I am craving your mushroom soup for supper!” Blaine called out as he came into the den where Kurt was resting, his foot up on the arm of the sofa, his body stretched out on the cushions.

  


“I was thinking I might have you cook the soup. I can be there with you to show you how, but have you do it so you can learn,” Kurt said, his mind obviously on something else. He had little frown lines and the corners of his mouth didn't join in the smile as he turned his attention to his boyfriend. 

  


“I would love cooking lessons from the famous Chef Kurt!” Blaine said, making a funny fake French accent as he pretended to twirl the end of an imaginary moustache. He leaned closer and took Kurt's hand, kissing all along from his wrist to his shoulder and making loud humming noises as he did so. He got a reluctant smile from the object of his affection, which made him turn on the charm even further. He saw a rose in a vase on the coffee table, part of the bouquet he'd bought for Kurt a week ago, and put the red rose in his teeth.

  


“Or we can dance the tango! Imagine us on the French Riviera, wearing Italian silk suits, an orchestra tuning up in the background. There you sit, so beautiful that no one dares to approach....and suddenly....” Blaine grabbed Kurt, picking him up and holding him close, his arms wrapped around him...

  


“You are swept off your feet by the dashing young cavalier....Senior Andersucci, the most famous tango dancer in the world! Everyone is taken aback, all eyes are on the lucky man that has been chosen to dance...” Blaine helped Kurt to get his balance, then began to dance with Kurt, an exaggerated tango, as he hummed th tune. Kurt was almost doubled over in giggles as Blaine swirled him around the room, kissing his neck – which tickled since he still had the flower gripped in his teeth.

  


Burt walked in from mowing the lawn to hear a commotion in the den and stepped around the corner to find the boys dancing a very loose version of the tango, Blaine dipping Kurt in an exaggerated swoop as Kurt giggled and blushed. Blaine, the rose in his teeth, holding Kurt tightly and smiling into his face. Burt loved the sweet expression on Kurt's face and thanked his lucky stars that Kurt had Blaine in his life.

  


 

  


The afternoon was quiet, Kurt taught Blaine how to make Zupa Grzybowa, the mushroom soup that his grandmother made. 

  


“Grandma came here as a young person and the local food that was available wasn't the same as in her native Poland, so like most people in the same boat, she tested flavors, tried different but similar ingredients, and made her cooking a mixture of her childhood home and the new country,” Kurt explained to Blaine. 

  


“She must have been an amazing woman,” Blaine smiled, thinking her grandson inherited quite a bit of her courage and self preservation.

  


“I don't know that she was more brave than any other woman in the same position. Coming here wasn't her idea, she was a victim of her time. She made the best of what she was offered and worked hard for a foothold – but that can be said of millions of other people, too. I think we just do what is necessary to live our lives,” Kurt said. He loved his grandmother and was proud of what she accomplished in her life, but he was under no delusion that she was so very different than her contemporaries.

  


“I'd give her a little more credit than that, Kurt. Don't be modest, I think you got some of your fighting spirit from her, didn't you?” Blaine asked.

  


“I know you mean well, Bee, but I have to say that I hate it when people say how “brave” I am, or how I “fought the good fight”. It isn't as though I sought out cancer so I could show off my courage. I was unlucky enough to get cancer- no, I was _cursed_ with it. Just after losing my mother! I didn't want to fight...I don't think any of my actions were me 'fighting'. I sat in my room and cried, I yelled at doctors, I pushed my own father away and asked God to take me. I was _not_ brave. I gave up hope and just let the medical people do what they said they had to do and I hated every bit of it, and I was not a nice person at all. 

  


“I think the only person I was really actively fighting was myself. Don't believe all these human interest stories about kids being strong and brave and fighting their illness – probably less than 10 percent of them are really fighting. The rest are just letting life do it's best to kill them. And the kids have no idea how to change that, so in their shock they just let life happen to them,” Kurt said with bitter words. He grew disgusted with himself and threw the wooden spoon he was using to stir the soup down in the sink and walked to his room, slamming the door behind him.

  


 

  


“What's going on?” Burt asked, coming to see what was up with the boys.

  


“Kurt's just upset. He's been holding it in all day and I think he just got to the frayed end of his rope. He's in his room....that was his door you heard,” Blaine said, still standing by the stove, stirring the mushroom soup. He lowered the heat under the pot and set the spoon down.

  


“I kind of figured that was it. You okay, kid?” Burt asked.

  


“Yeah, as okay as I can be. I said something without knowing how he would react. I bet wrong...it was a stupid thing to say,” Blaine admitted, looking guilty.

  


“Yeah? What did you say?” Burt asked.

  


Blaine told him the basics of the conversation between himself and Kurt.

  


“I wish I could have warned you, but even I never know what's going to set him off. I never did. He just needs some time to stew for a while. I'd give him twenty minutes or so, then go in. You know – and I guarantee _he knows_ – it wasn't your fault. You didn't say anything wrong. He's just trying to deal with everything right now. You understand, don't you?” Burt asked. He looked stressed himself and Blaine felt bad he'd been a part of that.

  


“Yeah, it's a lot to take in. I was amazed he was doing so well today, I'd expected him to be a lot less cheerful,” Blaine admitted.

  


“How soon until supper? That soup smells like home,” Burt smiled.

  


“Kurt said it's just about done. It's been simmering for a while to let the flavors mellow and the barley cook all the way through. It sure smells great,” Blaine said, stirring the pot to give his hands something to do.

  


 

  


_Knock Knock_

  


 

  


Burt turned and walked to the door.

  


“Hello, Mr. Hummel. I'm Trent Barnes. We met at Dalton, I'm a friend of Kurt and Blaine,” the boy said, holding his hand out to shake with Burt.

  


“Oh, of course, Trent. Blaine is in the kitchen, come right in,” Burt said, taking Trent's coat.

  


He guided him to the kitchen where Blaine got a huge smile on his face when he saw who was there.

  


“Trent! What's brought you to Lima?” 

  


“I came to see you and Kurt. I thought I might be of some use plus my mother made this for you,” he said, setting a covered cake plate down on the table. He removed the lid to reveal a cake with white frosting, chocolate roses and cherries decorating the top. “It's a Black Forest Cake. You didn't get any of the one Kurt made for the picnic...and you know my mother. She thinks baked goods are a cure for all the world's evils,” he said, an indulgent look on his face as he thought about his mom.

  


“You know we'll love it,” Blaine grinned. 

  


Trent walked closer, sitting when Blaine waved his hand to indicate a chair.

  


“So, how is Kurt doing?” Trent asked, his big green eyes showing his deep concern. He reached out to hold Blaine's hand to offer support. 

  


“I'm fine, and let go of my boyfriend's hand,” Kurt said from the doorway, causing Trent to jump. He stood to try and explain himself, but didn't get a chance as Kurt rushed forward and hugged him.

  


“Trent, it was so sweet of you to come, thank you,” Kurt gushed, pulling back to see Trent's face before giving him another hug.

  


“I was worried, Kurt. I know you're going to be at the doctor's tomorrow, but I wanted to come to see if I could do anything to help you now,” Trent said, pulling out Kurt's chair so he could sit down.

  


“I think we're doing okay. Blaine is spoiling me rotten as he always does,” Kurt said, smiling at the boy sitting beside him. Kurt took Blaine's hand and kissed the knuckles, then brought it to his cheek. The love-light shining in his eyes was enough to make Blaine feel weak in the knees and he turned his hand over to lace their fingers together.

  


 

  


“I just wanted to show you my support,” Trent said, “I better get back on the road.”

  


“Nonsense!” Burt said, standing in the doorway. “Blaine and Kurt made supper. Stay and eat with us, Trent. This is a long way to drive just to drop off a cake. You are welcome in my house, please stay for supper.”

  


“Yes, please stay for supper,” Kurt echoed, fixing Trent's green eyes with his blue ones.

  


“Okay, I guess you twisted my arm. It does smell good. What are we having?”

  


“Kurt taught me how to make his grandmother's Polish mushroom soup,” Blaine told him, smiling at Kurt once again.

  


“You should stay anyway – we found the mushrooms on your property,” Kurt grinned. “Blaine and I were walking in the woods when I saw the first few, so we collected enough to make soup. I hope that was okay?”

  


“Of course. I don't think anyone has ever picked mushrooms from there before, you might as well make good use of them,” Trent agreed.

  


 

  


They had big bowls of the rich, savory soup with bread and for dessert they each had a slice of Mrs. Barnes Black Forest cake.

  


“That was wonderful!” Trent said, “My compliments to the chefs,” he grinned bowing to Kurt and Blaine. “Now, let me help with the washing up.”

  


“Nope, that's my job tonight. You boys go sit in the den, I've got this,” Burt said, shooing them out of the kitchen.

  


 

  


After visiting for a while, Trent had to go to get back to his dorm before dark.

  


“Well, we find out tomorrow I guess,” Kurt said, knowing he had to bring up the subject. 

  


“If you're okay with it, can you call me – or have Blaine call me? I didn't say anything to anyone but you know I'll be worried,” Trent said, searching Kurt's eyes to be sure he wasn't over stepping.

  


“Yeah, of course we'll call you,” Kurt assured him as they said goodnight.


	20. Still Standing

It was Monday. Kurt was up at five, thinking he would just sit and look out the window at the beautiful spring day. He thought about days like this when his mother would let him help in her garden, planting tulips or pulling weeds. He remembered one day she helped him plant a tiny sapling tree. As they dug the hole for the tree, she talked to Kurt, who drank in every word.

“Great is the man who plants a tree knowing he will never sit under it,” she quoted. “That's a Greek proverb.”

Kurt looked up at her, wondering what she meant by that. He didn't know what a proverb was or what made it Greek. He never asked her why planting the tree blessed the man and later he wondered if she knew, even back then, that she wouldn't live long enough to sit under it.

He closed his eyes and more images came back to him, the smell of the soil and her perfume, the bite of the still-cool breeze before he went back in the house to get them jackets, the taste of the lemonade she had made to quench their thirst, and the sound of the birds in the trees at the back of the house. As he played the memory in his head, it was like being there again. After putting the tiny sapling in the hole and patting the soil all around to hold it in place, they set up two wooden props to help it stay straight, making a shallow dish around the trunk. Kurt spread shredded bark mulch around to keep the roots from drying out. Finally he was allowed to water the tree.

Now, as he sat looking out the window, he studied the tree. It had grown a lot in the years since he and his mother planted it. The large shapely leaves marked it as a maple tree and he smiled at the memory of his childish self asking his father if they could tap it to make maple syrup. He remembered Burt's laugh and a visit to the library to find out how maple syrup was made – from a different type of maple tree.

Last year he and his father made a bench to put under the tree. His father had liked the idea when Kurt presented his idea and they worked on it together in the garage, shaping the boards and making wooden pegs that wouldn't wear out like metal screws. They carved words into the back of the bench so he could lean up against them and feel closer to his mother. They placed it just so, where he could sit in the morning without the sun in his eyes, and look at his mother's garden in the back yard.

Kurt knew he shouldn't tempt fate by thinking this, but he couldn't help but wonder if his father would make a similar bench to place next to it – with his name if this cancer was back. A sort of memorial park. He shook his head. No, he didn't want his father to do any such thing. Tears came again and Kurt remembered a thought he'd had as a child - if he stopped drinking water the tears would dry up so he didn't have to cry again.

 

“Kurt? Beau?” Blaine said, laying a hand on his shoulder as he slipped onto the window seat beside Kurt. He saw the tears and held Kurt's face with his warm hands, kissing each tear from his cheeks.

Kurt let him do this, then turned his head back to look at the bench again. Blaine followed his line of sight.

“Oh, that's for your mother, isn't it?” Blaine asked, though the question didn't really need an answer. Her name was plain on the back of the wooden bench.

 

ELIZABETH CLAIRE HUMMEL

BLESSED IS THE WOMAN THAT PLANTS A TREE

KNOWING SHE WILL NEVER SIT UNDER IT

 

“You wrote that, right?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. She said it the day we planted the tree. I didn't understand what it meant then, but I never forgot her saying it.”

“Beau? You know you're not going to be just a memory for us, don't you? You're not going to die. I promise,” Blaine said with more conviction than he truly felt. He was actually terrified at what the doctor was going to say, terrified he might have to face life without the boy he had come to love so much, the boy he was building his own life around. He refused to cry, though, refused to give in to what his body struggled to do – to break down in surrender and let the pent-up emotions out. No. Blaine was strong and would not cry in front of his Beau.

“Come back to bed with me, Bee. I need you to hold me for a little while before we have to get ready. Can we do that?”

“Yeah, let's do that,” Blaine said and followed Kurt back to the bed.

Kurt got into bed, leaving his prosthesis on. He had to get up soon and didn't want to waste time taking it off and putting it back on. Blaine slid in next to him, holding the fragile boy as they just listened to the birds in the trees and stayed close.

 

“Breakfast is ready!” came Burt's voice from the kitchen and the boys got up. The hour they spent cuddled in bed was enough for them to regroup and feel strong enough to face whatever the doctor had to say. They ate a quiet meal with Burt, then got ready for the day. Cooper called to tell them he was thinking of them, then Trent called to say he was praying for them.

Each of the three: Blaine, Kurt, and Burt, went about the morning routine as if there were nothing out of the ordinary. Not one felt like talking about it, so they didn't, but hands lingered on backs, fingers found their way to other's hands, a kiss on the temple of a passing person was accepted as normal. They didn't know how to talk about the future, but they all found ways to connect, to say 'I'm here for you'. In the truck on the way to the doctor's office Kurt thought he heard Blaine humming 'I'll Stand By You' under his breath and he smiled.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

They stood in front of the office door, Kurt running his finger along the lines carved into the plaque: “Dr. Jing-Sang Kim, MD ~ Pediatric Oncology”. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the waiting room. It hadn't changed in the years since he'd been here last. The toys kept in the corner to distract impatient children as they waited their turn might have been new, but the cute Disney wallpaper was the same. Kurt had spent a lot of time here, dreaming about the Prince coming to rescue him from having his leg cut off. Those desperate dreams were still hanging in the air, choking him. He stumbled, lost in those thoughts and his father's hand was instantly there to steady him.

 

As they walked to the desk to check in, Gloria was waiting.

“Let's go straight back to Dr. Kim's office,” she said, anticipating Kurt's nervousness and wanting to make it as easy as possible for them. She didn't know what the prognosis was, but after twenty years as Dr. Kim's assistant she had a pretty good guess. She acted professionally, but underneath her heart was breaking. She remembered the little boy with such big blue eyes that had just lost his mother but stayed brave and strong throughout his treatments. She would hold it in until after work, then go home to pour a tumbler of gin, add three ice cubes, and try to forget.

 

“Kurt, good to see you. Please have a seat. Mr. Hummel, good to see you,” Dr. Kim greeted his patient and Burt.

“This is Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend,” Burt introduced and Dr. Kim waved him to a seat after shaking his hand.

“I wanted to see you today, Kurt, because of some test results. As you know, the PET scan results are read by independent board of radiologists...”

“Please, Dr. Kim,” Kurt interrupted, “can you just cut to the chase. I know how the process works. I just want the results. I assume this meeting you called is not to tell me I'm healthy and free of cancer, is it?”

Dr. Kim sat down, a frown on his face. He hadn't seen Kurt in a few years. He got the reports from the annual PET scan each year, but it had always been negative since the surgery to amputate his leg.

“Kurt, to be blunt, I am at a loss for the moment. It is almost unheard of for your type of osteosarcoma to return after a radical amputation,” Dr Kim said.

“So what you're telling me is that the PET scan was positive for cancer,” Kurt said, his voice devoid of any emotion. Burt's arm went around his son's shoulders and Blaine's hand found it's way into Kurt's, lacing their fingers together.

“Yes. Now, I am not satisfied that this scan is correct. I want to do another scan. This scan contained a pattern that is not consistent with repeat osteosarcoma.”

“Why? What was different? Have I developed a different kind of cancer now? Where is it this time?” Kurt said in a voice that would take nothing less than the absolute truth.

“It was spread throughout most of your body.”

Burt slumped down in the chair and Kurt turned to grab him, but Blaine was there first, holding Burt in the chair. Dr. Kim was across his desk almost as fast, having pushed the call button to the front desk in the process. Everything was chaos for a few minutes as Dr. Kim and Blaine eased Burt to the floor and Dr. Kim grabbed his stethoscope.

The minutes ticked by, each second lasting an hour, a day, a week as the doctor listened to Burt's chest and felt for his pulse.

 

“Burt, have you ever had a panic attack?” Dr. Kim asked.

“Yes. I think that's what this is.......symptoms are the same,” he mumbled, his eyes open now, searching for Kurt.

The door opened and a small woman entered, her lab coat said Dr Radetsky on the pocket and she had a stethoscope. Gloria followed with the blood pressure kit.

“Dr Radetsky is the cardiologist across the hall, Burt. Can we let her examine you?” Dr. Kim asked and Burt nodded.

Gloria asked the boys to come with her and Kurt followed with Blaine. They sat in another exam room for a short time when Dr. Kim came in.

“I think your father is fine now. He had a panic attack, but Dr. Radetsky is asking him to get an appointment with his own cardiologist. Gloria is helping him get an appointment for later today. We gave your dad a mild sedative and he's is resting in a quiet room for now, Kurt. I think he's going to be fine, neither Dr. Radetsky or I found anything to indicate a heart attack. Can you drive them home, Blaine?” he asked and Blaine nodded his head.

Kurt wanted to go to his dad, but he knew he was in the best hands and he didn't want to make things worse if he was resting.

“Dr. Kim, if my dad is okay, can we finish my appointment? I think I want to hear the rest while Dad is resting in another room, if you don't mind,” Kurt said. He was not about to let his father hear any worse news right now, and he had Blaine to lean on if needed.

“Of course, Kurt,” he agreed and they walked back in the office.

“So, I have cancer all over my body. Can I have chemo?” Kurt asked, hoping this would be an answer, in spite of the memories he had of the terror from last time.

“I want to redo your PET scan first. I have scheduled it for today, if you can be there after lunch. These test results make no sense, so I want to see more,” Dr. Kim said.

“What could make it go wrong?” Kurt asked, wondering if the radiology/nuclear tech had made some type or error.

“Several things. What were you doing before you went in to have the scan?” Dr Kim asked.

“I watched a polo game on the television with Dad, then I took a nap for about two hours before I went in,” Kurt said.

Dr. Kim frowned.

“Well, that isn't it then,” he said, tapping a pencil on the desk.

“What isn't it?” Kurt asked.

“The scan can go wrong if you had been doing any kind of exercise prior to the test,” Dr. Kim said.

Blaine's face got pale and the doctor turned to him, now wondering if he was going to have another person with a panic attack.

“Are you felling okay, Blaine?” he asked, concerned. Kurt turned to look at his boyfriend.

“Bee, what's wrong?” Kurt said, a bit agitated with worry as he saw the blood drain from his boyfriend's face.

“Kurt, can I talk to you? In private,” Blaine said.

“Ah....” Kurt started to say, but Blaine leaned forward to whisper in his ear. Kurt got a funny look on his face and turned back to Dr. Kim.

“Ah...Blaine reminded me that I wasn't just taking a nap before the scan,” his face red with embarrassment.

“Kurt, just tell me. You know nothing will leave this office. What were you doing?” Dr. Kim asked, his face showing his anxiety.

“You know Blaine is my boyfriend,” Kurt started and Dr. Kim nodded. “Well, we were missing each other and he called me to wish me luck on the scan, then we were saying..ah..boyfriend stuff...and then....” Kurt couldn't say anything more and squeezed Blaine's hand.

“We had phone sex,” Blaine stated bluntly.

“You were..ah. Were you masturbating, Kurt?”

“Yes. A lot.”

“Well, that may explain the results. I think it is probably a false positive,” Dr. Kim said.

“How could mastur...ah...how could having sex make the test show that? Don't tell me the old wives tales are true about going blind,” Kurt tried to joke. Dr. Kim smiled.

“Let me try to explain. To image cancer, we use radiopharmaceutical called fluorodeoxyglucose – or FDG, which includes both sugar and a radionuclide. The sugar is metabolized at a higher rate by cancer cells. That is what they injected into your IV, Kurt. Because cancer cells metabolize sugar at higher rates than normal cells, the FDG is drawn in higher concentrations to cancerous areas. The PET scan shows where the drug is by tracking the gamma ray signals given off by the radionuclides. PET scans are very sensitive, and increased physical activity can create problems in differentiating between normal and pathologic uptake by cancerous cells. Normal muscles accumulate just a little FDG, but muscles exercised just before or around the time of the scanning show intense uptake into those muscles—which in turn look like cancer cells on the scan.”

“So, having phone sex with Kurt made his scan look like he has cancer? Oh...oh my god, Kurt. This is all my fault,” Blaine said, turning pale once more.

“No, Blaine, it isn't. Kurt didn't know that exercise could do that, so there was no way for him to warn you. I think we need to look at what we tell patients before they go in for a scan. Was there a brochure with instructions in the packet they sent when you made the appointment?” Dr. Kim asked.

“No. They didn't have time. I was in Lima that day to get the cast off my wrist and wanted to get the scan over with. I'm boarding at a school in Westerville, and when I called the hospital they were able to take me that afternoon. There wasn't time for them to send the usual paperwork. Wow, it was just a series of unlucky coincidences, I don't think it was anyone's fault,” Kurt said.

“Well, that is a lot off of my mind. I still want you to go have the PET scan repeated this afternoon just to be sure,” Dr. Kim said.

“I'd be glad to take him,” Blaine said.

“You haven't been having sexual relations this morning or last night?” Dr. Kim asked, but both boys were shaking their head no before he finished his sentence. “Okay. Just stay quiet until then, Kurt. I know this is not in my realm of care, but I have to ask. You two are being safe, aren't you?”

“Yes. Dad talked to me about having sex last year and he got me the pamphlets and all. Blaine and I have talked a lot about it and yes, we are being safe,” Kurt smiled at Blaine.

“Okay. Well, I'll get the results from the scan by Thursday and I will call you myself. I don't think you have anything to worry about,” Dr. Kim patted Kurt on the back as they left his office to see how Burt was.

“I'll explain to your dad what's going on, Kurt. Don't worry about what you've told me in confidence, I can let him know without telling him details.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kim,” Blaine and Kurt both said.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

It was decided that Burt would go see his cardiologist the next day just to be safe and Kurt had his PET Scan that afternoon.

“I bet you know every line in that ceiling,” Blaine mentioned. He was sitting with Burt in the waiting room of the nuclear medicine wing of the hospital. Burt was so relieved at the good news that the PET Scan had probably been false positive due to Kurt's exercise during the polo game that he didn't mind sitting in this room again so soon. Dr. Kim had explained to Burt about exercise and false positive results, but his vagueness about the type of exercise made Burt jump to the conclusion that it was hopping around while watching the polo game and Dr. Kim saw no reason to correct that impression. Kurt's personal life was just that...personal.

“Yeppers. I used to try and read a book or something while I sat here, but I gave that up a long time ago. They put in the television a while back, so I usually watch ESPN,” Burt said, fiddling with his keys on his keychain, a nervous habit he picked up when he was a kid.

“Kurt told me you watched a polo match last week,” Blaine said, hoping to get a conversation started so he wasn't worrying.

“Yeah! It was the first time Kurt has been interested in a sport since we saw curling on the Winter Olympics. I got him ice skates that year for Christmas,” Burt said, excited to talk about it, but then his face fell. “He was diagnosed with cancer that year, so he never even put the ice skates on,” Burt mumbled, looking at the floor.

Blaine wracked his brain to think of something to change the subject to.

“Did Kurt tell you he wants to learn to play polo?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. He wears a helmet when he rides that horse, doesn't he?” Burt asked.

“Of course. We all do. I was going to ask you....Kurt's birthday is coming next month and I wanted to get him something. I was thinking of getting him a polo horse,” Blaine said, knowing Burt was going to object.

“No,” was all Burt said.

“Why not?”

“Because the ones I saw cost more than my house. No, it wouldn't be right to spend that much cash on someone who is just your boyfriend,” Burt said.

“Mr. Hummel, please. Let me explain. I have a lot of money. When my parents died, Cooper and I inherited more money than we could spend in three lifetimes. Most of it is invested or in high interest accounts to make even more money. It will not make a dent in my bank account to get him a horse. I'm not buying one from Prince William, I will get him a reasonable horse that is well trained and safe to learn on. Is that okay?”

Burt sat for a while, weighing the odds in his mind. He was frowning, which made Blaine nervous, but in the end Burt gave him a smile.

“I guess it's okay. I know Kurt will love it. You have my blessing,” he said, knocking a playful punch at Blaine's arm. Blaine's smile brightened the whole room.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“She said that they will send the scan out today and I should have the results by Thursday. I'm not too worried after what Dr. Kim said today,” Kurt said as they ate the last of their mushroom soup.

“I think we'll all breathe easier when that test comes in,” Burt said, setting his spoon down beside his bowl to butter another piece of bread.

“Are you up to going back to classes tomorrow?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah. I was thinking about going back to Dalton tonight, but...” Kurt said.

“No problem. Trent was coming by tonight to check on you. He was in class when I sent him a text that the results were not bad, but I am waiting for him to call to tell him the details,” Blaine said.

“It's only four, he'll have plenty of time to get here and back before evening then,” Kurt sighed with relief. “Dad, I can stay if you want me to go with you to see your cardiologist tomorrow.”

“No, son, I'm fine. Carole Hudson said she would go with me,” Burt said, his face turning a bit red.

“Oh, so you're still seeing Carole?” Kurt grinned. He was happy his dad was doing more than sitting alone watching sports on the TV, and he really liked Finn's mom.

“Yeah. We go bowling on Thursdays and square dancing on Tuesdays,” Burt said, looking everywhere but at his son.

“Really? I never pegged you as a fan of dancing, Mr. Hummel,” Blaine ventured.

“Well, looks can be deceiving, can't they?” Burt returned.

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks.

“Now stop that!” Burt said, mildly irritated.

“Stop what?” Kurt asked, giggling.

Burt pretended not to look in their direction when the doorbell rang.

Kurt went to open the door and Trent was there, smiling and threw his arms around Kurt.

“Blaine sent me a text that everything was okay!” he enthused, so happy to see Kurt smiling after the way he was just a day ago.

“Yeah, there are some extenuating circumstances. The test was probably a false positive, so I went back this morning to have it done again,” Kurt told his friend. “Blaine's in the kitchen.”

They came into the room and Blaine stood up to give Trent a hug.

“So, are you coming back to Dalton or do you need to stay until they get the results of this one?” Trent asked.

“I was hoping you could give us a lift?” Blaine asked.

“Sure. No problem. I'll be glad to have you two back. Life at Dalton is dull without you,” he grinned.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Kurt, I'm sorry about the scan turning out wrong because of me,” Blaine said. They were back at Dalton and had just wished Trent a good night.

“You know it wasn't your fault, Bee. I didn't know 'exercising' would cause the results to be messed up. I've been getting PET scans for years and I don't remember them ever telling me that before. I guess they sent the paperwork to my dad and I never read it,” Kurt said. He was lying in bed with Blaine listening to music.

Blaine was silent for a moment, concentrating on following the outlines of Kurt's veins as they went up his arm.

“Hey, that tickles,” Kurt said, shaking his arm and rubbing the itchy place with his other hand.

“Sorry...I was just thinking. So, are you okay now that you know it was probably just the exercise that caused the fluke?” Blaine asked, looking up at Kurt's face.

“Yeah. I mean – there is always a chance, isn't there?”

“That's like saying there's a chance a meteor will crash right here and demolish Dalton – with all of us in our beds. It is in the realm of possibilities, but not exactly likely,” Blaine said.

“Yeah. I think me getting a PET scan that shows cancer present is a bit more likely than that, but still – I'm not worried about it. Any more than I usually am anyway.”

“You mean you're always worried that it might come back?” Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand and kissing his knuckles before lacing their fingers together.

“I want to say no because it isn't like I plan my life around it, I haven't written my eulogy yet. I'm aware that I'm not immortal, but I don't act on the fear any more. I used to. When I was fifteen or so I would think about leaving behind a grieving boyfriend – there I was in a white coffin and he would come to lay a blanket of pink roses over me, he'd lean down and kiss me. Some times that would wake me up and we would ride off into the sunset, but I did watch a lot of Disney movies when I was a kid. A few years later I realized that if I died, that boyfriend of my dreams would be heartbroken and alone and I'd be rotting flesh six feet under. That was when I made Dad promise that I would be cremated.”

“Oh my god, Kurt. That is so....I don't know...morbid? Please tell me you don't sit around planning your own funeral now,” Blaine said with horror in his voice.

“No, Bee. I hope I'm past that. You know, I don't know when my mother knew she was going to die. I don't know if the doctor told her first or if he told both her and Dad at the same time....but I hope she didn't spend a lot of her days planning her funeral. I think she spent them trying to make memories for Dad and I, things that made us happy so we remembered the best of her.”

“I hope so, too.”

“Your parents didn't get to plan anything, did they? I mean, they died in a plane crash, so there was no time...” Kurt said without thinking. He looked over at Blaine's face and stopped abruptly.

“Oh, Bee...that was so insensitive of me. I apologize,” he said. Kurt knew that when someone else mentions your own parent's death it can be an awful feeling and here he was doing that to Blaine.

Turning in the bed, he hugged Blaine closer.

“Here, get under the covers with me, Bee. Let me hold you closer, baby,” Kurt asked, pulling up the corner of the blanket and sheet. Blaine pulled his legs back and got under, turning off the bedside lamp.

“It's okay, Kurt. I know you didn't mean to say anything wrong. I'm really happy your mom got to say goodbye to you. I don't know which is worse...dying instantly with no time to plan or say anything to your loved ones or dying by inches and knowing all the time that it's coming. Both versions sound like a little slice of hell,” Blaine said, scooting further down in the bed and turning to Kurt.

“Let's not think about that for now, Bee. I just want you to hold me. I was so scared for the past few days, and you were there every minute. I love you for that, babe. I do. I promise I'll never say goodbye to you,” Kurt whispered into Blaine's skin as he lay snuggled close, his cheek lying on Blaine's chest.

“Okay, Beau. You know I'm never saying goodbye to you, either, don't you?” he said in a reassuring tone, stroking his fingers through the chestnut locks.

“But we can say goodnight.”

“Yeah, we can say goodnight.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Kurt, would you like to come in now?” a good looking boy with blond hair and an Australian accent came out to the hall where Kurt had been waiting.

“Ah, thank you,Jeff,” he said, getting up and taking his cane to steady himself before following the boy into the large room.

“Kurt Hummel, thank you for coming to audition for the Dalton Academy Warblers. I am Wes Montgomery, and this is David and Thad, the other men who make up the council triumvirate.”

“Thank you, I am honored to be here,” Kurt said, remembering Blaine's coaching about how to address these boys.

“We understand you would like to join us. This is your chance to sing two songs to show us that you are Warbler material. You have given your choices to us and we are ready to accompany you. As you know, we are an A Capella choir, so no musical instruments accompany us in our singing. Do you need a pitch pipe for your first note?”

“No, thank you, sir.”

“Then if you're ready?”

“Of course.”

Kurt had already met most, if not all, of the Warblers, but Blaine and Trent had told him how the Warbler council worked without a faculty representative – with formality - and how Wes loved both his gavel and the power it represented. Kurt could work with this, although he couldn't help but make comparisons between them and his glee club back at McKinley.

“Thank you for this opportunity. For my first song, I'll be singing “A House is Not a Home”.

 

A chair is still a chair, even when there's no one sitting there  
But a chair is not a house, and a house is not a home  
When there's no one there to hold you tight  
And no one there you can kiss good night.

 

Kurt sang his best, each note pitch perfect. He added just enough emotion to make it believable, but toned it down from his usual tear-jerking delivery. At the end he looked at Blaine from the corner of his eye to see his boyfriend smiling an encouraging smile. The rest of the Warblers were sitting with no emotion and Kurt thought that was probably what Wes had demanded of them.

 

“For my next song, I'd like to sing “Defying Gravity”. I hope you like it.

 

Something has changed within me   
Something is not the same   
I'm through with playing by the rules   
Of someone else's game   
Too late for second-guessing   
Too late to go back to sleep   
It's time to trust my instincts   
Close my eyes... and leap!

 

 

Kurt sang with all his heart. He loved this song, and although he told Trent and Blaine that he chose it to show his range and definition, the truth was that he chose it because it was his favorite song. He felt as if he was on his game today. He was thrilled he didn't have cancer, he was in love with the most magical, wonderful boy in all the world and he felt as if he could win today. Yes, this was the song to reflect all of his emotions. He got close to the last lines and gathered his strength to belt out that high note....climbed the ladder and got ready to hang that star:

 

I'd sooner buy   
Defying gravity   
Kiss me goodbye   
I'm defying gravity   
I think I'll try   
Defying gravity   
And you won't bring me down!   
bring me down!   
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

 

 

Yes! He hit the note perfectly and hung on to it for the exact amount of time. In all of his practice he was only able to hit it with just the right bit of emotion – just the right amount, not too much or too little, just the right force and decibels to match the rest of the song...it was perfect. Now, if the Warbler council agreed.

Blaine had patiently explained that the Warblers were a group first, last, and always and although they had a lead singer in most songs, they did not like individuals to stand out. He coached Kurt to sing the first song in a key that the Warblers were used to singing to show his ability to fade into the mix without standing out, but strengthening the group sound. Then the show-stopper to let them know he was up to anything they could throw at him. He hoped it worked.

 

“Thank you, candidate Hummel. We will let you know our decision by curfew this evening. Trent, can you show him out?” Wes' voice rang out. Kurt smiled at the three boys sitting at the council table and followed Trent out.

“How do you think I did?” Kurt asked, nervous for the first time since he began.

“Are you kidding? Wes and the council would be stupid to let you go. I know they'll let you in...we take a vote and everyone's vote counts the same. I need to get back in there...just wait here for Blaine if you want, it won't take long,” Trent hugged Kurt and slipped back into the room.

 

It seemed longer than a few minutes before Blaine was coming out the thick oak door to find Kurt. He had a smile on his face, but refused to say anything. He just asked Kurt to come back in the room with him.

“Candidate Hummel, on behalf of the Warblers of Dalton Academy, we would like to extend an invitation to you to become a Warbler,” Wes said, grinning at Kurt.

“Thank you, Mr. Montgomery, yes, I would love to be a Warbler,” Kurt said, standing straight in his Dalton uniform.

Applause erupted as the other boys cheered and Blaine and Trent both leaned in to kiss Kurt's cheeks. He grinned from ear to ear as the crowd sang 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' and danced around him. Wes opened a bottle of sparkling apple cider that they saved for just such occasions and everyone congratulated Kurt.

 

After the party, Blaine walked Kurt back to the dorm room. Trent went with them, but his focus was not on the walk.

“Hey, Trent, what's wrong?” Kurt asked.

“Oh, nothing...” he said, his voice soft with longing.

“Could it be because of a certain new Warbler that was giving you the eye during the party?” Blaine asked.

“Ah...I don't know what you mean,” answered Trent...who knew exactly what Blaine meant.

“Uh huh. Sure, Trent. How long have we known each other?” Blaine asked, looking Trent in the eye.

“Since we were babies,” he answered.

“So, do you think I don't notice when you have that look in your eyes?”

Trent blushed.

“This is not like when I asked Ruth to the dance in eighth grade, Blaine,” Trent said, on the defensive.

“Of course it isn't. Because this is a guy and you're gay. Ruth was just to make your parents think you were straight,” Blaine said, not without some sympathy.

“Yeah. They already knew. And they were fine with it. You were right, Bee. This is different,” he said. Kurt led them to a bench by the walkway to the dorms away from the classrooms, it was dark but not too late and the bench was under the ash trees.

“How old were you when you came out?” Kurt asked Trent.

“It was right after the dance with Ruth. My mother drove us home and I walked her to the door. She tried to kiss me. I wanted to kiss her back, she was a really nice girl, but I couldn't. I just stood there. Ruth kissed me on the cheek and I walked back to the car. When I got in, Mother asked me...well, she said that she knew I was gay and I should go out with someone I was comfortable with, not with someone I thought people expected me to. She was really nice about it all.”

“Well, I'm glad for that. So, who's the lucky lad you have your eye on now?” Kurt asked. Blaine grinned and poked Trent in the ribs.

“I'm not saying,” he said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to keep the secret from escaping.

“Gee, does he have long blond hair and an Australian accent?” Blaine asked.

“No,” Trent said, giving Blaine a confused look.

“What? You were staring at Jeff all through the party! What do you mean 'No'?” Blaine asked.

Kurt got a look on his face and turned to Blaine.

“Elementary, Mr. Watson,” he said. “Trent was looking at Jeff...but that was because he was looking at Jeff looking at someone else. The same young man he himself was interested in. Right, Trent?”

“Maybe....hey, I think I hear my mother calling..” Trent said, his face red.

“Oh....” Blaine got that look on his face, the one that said he understood it all.

“Nick Duval,” Blaine and Kurt said at the same time.

Trent slumped down in his seat.

“Don't tell anyone. I don't know if Jeff and Nick are together or what Nick might be thinking...” Trent said, his voice full of misery.

“They're roommates,” Kurt said. “I don't think they're together. Jeff is in my English composition class and he has hearts all over his notebook with the initials “JS + SS” all over it. Nick Duval is not SS.”

“Really?” There was a note of joy in Trent's voice now.

“We better get back to the dorms, it's getting late and I don't want to miss curfew,” Blaine said.

“Yeah...okay, I'll see you two at breakfast tomorrow morning,” Trent said, a bounce in his step.

“Goodnight, lover boy,” Kurt called as they walked down the other path.

 

Back in their room, Kurt fell into Blaine's arms as soon as they walked in the door.

“Thank you, Bee, for submitting my name to the Warblers. And thank you for everything. This has been an emotional week...thank you for being there for me,” he said, hugging his boyfriend.

“Me, too. I'm glad you're excited. I don't think there was any way they wouldn't have voted you in...your voice is phenomenal,” Blaine said.

“Well, thank you. I want something else that's phenomenal now, though....” Kurt grinned and pulled Blaine close, kissing him with vigor as he pressed against him.

“Mmmmmm,” Blaine hummed in interest as his body recognized what Kurt had been hiding. “How long has that been there?”

“Ah....probably since you gave me that full body hug in front of all your friends. It's a good thing the uniform blazer comes down so far...it hides all sorts of things.”

 

Kurt led Blaine to their bed and took off every stitch of clothing that was on Blaine's body. He admired the beautiful skin and the way the moonlight shone off of it, he admired the smooth muscles and the smattering of hair on his chest and the neatly trimmed hair lower down. Without taking off anything but his blazer, Kurt pulled Blaine close in front of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Kurt licked his lips and put them around Blaine's erection, moving slowly, taking in more as he hummed his satisfaction. Blaine tried to stand still, but by the time Kurt was almost at his capacity, his warm fingers cupping Blaine's balls and gently massaging them, Blaine's legs were shaking. He tried to still his quivering muscles, but there was no stopping it. He set his hands on the top of Kurt's head, his voice trembling as he moaned.

“Kurt...wait, baby. Let's get in bed. I want to take all your clothes off...” Blaine asked, but he didn't demand, his body was fine where he was.

“Okay,” Kurt agreed. He got up, pushing Blaine down by his shoulders on the bed. Removing all of his clothes, one piece at a time, slowly in the dim room with the full moon shining in the window.

Kurt returned to the bed, sitting close to Blaine – who helped him remove his prosthesis and they moved to the head of the bed. Blaine touched the end of the stump, running his hands over the deep scar and up to massage the muscles in Kurt's thigh. He knew how sore the residual leg got on long school days and this was a good way to relax his boyfriend. His hands finished the leg and stroked their way up to enclose his erection, bringing a moan from Kurt's mouth. He continued to stroke, massage and then kissed his mouth.

“Where was I?” Kurt whispered, returning to Blaine's cock, using first his hands and then his tongue.

“Yes,.....oh...like that, baby...” Blaine whispered, lying back and trying to make his mind obey him. He wanted to be with Kurt, not just take from him but give back. Stopping Kurt once more, he moved so they could pleasure each other – much to the excitement of Kurt.

Taking Kurt into his mouth as far as he could, stroking with his tongue and swallowing to add more tension to the feeling, Blaine moaned. It was hard to concentrate, but it was also amazing to feel Kurt at the same time he was giving him pleasure.

They were both ready in a ridiculously short amount of time and Blaine squealed when the heat in his belly erupted and his body stiffened, coming into Kurt's mouth so fast he started to cough and the semen ran down his chin. Blaine pulled off, turning to kiss Kurt breathless before going back to finish.

Blaine had practiced on a cucumber, which was silly but very effective. He took Kurt back into his mouth and swirled his tongue first, then with mild suction he slid up and down, placing his tongue to rub against the sensitive ridge each time. He was cupping his balls, smoothing his finger across the bit of skin behind them and finally just barely pressing against his entrance – all the time increasing the suction. Kurt was writhing in the bed, not able to lie still as the tension mounted.

“Bee....now, baby...I can't wait...oh...yes..yes...yes...” and he came, his toes curling and his hands clamping in Blaine's curls. He came, gulping air as he panted and moaned. Blaine kept it up until Kurt put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

“Oh, Bee...you are so perfect. So....fucking...perfect,” Kurt whispered, lying back and catching his breath.

 

They went to bed afterwards, silk pajamas on and their arms wrapped around each other. It had been a hard week for them, so much stress, so much excitement. Now with the results of the test expected on Thursday they both just wanted to sleep.

 

“Goodnight, Bee,” Kurt said, holding him close and lying on his chest.

“Goodnight, Beau,” Blaine said back, yawning and kissing his boyfriend's temple. They fell into an exhausted sleep.


	21. This Time

Kurt loved the Warblers. Sometimes he could sneak a song selection in when the council called for suggestions because when Wes wasn't in his formal councilor mode, he was a pretty nice guy. Kurt usually sat in the back of the Senior Commons on one of the deep leather chesterfield sofas. He was still trying to figure out the dynamics of the group: he knew Trent had a huge crush on Nicky, but Nicky had yet to show that he was interested, at least during a Warbler rehearsal. Kurt and Blaine weren't convinced that Trent had even told Nicky.

Jeff was crazy about someone with the initials “SS” and Kurt wondered if it was one of the Warblers or even a boy here at Dalton. Jeff was always cheerful and fun-loving with everyone, so it was hard to tell if he was flirting with one boy more than another.

“We are going to sing “Raise Your Glass” for the end of the year showcase. Blaine is set to be lead singer, but I think there's room there for two leads, the song can work as a duet. Any suggestions?” Wes asked the room at large. 

“How about Kurt?” Nick said. 

“Jeff hasn't had a solo yet, and this song is perfect for his voice,” Sebastian suggested.

“David, I know you have said before that you don't want a lead, but I think this could be a good song for you,” Thad put in. It seemed as if every Warbler had a candidate for the duet.

Wes had to finally get out his gavel (not that using the gavel hurt his feelings one bit) and brought the room to order.

“I think we can start by asking who would _like_ to sing the duet,” Wes said, calling first on Blaine.

“I have had a lot of lead songs, and a lot of solos. I'd like to remove my name from the list of candidates so two of my fellow Warblers can have a chance to shine. It's only fair,” he stated, then sat down. Leaning close to Kurt he whispered in his ear, “Do you want to have a solo?”

“Not right now, Bee. I just want to get used to singing with them first. I've had a lot on my plate, you know? I don't want to jump in head first.”

“Okay, Beau. Understood.”

Sebastian suggested Jeff again and there were some other boys that raised their hands. After a heated debate, the duet for the song went to Trent and Nicky. 

“I'll have the music sheets ready by tomorrow morning, you can set up a practice session in here, then after a week we'll work as a whole group to do the backup and choreography. Any new business other than that?” Wes asked, but no one raised their hand. Wes hit the gavel and dismissed the meeting.

 

Walking back across campus, Trent, Kurt, and Blaine strolled around the long way, smelling the new blooms and commenting on how pretty the grounds were this year.

“I'm waiting for the lilacs to bloom, they're late this year,” Blaine said as they walked by a long hedge of them. He winked at Kurt, who blushed so nicely, remembering the chat from the night before about their bucket lists. He had mentioned something about a field of lilacs and a certain movie star.

“Hey, Trent, what's on your bucket list?” Blaine asked, noticing how quiet he had been all the way home.

“Nicky,” Trent answered.

“Nicky what? Singing with him? Hey, that's going to come true – the two of you singing together,” Kurt observed, giving Trent an encouraging smile.

“Anything as long as Nicky is involved. Have you seen him? Wow, he is so gorgeous,” Trent sighed, looking all misty-eyed. 

“Did he say anything to you? I thought I saw the two of you talking when Wes banged his gavel,” Blaine asked.

“Yeah...he wanted to set up a time to get together to practice. Jeff offered to help, so I guess we're meeting in the Senior Commons tomorrow evening after polo practice,” Trent said. It didn't take a clairvoyant to see that Trent didn't want Jeff around as third wheel. The practice room next to Senior Commons had a thick oak door, was soundproof, and locked from the inside. Kurt and Blaine knew this because it was one of their favorite places to meet during the day for some alone time when going back to the dorm would look suspicious.

“Well, at least you get to be with him, maybe another person there would be good – to save you from that initial quiet I-don't-know-what-to-say awkwardness?” Kurt suggested, trying to put a better spin on it.

“Yeah, there's plenty of time to be alone with him. I don't mind it if Jeff is there, he's an alright guy,” Trent tried to make it sound as if it would be fine, but both of his companions knew better. Trent was very shy and they exchanged looks that said, 'Let's help the poor kid out – we can distract Jeff'. 

“Well, this is me,” Trent said as they reached his dorm building. “I'll see you two for breakfast.”

“Have a good night, Trent,” Blaine said, giving him an understanding pat on the shoulder.

“Sweet Nicky dreams,” Kurt whispered in his ear before he gave him a big hug.

“Goodnight, guys,” Trent said, and went inside his building.

 

“Well, I think we need to think up a reason for Jeff to be very busy after polo practice tomorrow,” Blaine said, his mind going a million miles a minute.

“Hey, I can hear the gears spinning in there, Bee. You'll think of something,” Kurt said with confidence. 

“Do you want to come with me to polo practice? We can think of something together,” Blaine asked. Usually Kurt spent the time away from Blaine in the library.

“Ah...well, is this a formal practice?” he asked, meaning was it officially a school polo practice or was it just the guys practicing on their own.

“Nah...it's just the bunch of us that like to ride. We do some practice with controlling the ball, passing, working the horses to ride closer together, just stuff like that,” Blaine said. “I'd love for you to come along,” he said with hope in his eyes.

“Sure. Maybe I can ride a little, too?” 

“Yeah, I'll ask Trent if you can borrow Rocky,” he said.

Kurt made a mental note to call Sheila later. He and Sheila, and sometimes Katie, had been practicing. Sheila was a natural when it came to teaching horseback riding and Kurt had come a long ways in being able to balance his off-center weight on the horse. He had stopped riding Rocky a few weeks ago and was now using Sunshine – one of Sheila's horses. Sunny was a younger horse but had been used for polo when Sheila got him. Of all the Barnes kids, she was the one that rode the most and through summer jobs had earned enough to buy three horses. She was happy to let Kurt ride Sunny. 

“Sounds like a plan,” Kurt said, happy that he could show Blaine all the improvements in his riding ability.

 

Back at the dorm, they got a snack and sat on the sofa watching a movie. Blaine had a large plasma screen that was hooked up to his PS4 so they could watch blu-ray. Kurt wished he could get something like this for his dad.

“Hey, Beau, you're looking sleepy,” Blaine mentioned. Kurt was lying on the sofa, using his boyfriend's lap as a pillow. His fingers were just barely touching the ever-increasing bulge in Blaine's shorts and he suppressed a giggle. He was trying to make it seem all unintentional, from his just barely-there brush against Blaine's cock to his innocent face. 

“Ah, yeah...I guess I was dozing off a bit. Sorry, Bee,” Kurt said, maintaining enough of an innocent expression that Blaine didn't call him out on it – yet, anyway.

“Let's just go to bed. I know it's early, but it was a long weekend full of stress and we need our rest,” Blaine said. Kurt smirked to himself. If Bee thought he was going to get rest, he was very much mistaken.

 

After their nightly routine of brushing teeth, skin conditioning, and setting a glass of water for each of them on their nightstands, the two boys were in bed. Blaine in just pajama pants – soft cotton with Casper the Friendly Ghost printed on them and Kurt in his Royal Stewart plaid pajama shirt from LL Bean and his briefs. 

Blaine tried to fall asleep. He was very tired, both physically and emotionally, and he knew that he needed a full night's sleep. Tomorrow was Thursday and the oncologist was due to call Kurt with the test results. Although it was almost a foregone conclusion that the PET Scan would be negative, there was still that little bit of uncertainty that kept niggling at his brain, casting doubt on their future together. Blaine knew that if was affecting him this way, Kurt must be feeling pretty apprehensive.

“Did you call your dad today, Beau?” 

“Yeah, this morning. He was still in bed – I called about six thirty. He's usually up and dressed by then,” Kurt said, then his voice got a lighter tone to it. “I thought I could hear something in the background, like another voice. A feminine voice.” Kurt giggled.

“Carole?”

“I think so. I heard Dad trying to shush her without making any sounds, but he whispers pretty loudly,” Kurt went on. “I hope it was her. Dad deserves to be able to love someone. It's been a long time since Mom died.”

Blaine put his arms around Kurt, pulling him close and cradling Kurt's face in his chest. He began to stroke his temple gently, humming a lullaby and Kurt closed his eyes.

“I know you miss your mom,” Blaine said, wishing with all of his might that he had the power to bring her back for Kurt. 

“You miss yours just as much. You are always here to comfort me...you know, when I'm thinking about Mom, but....you must miss your own folks just as much, Bee. Would it help to talk about them?”

“Maybe. I do miss them. We didn't have the same relationship that you do with your dad. It was ….I don't know, more formal? They were not my companions, I didn't confide my dreams and hopes to them. But they were there for me, encouraging me to do my best, helping me to think about what I wanted from life. If I had a question about anything, they would help me find the answer.”

“That sounds wonderful,” Kurt sighed.

“Yeah, it was so cool to visit them at the hospital, Mom used to work in the birthing center. I'd get to go and look at the new babies through the glass. I would try and choose which one would be the one I wanted to bring home. I thought about becoming a doctor – they were so proud of Cooper when he graduated from medical school. I was...I don't know, I don't want to say I was jealous, it was more like I knew at that moment that I wanted to make them proud of me, too.”

“I know they would be proud of anything you decide to do. Is your dearest dream to be a doctor? What kind?” Kurt asked.

“I don't know. I love kids, but I'm not so sure I want to be a pediatrician. I don't want to be the person that has to tell a parent that their beloved child has...cancer,” Blaine confessed, his eyes filled with tears.

“Hey, baby, don't worry. I have a thick skin, I told you before that you don't need to worry about saying anything in front of me. They're just words,” Kurt assured his boyfriend.

“Yeah....I know, but I should learn to be more circumspect. My mouth is always getting me into trouble,” Blaine said, a sad look on his face.

“I don't know, your mouth is talented enough to get you out of trouble, too,” Kurt smirked at him with a wink. A sudden flush of color stained Blaine's cheeks.

“Let's not dwell on that. Tell me other things you've thought you wanted to become,” Kurt urged, hoping the change of subject might bring a smile to those kissable lips.

“Hmmm...maybe a veterinarian? That is still in the realm of medicine but animals might be easier to deal with. When I was little I wanted to be a polo player. I would love to be a singer...I don't know. So many things to choose from, and only one lifetime to do them,” Blaine said, then pulled Kurt closer and kissed him. They had been kissing a lot lately, at the picnic, at Kurt's house, in secret corners in the classrooms at Dalton. Blaine could never get tired of kissing Kurt.

“Blaine? Can we do something besides kiss tonight?” Kurt whispered in his ear.

“What did you have in mind?”

Kurt gave him a sweet smile and came closer, removing his Royal Stewart plaid pajama shirt and snuggled close to Blaine. He kissed Blaine's lips slowly, combing his fingers through the silky curls. When they stole moments during the school day to hide in private corners or the little storage room at the back of the Warbler's choir room and share kisses it was always so quick – not that Kurt was planning on stopping _that_ any time soon, of course, but here in their bed they could take their time and bask in the warmth of each others' adoration. Time together to know each other so well, to share their minds and bodies, was a luxury neither boy had dared to think could be reality while they were in high school.

As always, Kurt stopped kissing his lips to move down to his neck. This was the place he loved the most, the secret place that made Blaine's skin shiver and his throat catch as he tried to suppress his moans. Blaine hated making noise when they were kissing – it seemed to embarrass him that he was unable to stop even the little noises that crept out. It had the opposite effect on Kurt. Blaine's sighs of satisfaction, the tiny whimper he made when he wanted more – every sound went straight to Kurt's balls, coiling there and waiting to swirl into heat when Kurt got close to orgasm. 

“I wanted to ask you something, Bee,” Kurt stated.

“Sure, anything....” Blaine offered. Kurt had stopped kissing him for a brief moment and Blaine took over, concentrating on Kurt's collar bone and the way it always made him quiver with excitement when his kisses came down to the hollow by Kurt's neck.

“I...well...we have only made love once and I was hoping....we could try it the other way?” Kurt asked. He was shy about it, the words coming slowly as he tried to make himself heard above the pounding of his heart. 

“Are you sure, Beau? I mean, there's no hurry. We're going to be together for a long time you know,” Blaine wanted it so badly that he wasn't sure of himself. Was Kurt just offering to make Blaine happy or did he want it as badly as Blaine did?

“Yeah.....I'm sure. I keep dreaming about it, and when I'm just sitting in class it's all I can think about. That's not good when the teacher is giving a lecture on Charlemagne,” Kurt joked, but Blaine could hear that he was serious underneath the kidding.

“You know I love you, baby, and I will keep on loving you no matter whether we have sex or not. That's a big reason I like being with you, but there is so much more.....” Blaine said softly, touching Kurt's face and running his finger down Kurt's cheek to rub against his lower lip.

“Yeah, I know. I feel the same way about you,” Kurt replied just as quietly, the palm of his hand feeling its way down Blaine's chest, fingers catching the elastic in Blaine's pajamas and inching around his waist. 

“Can we...is it okay if we turn the lights out?” Kurt asked. He was still a little shy about anyone seeing his body, his stump, and didn't want Blaine to see him when he was so vulnerable. He trusted Blaine, but somehow the dark was sexier for him. He could see a little from the firelight, they had a gas fireplace that was throwing flickering shadows on the walls, illuminating his lover's face.

“Yeah...of course,” Blaine agreed, patting Kurt's shoulder to let him know it was fine, that Blaine understood his hesitance, and he felt a sharp stab of pain knowing it was him that made Kurt feel vulnerable.

Kurt reached over to the side of the bed, finding the small bottle there on the nightstand and setting it close beside himself for later.

“Do you want...ah....” Kurt started to say, but words failed him and he put his fingers back under the waistband of Blaine's pajamas and tugged gently to pull them off, stretching the elastic over his erection carefully. “Ah....” Kurt sighed, the sight of Blaine naked and so aroused made Kurt's cock feel instantly harder. His hand went there before he gave it a thought, cupping his own cock and then palming over it until Blaine's hand joined his and they touched it together through Kurt's pajama pants.

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips once, then helped him to remove the pants. By the time he was lying beside Kurt again he was shaking.

“Blaine? What's wrong?” Kurt asked. He felt Blaine's forehead, but it was cool. “Babe, why are you shaking?”

Blaine blushed so red his chest was pink. He didn't want to tell Kurt, so he kissed him again, making sure their bodies were touching as much as possible from ankles to chins.

“Shhh...” he said, kisses trailing down Kurt's chest, trying to distract his Beau while he attempted to stem the panic building in his belly. His chest felt tight, but he'd had panic attacks before, he knew that all he had to do was get himself to that calm, silent space for a few moments. He went back to kissing Kurt's mouth.

Kurt responded, anxious to get closer to Blaine. He was so hard, rubbing against Blaine's thigh, whimpering so quietly that Blaine had to strain to hear him. Kurt's hand, so warm against his skin, was stroking down his back, calming him. It was going to be okay – Blaine concentrated on that. 'This is okay...this is okay...' he thought in his head until he had silenced the panic monster into submission. 

Then Kurt's fingers found their way into the place between his cheeks, his index finger brushing across that small pink asterisk and Blaine jumped half-way off the bed. The shaking started all over again.

“Hey...what did I do?” Kurt asked, his eyes wide and his face pale. 

“Nothing....nothing, Beau. You didn't do anything wrong...” Blaine tried to comfort him, but Kurt was not going to ignore this.

“Then what's wrong?” Kurt demanded.

“Ah....well....I'm kind of nervous. I have this picture in my mind, but I've never done this and...” Blaine mumbled.

“You were fine when you were riding me, baby. What's different now?” he asked. 

“I don't want to hurt you. I know we talked about this before...but I'm scared of hurting you,” Blaine whispered.

“Did you like it when I stretched you?” Kurt asked so softly, his body warm in Blaine's arms, his lips close to Blaine's ear.

“Yeah...I did...” Blaine's voice just a whisper, a shiver making it's way down his spine as he thought about that day.

“I think I'd like it, too,” Kurt told him seriously, a whimper following the admission.

 

“Okay, Beau. Okay,” Blaine agreed. He kissed Kurt's temple, then his cheek as he gently pressed down on his chest. “Lie back, baby...I'll take care of you.”

Kurt sighed, closing his eyes to feel Blaine's hands on him, the gentle massaging touches, then the magic of his fingers trailing across his skin. Blaine hesitated, still wary of causing Kurt any pain, but took a deep breath. He could do this. He'd had dreams about sex, as every boy does, but this was the specific one – to open Kurt, to feel that close to him, to be surrounded by him. Blaine hoped for a moment that it really would be as amazing as he heard it was. Kurt had sucked him off quite a few times and Blaine could not imagine anything else ever feeling that good. He was ready to find out, though.

He saw the little bottle beside Kurt on the bed and popped the cap open, that sound making him harder like it always did. What was he - some kind of sexually-charged Pavlov's dog? Well, maybe. He squirted out a little dollop of the thick gel and remembered the day he and Kurt had gone to the drug store to buy a bottle. The clerk looked at them, a disapproving frown on his face that chased the couple away for that day, blushing. It was a good thing that Blaine's brother was a doctor because the medical grade lube was so much better.

Looking down at his fingers in the darkened room, he remembered what he'd read so many times. ' _Too much is almost enough for your first time_ '. He tried to recall how much Kurt had used when Blaine had ridden him, but the memory of that part of the day was hazy, overshadowed by the excitement and thrill of his first time.

“Are you ready for me to touch you, Beau?” he whispered, his voice quiet but bringing his excitement with it, the sounds swirling together with the touch and sight and smell of this....Kurt was barely able to nod, his breath coming in short bursts as he anticipated Blaine's touch.

Blaine ran his clean hand down the back of Kurt's leg. They had removed the prosthesis before climbing into bed, so it wasn't in the way. Blaine's hand urged Kurt to spread his thighs apart, the slow and deliberate strokes with their own rhythm, their own beat like music in Kurt's head. He couldn't help but run his own hands down the inside of his thighs, his hands on top of Blaine's. Blaine rubbed his fingers together, wanting every bit of cold to vanish so the gel was warm when it touched his lover.

His clean hand went to Kurt's erection, lightly stroking to bring his attention there to distract him from the initial breach of his sphincter. Blaine moved his index finger along the crease, over the pink bud of his entrance, just touching Kurt in this intimate place almost had Blaine coming with no other stimulation. He quickly moved his clean hand to stroke Kurt's neck, down his chest to rub his nipple before coming back to explore down to the dusting of chestnut hair below his belly-button. 

Kurt was lying back, but all the built-up anticipation had his back arching, his hands twisted in the sheets.

“Blaine....” he whined, too afraid to ask again for what he wanted. 

“I'll take care of you....” he whispered into Kurt's soft skin, rubbing his cheek over his boyfriend's belly and down to take his hard erection into his mouth. As soon as Kurt gasped at the moist heat, Blaine placed his finger back at his entrance. He took another breath and eased inside, his head full of Kurt's whimpers as he pushed in. Kurt let out a sigh, waiting for the feeling to change from mild surprise to sensuous touches, spreading his thighs farther apart to let Blaine in.

“Bee....yes, oh...yes, baby...” Kurt murmured, eyes closed and mouth open, mantra on his tongue. Blaine pushed in so gently, cradling Kurt's waist with his other arm now and kissing his hip as he watched for Kurt to be comfortable before he added a second finger. He remembered how this felt, how the anticipation was almost as good as the real thing. He made sure of the lube, adding just a bit more before entering his boyfriend once again.

“Hmmmmggg,” Kurt whined, opening his eyes to look deep into Blaine's eyes. “Yes.....” he said, his brain too busy to think up words right now.

“Baby....is it good for you? Do you want me to suck you some more?” Blaine asked and saw Kurt's eyes light up at that suggestion. He kissed the tip a few times before swirling his tongue around the crown. His purpose was to add to the sensation, not to make him come sooner, so he slowed down. One more finger and he was stretching Kurt as gently as he could, sucking softly as he felt the sphincter begin to relax and allow him more room. The steady moans coming from Kurt's throat went up a few decibels in pitch as Kurt tried to bring his thought back to answering Blaine's question – then the noise increased three-fold as Blaine found a spot that made Kurt tense his leg muscles and curl the toes on his foot.

“That's right, Beau...trust me, baby, the more you can relax, the better it will be. Yes...how's that now?” Blaine asked, progress never felt this good before, and he smiled. When they had been doing this for quite some time, Blaine thought it was as good as it was going to get and slowly removed his fingers. There were several small towels at the side of the bed and he used one, the lubrication sticking stubbornly to his skin until he wiped it off. Who but Kurt would remember to put those there?

“What do you need now, Beau?” he whispered, letting go of Kurt's cock.

Kurt's eyes were dark and his cheeks so flushed they looked rosy even in the dark room. He couldn't begin to string more than a few words together, so he adjusted his body, holding on to his cock for a brief moment, wondering what might come next. He looked back at Blaine, a slow smile growing on his face. He blinked, still not able to say...

Blaine took Kurt's hesitation to be mere shyness, so he did what he thought would feel good. He shifted closer, a bit farther down in the bed and licked the inside of Kurt's thigh, moving back to just place his tongue along the crease between Kurt's cheeks as he remembered how that felt when Kurt did it to him. The lube was almost gone, so Blaine licked over and over, sliding in the stretched opening and adding pressure as he skirted along the rim, his tongue warm against Kurt's skin.

Kurt could barely hold still, the vibrations seeming to run all over his body from that simple action.

“Now, Bee?” Kurt asked, this was going to force him to come too soon, he needed Blaine to be inside him before that happened. Blaine understood and moved his knees between Kurt's outstretched thighs, resting his cock on Kurt's entrance, adding more lube, and then pressing himself just inside the rim. It didn't look as if it was going to fit and Blaine was hesitant to do more from the look on Kurt's face. He looked full of dread and fear.

“Beau? Are you okay? I can stop if you are hurting or if you're scared. Just say so - “ Blaine said, now clearly worried.

“No. Just push in – all the way in, baby...please...” Kurt said, not willing to give up a chance to be with Blaine – to become one with him. Blaine hesitated again.

“Are you really, really sure – because it hurts at first, the burning is so painful, even though it's okay after a few strokes...”

“Blaine, are you trying to talk me out of this? If you don't want to do it, just say so. We don't have to do this now –fuck. We don't ever have to do this,” Kurt pointed out, the frown on his face causing Blaine to start to go a bit limp. 

“Yes, Kurt. I do want to do this, I want it so badly I can hardly keep myself from thrusting into you with such force that I drill right through you. I think about what you're going to feel, I think about how it's going to be for me. Damn it, Kurt. I just could never forgive myself if I hurt you,” Blaine got very quiet towards the end. He was still scared.

Kurt sat up a bit, pulling Blaine's head closer, cradling his face with his hands.

“I hurt you the first time, didn't I? You said it didn't, that it was okay – but the truth is that I hurt you when I forced my way in,” Kurt said. 

“Yeah,” Blaine started to reply, but Kurt interrupted.

“And would you wish that I had quit? Not gone on with it?”

“No. Never in a million years, Beau.”

“Then let me have my turn. If it hurts that bad, I'll ask you to stop. Simple as that.” Kurt let Blaine's face go, but maintained a touch on his biceps. He could see on Blaine's face that he had made up his mind. Life is full of pain and at least this one had a purpose. He would give up a bit of pain for the response Blaine had shown him the first time. The thought made Kurt happy and he relaxed and Blaine was able to push enough to get in all the way, his face lighting up as Kurt's body allowed him to thrust that hard. It was beyond anything anyone had ever told him, it was fucking amazing. He pulled part way out, taking a breath and pushed forwards once again and again. 

“Oh...oh, Kurt...this is so good,” Blaine uttered, his wonder at the tight, hot flesh engulfing him was more than amazing. He pulled out so slowly, worried about hurting Kurt while at the same time trying not to stop the rhythm. He thought about the book he had, the one he'd practically memorized about gay sex and he reached between them to touch Kurt, to pump him in time to the thrusts until Kurt took hold of his wrist to stop him.

“No...it's enough without...” Kurt managed to say, then put his leg around Blaine's waist, his other thigh tight to Blaine's side. It went on for just a few more heartbeats, the heat growing in Blaine's body, his spine tingling as he tried to tell Kurt how good it was, how close he was...

“Ehhrrrrnnng...” Blaine squealed, then he let the heat take him as he felt Kurt's body squeezing him even tighter. “Kuuuuuurrrrttt....” he breathed out, the rhythm of Kurt's release vibrating through Blaine's entire body, the catalyst of his own orgasm.

It was as if he wasn't in his own body any more, as if he was floating above the bed, watching the two lovers exchange their most precious thoughts, the sharing and love swirling in Blaine's head until he wasn't sure if he was still there in his body. He closed his eyes and just let himself float back down to Earth.

“Bee? Hey, Blaine? Are you okay?” he heard Kurt calling to him. He swam up from some place deep under water, his body light and floating for a moment. He wanted to call back, to touch Kurt's fingertips to be sure he was real, but he was too far away.

It was a long time later and Blaine opened his eyes, blinking in the light from the fireplace.

“Beau?” he said, trying to sit up.

“Oh, there you are. Bee, what happened? We were...ah...and you...well, when it was done, you passed out or something. I was just about to call Cooper,” Kurt said, cradling Blaine's head on his chest and holding him with an iron grip.

“I don't know. We were making love and I had never even imagined it could be so....good. Amazing, spectacular, marvelous...and then I was floating above us. The only time that has ever happened was the day I found out my parents went down in the plane crash. Not that I'm comparing our sex with a plane crash...” Blaine said, when he saw the confused and hurt look on Kurt's face. “No...it was the emotions I think. I'm sorry...”

“Hey, I was just worried about you. I mean, you read in novels that someone passes out from good sex, but you don't expect it to happen in real life,” Kurt said. “Honestly, Bee, are you okay?”

“Yeah. I must have hyperventilated. It was sooooo....I can't describe it, Beau. Saying it was the best thing I've ever experienced sounds so cliché, but it is absolutely the truth. Why haven't we been doing that every night of our lives?” He laughed. Kurt smiled. Blaine did seem okay now, but he had scared him. He had been out for almost three minutes, which sounds like a small time, but it's huge when it's your boyfriend.

“I guess we should clean up...” Blaine said, looking around him. 

“Yes, I think we need a shower. Can we put fresh sheets on the bed, too? I know we don't have to but...?” Kurt asked.

“Yes, baby. If it would make you feel better,” Blaine agreed. If he got to make love to Kurt like that, he'd change the linen and wash the sheets every day. He'd wash them in the river on a rock if he had to.

Standing to help Kurt up for a shower, Blaine was wobbly on his feet, his head still dizzy.

“Hey, Bee...maybe I need to help you to the shower. You okay?” 

“Yeah, let me sit for a minute,” Blaine muttered. 

Ten minutes later he was feeling fine. He helped Kurt to the shower where they kissed and cuddled and touched. They washed each other's hair and toweled each other dry. Then they remade the bed with clean sheets, placing the old ones in the laundry hamper in the walk-in closet before getting back in to bed.

“You feel okay now?” Kurt asked. Blaine had been really quiet.

“Yes. Listen, there's something that I should have...ah...maybe talked over with you. I shouldn't have let it get to this stage before I told you is what I'm trying to say,” Blaine tried again.

Kurt stiffened up. This did not sound very good. It sounded down right scary.

“Spill,” was all Kurt said.

“Ah...I had a bad time when my parents died. You know I stayed with Trent's family, then Cooper moved back and we tried to live in the house, but it was too hard with all of their things there. You know that's why we live in the carriage house and why I have a dorm room? Well, there was another issue I don't like to talk about,” Blaine said, blinking back tears.

“You don't have to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable, Bee. We can wait until you feel better if that would help,” Kurt offered, concerned.

“No, I want to have all my cards on the table. I didn't tell you because it is so insignificant compared to what you've been through. I mean...you had real issues, cancer, the amputation...my silly problems don't amount to anything compared to that,” Blaine said, turning his head away.

“That's not fair. If this problem is causing you to cry, Blaine, then it isn't 'nothing'. If it's been going on since your parents died, it isn't 'nothing'. You know I care about you, babe. You know I love you – don't you?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then you know I don't want anything to be looming over you. I want to share the burden. Okay?” Kurt asked, snuggling up close to Blaine and kissing him on his temple, his hand clutched tightly around his waist.

“Now it's been built up so far...you're going to think it's stupid,” Blaine muttered.

Kurt took Blaine's chin in hand and turned his face to see into his eyes. He kissed his mouth, closing his eyes and kissed him again. Every time Blaine opened his mouth to protest, Kurt's lips were there to kiss him again. He pulled back, but Kurt's lips chased him again – and this time when Blaine opened his mouth to speak he found Kurt's tongue there, sliding in to rub gently across his own. Blaine finally began to laugh, trying to keep his lips on Kurt's, but the laughter was making it impossible.

“Okay, I surrender. I'll tell you,” he said, still laughing. They sat for a few minutes, then Blaine's face got serious. “Ever since the day Cooper came home, ever since my parents died, I get these spells. Panic attacks. I can't breathe, my chest hurts, and sometimes if I let them go without taking the time to calm myself down then I pass out.”

“Oh, Bee. I'm so sorry. Can you let me know when you have one? Maybe if you tell me how to help, I can do something when it comes back,” Kurt offered. Then he stopped and was very still, the thoughts in his mind so plain on his face that Blaine could see it. He knew.

“Bee, you had one when we were in bed....when you and I...that's why you passed out, isn't it?” he asked.

“I think so,” Blaine said, hanging his head. 

“But...? Why? We've been kissing and making out and doing lots of things. Have you been having panic attacks all along?” Kurt wanted to know.

“No. I think this was the first one. It was fine until you asked me...to make love to you. I was really frightened that I might hurt you, baby. That's what started it- I think,” Blaine speculated. “I didn't take time to calm down, so when...when I came, it made me pass out. I won't let it happen again.”

“Oh, Blaine. It was my fault! I knew you were upset, but I thought it was being excited to do it. Were you excited? Was....I don't know...should I have asked more questions? Did I push you too fast? Should you see your doctor?” Kurt asked.

“I'll call Cooper tomorrow,” Blaine said, ready to be finished with the embarrassing discussion.

“Okay. I'll be here to make sure you do,” he decided, kissing Blaine once more. “And Blaine? Promise me that next time, if you feel like that again, you'll tell me?” 

“Yeah. I should have this time. So, there will be a next time?” Blaine asked and Kurt nodded his head. “Did you...ah...you didn't say if you liked it. Did you like it – as much as when you were bottoming?”

“Yes. I mean...wow, I had no idea how good that is, to be the top I mean. Kurt, it was so good, and I was thinking about how you felt and if it was as good for you when you topped...?” he asked, giggling. Kurt laughed, too.

“I guess we're both versatile? Because I loved both positions, Bee. I did. I can see many, many bright things in our future,” Kurt said sincerely. “Do you want a cup of warm milk or hot chocolate maybe?”

“Can we just go to sleep? I'm so tired and I have fencing class tomorrow,” Blaine asked, yawning.

“Yeah. Goodnight, Bee,” Kurt said, “Come cuddle?”

“Sure, you know I always love to cuddle. Goodnight, Beau.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Cooper?”

“Ah...yes, who is this?”

“Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

“What's up? Oh – did you get your Pet Scan results?” Cooper asked, suddenly wide awake.

“No, not yet. It's about Blaine. I'm worried and I don't want to go behind his back, but I don't know who else to ask,” Kurt said.

“Where are you?”

“I'm sitting in front of the Dalton library. Blaine and I had to get our papers done for French, I just stepped out here to call you,” Kurt said.

“When does Blaine have fencing?” 

“In about half an hour. I usually stay here in the library until he's done. Can you meet me here?” Kurt asked.

“Sure. I'll be there at ten.”

“Thanks, Cooper.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Kurt!” Cooper called from his car as he parked it in front of the library.

“Thanks for meeting me, Coop. I appreciate it,” Kurt said, very politely.

“How about lunch? It's a little early, but I was going to Cora's for brunch. It's on me,” he offered.

“Sounds like a plan.”

They went to the local diner, opting to sit in the back surrounded by empty tables.

“Okay, what's up?”

“It's about Blaine. He told me he had panic attacks when he first found out about your parents dying,” Kurt said.

“Yes, he did. That isn't unusual after an emotional event, Kurt. Surely you know that?”

“Yes. Well, he's having them again. He is ignoring them because he said it isn't as bad as having cancer, so he feels bad bringing attention to them in front of me. When he passed out it really scared me, Cooper. Do you think that he needs to see his doctor?”

Cooper sat for a few minutes, then the waitress brought them their meals. Welsh rarebit for Cooper and spinach omelet for Kurt.

“What was he doing when this happened?” Coop asked and was surprised to see Kurt with a dark red blush creeping up his cheeks. “Kurt?”

“Is it important?” Kurt asked, but the dejected slump of his shoulders said he knew he was going to have to tell. Cooper coughed.

“We were...ah...having...doing..something private,” Kurt managed to mumble, no longer looking at Cooper's face. 

“Oh. Well, I guess that could bring on a panic attack in some cases. Tell me exactly what happened,” Coop asked and Kurt lost his blush, his face now a pale ivory.

“I don't mean what you two were up to – I mean describe the panic part.”

“Oh. Well, we had spoken about trying something, ah..new. For us anyway. He said he could feel some of the symptoms then, but he ignored it because he...didn't want to disappoint me,” Kurt said, his voice sad as if were all his fault. “I didn't notice anything then. We were... ahh...he said he was worried about hurting me,” Kurt said in a quiet voice.

“Were you doing something dangerous?” Coop asked.

“No.”

“Okay. I think I get it. Just nod if I'm right. You talked about this 'new' thing, he was worried but didn't tell you he was feeling symptoms. You two went ahead with this new thing – new position, new toy, whatever. When he came, he passed out. That about it?”

Kurt was red again. He looked at his shoes and mumbled a yes.

“I think he'll be okay. It doesn't sound serious, considering the circumstances. If this continues, make him go to the doctor, okay? Or call me if it seems out of control. It was smart of you to seek help here, Kurt. Sorry you're embarrassed, but brave of you to look past that to find help. I do have a question. Are you guys being safe?” Cooper asked.

“Yes. My dad got me the pamphlets and we had two very, very long talks about it. Neither Blaine or I had been with anyone before, so we talked about it for a long time before we agreed on certain things. So...I'm not okay with saying anything more detailed, but we are being safe.”

“Good to hear. Now, how's that spinach omelet?”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

_Ring ring_

 

“ _Kurt Hummel.”_

… _._

 

“ _Yes, Dr. Kim._

… _._

 

“ _Oh, I'm feeling fine today.”_

… _._

 

“ _Thank you, that is so good to hear! So, no more follow ups then. Okay._

 

… _.._

 

“ _Yes, I'll have one again next year. Then every five years? Yes, we can talk about that then. I”m glad, too. Goodbye, Dr. Kim._

 

Blaine was sitting across from Kurt. They had waited through most of their classes before the phone call came. The Warblers were all watching Kurt with bated breath, knowing this was the important call that Kurt and Blaine had been waiting for.

Twelve sets of eyes were on Kurt as he hung up the cell.

“It's negative!” he shouted. Blaine grabbed him into his arms, twirling him around as the rest of the Warblers shouted and cheered.

“This calls for a celebration!” Sebastian called out and brought two bottles from behind his back. “Champaign for everyone!”

The plastic flutes were filled and passed around as every member came together in the center of the room and toasted Kurt. 

Blaine couldn't stop smiling, holding the boy he loved close as he kissed him in between sips of the bubbly. They were going to have such a good life together.


	22. Hide and Seek

Kurt walked into the stable with Blaine, both dressed for horseback riding. Sheila was there, grooming her horse.

“Hi guys!” she greeted them. “Up for riding today, Kurt?”

“Yes!”

“Have fun, Beau,” Blaine urged, kissing Kurt as he put his helmet on, tucking his chestnut strands under the helmet. “I'll be at the other end of the field with the guys. Be careful, okay?” He buckled the chin strap and kissed Kurt again, getting a big smile from his boyfriend. Blaine left Kurt reluctantly, walking to his own horse's stall to saddle him for practice.

 

“Can I ride Sunny today?” asked Kurt as Sheila came over to put an arm around her friend's waist. He was anxious to show off to Blaine and the other players how much he had learned from Sheila.

“Sure. I was going to ride Lady. Maybe we can sneak up on the boys and you can show Blaine and Trent how well you ride now? They haven't seen you on Sunny, have they?”

“No,” Kurt grinned, thinking of what Blaine's face would look like when he saw Kurt on Sunny. “Okay, let's go,” Sheila encouraged. She was anxious to show off her protégé to her brother and his friends.

 

Sheila and Kurt rode out of the barn, the grin on Kurt's face stretching from ear to ear. He kicked the horse into a trot and then quickly to a lope. It was hard for him to balance at a trot. Sheila had spent so many hours working with Kurt on his balance and he had surpassed all of her expectations. 

 

“Hey, Hummel!!” Jeff shouted, spotting him coming across the field. All eyes were on him and Blaine rode over to meet him.

“Hey, Hotshot! Look at you, all riding so fancy. I knew you and Sheila were up to something,” Blaine grinned. He loved seeing Kurt so happy, especially after the past few weeks with everything that went on with the cancer scare.

“Yeah, Sheila and Katie have been mentoring me. What do you think? Could I try out for the polo team?” Kurt asked as the boys gathered around him.

“Sure, I don't see why not,” David said.

“Try-outs are in the fall, so if you practice all summer with us....” Wes said, looking to Thad to see if he agreed.

“We can get you in shape by then,” Thad offered, bringing his mount to a quick halt in front of Kurt, its hooves spraying gravel all over anyone close to them. 

“You look cute in that helmet,” Nicky laughed, imagining Kurt scrambling to fix his hair at the end of a ride.

“You look great on that horse,” Blaine said softly, his eyes twinkling as he rode his horse closer. He was a little concerned, but he remembered the talk with Burt about Kurt learning to do new things and not holding him back. “Care to show us your stuff, Hotshot?”

Kurt blushed. When he imagined showing off his new horse skills to Blaine, the entire polo team in attendance wasn't in the picture. He was proud of what he'd learned in the past weeks, but he knew it was nothing compared with what the rest of the team could do.

“I'm just a beginner, Bee. I have only just learned to stay on the horse, I don't exactly have much showing off to do,” he said quietly. 

“I'm sorry. I realize that – I was just excited for you, Beau. Okay, let's see how you turn corners on Sunny,” he urged. The thought of being able to play polo, his favorite sport, with his boyfriend was strangely heartwarming and exciting at the same time.

The next hour was spent in practice, the boys introducing Kurt to the equipment – Sheila hadn't gotten around to showing him how to hit the ball with the mallet yet. She was just concentrating on having him stay on the horse.

By the end of the practice session, Kurt had been able to strike the ball, pass it to a teammate, and ride fairly close to Blaine. Riding shoulder to shoulder was very important to playing polo and not every horse could learn to do it well. 

“Wow, that was so much fun!” crowed Kurt, still grinning as he rode towards the barn. 

“Even when you fell on your butt?” asked Nick, gently teasing him. Sunny had taken a corner too sharply for Kurt to hold on with his thighs and he went sailing over the side of the saddle. He wasn't hurt badly, but Blaine knew he would be showing bruises from his adventure in the morning.

“Yeah, even then. To be fair, Jeff and David both fell off their horses, too,” Kurt defended himself, still with a smile on his face. “I think Sheila could beat you all.”

“What? No way!” Trent shouted. He knew it was true, but it wouldn't look good if he agreed out loud to that. Kurt just snickered and he saw the bright smile on Sheila's face. He winked at her.

Blaine and Kurt had plotted a way to distract Jeff so he wouldn't go with Nick and Trent for their first practice on the Warbler duet. Trent deserved to be alone with the boy he was crushing on, and Blaine agreed with Kurt when he said so. Back at the barn, Blaine winked at Kurt to follow along with the plan as they brought the horses in the door.

“Hey, Jeff. Were you still wanting to go with Kurt and I to get some mushrooms? We can just ride the horses over to Drucilla's Pond to see if there's any more. That's where we found them before.”

“Oh...I was going to help Nick and Trent,” he said, looking sad.

“We'll be fine, Jeff. Go ahead with Kurt and Blaine. You can come next time. I think we're just going to go over the words and basic tune today. No problem – go have fun,” Trent encouraged.

“Well, if you think it's okay?” Jeff said, hoping.

“Sure, Jeff. I'll see you back in the dorm later. Have fun,” Nick added.

 

“I guess I'm all yours,” Jeff said, walking his horse over to Blaine.

“Sheila, can I ride Sunny over to the pond?” Kurt asked.

“Sure. Just walk though. No galloping, she's had a real workout on the field today,” Sheila agreed.

“Thank you,” Kurt said.

 

The three boys got back on their horses and walked them to Drucilla's Pond. 

“We can tie the horses to the picnic table. I don't want to be gone more than half an hour, so they should be fine,” Blaine said.

Jeff dismounted and went over to help Kurt. It was easy for Kurt to mount the horse from a mounting block, but getting off was a bit more difficult. He slid down the saddle into Jeff's waiting arms, looking up to see a jealous look on his boyfriend's face.

“Thanks, Jeff,” he said, then walked over to Blaine and put his arms around his neck. “Love you, Bee. Don't be jealous, he was only helping me,” he whispered as he kissed his neck.

Blaine nodded, and pulled back to put his lips on Kurt's mouth.

“Okay, no time for snogging. Let's get going, “ Jeff kidded. He looked happy to be with his two friends. 

They walked down the path to the summerhouse, but took a turn just before and went down another path toward the creek that fed into the pond. Kurt informed them that it wasn't a good idea to over-hunt one place or they wouldn't find mushrooms there the next year. 

“I've never been mushroom hunting before,” Jeff said. “I used to go pheasant hunting with my dad. This might be easier since the mushroom are not likely to fly up in front of you and startle the hell out of you,” he laughed.

Kurt giggled. “Yeah, but I bet you don't run much risk of having a spider run up your arm pheasant hunting.”

Jeff paled. “Spiders? You didn't say anything about spiders!”

Blaine laughed. “Are you afraid of a little spider?”

“Yes. I hate spiders,” Jeff said, glaring at Blaine.

“There are spiders, and a lot of different kinds of insects, but I have never actually had one crawl up my arm. I was kidding you,” Kurt apologized. Jeff rolled his eyes.

After a couple of minutes silence, Jeff looked at them with a smirk. “You know I came along to get out of being with Nick and Trent, don't you?” Jeff confessed. “Not that I mind being with you guys, but I found out that Nick has a big crush on Trent.”

Kurt's eyes got big. “Really?” He looked at Blaine and they both started laughing.

“Yeah, that's why we invited you to come with us! But it was because _Trent_ has a crush on _Nick_ , not the other way around,” Blaine laughed.

“So, without us, they would just be moon-eyed over each other without ever getting together?” Jeff guessed.

“Looks like...” Kurt giggled. This was too funny.

“I wonder what they're up to now,” Kurt said.

“Probably dancing around each other, stumbling and stuttering,” Blaine speculated. 

“I hope this is enough of a push...I had to ask a bunch of the Warblers to vote for those two so they could get together. I was tired of listening to Nick whine about how much he likes Trent, but being too shy to ask him out,” Jeff said.

“Hey, there's a mushroom,” Kurt interrupted and the conversation was turned to mushrooms. All told they found nine morels, enough for breakfast for them. It had been half an hour, so they headed back to get the horses and rode back to the stable.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Well, how did it go?” Kurt asked when Trent knocked on their door later that evening.

“He is so dreamy,” Trent said, walking on air.

“So, it went well?” Blaine asked.

“Yes. It was such a beautiful moment,” Trent said, sitting down in the chair by the fireplace.

“What, singing?” Kurt asked and rolled his eyes.

“No. I mean the kiss,” Trent went on. “The best kiss ever.”

Blaine and Kurt exchanged looks. For two boys who were so shy, they sure got to the kissing part quickly.

“So soon?” Kurt asked again.

“Well, yes. We met in the choir room and I meant to say I love the _song_ , but I said I loved _him_ instead. Before I could sink into the carpet in embarrassment, he said he felt the same way about me and.....well, what else was there to say? He told me he's had a crush on me since the first day of class but was too shy to ask me out. I had to put him out of his misery and tell him I had the same thoughts and....voilà! Magic.”

“That's wonderful!” Blaine said, grinning and looking at Kurt who was also happy to hear the news.

“I should have said something a long time ago,” Trent sighed. “But at least he knows now and it turned out okay. Better than okay, more like amazing,” he said.

“I have never seen you this excited about anything,” Blaine said.

“I guess there's a lot of people going around here in love with someone and not acting on it,” Trent said, then realizing he had said it, tried to pretend he didn't.

“Like who?” Blaine asked.

“Oh...I was just speculating. I didn't have anyone in mind per se,” Trent tried dismissing it.

“Spill, Barnes. I've known you all your life and I know when you're trying not to say something,” Blaine said, looking menacing.

Trent giggled a little. “You don't scare me, Anderson. Calm your ruffled feathers, I'll tell you. Both of you need to promise you won't say a word to anyone,” Trent made them promise.

“Okay,” they both agreed.

“It's Jeff,” Trent said.

“Who does he have a crush on?” Blaine asked.

“Someone with the initials SS?” Kurt asked.

“Hey, how did you know that? Trent asked.

“He writes it on his notebook in class. Every. Day. I haven't asked who it is, though,” Kurt informed them.

“I don't know if I should tell you who it is,” Trent tried to get out of it.

“Is it a Warbler?” Blaine asked. Trent nodded. Blaine and Kurt looked at each other for the space of a heartbeat.

“Sebastian Smythe?” they both roared.

Trent nodded again. 

“Wow...I'm selling tickets to this,” Blaine laughed. He could not imagine those two together. Stuffy, proper, risqué Sebastian and goofy, casual, sweet tempered Jeff. That was going to be interesting.

“Does Sebastian know?” Kurt asked.

“Nope. And Jeff likes it that way. He wants to move at his own pace – which means he's waiting for next Christmas or something. Well, we'll just have to wait and see what happens. I don't want to be involved with that keg of powder when it blows,” Trent said.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

The next day just before lunch, Kurt met Blaine in front of the small music storage room off of the Senior Common room. It was a small room used to store sheet music and a few musical instruments, extra chairs, choir robes, metronomes, pitch pipes, and a few other odds and ends. The Warblers used it to practice solos when the main room was in use because it had decent acoustics in spite of its small dimensions. Blaine and a few others had keys to the room for removing sheet music or equipment for Warbler meetings.

“Hi, Beau,” Blaine winked at his boyfriend as he walked across the choir room to the door of the storage room. He took his keychain out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As they entered the dark room, Kurt leaned close and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. When the two didn't have time to sneak back to their dorm room, they often met in the small music room and made out before practice, careful to be back in the choir room with the storage door locked before any of the Warblers had entered.

“Blaine...are you here for 'practice'?” he giggled and held out his arms to Blaine. They said nothing more, just started kissing. It was just small, chaste kisses at first, getting deeper and more intense as time went by.

“We still have twenty minutes before the guys will start to show up, Beau,” Blaine whispered to Kurt, pulling at his shirt to untuck it from his suit pants. Kurt stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Let's go sit on the sofa, it will be easier to..ah...yeah...” he cooed as Blaine unbuttoned his trousers. He pointed at the rack of choir robes. Behind the racks was an old leather sofa they could lie back on and the robes would act like a curtain to hide them. Kurt just made it through the robes and onto the sofa.

“Are we in Narnia?” Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear. Blaine put his hand over his mouth to keep from giggling. 

With Blaine's fingers slipping down into Kurt's briefs to curl around his erection, Kurt licked his way into Blaine's mouth, all of their concentration on each other, so they almost missed the sound of a key in the lock of the door.

“Somebody's coming, be quiet,” Blaine directed, whispering in Kurt's ear. The boys froze.

“Didn't you lock the door?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, but there's more than one key. Shhhhh,” Blaine admonished. They heard two people enter the room, talking to each other.

 

“How did you get the key to this room?” asked the first voice in a stage whisper.

“From Wes. I told him I left my homework in here a few weeks ago and I forgot to return the key. Lucky for us, huh?” the deeper voice asked with a chuckle.

There was some fabric swiping across something – probably other fabric – and then a gasp. 

“Is this okay, my little studmuffin?” the first voice whispered, obviously trying out the name.

“Don't call me that,” the deep voice said, sounding short tempered. 

“Sorry...”

“You don't have to say anything at all, doll. Just get down there....ah, yes. I knew you were a quick learner.”

There were some muffled sounds, then a sort of muffled moaning. With the very thin bit of light from under the door, Kurt could just barely make out Blaine's face. They looked at each other, eyes wide and hands over mouths. Peeking between the robes, they could make out two figures: both tall and thin. One was on his knees and unzipping the trousers of the other. Blaine and Kurt watched as the standing one's trousers were lowered, followed by his underwear, and the kneeling boy leaned forward to lick his cock.

The boys on the sofa were in shock. It wasn't as if they hadn't done the exact same thing here – more than once as a matter of fact – but to be here and witness this? It was too late to let the boys know of their presence, that would be too embarrassing and questions about why they were here would come up and, well, it just wouldn't be the best action to take. So they cuddled closer and although both had thought of being polite enough to turn their heads, neither of them did.

“Come on, take it, ahhhhh....yes, fuck!” the standing one said, his voice getting deeper.

There were only some moans coming from the kneeling boy as he sped up his motions. 

“Ah....okay, open your pants now, get out your cock,” the standing boy directed. When the boy did as he was told, the taller one moaned. “You know what to do...yes, oh....okay, I don't want to come like this. Stop.”

Soon both boys were standing and the one who had knelt was divested of his pants and underwear, then bent over the back of a chair. He moaned loudly, causing the taller boy to put a hand over his mouth.

“This place isn't sound-proof, you fool. Try for some control,” he sniped and the shorter boy mumbled something.

“No, I'm not mad, doll, just concerned. You had better behave,” he demanded and although his voice was quiet, it was definitely in control. At the sound of it, the shorter boy stroked his cock hard and fast for a moment. “Hey...you know better than that,” the boy in charge said, knocking his hand away from his erection.

“Are you going to punish me?” the shorter boy said in a seductive whine.

Blaine's fingers were digging in to Kurt's arm and his heart was beating fast. He was partly afraid of getting caught but now that the other couple were making so much noise, there was little chance of being found out. Kurt looked at Blaine's face, worried about what Blaine might think – as each action unfolded between the two tall boys, his cock was getting harder and harder.

“Punish you?” the tall boy asked, playing his role with his voice getting deeper and more menacing. “Oh, yes, doll, I'm going to punish you.”

The shorter boy was still bent over the chair, his butt cheeks catching the little light in the room and shining. They were plump for someone so thin, and the two in hiding could see him shiver. That was when the taller one pulled back his hand and slapped his right cheek. Hard.

The boy moaned, and touched himself just a bit, trying to hide the action from the taller boy. Then a second spank came, the sound of the sting echoing in the small room.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and brought it to the front of his trousers and Kurt could feel him – as hard as a brass rod. He stroked it for a minute, then opened the fly and grasped his cock harder before Blaine uttered a quiet little peep, then he put his hand back down Kurt's pants, cupping him. 

Suddenly the shorter boy turned, once more on his knees as he licked again at the taller one's cock, then took it in his mouth as far as he could. Some sort of verbal exchange between the two and the taller took his lover's hand and helped him up, gently pushing him over the chair again. He took a condom out of his pocket and slid it on, then he took a tube of something and slicked it on his fingers and cock.

“Oh...my....stars, Blaine.....they....they're going to......” Kurt whispered, his heart beating a mile a minute. Blaine took in a big, deep breath of air and tried not to moan aloud. 

The taller one was fingering his partner – who was not being very quiet. He was moaning, telling the boy how hard he was, how hot this was...”Yes, yes....stick it in deeper, yes...fuck me, fuck me,” the boy moaned. 

It didn't take long to get him prepped and soon he was taking it, the taller boy pushing in, pulling out. He stopped once and leaned close to ask if his partner was okay, gently stroking his back for a moment while he caught his breath, then back to his heavy strokes in and out. With every push came a whine or a moan, whispered love words or swearing. 

Kurt was practically in Blaine's lap, Blaine's hand stroking him hard. Kurt was giving his boyfriend the same treatment as they lay back on the sofa, their dim view of the hot couple enhanced by their moans and noise. Kurt had his handkerchief out, ready to use so as not to mess up their clothes, but otherwise just going with the feeling in the room.

“Do you need me to touch you?” the tall one asked, but the short one was too far gone to answer and his voice was heard – panting and swearing as he came over the back of the chair he was bent over. “Yes! Yes...oh, Se-bas-T-I-A-N!!” he shouted, then Sebastian pumped just two more times and came, his voice so deep it was barely heard by the boys hiding on the sofa.

“Oh, yes....you are always so good, Jeff...so good....my good boy, my pretty boy...” he said, panting to get his breath and resting his body on Jeff for a moment before standing up and helping Jeff to stand, too. He put his arms around his lover, kissing his temple and wiping what might have been tears from his face.

They had some kind of towel or wet wipes and cleaned each other up, ending by putting their clothes back on, and a loving kiss shared before they left the music room, locking the door behind them.

 

Back on the sofa behind the choir robes Kurt and Blaine sat in heavy silence. They looked at each other, then down at their open trousers and spent cocks. Kurt was still wiping his hands, looking over at Blaine in shock. Blaine coughed, then tried not to smile.

“Hey, are you alright?” Blaine asked, cupping Kurt's jaw and tilting his face up so he could kiss him.

“Yeah.....but if you ever tell anyone what we just did...ah...getting each other off watching Sebastian and Jeff? ….wow,” was all he could say. 

“Did you know who it was at first?” Blaine wanted to know.

“No – not until he shouted his name at the end. Sheesh....I'm wondering now if anyone was ever in here hiding when you and I...” Kurt asked, then blushed, not wanting to know the answer to that particular question. Blaine giggled.

“I guess we'll have to be careful in the future,” Blaine said. “So, is that a position you might like to try?” Blaine asked, turning to see a stunned look on Kurt's face.

“You mean let someone else watch us?” he said, the shock apparent in his voice.

“No...I meant over the chair.....” Blaine explained, then he got a wicked grin on his face. “But if you want.....?”

Kurt smacked him lightly on the arm.

“Never, Bee. Never in your wildest dreams...just...never. I will demean our love life by putting it on a stage. End of discussion.”

“Okay, Beau. I was just kidding, you know,” Blaine said, carefully stroking Kurt's temple and kissing his cheek. “Just a joke, okay?”

“Okay. OH...look at the time. We better get out there, the giys are due to be in there in a minute. I wonder if Jeff and Seb are out there?”

“I hadn't thought of that. Well, we can pretend we didn't see anything – right?” Blaine suggested, “You know full well that will drive Jeff around the bend, knowing that his friends were witness to that. Seb will probably enjoy knowing he was being watched. He grinned to himself. “C'mon, Beau, let's go.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

They put their clothes back on and adjusted them, combing their hair before they started out of the room. They had been in the storage room longer than usual and by the time they left, the Warblers were drifting in for their practice. Blaine had an armful of sheet music and Kurt was carrying the metronome they used for practice sessions. Leaving the door to the music storage room open, they went about their business placing the things on the council members desk and taking a seat on one of the far chesterfield sofas in the back of the room. 

Both Kurt and Blaine saw Jeff's face as they walked by: his mouth was open, his eyes wide, and a gasp came from his throat when he saw his two friends walk out of the music storage room. Kurt and Blaine walked by, trying hard to appear not to notice Jeff as they conversed quietly on their way to their usual seats. 

They would have pulled it off, but Blaine couldn't stop himself winking quickly at Jeff, who put his very red face into his hands. Sebastian was seated near Jeff, his face a mask as he looked over at Wes, David, and Thad sitting down at the council table, but Blaine could see the naughty twinkle in his eye and gave him an almost non-existent nod. Seb returned it, smiling at Blaine. Wes banged the gavel to start the meeting and all eyes were on him as he started the practice with Trent and Nicky's song.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and smiled at his Beau. “Love you,” he mouthed. 

He was rewarded with a sweet smile from Kurt who squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear. “I love you, too, Bee.”

 


	23. The Gift

The school year ended with Blaine at the top of his class along with Trent and Wes. Kurt had made great strides in catching up with his peers in spite of the poor education he had received at the public school in Lima, but it wasn't surprising given the amount of studying he did. Kurt had always loved to learn and his amputation had curtailed his athletic ability at such an early age that he was used to staying inside and pouring his efforts into study. 

The students had a week after school ended to clean out their dorm rooms, but since Blaine was to have the same room for his senior year, he was allowed to keep his furniture there. He was moving back to the carriage house with Cooper for the summer.

 

“We can make it to Friday night dinner with your dad if you hurry, Kurt,” Blaine called into the dorm room. He had just gotten back to Candelaria Hall from helping Trent and Nick move Trent's things back to his house. 

“Oh, that would be a great surprise. Dad wasn't expecting us until tomorrow morning,” Kurt grinned, happy to be going home. He had missed the last few weekends with his dad because of parties or helping his friends move out of the dorms. He'd had to study so hard to keep his grades up over the past months it seemed as if there was never a spare moment to do anything.

“We can show him the video of you on Misty at Polo practice,” Blaine said, a sweet smile coming to his face as he remembered the day in May when he gave Kurt his birthday present.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“ _Wake up, sleepy-head,” Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear the morning of May 23rd. “Happy Birthday, baby.”_

“ _Wha...oh...Bee. Yeah..it is my birthday, isn't it?” Kurt tried to smile, but he was still half asleep and his head drifted back to the pillow._

“ _I have a gift for you if you will wake up,” Blaine tried. Nothing but a soft snore as Kurt fell deeper asleep. He's been up late studying for his college entrance exams._

_Blaine slipped under the sheets, kissing down Kurt's tummy to lay his cheek on Kurt's belly. He rubbed Kurt's hip bone, moving his fingers gently down the oblique muscle to tickle his way to the soft hair, trimmed neatly. He whirled his finger in the hair, creeping along to touch the root of his cock, which was waking up faster than Kurt was. Using several fingers now, Blaine ran them up the vein and circled around the crown, then holding it with his whole hand to stroke._

“ _Mmmmmm,” Kurt groaned, beginning to wake up more. “Is this my birthday present?”_

“ _If you want it to be,” Blaine whispered, his attention still on the rising organ in front of him._

“ _Yes, please,” Kurt murmured as his hand went down to bury his fingers in Blaine's silky black curls._

_Blaine licked his lips, then stuck out his tongue to lick all the way from base to tip, sliding his mouth over the top and back down to engulf it all. Kurt moaned, now fully awake and rolling a little towards Blaine to make it easier for him to reach. Blaine sucked gently, just enough for Kurt to feel while he swirled his tongue slowly around the crown, under the foreskin. It was amazing to feel Kurt getting harder as he sucked, the noises he made going straight to Blaine's belly to burn until he could have satisfaction, too. After a few moments of this, Blaine pulled back to speak._

“ _What do you want? It's your birthday, so you get to pick anything you want me to do,” Blaine offered, kissing the crown once again. It hadn't been his original idea, but now it sounded so good...and it was two hours before Kurt's real present would be delivered._

“ _Would you be too disappointed if I just asked you to hold me?” Kurt asked shyly. He loved sex as much as Blaine, but he needed cuddling just now._

“ _No, of course not,” Blaine said, moving back up the bed to sink into the pillow next to Kurt. “I love holding you any time, baby.”_

_They lay together, Blaine's arms tightly around Kurt. Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest, the soft fuzz of his chest hair warm on his cheek. He pulled the duvet up around their shoulders and sighed, wondering if he could tell Blaine what he was feeling. His eyes were closed tight, trying to keep the memories at bay. Blaine could feel the tension in Kurt's shoulders and moved his hand to rub the muscles there._

“ _What has you so tense, Beau?”_

“ _I don't know...”_

“ _Don't know or don't want to talk about it?”_

“ _How do you always know what I'm thinking?” Kurt asked. He should have known that Blaine would figure it out._

“ _I'm psychic. Now spill,” Blaine said, but gently. He could tell it was something that was putting Kurt's emotions in turmoil._

“ _Okay, I was thinking about my mother. On my birthday she would wake me up with breakfast in bed – pancakes with strawberries and sausage on the side. She and Dad would sit in my room and eat with me, then she would ask me what I had done in the year since my last birthday. Of course I was a little kid then, but I always had something – learning to ride a bike, getting an 'A' on my penmanship after practicing for so long. She would ask me if I regretted anything from the year, and we would talk about it. After that, when she was gone, I always asked myself those questions.”_

_Blaine sat up, scooting Kurt close to sit between his legs and lean back on his chest._

“ _I would never want to take your mother's place, but do you want to talk about that with me?” Blaine asked, hoping he could help Kurt through this._

“ _If you're sure you want to...” Kurt said, still shy to talk about it._

“ _Tell me one thing you're proud of,” Blaine asked._

“ _Getting good grades here at Dalton. As much as I wanted to be here, I had no clue how difficult it was going to be to catch up. I spent a lot of time that I could have been studying doing other things, but when I realized that – I was able to go ahead and put more time into learning.”_

“ _Wow, I had no idea it was so hard for you, Beau. You should have asked me for help,” he said, astonished. Kurt made it look so easy – the changing schools and catching up. He had good grades now, and Blaine hadn't really seen him struggle._

“ _What else?” Blaine asked._

“ _Learning to ride a horse! I never even dreamed I could do that after I lost my leg. I wanted to give up so many times, but Sheila was a hard taskmaster,” Kurt giggled, thinking of how many times Sheila told him to 'do it again'._

“ _And you're getting good at it. I'm going to have to watch my back from now on,” Blaine smirked._

“ _I faced the possibility of having the cancer come back.”_

_Blaine hugged Kurt extra tightly for a moment._

“ _I'm so glad it didn't, Beau. I don't think I could face losing you. I was so scared,” he admitted, only now allowing himself to shed tears over it. “It's stupid of me to cry now that it's all over with...”_

“ _No, it isn't. Let's just be grateful it's good for now,” Kurt tried to comfort Blaine with kisses, but they were at an awkward angle to do that with Kurt in Blaine's lap._

“ _What do you regret?” Blaine asked softly. He nuzzled against Kurt's cheek for a moment, silently giving him support._

“ _Running away. Scaring my father. Telling lies to everyone when I ran away. Believing that running away would get me away from my problems. That was the worst I think I've ever felt – including when I had the cancer surgery. I let my dad down, and I don't know if I will ever make that right with him again,” Kurt said in a shaky voice, then put his forehead down on his knee, trying to take deep breaths to stop himself from crying._

_Blaine turned him in his lap so Kurt was sideways and could put his arms around Blaine._

“ _Hey, baby. Your dad is a wonderful man and I know he understands why you felt you had to do that. He does. He has regrets, too, but you don't hold that against him, do you?”_

“ _No,” Kurt said, wiping his eyes with one hand but holding on to Blaine with the other._

“ _He isn't the kind of man to carry a grudge, is he?”_

_Kurt gave Blaine a look that said 'wanna bet?'_

“ _Against his son, I mean.'_

“ _No, he wouldn't.”_

“ _Well then, you don't need to worry about that. He forgave you. He does understand how hard it's been for you and he is happy now, isn't he?” Blaine asked, holding Kurt's chin with one finger, turning him to look into his eyes._

“ _You're right. Dad would never hold a grudge against me. He is the best father anyone could imagine – which is why I feel so bad for hurting him,” Kurt said, going back to laying his cheek on Blaine's chest._

“ _I think you were desperate and you needed to make a change. Maybe it ended up okay, after all, though?” Blaine asked._

“ _I got you out of it. And Dalton, Trent, Jeff, Nick, Wes...Sheila and Katie...Mrs. Barnes. I came out ahead on that, Bee. It was a bad time when I ran away, then I bought a ticket but the driver forgot to wake me in Columbus and I ended up here. Someone must have been watching out for me, don't you think?” Kurt asked, but he really didn't need an answer. Blaine kissed him._

“ _Any other regrets from this year?” Blaine asked._

“ _Not any big ones. I wish I had more time to see my friends. I do miss them – Mercedes, Rachel, Brittany. I call them and we get together over facebook and Skype, but it isn't the same. I guess I'll have the summer to rekindle those relationships, right?”_

“ _Yeah...” Blaine said, thinking about that. Somehow he just assumed that Kurt would spend the summer with him in Westerville._

“ _What about the future? Did your mom ask you what you planned to do in the coming year when she asked you your birthday questions?” Blaine wanted to know._

“ _No...for some reason that never crossed my mind. Maybe she didn't want to know. She was sick for a long time, so maybe I don't remember if she asked me before she was sick,” Kurt said with a puzzled expression._

“ _Do you have plans for the year?”_

“ _Yes. I want to stay at Dalton. I want to learn to ride well enough to play polo next fall. But most of all? I want to be with you, Bee. You make my life so much brighter than I could ever imagine,” he smiled, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend._

“ _I'm glad. I want to be with you, too, Beau,” he agreed._

“ _So, about that birthday blow job....”_

 

_*_

 

“ _I can't walk with my eyes blindfolded, Bee,” Kurt said several hours later._

“ _Don't worry. Trent, Nicky, your dad and I won't let you fall. We're here to catch you, baby,” Blaine comforted Kurt as the group led Kurt out into the sunshine to get his birthday present._

“ _Where are we going?” Kurt asked._

“ _If you don't want to try to walk, I can bring it to you,” Blaine winked at the group standing around them._

“ _Please?” Kurt whined._

“ _Okay. Here, we can lead you to the bench to sit,” Blaine soothed his boyfriend as he led him to the stone bench by the path. Burt sat down next to him and Kurt leaned on his dad's shoulder. Blaine could see Sheila walking towards them with Kurt's present._

_She led the horse close, then Blaine held up Kurt's hand._

“ _Just hold your hand still, Beau,” he directed, placing some sugar cubes in Kurt's outstretched hand._

_A minute later, the horse was sniffing Kurt's hand, her breath warm on his skin. He felt her tongue lick across his palm and she snorted, her breath reaching his face. Kurt leaped up, the sound of his squeal echoing off the building, the surprise and shock on his face evident as Burt and Blaine grabbed at his arms to hold him and keep him from falling._

“ _What was that?” he asked, trying to calm down. He trusted that Blaine and his father wouldn't bring him any harm but it felt really funny. “Can I....can I take off the blindfold?” Kurt asked, not daring to believe what his senses told him was standing in front of him. Blaine untied the cloth and gave Kurt an arm to help him to stay steady on his feet._

“ _Blaine? Is this...mine?” he asked, incredulous. He held out his hand and the horse sniffed it again, then took a step closer, sniffing his chest and neck. She shook her head and looked at Kurt. He put up a hand slowly, rubbing the warm place under her jaw, looking at her. She was pale dove gray with darker charcoal mane and tail, her hooves shiny black below four white stockings._

“ _Yes, Beau. She's all yours. Her name is Misty,” he said._

“ _Oh...Blaine, only you could find a horse in Dior gray,” Kurt laughed._

_Kurt spun on his heel, falling into Blaine's arms and hugging him. He stood up and kissed Blaine over and over until Misty took hold of his sleeve in her teeth and pulled on him._

“ _Oh, jealous woman! She's staking a claim on Kurt already, Blaine. I think you have competition!” Trent laughed._

_Kurt went back to petting his new horse._

“ _Do you want a leg up?” Sheila asked. Misty was saddled and ready to go._

“ _Helmet first,” Burt said, and Sheila gave it to Blaine who put it on Kurt, buckling the strap under his chin as was their habit._

_Blaine kissed his cheek and whispered, “Be careful, baby.”_

“ _I will. Thank you,” he said softly. Blaine cupped his hands, Kurt stepped into them as Blaine boosted him up on her back._

“ _Ah....Blaine? Is he safe up there? I mean, if he's not used to this horse – he told me the horse he had been riding was called Rocking Chair and he was old and slow...” Burt panicked a little. Blaine put a hand on his back and assured him that Kurt was fine._

“ _Yeah, I know this looks like a spirited horse, and she is to some extent, but she is a trained polo pony and she is gentle with a sweet temper. He'll be fine,” Blaine said. Burt gave him a grudging nod._

_Kurt took the reins from Sheila and clucked at Misty to move. She pranced in place for a moment, not sure of what he was asking of her. Kurt moved the reins to direct her to turn back to the field and gave her a touch with his heel and she moved gently into a lope across the grass, Kurt grinning from ear to ear._

 

“ _I got a good shot of it all,” Wes said, handing the camera to Blaine to see the video he took of Kurt meeting his horse. It showed his joy as he rode her, his smile showing from across the field._

“ _Good. Thanks, Wes,” Blaine said. He was so pleased that Kurt liked the horse. Burt walked up beside him and gave him an unexpected hug. He looked at Burt, a little puzzled._

“ _You made my son so happy today, Blaine. Thank you.”_

“ _It isn't half as happy as he's made me these past few months,” Blaine said softly and smiled back at Burt._

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“I guess we better get on the road. We can pack our clothes and books and all after we get back Sunday night then?” Blaine commented as they got light jackets out. The weather was warm in the afternoon, but it was still a bit chilly at night.

“Sounds like a plan. I'll call Sheila, she said she was going to feed the horses this week, but I'll check to make sure,” Kurt said, taking out his cell to make the call.

He and Sheila took turns feeding and taking care of the horses. They had a stable manager that did it, but both Kurt and Sheila liked to visit their horses every day. Kurt was beginning to feel right on the horse. For so many years he hadn't done much in the way of aerobic exercise, his body had to get used to moving again. His doctor was very encouraging in his riding and as long as he kept it slow to begin, Kurt was free to ride as much as he felt comfortable with.

“I think Misty will miss you; maybe I should leave you home and I can go visit Burt,” Blaine teased. He loved it that Kurt spent so much time with his horse. He and Kurt went riding several times a week on the horses and practiced on the polo field at least once a week. Most of the boys would be close enough for the summer they could practice.

“Well, Aurora will miss you, too, mister, and I don't see you staying home,” Kurt said, mentioning Blaine's horse. Blaine giggled.

 

*

 

“Well, another school year done, then,” Burt said as they sat down to supper. He was thrilled to see Kurt after such a long time. It was only three weeks, but it seemed so much longer. Burt really missed Kurt.

“Yeah, only one left to go,” Kurt smiled.

“I understand congratulations are in order, Blaine,” Burt said. “Getting to the top of your class? That must have been hard work.”

“I'm tied with Wes and Trent, so I have to really try harder next year,” Blaine smiled. 

“How has it been catching up to your friends at Dalton?” Carole asked Kurt. She and Finn were here for supper, too. 

“It was a lot of work, but I have always enjoyed studying. I made the Warblers – that's the show choir – and I'm hoping next year to be selected for the Polo team.”

“Water Polo?” Finn asked. “I've seen that on the Olympics. Can you swim with your leg?”

Carole gave him a glare, but Kurt smiled at him.

“It's the kind of polo played on horseback. Blaine gave me a horse for my birthday and I'm hoping to be able to ride well enough by fall to join the team,” Kurt patiently explained.

“Oh. Well, can you swim?” Finn asked.

“Yes, but not very well. There is a prosthesis called an 'Aqualeg' that can be worn every day but is also waterproof. I don't really have any desire to swim, so I haven't looked into it, but I know it's available,” Kurt told his guest. “I had to do water therapy for a while after the amputation, but that was when I was ten and I haven't been in the water since.”

“We were going to the lake this summer. I thought maybe you and Blaine could come with us?” Finn asked, looking over at his mother and Burt.

“Oh? That sounds like fun, even if I don't swim. We'll see. I haven't really planned for the summer yet.”

“Kurt and I brought dessert if anyone is interested,” Blaine offered. “We stopped at a bakery and got an apple pie.”

“I'd love some,” Burt smiled, waiting for Kurt to tell him he couldn't have any. He was surprised when he didn't hear it.

“It's all natural ingredients and no, we didn't bring whipped cream, Dad,” Kurt smiled. Burt grinned back.

After supper, Burt took Carole and Finn home.

“What do you want to do this summer, Beau? I know we haven't really talked about it,” Blaine said, wondering if they were thinking of the same thing. 

“I want to spend some time with dad – I don't know if he'll want me to be away from home very much. You'll take care of Misty, won't you?” Kurt asked, not wanting to make Blaine think he didn't care about the horse.

“Of course, I told you that when I gave her to you,” he assured his boyfriend. 

“I want to spend as much time with you as I can...” Kurt said, cupping Blaine's jaw and placing a soft kiss on his lips. He wasn't looking forward to being away from Blaine.

“We'll work it out, Beau. Your dad knows how we feel about each other,” Blaine tried to sound positive, even though he didn't want to spend a single day away from the boy he loved so much.

 

Burt came back in, shaking his jacket as he took it off in the front hall.

“It's raining out there,” he stated, slipping off his shoes.

“I'll make some hot tea if you like?” Kurt offered.

“Sounds great, son. Thank you,” Burt said, sitting in his recliner.

While Kurt was gone to the kitchen, Burt turned to Blaine.

“Well, I'm guessing you're staying with your brother for the summer?”

“Yeah, I don't think we'll use the house yet. We've been thinking of maybe selling it. We're going to stay in the carriage house, it's plenty big enough for us.”

“Good. I haven't spoken to Kurt about the summer yet, I wanted to talk to you first,” Burt said, not really saying what he meant but edging around it. Blaine was curious, but didn't want to seem impolite, so he waited.

“Well, it's about Kurt. He never did much in terms of athletics. I don't know if he just never liked them or if having the amputation made him think he could never do them, but he hasn't shown interest in football, baseball, basketball...anything...until he saw you guys play polo,” Burt started.

Blaine nodded, he was aware of this. Kurt still showed no interest in most sports, but he wanted to make the team for polo.

“I think the only way he's going to be able to make the polo team is to practice. I can't exactly house his horse in my tool shed, Blaine, so I was wondering if you and Cooper might want to have a guest for part of the summer?”

“Of course.” Blaine said, trying to downplay his excitement, but the grin on his face and the slight rosy color to his cheeks betrayed his emotion. “Kurt is always welcome in our home. He can have one of the guest rooms and we can work on playing polo all summer. That is the best idea I've ever heard,” Blaine said.

“Are you sure, Dad?” Kurt asked, standing in the doorway holding the tray of hot tea.

“Oh...I thought you were in the kitchen,” Burt said, looking a little embarrassed.

“I had already heated the water for Blaine and me. Were you serious? You want me to practice all summer so I can make the team?” Kurt was amazed. He never thought his dad would agree to that. “I can come home anytime, you know. It's only two hours away.”

“Yes, Kurt. This is your last year of high school, I want you to be able to do whatever you want. If polo is your dream, well, I can't stand in your way, son.”

Kurt set the tea tray down and rushed over to hug his father.

“Thank you, Dad,” he said, his eyes sparkling. “Thank you.”

 

“The Warblers are going to New York.” Kurt was sitting at the kitchen table, his laptop open and his fingers typing as he read the facebook page. All of the Warblers were on a private page, Wes found it easier to post things than to call each of the boys. 

“New York?” Burt asked. Taking another bite of his scrambled egg whites. He reached over to get the Tabasco sauce to try and improve the bland flavor.

“Yeah, seems so. I didn't know about it, but Wes asked me if I'm going. I guess he thought I knew about it already. It's in two weeks....not enough time for me to plan, I guess.

Burt pulled the newspaper in front of his face, munching on his whole-grain toast. He could smack that Wes kid right about now. This was supposed to be a secret.

“Not enough time, yeah,” Burt mumbled. He was going to have to go find Blaine quickly and give him a head's up before the surprise was ruined.

“I wonder why nobody said anything to me?” Kurt wondered, hurt in his voice. Burt couldn't take any more of this. He got up and said something about looking for his tax receipts for the quarterly taxes on the shop. He was gone from the kitchen before Kurt had time to look up.

 

 

“Hey, kid, wake up,” Burt said in a stage whisper, his hand on Blaine's shoulder as he shook it.

“More....Kurt, baby...please....” Blaine mumbled in his sleep. Burt was suddenly very glad there were a pile of blankets over Blaine.

“Blaine. Wake up,” Burt said in a more authoritative voice. Blaine jumped and opened his eyes, his hand sliding under the covers as he blinked awake.

“Oh...Mr. Hummel. I was dreaming, I think,” Blaine blushed, hoping he hadn't said anything incriminating.

“Yes, well....that's a subject for another time. Your friend Wes spilled the beans on New York. Kurt just read it on his face-thinghy...he's in the kitchen brooding over not being asked until the last minute,” Burt said, making sure his voice didn't carry.

“Oh, no...Wes wasn't there at the last meeting. I forgot to tell him not to mention it. Damn.” Blaine said. “Oh, sorry, Mr Hummel.”

“It's okay. I'm going back in there before he follows me in here.”

“Thanks, I'll get right on it.”

 

*

 

“Hey. Bee?” Kurt asked, sitting next to him on the porch swing. They were enjoying a lemonade and some muffins on the front porch. 

“Yeah?”

“You knew the Warblers are going to New York, right?”

“Yeah. I knew. We had planned it last fall. Every year the Warblers go on a trip. Last year we went to Chicago to see a baseball game and a show. This year we decided on a week in New York. I wish you had joined sooner...” Blaine said. “You know we wouldn't cut you out, we just didn't want to hurt your feelings.”

Kurt took this in, mulling it over in his mind as he took a sip of the pink lemonade. 

“Yeah. I understand.”

“Hey, is that Brittany?” Blaine asked, thankful to see the girl walking her dog down Kurt's street.

Kurt turned to look. “Yeah, it is, but I don't recognize the dog.”

He leaned out from in back of the wisteria vines and waved at the blonde.

“Brittany! Hello!” he called. The girl stopped and turned to see who was calling her. Her whole face brightened up as she saw it was Kurt.

“Hey, Kurt!” she shouted, running up to the porch and hugging her friend. “Blainers!” She said just as loudly, hugging him, too.

“So, you have a dog now?” Kurt asked, petting the furry canine. “What's it's name?” he asked, looking up from the porch swing where he had sat back down. The fluffy white dog sat down, too, but kept his chin on Kurt's leg.

“Lucky Lindy.”

“He's sweet. How long have you had him?” Kurt asked. Brit sat down next to Kurt and put her head on his shoulder. She was one of those people with no boundaries at all, no filters, either. Kurt loved her because she was so genuine of spirit and heart.

“Oh, he isn't mine. I asked my dad if Lord Tubbington could have a friend, so he brought Lindy home. So...he's Tubby's dog. I just offered to walk him. Tubby doesn't like to walk,” she explained.

“What kind of dog is he? A husky?” Blaine asked.

“No, he's a Samoyed,” Brit corrected him.

Blaine petted the dog, rubbing behind his ears as the dog panted. 

“Let me go get him a pan of water,” Blaine offered. It was hot outside.

Brit grinned at him. “Thanks, Blainers.”

Kurt smiled at Brittany. He put an arm around her as she snuggled close to him. If it were anyone else, he would be uncomfortable, but he loved the way Brit had never hesitated to be as close as physically possible to the people she loved. 

“What are you doing this summer?” he asked as they waited for Blaine. Kurt leaned forward and poured a glass of lemonade for her.

“I am working at the animal shelter, walking dogs in the afternoon. Santana and I spend mornings together, usually kissing and hugging. I think she loves me, Kurt, but she never says so,” Brit looked at him, her face puzzled for a brief moment. “That is a different kind of love, though. My mom told me all about different kinds of love. Want to hear?” she asked.

“No, I think I understand about that,” Kurt said, worried she might want to talk about sex. He had no idea how to handle that right now.

“I love you, Kurt. I think you were my very first friend when I moved here. Remember we were in kindergarten together?”

“Yes, sweetie, I do.” He did remember that. She would hold his hand on the playground and was fierce in her wanting to protect him. She had never shied away from just being herself and throwing her arms around him, giving him the unconditional love he craved. 

Blaine returned with the pan of water and Lindy drank, splashing all over. He laughed at the dog's antics, looking over at Kurt. Kurt was holding his hand in front of his mouth, giggles coming loudly from behind his hand. Even Brit was laughing. 

“I have to get home, I need to be at the shelter in an hour,” Brit said, getting up. She kissed both boys on their cheeks and took Lindy's leash. Waving goodbye, Kurt and Blaine sat back down on the swing, Blaine putting his arm around Kurt.

“I do miss her,” Kurt bemoaned.

“I bet you miss all your friends,” Blaine said. He was feeling just the slightest bit guilty for monopolizing most of Kurt's time. He decided then and there to make sure Kurt had more time with his Lima friends. This summer.

“I was thinking, we could walk to the park later?” Kurt suggested. It was a lazy day, not too hot or breezy, so they might as well do something in the sunshine.

“I'd love that, Beau. Let's clean up the porch and we can go,” he agreed. Putting his arm around Kurt for a hug before they got up, Blaine thought to himself that a summer day with Kurt was one of the best things in his life. 

 


	24. Summer Fling

“We need to tell him soon, Wes!” Blaine whisper-shouted over the phone. Kurt was trying not to feel bad, but not being invited to go to New York was eating at him. He'd gotten Blaine to admit he was going and then Kurt's eyes just got so sad.

“I can have a bunch of us together tonight, we were going to be practicing on the polo field. I'll bring my laptop and we can Skype from the stable?”

“Sounds like a plan. What time?” Blaine asked.

“They said three thirty, so how about we connect at four?” Wes suggested.

“I'll have him ready,” Blaine smiled. This is going to be the best present ever. Well, next to Misty.

 

*

 

“Kurt? Do you need any help with supper?” Burt asked, walking to the front screen door. Kurt and Blaine were out in the porch swing again.

“No, Dad, it's all in the oven. I made your favorite roast with potatoes and carrots. It doesn't need much in the way of fussing with it. I plan on having it ready at five. That sound okay?” Kurt asked his dad, looking up from his place in Blaine's arms. 

“Yeah, kiddo. Sounds great. Thank you for making that – I know Carole and Finn are going to love it,” he smiled. He was so proud of his son.

 

“Hey, Kurt. Let's go in and see who's on Skype. Maybe we can get Trent and see how Misty and Aurora are?” Blaine suggested. He knew Kurt missed his horse when he was in Lima. They would be going back to Westerville in the morning. It was a quarter of three, so just enough time to set up the laptop in the den.

“Sure, Bee. I wish Brit could come to see my horse. I know she loves all animals. Maybe when you're in New York she can come with me one weekend,” Kurt contemplated. He got up and followed Blaine inside.

 

*

 

“Aww, I don't see Trent,” Kurt said, looking at the list for Skype connections.

“No, but there's Wes. Let's say hello to him,” Blaine suggested. He clicked on the button and Skype came to life. 

“Hey, Wes. What are you up to?” Blaine asked, trying to hide his grin. He knew Burt was in the kitchen, listening for the right moment to walk in with the envelope.

“Just at the stable. The guys are all here for polo practice – well, all but you two slackers,” Wes smiled.

“We'll be back by next week. We're spending a week here with Kurt's dad,” Blaine explained.

“Hey, let me get everyone over here....” Wes said, calling to the other guys in the stable to come say hello to Kurt.

“Okay, well, as spokesman for our whole group, Kurt, I want to ask you something,” Wes started. Kurt looked a little surprised and Blaine slid his arm around Kurt's waist.

“Okay...what?” Kurt asked. Blaine made a sign to Burt, who stepped in the den, walking quietly up in back of Kurt.

“We wanted to ask if you would like to spend a week in New York? We all pooled our money to get you tickets because we aren't the Warblers with one of our members missing. So, how about it? Want to go see the sights of the Big Apple?” Wes asked, all of Kurt's friends waving at him from the Dalton stables.

Kurt just sat there in amazement. He saw his dad out of the corner of his eye.

“You're in on this Dad? You, too, Bee?” he asked, his eyes wide and his heart beating.

“Yeah, we are,” Burt said, Blaine nodding.

“Oh...I would love to!” Kurt said, wiping his eyes. He had dreamed of going to New York since he could remember.

“Well, you have a whole week to pack your bags, Warbler Kurt,” Thad told him, all of the Warblers grinning in the background.

“Thank you, oh...you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you all,” Kurt said, blinking back happy tears. Blaine leaned forward, kissing his boyfriend's cheek as he hugged him tight.

“You are welcome. It wouldn't be the same without you, Kurt,” Wes said, then all of the boys shouted similar things.

“I'll let you sign off, Hummel. We will see you back in Westerville next week. We still have a few things to plan, then off to see the world,” Seb told him. They signed off, Kurt in a daze as he thought of all the things he wanted to see. 

“I have the tickets here, Kurt, and the itinerary if you want to see what they have planned so far,” Burt offered, handing his son a thick manilla envelope. 

“Thank you, Dad. How long have you known about this?” Kurt asked.

“About two minutes after you were accepted as a Warbler. Your boyfriend has a big mouth,” Burt laughed. Blaine gave him a scowl, but Burt just laughed more. “Okay, I need to get down to the garage to work a while today. I'll see you guys for supper in a few hours,” Burt said.

“Okay, Dad. Thank you,” Kurt said, knowing his father probably helped out a lot for this trip.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Waiting at the airport, most of the Warblers sat in the banks of chairs near the gate for the flight to New York. A few were a bit late, but Wes had faith they would all be there. They had been trained to be on time at Dalton, it was probably the first thing most of them learned in the pursuit of manners. 

“Who's missing?” Trent asked, standing by his mother. Mrs. Barnes was one of the chaperons. 

Mrs Barnes looked at her list, the tic marks down the side next to each boy's name showed who was there.

“Sebastian Smythe and Jeff Sterling,” she said. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, trying not to burst into laughter. Mrs Barnes saw this, but didn't say a word. So, something she would need to keep an eye on. Noted.

Just then the two boys in question came down the concourse, dragging their suitcases behind them. Mrs Barnes ticked them off the list just as the intercom announced that their flight was ready to board.

 

Seated in the plane, Kurt held on to Blaine's hand. He had never been on an airplane before and was very excited to be on this one. Blaine was a little pale, offering Kurt the window seat. It wasn't entirely because he was a gentleman.

Jeff and Seb were sitting six rows apart, but traded and ended up together near the back of the plane. Trent sat as far away from his mother as possible, also trading so he could sit by Nicky. The Warblers took up almost the whole back of the plane. After they were in the air and the seatbelt lights went off, they all got comfortable and one of them asked if they could sing. A quick word with the steward who asked the other passengers and it was approved.

Wes got out his pitch pipe (“Does he carry his gavel in there, too?” one of the Warblers was heard to ask) and they were singing. 

It wasn't a long flight, and the boys were happy to sing. The other passengers seemed to appreciate their impromptu concert and applauded when the boys were done. At some point, Kurt leaned over to whisper to Blaine, “Where are Jeff and Seb?” 

Blaine's eyes went to the restroom just behind the seats the couple in question had been seated in. Blaine's eyebrows arched and Kurt's eyes got wide as he contemplated the size of the tiny restroom. He giggled and continued to sing with the Warblers.

“You okay, Blaine?' Kurt asked. Blaine had not joined much in the singing and was still looking pale as they snapped into the seatbelts ready to land.

“Yeah, Beau. I'm fine,” he said, but it wasn't convincing.

On the ground, Mrs Barnes and Prof Rosenblum, the other chaperon, gathered the boys together. They found the drivers they had hired to take them into the city and divided them into two groups to ride in the vans. Kurt and Blaine were together, holding hands and Kurt could feel how tightly Blaine was holding on to him. He was getting worried, but this was not the place to ask questions, so he put a supportive arm around Blaine and sat close to him.

 

At the hotel, Mrs Barnes assigned the boys their rooms, allowing them to choose with whom to bunk. She and Prof Rosenblum were sharing a room in the center of the floor.

“We will meet in the lobby for supper at St Anselm Steak House, then back here to the hotel for a night in before the week of shows and sight seeing,” she smiled. These boys were mostly of age – eighteen – and she had few worries. Kurt and Blaine shared a dorm room already, so she knew that was not something she had to take a particular interest in. She had a suspicion that Trent had a crush on one of these boys, but she didn't know which one, and she felt it wise to watch Jeff and Seb. She had known Seb's parents for years and knew he could be trouble if left alone for too long. He had a good heart, but something in him just loved trouble. She suspected that it was the only way he could get attention at home. With a sigh, she turned to walk to her room, Elenora Rosenblum was probably already unpacked and taking a nap.

 

“Come here,” Kurt coaxed his boyfriend. They were in their room, clothes hung up and texts sent to their families to let them know they had landed safely and were at the hotel. Blaine walked over to the bed, took off his shoes and jacket, and sat down next to Kurt.

Kurt had pulled back the covers, and now patted the mattress next to him. Without another word, he gathered Blaine close and kissed his forehead. Blaine melted into Kurt's side, heaving a sigh, as though he was at the end of a long road.

“Well, I know I'm handsome, but you already knew that...” Kurt started to tease, but one look at Blaine's face and he could tell that wasn't the right tack to take. “What's wrong, Bee? You've been acting funny since we got to the airport,” he said softly, stroking down Blaine's cheek.

“I'm sorry. It's just something on my mind. I'll be okay in a little while,” Blaine tried to smile, but failed miserably.

“Was it the plane? Are you afraid to fly?” Kurt asked, wondering if this was a fear that Blaine hadn't disclosed to him, maybe because his parents had perished in an airplane accident. Kurt felt bad that he had forgotten that. He wondered if this was the first time Blaine had been back in an airplane since the accident.

“No.” Blaine said, perhaps a bit more bluntly than he had meant to.

“Then what is it? I'm here for you, Bee. God knows I've cried on your shoulder often enough, can't I be here for you, too? Being a couple means we can take turns being the strong one, right?” he asked, looking into Blaine's eyes and seeing something there – but it wasn't fear, it was more like sadness.

“Yeah, I know, Beau. You are always there for me. This is just.....I don't know if I can talk about it without breaking down, and we have a supper planned at a fancy restaurant tonight.”

“You know we can skip that. I'll give Mrs Barnes a call, it won't be a problem. We'll sample the room service instead,” Kurt suggested. The thought of taking Blaine to a fancy place with all the guys seeing him this vulnerable...well, maybe that wouldn't be the best idea.

“Blaine?”

“Okay. I've been to New York before. Last time it was for my birthday. My parents took me to see a Broadway show and to see the sights. It was the last time I saw them. I was back at school in Columbus – the school I went to before Cooper put me in Dalton – and they flew out the next day. You know what happened next – the crash. And I never saw them again,” he shared. Kurt kissed his cheek.

“Oh, baby...I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me before? We didn't have to come along. Why didn't you tell the guys when they were planning this trip?” Kurt asked.

Blaine sighed.

“I didn't want to be the crepe hanger, you know? I wanted to support what they wanted. I suggested a few other things, but majority rules. I didn't think it was fair to make them change their minds just for me,” Blaine confessed. 

Kurt had no idea what to say, so he just cuddled closer to Blaine. He held his boyfriend's head close to his chest, rubbing along the back of his neck in the place where worry always made itself at home. Blaine just sat there, the tension in his muscles holding him stiff in spite of Kurt's gentle hands.

“Hey, let me up for a minute, Bee,” Kurt asked, making his way to the bathroom.

He shut the door and got out his cell phone, dialing quickly.

 

*

 

“ _Mrs Barnes?”_

… _....._

“ _Is it okay if Blaine and I skip supper tonight? He isn't feeling well.”_

… _...._

“ _No, it's more that he's upset. You know about his folks,” Kurt said, knowing Blaine had stayed with the Barnes family just after his parents had died in the airplane crash, “He had been with them in New York just before...oh, yes. He said you knew, that he had stayed with you. Well, he's thinking about them and he isn't up to seeing all the guys right now.”_

… _...._

“ _Yeah, I think he'll be okay. I can stay here with him and just order room service.”_

… _..._

“ _I don't mind. Yes, I can handle this I think, but if I find I can't, I'll call you.”_

… _.._

“ _Thank you, Mrs Barnes. Yes, we'll call before we go to sleep tonight. Have a fun supper.”_

…..

 

*

Kurt used the facilities and washed his face. He was in a quandary as to what to do. Blaine had been his rock, the person he leaned on whenever the negatives in his life loomed up and threatened to overwhelm him. He used to rely on his father, and he still did from time to time – but Blaine was fast taking his dad's place in making Kurt feel secure and safe in his world.

Now it was his turn to be the rock, and Kurt was terrified that he wouldn't be able to stand steady the way Blaine always did for him. 

He thought about calling his dad. Burt Hummel was every bit the hero Kurt had pictured him as from his first memories. Kurt always felt safe in his father's arms, and he wanted in the worst way to be that person for Blaine today. He even took out the phone again, intent on calling his dad for advice – but at the last moment he heard Blaine whimper through the door. He'd already been in here for a while – he couldn't leave Blaine alone any longer. He straightened his spine and went back into the room.

“Hey, Bee,” he said quietly, “I called Mrs Barnes and she said it was fine if we stayed here instead of going to supper with the rest of the guys. We can order something from room service later, okay?”

Blaine nodded his head, not wanting to talk. He knew he was acting like a baby and he was embarrassed, but he didn't know how to stop.

“Let's get these clothes off of you, okay? I'll get our pajamas out and we can just sit in bed and watch a movie. Okay?”

Blaine nodded, scooting over to the side of the bed and unbuttoning his shirt. Kurt's warm hands came to help, gently removing the nice clothes Blaine had worn for the trip and then helping him into his favorite Casper the Friendly Ghost pj's that had been a gift from Cooper last Christmas.

Kurt made short work of getting his own pj's on, then patted the mattress for Blaine to get back under the covers. He slid into the bed next to his boyfriend and held out his arms. Blaine dived into them, knowing that no matter what, Kurt was his sanctuary. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Kurt asked. Blaine nodded, not caring about it but any excuse to just lie here in his Beau's arms was good enough for him.

Kurt found the remote and clicked the TV on, looking for a guide of what was playing. Blaine took it away, finding a station that played calming music. 

“Now, Bee, tell me what you're thinking,” Kurt asked, placing tender kisses to the top of Blaine's head as he listened. 

“I just...I don't know....I'm afraid,” he admitted, nuzzling his face into the safe space where Kurt's shoulder and neck met. 

“Oh, Blaine. Can you tell me what you're afraid of?” Kurt asked, running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

“I keep thinking about my folks...and sometimes I can't remember what their voices sounded like, or how my dad smiled, or what my mom smelled like...I'm scared I'm forgetting them.”

“Oh, baby...I know how you feel. Did you know that when my mom died, Dad wouldn't give her clothes away? He kept them for over a year before my aunt came and did it for him. He moved her dresser to the basement. Her perfume had spilled in the top drawer and for so many years I would go and take the drawer out, then sit on the floor and sniff that perfume so I could remember her.”

Blaine looked up at him with sad eyes, knowing the feeling of wanting someone who had been taken from you.

“I did that until...” Kurt sniffed back tears of his own now, “..until it was gone. There isn't a whiff of the perfume left now. But, Bee...I can still remember. I sit in her garden on the bench Dad and I made for her, and I can smell the flowers when they bloom in late spring, I can hear the birds she used to feed. I found ways of helping me remember her. Maybe when we get back to Westerville, we can find things like that in your house, or maybe in other places where you were with them. Maybe I can help you remember?”

“Would you? Oh, Beau. I know Cooper wants to help me, he took over guardianship of me when he didn't have to. We had other relatives that offered. But he hates going in the house, it has been exactly as my parents left it the day they died. The only thing that's different is we took the furniture from the back parlor and the stuff from our bedrooms when we moved into the carriage house.”

“You might feel some sort of relief if you go back to the house, look at the things that remind you of the good times,” Kurt said, rubbing Blaine's shoulder.

“Would you go with me?” Blaine said so softly that Kurt had to lean down to hear it.

“Yes, baby, I'll be with you. I'll hold your hand and stay by your side the whole time if you need me,” he assured Blaine.

Blaine closed his eyes. “Thank you....” he breathed.

Kurt settled down a bit more into the pillows, adjusting his position so his stump wasn't chaffing against the sheet. Blaine wiggled a bit, turning more towards Kurt and snuggling closer. He loved the sexy times, but more and more he found himself loving just being close to Kurt, feeling the warmth of his skin and breathing in the scent of his body. It was such a comfort to know Kurt was by his side when he needed him. 

Over the years, Blaine had been one of those charming, friendly people who made friends easily. He loved joining the group, being a part of something. He joined the Warblers not just because he loved singing, but also for the companionship he felt with those boys. He joined the polo team for the same reason. But when he met Kurt, all of those things seemed to take a back seat. 

Kurt was so easy to talk to. Oh, he had his less than ideal quirks – he could be snarky and irritable when he was hurting, but Blaine knew that was just a defense mechanism and he was learning how to jolly Kurt back into his usual good mood. Kurt could be quick to judge, but he was aware of it and tried to curb that particular trait. But the positive things about Kurt's personality outweighed the negative and Blaine loved every aspect of Kurt. 

Trent had told him one evening when Kurt was in Lima that he believed Blaine and Kurt were soulmates. Blaine had held on to that ever since and it helped him on the days when he was missing his family. Blaine was thinking about that as he felt his body relaxing from the tense and stressful day. Kurt must have felt it, too, because he asked Blaine if he was feeling better.

“Yeah, I am. Thank you, Kurt. I'm sorry I messed up the supper at the restaurant with the guys, though.”

“I'd rather be here with you, Bee. I'd always rather be with you.”

Blaine smiled at the statement, feeling the warmth of Kurt's words wrap around him like a blanket, soft and safe. He tilted his head up and kissed along his boyfriend's jaw, licking over the place under his ear that sent shivers racing across Kurt's skin. Then he reached up a hand to guide Kurt's face closer and kissed his lips, feeling the satiny smoothness of them. Kurt kissed back, making that humming noise in the back of his throat that meant he was happy. 

Kurt kissed him once more, then shifted so Blaine's head was back on his shoulder.

“Close your eyes, baby. You're tired. I'll wake you up in an hour or so and we can order supper, okay?”

“Yes, that sounds good. I'm so tired,” Blaine sighed, closing his eyes. Kurt kissed each of his eyelids and closed his own eyes. He thought about his mother for a moment, about the days when Kurt was sad and he cuddled close to her. She would sing him a lullaby as he fell asleep, her fingers combing through his hair. Kurt reached up to play in Blaine's curls. He always calmed down when Kurt did this. The words to a lullaby came to Kurt and he sang quietly to Blaine:

“ _Come stop your crying_  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

_I will protect you_  
from all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

_For one so small,_  
you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you  
keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

_You'll be in my heart_  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here  
in my heart always  
Always”

 

 

By the time the song was done, Blaine was sound asleep. Kurt smiled, hoping he had made a difference. He kissed his Bee once more very tenderly on his soft lips and slipped off to dreamland, too.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

There was a knock at the door, but Kurt didn't hear it for a while. It got louder before he finally blinked awake. Eight o'clock. He'd been asleep for three hours, snuggled up with Blaine - who was still sound asleep. Kurt untangled himself from Blaine and scooted to the side of the bed, quickly attaching his prosthesis and getting up.

“I'm coming,” he said in a stage whisper, not wanting Blaine to wake up.

The knocking stopped as Kurt straightened his pajamas over the leg and walked to the door. He opened it a peep, looking to see who was out there.

“Oh, Trent,” he said, “How was supper?”

“It was great, but we really missed you two. Mom told me Blaine wasn't feeling well, but I brought you guys supper just in case,” Trent said, standing in the hallway, Nick just behind him.

“He's still asleep, but you can come in if you don't wake him up,” Kurt said, not sure what to do. He didn't want to reject Trent's kindness, but he wasn't sure if Blaine was ready for company.

Trent came in, Nick trailing behind a bit. Kurt turned after closing the door to go back to the bed and check on Blaine. He was waking up, stretching his arms and yawning. He put a hand over his mouth when he realized they had company.

“Hi, Blaine. We just brought you something to eat. We can go back to our room if we're disturbing you,” Trent offered as Kurt took the two styrofoam boxes from Nicky's hands.

“No, stay. I was just tired,” Blaine said.

“Oh, Mom said you weren't feeling well. Is there anything I can do?” Trent asked, looking worried. While his mother didn't say what was wrong with Blaine, Trent had seen him on the plane and guessed what the problem was.

“No, no...Kurt is taking care of me,” Blaine said. Nicky got a grin on his face and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, we know what you mean by 'taking care of'. Kurt, leave the poor man some strength for tomorrow,” Nick kidded, wiggling his eyebrows. Blaine burst out with a loud laugh.

“Oh, you only wish, Duval. Whatsamatta? You jealous?” Blaine asked, winking at Trent, who blushed dark red.

Nick laughed, too.

“I'd tell you, but I don't want my sweetie to have a heart attack,” he said, patting Trent on the shoulder and kissing his cheek.

“What did you bring us?” Blaine asked as Kurt brought the boxes over and sat on the bed next to Blaine. Trent and Nicky sat down on the chairs beside the bed.

“Ribeye steak with mushroom sauce, baked potato, and sautéed summer squash with browned butter sauce. I hope you eat beef, Kurt. I forgot how you usually don't eat much meat,” Trent said.

“No, I love steak. I limit how much of it I eat, but I do eat it on special occasions. Thank you,” Kurt smiled. 

Trent pulled two cans of Coke out of his pockets and handed them to the boys.

“The guys want to walk down to the ice cream parlor over a few streets around nine if you want to join us?” Nick asked. Kurt and Blaine exchanged looks.

“Yeah, that sounds like fun,” Blaine accepted. There wasn't much that could get between Blaine and a dish of ice cream.

“Okay, we'll meet you two in the lobby about nine then,” Trent confirmed. 

“See you then,” Nick said, getting up and taking Trent's hand as they left Blaine and Kurt to their supper.

“Lucky for us this steak is tender enough to cut with my fork,” Blaine mentioned. They only had plastic forks to eat it with, but that wasn't stopping them from devouring the meal.

“Wow, that was great. Did you leave room for ice cream?” Blaine asked.

“Of course! You know I love ice cream almost as much as you do, Bee,” Kurt said. 

They had gotten up and dressed before eating and were ready to go to the ice cream shop.

“We better go...you know they won't wait for us,” Kurt giggled, taking Blaine's hand and trying to hurry him out the door.

“You're feeling better?” Kurt asked when Blaine was slow to follow.

“Yeah. I was feeling so sad, but you were there for me, Beau. You made me feel so much better, Kurt. I love you,” Blaine said, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill.

“Oh, baby..don't cry now!” Kurt said, his worry showing all over his face as he turned back to hug Blaine.

“I'm okay, Beau. I just...I don't know how to tell you how much it meant to me that you were there for me. You let me cry and you didn't rush away...you are the best boyfriend I could ever have,” Blaine said softly, hugging Kurt back.

“You better believe it, Bee, I will always be there when you need me. Just whistle....you know how to whistle, don't you? You just put your lips together and...blow,” Kurt said in his best imitation of Lauren Bacall.

Blaine giggled and kissed Kurt's cheek. “Thanks, Slim.”

Kurt grinned, happy that Blaine got his movie reference to the movie they had watched last week. 

“I adore you, Beau,” he said, finally smiling. Kurt smiled back and took his hand as they walked down to the lobby to meet the rest of their friends.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*

The movie is “To Have and to Have Not” starring Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart.


	25. What Happens in New York

The Warblers left the ice cream parlor, some dancing, some walking in a line down the wide sidewalk, ice cream cones in hand. They broke into small groups, gravitating into threes and fours as they made their way back to the hotel.

“Hey, Trent!,” Seb called.

The boy turned around, which was awkward with Nicky's hand in his back jeans pocket. He raised his eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“Does your mom know you and Nicky are...Mhhhhing?” Seb grinned, knowing his loud voice would carry a far distance in the quiet street. 

“What does _that_ mean? Mom knows we're dating, does _your_ mother know what you do in the music storage room before practice?” Trent sent back, just as loud, then realized what he'd said and slapped his hand over his mouth. Blaine had told him about the incident in the storage room in confidence. He looked over at Blaine quickly and saw that his verbal mistake had been overheard. A few heads turned his way.

“She wouldn't care,” Seb said, pretending it didn't matter but stopping the conversation there. Trent's sad eyes spoke volumes as he gave Blaine a look of apology. Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and gave his best friend a sweet smile.

The rest of the Warblers didn't pay any more attention, and Trent was grateful for that. He had a bad habit of letting his mouth get him in trouble when he didn't think before he spoke. Nicky pulled his hand from the jeans pocket and took Trent's hand instead, pulling him close and attempting to have a lick of his ice cream.

“What kind of ice cream did you get, Seb?” Kurt tried to change the subject.

“Cherry Amaretto,” Seb said, licking his lips in a sensual way. He looked into Kurt's blue eyes and smiled an invitation. Blaine glared at Sebastian, putting his arm around Kurt's waist and tugging him closer. 

Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered. “Are you going to pound your chest and drag me off, big fella?” he stage-whispered coquettishly.

Blaine relaxed his grip.

“Sorry, he just brings that out in me. You're mine, Beau, and he needs to remember that. I don't go around putting my hands on Jeff, do I?”

“And you better not start, either, mister,” Kurt whispered back, but there was no venom. He trusted Blaine and even if he were to hug Jeff, Kurt would still trust him.

Blaine leaned into a long kiss that didn't break until some of the guys started to rib him.

“Let Kurt get a breath, Anderson!” Thad laughed. 

“Wow, I've never seen anyone give CPR standing up,” came another voice. 

Blaine let Kurt go, now just holding his hand, running his thumb over his knuckles in a nervous manner.

“What kind of ice cream did you get, Hummel? Spunk? Or Skeet?” Seb asked. 

Kurt blushed. He would never get used to Seb's dirty mouth.

“Champagne sorbet,” he said in a quiet voice. 

“No wonder I need to kiss you so hard,” Blaine whispered in his ear, making Kurt blush even darker, “Your lips are delicious, baby.”

Blaine squeezed his hand and gave him a private smile that promised to make it all up to him back at the hotel.

The conversation meandered from what ice cream flavors they had chosen to what they were doing tomorrow.

As they walked down the New York street, the lights making it look more like daytime than after ten at night, Wes took out his palmtop and a stylus, checking the itinerary.

“Metropolitan Museum of Art and then supper at a diner, then the first Broadway show,” he read off. “We're going to The Market Diner in Hell's Kitchen, then to see Jersey Boys.”

“What's that about?” Jeff asked.

“Frankie Valli and the Four Seasons, you know...” Seb answered. Blaine shot Jeff a smile and got a small nod in return.

Kurt smiled at the thought of Frankie Valli. His dad used to listen to records of The Four Seasons. He looked at Blaine, feeling a bit shy, and started singing:

 

“ _You're just too good to be true_  
Can't take my eyes off you  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I wanna hold you so much”

 

Kurt danced around him, spinning on his good leg, holding one of Blaine's hands while Blaine dipped him.

“ _At long last love has arrived_  
And I thank God I'm alive  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you”

 

The other Warblers joined in if they knew the song, all of them dancing down the street. Nicky took Trent's hand and stepped close, giving him his complete attention, their eyes locked. 

 

“ _Pardon the way that I stare_  
There's nothing else to compare  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
There are no words left to speak

 _But if you feel like I feel_  
Please let me know that it's real  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off you”

Kurt took Blaine's hand, twirling him in a circle now, then catching him in his arms to pull him close, Blaine's back leaning against Kurt's chest:

 

“ _I love you, baby, and if it's quite alright_  
I need you, baby, to warm a lonely night  
I love you, baby, trust in me when I say  
Oh, pretty baby, don't bring me down, I pray  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay  
And let me love you, baby, let me love you”

 

It was hard to say whose idea it was first, but Kurt and Blaine were kissing there in the middle of the sidewalk, Trent and Nicky kissing just a few feet away. What nobody noticed was that Sebastian had taken Jeff's hand and led him to a darkened vacant doorway a little ways behind the rest of the group and was kissing him for all he was worth.

“I do love you, Jeff, my doll....my sweet love,” Seb whispered into his ear, then gave him one quick kiss to his lips before they ran to catch up with the rest of the group. Blaine looked over his shoulder to make sure everyone was there and winked at Sebastian – who gave him an honest smile and took Jeff's hand for a moment, kissing his knuckles before letting go. Jeff looked at Seb, starlight in his eyes, like he'd hung the moon.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Back at the hotel, the boys all went to their rooms after checking in with Mrs Barnes and Prof Rosenblum. Mrs Barnes watched as her son walked to his room, his hand almost touching Nicky Duval's. She smiled to herself. Trent was always such a shy little boy, following his sisters around and hiding behind their proverbial skirts. He came out to his sister Susan and asked her to tell their parents because he was so shy, though surely he knew it wouldn't change anything in his relationship with them. It was so good to see he was letting someone get close to him, and Nicky was a good boy. 

 

Watching the other boys as they played around walking to their rooms, she noted Sebastian was walking close to Jeff Sterling. She knew his family, too, and wondered if they knew Jeff was gay. She had never heard a word from them about it, and she played bridge with Jeff's mother on the first Tuesday of every month. Well, it wasn't her business to say anything. She hoped Seb was not playing with Jeff's heart – he was almost as sensitive as Trent. She sighed and turned to walk back into her hotel room when she caught something with the corner of her eye.

All the boys were in their rooms except Seb and Jeff. The last room was theirs and as they neared the door, she saw Jeff walk a little faster, taking Seb's hand and kissing it. Seb said something to him and he started to kneel on the floor, his hands running down the front of Sebastian's thighs - but a sharp word and he was back on his feet, Seb grabbing his hand and pulling him in the room, closing the door. 

Mrs Barnes wondered if she needed to do something. You didn't become the mother of eight children and not know when trouble was about to knock on your door. She decided to take a short walk down the hallway, perhaps to get ice. There was an exit to the lobby at the end of the hall, right across from Jeff's door.

 

“Sebby,” Jeff said, looking up at him from his place on his knees. “I'm sorry.”

“It's okay, but someone could have seen us you know. You have to be more careful,” he snapped. Sebastian had a quick temper, but it was also quickly gone and he never really got angry. He was so in love with Jeff, he was blind to a lot of what was going on. He had never been interested in the whole dom/sub culture until he started dating Jeff, but he did find the appeal when they got into it. He still had reservations concerning doing anything painful or embarrassing to his boyfriend, but he could play along with Jeff on his knees, asking permission to blow his 'master'. 

“I'm so sorry...” Jeff repeated, reaching up to undo Seb's trousers and pull his clothes off. Seb hardly had time to take a breath before Jeff's mouth was around his cock, sucking it to life. Seb moaned. He could get used to this. The thing troubling his mind was that he wanted to give Jeff as much pleasure as he got and Jeff tended to want to just serve him. Sebastian stood still for a moment, wrapped up in the amazing shivers that were making their way down his back and Jeff deep-throated him.

“Stop, doll, just....stop,” Seb demanded.

Jeff froze in place, his shoulders slumping as if he'd done something wrong. 

“Awww, Jeffy. You aren't in trouble, doll...I just want to make you feel good, too. Let's both get ready and into bed. I want to cuddle with you, okay?”

“Ummm....well, okay. I could get you off first...?” he said with hope in his voice.

“No, sweetie. I love what you do, but I don't feel right unless we both get something out of it. I love you, even if we don't do anything sexual. You understand that, don't you?” Seb asked, helping Jeff to his feet.

“You're sure?” Jeff said, fear in his voice.

“Yes. Jeff, tell me about your ex. I think maybe we need to talk about that. Was he the one that told you that you had to serve him?”

Jeff buried his face in Sebastian's chest. He didn't want to talk about Walter. He knew the man was wrong, he had hurt Jeff, hitting him and making him feel bad about himself – but he didn't know how else to act. He loved Seb, but he had no guidelines. He had not come out to his family and only a few of his friends in the Warblers knew he was gay.

“Hey, let's get our pajamas on and you can let me hold you in bed while we watch a movie. I think we need to talk before we do anything else,” Sebastian told his boyfriend.

“Okay, Sebby. That sounds really good.”

Mrs Barnes heard most of the conversation and while she was worried about Jeff, she knew Sebastian Smythe. In spite of his reputation, he had a good heart and would be the best person to talk with Jeff about this. She sighed, determined to keep a close eye on Jeff, but to let Sebastian go ahead with his plans.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“OH....oh.....there, right _there_!” Trent's voice was louder than was prudent, but discretion wasn't on his mind at that moment. Nicky's tongue swirling around the head of his rock-hard cock was. Trent and Nicky had been together for a while, about six weeks now, but tonight was the first time Nick had been able to talk him into even stripping off his clothes, much less giving him a blow job. Trent's legs were shaking and his belly was burning with swirls of heat. Nick had practically torn his clothes off when they got back to the room because Trent finally said yes. Trent's head was still reeling. 

“OH...Nickyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!” he shouted as he came, Nicky's eyes wide in surprise. He opened his mouth to catch a lungful of air and semen dripped down his chin. Trent sat up, wiping Nicky's face with his hastily grabbed shirt.

“Oh...I'm sorry. I couldn't...” Nick stopped his partner from speaking by pushing himself up and sealing his lips over Trent's mouth, his tongue making its way into the heat. Nick moaned, thrusting his hips forward to rub against Trent's thigh. He kissed Trent for a while, pulling back to take another breath.

“Nicky....” Trent said, his brain trying to find words but failing. He didn't need to speak to get his point across as he wrapped his fist around Nick's still hard cock. Nick moaned again and Trent ran his hand up and down, rubbing his thumb across the sensitive slit as he did so.

“Trent....oh, yes....” Nick said, then Trent shifted on the bed and licked up the front of his cock, still holding on. He moved back, hoping he could make Nicky feel as good as Nick had made him feel. He put his lips to the tip, letting them slide down until it hit the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting the gag reflex, but made a good job of pulling back just enough, and sucked lightly. He could tell he was doing something right by the noises Nick was making now.

“Mmmmmm....oh....yes, darling...yes...” Nick continued, his eyes shut and his mouth open. Trent relaxed into what he was doing, slowing down to relish each movement. He stroked Nick's leg, his fingers touching the inside of his lover's thighs gently. Nick was lying back on the bed now, holding on to the headboard as he tried to keep his hips still. It didn't take long before he was on the edge.

“Trent, I'm gonna come....” he warned. Trent sucked harder, pushing just below the ridge with his tongue, coaxing Nick into letting go. “Ahhhhh.....Trent....” Nick moaned as he came down Trent's throat. They sank down into the soft mattress, holding on to each other so tightly, neither wanting to move until they fell asleep.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

When they got back to the hotel, Kurt was happy to see that Blaine seemed much better. Going out for ice cream had improved his mood and Kurt was thankful for that, but he was still worried. Blaine had been distraught just a few hours ago, so Kurt wondered if he was truly better or just hiding his grief for now.

“Do you want to get some sleep?” Kurt asked, knowing they didn't have to be out of bed and ready until ten the next morning. 

“Let's watch a movie. We can get our pajamas pants back on and get comfy in bed,” Blaine suggested. They got back into bed and cuddled together. Kurt held Blaine close, spooning him as they forgot the movie - which was turned down on low volume. Kurt kissed the nape of Blaine's neck, knowing just the place he loved. It made his body quiver and Kurt loved that...running his hand down Blaine's naked back, then shifting to kiss down his spine. Back up to his neck and across his shoulder, the kisses got a little more open mouthed, a little slower. Blaine was lying still now, just feeling Kurt as he continued kissing his warm skin. 

“Thank you, Beau...for being here for me,” he whispered into Kurt's neck as he brought him close. 

“You're welcome.”

They fell asleep, tangled together.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Get up!” 

Kurt turned over, looked a the clock (which confirmed that the hour was so early even chickens would still be asleep) and pulled a pillow over his head. Blaine groaned, stretching his arms and settling them back around Kurt.

“Who's yelling?” he grumbled.

“It sounds like Nicky, or maybe Thad. I wish I had a bucket of cold water - - I'd get up just to throw it on him!”

There was a loud knock on the door and Blaine struggled his way out of bed.

“What the hell?” he asked when he opened the door. Thad and David were standing there, dressed and grinning.

“It's time for breakfast, Blaine. You and Kurt – shake a leg!” David said, walking into the room, Thad on his heels.

Kurt sat up, reached over to pick up his prosthesis and shook it at David. 

“Okay?” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

David looked at Thad, his face a canvas of sorrow, and they both hung their heads.

“Sorry, Kurt. You know we didn't...” David started to say, but Kurt stopped them.

“Hey, I was just kidding. You don't have to tread on eggshells you know. I won't break,” Kurt assured him, but Blaine gave them a frown.

“So, what's with the wake-up call?” Kurt asked as Nicky and Trent came into the room followed by Sebastian and Jeff.

“We wanted to go out to breakfast,” Thad told them, grinning. “Only a few of us have been on the subway and we thought it would be a good trial run before we have to use it tonight for dinner and the show.”

“Give us twenty minutes and we'll join you,” Blaine said after consulting Kurt with boyfriend shorthand - consisting of looks, nods and smiles.

“Okay, everyone meet in the lobby in twenty minutes – eight o'clock on the button,” Thad said. “Now, let's go wake Wes up!”

 

The thundering herd of Warblers left as quickly as they came, leaving Kurt and Blaine to get up and ready for the day.

“You guys okay?” Jeff asked. Blaine hadn't seen him when the rest of the boys left.

“Yeah, why?” Kurt asked.

Jeff was hesitant, but sat on the chair next to the bed when Blaine waved him over.

“I know this is none of my business, but...well, Blaine you looked pretty upset yesterday. First at the airport, then later when you didn't come to supper with us. Mrs Barnes said one of you wasn't feeling well and most of the guys thought it was Kurt, but....” he stopped to take a breath “.........but I kinda thought it was you, Blaine?”

“It was me. I was just feeling blue....last time I was in New York...ah...” he stopped, eyes beginning to burn with unshed tears. “Last time....” he tried again and turned to Kurt, nodding at him to finish.

“Bee's parents passed away in a plane accident just after that trip and it's been on his mind,” Kurt explained. 

Jeff looked at his friend, remembering when that happened. He tended to forget it most days, Blaine was always such an optimistic, happy person it was easy to forget that he'd had his share of bad things happen to him. He came closer, looked at Kurt for a brief moment as if to ask permission, and sat down next to Blaine. He opened his arms, hugging Blaine close to him, dropping a gentle kiss on the top of his head.

“I'm sorry, Bee. It sucks to lose your parents. I'm so sorry it happened to you,” he soothed. Blaine hugged him back for a moment, then sniffed, drying his eyes. 

“Thanks, Jeff. You're a good friend,” Blaine said, patting Jeff's shoulder. They sat for a few minutes, just listening to the traffic on the street.

“Jeff, this is the first time we've been alone with you since that day we hunted mushrooms. I was wondering.....well, it isn't any of my business, but if you need to talk to someone?” Blaine started to ask. He wasn't sure how to say it, but Jeff caught on.

“I'm fine. It was you two - - in the storage room, wasn't it?” he asked, turning red. “I could hear you breathing...but, well, Sebastian and I....” Jeff couldn't settle his brain into saying a coherent sentence and Kurt placed his hand on Jeff's forearm.

“Hey, calm down. It's okay. We haven't said anything to anyone, so don't worry. I guess we should have let you know we were there, but we were in a....let's say a compromising position ourselves and...” Kurt started to explain, trying to let Jeff know there was nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Ah...” Blaine said, knowing he had to tell Jeff the truth. “I guess you know I told Trent. I was worried about you, Sebastian seemed so....domineering?”

Jeff blushed, but decided to talk to his friends about it anyway. He hadn't come out to his parents yet, so he didn't really have anyone to talk about it with.

“It's just a game we play. Sebby would never hurt me – he loves me. I just feel better if he's in charge. He thinks it's because of that guy I was with first, but I just don't know how else to behave...you know?” Jeff admitted, speaking very slowly and softly. He didn't want to talk about it, but he knew he would get worse if he didn't tell anyone.

“You're sure, Jeff? I mean...you liked it when he hit you?” Kurt's eyes got big, but he didn't say anything else.

“It was...he was spanking me, not hitting me. It didn't really hurt, just stings a bit and yes, I do like it. Haven't you ever tried that?” he asked, assuming all gay couples did that. That was what his ex told him.

“No, but that doesn't mean anything. If you and Sebastian like it and nobody is getting hurt, I guess there's no harm in it. But Jeff, if you do feel like someone is hurting you or taking advantage of you, you'll come to me – won't you?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, Blaine. I will,” Jeff started to say just as a knock was heard at the door and it opened. Seb walked in, his eyes lighting up as he saw Jeff sitting there.

“Hey, I was just looking for Jeff. We need to get ready to go to breakfast, want to come with me?” he asked, his voice like honey when he spoke to his boyfriend. He held out a hand and Jeff jumped to his feet.

“I'll see you guys down in the lobby in a few,” Jeff said, putting his arm around Seb's waist and smiling when Seb kissed his cheek.

“See you in a few,” Blaine said as they left, closing the door and locking it behind them.

 

“Well, what do you think of that?” Blaine asked, shaking his head in bewilderment.

“I knew some people did that kind of thing, but Jeff? I believe Sebastian would, though,” Kurt laughed. 

“Maybe we should try it?” Blaine asked.

Kurt turned his head to look at his boyfriend. He saw Blaine's face getting red and then looked down to see a bulge in his pajama pants. Blaine blushed even harder as Kurt stared at his crotch.

“Well, Mr Anderson, I guess we should...” he said softly, palming his own crotch for a moment.

“We...ah....we better get dressed, we only have a few minutes,” Blaine said, walking quickly to the bathroom and shutting the door. He leaned over the sink, turned on the water and splashed it over his hot face. _'What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he asked himself. _'That isn't anything I've ever thought of doing! But the thought of Kurt, turned over my knees with his beautiful ass there to spank?'_ He ended up washing his face in cold water again before brushing his teeth quickly and exiting so Kurt could brush his teeth.

 

Walking out of the elevator ten minutes later, the boys were greeted by the rest of the Warblers along with Prof Rosenblum and Mrs Barnes.

“Prof Rosenblum lived in New York City for a good number of years, and she is happy to tell us all a few pointers about the subway before we embark,” Mrs Barnes introduced.

The boys gathered around to listen and then they were all off to breakfast in the Bronx.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

The week went well, the boys having fun seeing the sights: the Brooklyn Bridge, the Statue of Liberty, museums, the library. Kurt and Blaine got Trent to take their pictures sitting on the famous lion statues of Patience and Fortitude, the stone lions guarding the entrance of the New York Public Library. 

It was Friday, the last full day in New York and the Warblers had voted to have a day for whatever each of them wanted to do on their own. They were restricted only by having to have a partner if they left the hotel, but that was fine with them.

Blaine wanted to go see Central Park because that was what he remembered as being the most fun when he was here with his parents. He and Kurt took the subway and got out for the short walk to the famous park.

“What do you want to see first?” Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand as they entered the pathway.

“I have a list...but it's long. We can just wander? I want to see the azalea walk, and some of the statues – Alice in Wonderland, Balto, Calvert Vaux castle, the Angel of the Waters at the Bethesda fountain...oh, and the Burnett Fountain dedicated to Francis Hodgeson Burnett, and...” Kurt enthused.

“Kurt, we have one day, not three weeks, honey. We might need to limit that list a bit,” Blaine smiled at his boyfriend indulgently. He wished he could go all those places with Kurt, but it just wasn't possible in one day.

“How about we start out on the Nell Singer Walk? It's just up ahead,” Blaine suggested. Kurt took his hand and they strolled along.

“Blaine?”

“Yes?”

“I know why we're here,” Kurt smiled. He was looking at all the bushes along the path. Their blooms were fading, but they still filled the air with their heavy scent. “Lilacs.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I thought you'd like them,” Blaine said, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze and smiling at the boy. He loved the look of awe in Kurt's face as they strolled along, going up another path and over to a stream. Down through the Glen Span Arch and they were suddenly in a secluded forest.

“They call this the North Woods,” Blaine said, consulting the map on is cell phone. He turned to Kurt. “Hard to believe this is in the middle of one of the busiest, loudest cities in the world, isn't it?” 

“Yeah, Times Square is like...two subway stops away. Wow,” Kurt said, his face showing his wonder. Blaine loved that look and stopped beside the path. Looking both ways he didn't see anyone else, so he leaned in to Kurt and kissed him. Kurt kissed back, scooting forward to eliminate that space between them. They stood there, feet on the soft grass and arms around each other.

“Hey, Bee?” Kurt asked, stopping for a moment.

“Yes, Beau?”

“Do you think we could live in New York someday? Together?” Kurt asked.

“Yeah, I think I'm counting on that,” Kurt smiled.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Back at the hotel, the boys were on the way back to their room after supper. They had until noon the next day to be ready for the hired vans to take them back to the airport.

“Anderson!”

Blaine and Kurt stopped, turning to see who had called them from down the hallway.

“You guys want to watch a movie or something?” Sebastian asked.

Blaine looked at Kurt who nodded is consent.

“Sure, we can watch in our room if you want, Kurt and I have snacks and things to drink,” Blaine invited.

“Cool. We'll be right there..” and he was off down the hall.

 

“Hey, Blaine and Kurt!” Trent said, just stepping off the elevator.

“Hi, Trent...Nicky,” Blaine said.

“You guys want to watch a movie?”

Kurt laughed. 

“The more the merrier. Seb is coming down to watch one with us,” Blaine said. “We'll see you in a few.”

The four boys, including Jeff, showed up at Blaine and Kurt's room all dressed in pajamas. Kurt opened the door and stepped back. “Ah...pajamas?”

“Yeah, it's a slumber party!” Nick said. Blaine pulled Kurt closer and whispered in his ear. 

“It's tradition. We always have a pajama party when we go somewhere,” he explained to his boyfriend.

“Oh! Yeah, I have sleepovers with my girls – Brit, Mercedes, Rachel. Okay, I'll get my PJs and we can start,” Kurt smiled.

 

All of the boys were in their night clothes, sitting on beds or chairs and Sebastian looking through the channels to find something suitable. They finally decided on Lord of the Rings as something they would all like. Jeff and Seb were in the other bed, sitting with their backs against the pile of pillows. Trent and Nicky were on the sofa, a blanket covering their laps as they snuggled together, a pan of popcorn to share between them. Blaine and Kurt were in their bed, Kurt leaning against the headboard and propped with pillows, Blaine between his legs and leaning back on Kurt's chest.

It was fairly quiet in the room, all six of the boys watching the movie, eating snacks. The weather was warm outside and even warmer inside the hotel and the boys got sleepy, Trent falling asleep leaning on Nicky's chest and Jeff cuddling close to Sebastian.

While everyone seemed to be dozing well into the second Lord of the Rings movie, Sebastian lowered the volume a tiny bit at a time until it was barely loud enough to hear. As he predicted, the guys were all dozing. He grinned to himself and took the remote control, switching to the adult X-rated movie channel, finding a steamy gay flick, then turned up the volume slightly. 

It wasn't long before he could see Trent and Nicky becoming restless on the sofa where they were lying under the blanket. He could see how excited Nick was by the tent under the blanket and when Trent began to whimper in his sleep, he watched his hand land on Nick's lap. Oh, this was great and he wondered when one of them was going to be awake enough to realize what they were doing. 

Jeff, who Seb had thought was sleeping, looked up at him, his eyes sparkling as he reached for Seb under the covers. Seb grinned. This was going to be even better than he had imagined...and he turned to kiss Jeff. 

Kurt was not asleep and he knew when Seb had turned the channel. He was the youngest of the boys in the Warblers and the one that had belonged the shortest time. He knew they had certain traditions and he wondered if this was one of them, but he was not going to be the one to complain. He had never seen an X-rated film and had only imagined they made pornos for gay men. It was fascinating, actually. 

His eyes stayed on the screen, opening wider and wider as the beautiful young twink on the screen, shaved from nose to toes, was panting and taking everything the larger, darker man was giving him. The camera angles were...intimate, to say the least and Kurt wondered how that huge dick fit, well, _anywhere_. In spite of Kurt's mind telling him that he was watching for critical reasons, something in his lap was coming to life. The sexy moans that Kurt first thought were coming from the movie got a bit louder and he realized it was Jeff making those noises and his face got very red.

Kurt was determined not to let this affect him, but as his erection got harder and harder, he was getting desperate to do something about it. His prosthesis was on the chair beside the bed, but having to put it on to go to the bathroom would bring everyone's attention on him – and that was the last thing he needed right now. He sighed silently and shifted to rub his aching cock on the mattress, but that would mean he would have to roll over. He contemplated just slipping his hand under the blanket when he felt a hand already there. Apparently Blaine was awake.

Kurt almost came just from the thought that Blaine knew he was excited. They were still pretending to be asleep, and Blaine's warm fingers were sneaking into Kurt's underwear. He decided to return the favor and moved his hand into position, smiling into Blaine's neck where nobody could see him. 

The twink on the movie was moaning loudly as his lover bit his nipple and pushed three fingers into his hole – slimy with lube and too close to the camera lens. Kurt closed his eyes, not wanting to see that at all.

“Mmmmmm,” Blaine hummed his excitement into Kurt's ear so quietly that nobody in the room heard him – except Kurt. It just added fuel to the fire that was now burning out of control in Kurt's belly, his erection still in his pants, but was joined by Blaine's hand as he stroked up and down. Kurt wasn't going to last too much longer, and neither was Blaine if the panting sighs told Kurt anything.

Kurt peeked around the room. Nick and Trent were still cuddling on the sofa and, if Kurt was not mistaken, Nicky's arm was moving in a slow rhythm – Trent's eyes screwed shut and his lips parted just a bit. 

Looking over at Seb and Jeff, it was quite obvious what was going on there. Sebastian had a self-satisfied grin on his face as he looked around the room, feeling proud of himself for engineering this love-fest. He glanced over at Kurt, but Kurt pretended not to notice. Seb's attention was drawn back to Jeff as he nibbled at Seb's chest, and Kurt could swear he heard Jeff groan. 

It was just plain creepy, Kurt thought, but he wasn't doing anything to dissuade Blaine from his task pumping Kurt's very hard appendage. Kurt was struggling with his urge to moan long and loud. It was pure torture to try and hide what they were doing, and Blaine was diligently trying to get Kurt off, his warm hand tight around Kurt's cock. Kurt began to panic a little, there wasn't a handkerchief or towel or anything to mop up what was about to happen, and the thought of all six of them going off like so many fireworks all at once – well, what a mess. But also..how hot was that? Kurt blushed thinking about it. He glanced at Nick and Trent...yes, Trent looked panicked but unable to stop the moving freight train of his impending orgasm. Nick was just as bad and the movements under the blanket told their own story. The sofa!...well, Kurt reasoned, it wasn't _his_ sofa and they were leaving in the morning so...? He really shouldn't have to worry about that. As for Jeff and Seb, well, he couldn't see Seb's head any more. It had disappeared under the covers as Kurt saw a bobbing lump in the bed and Jeff was blissed out, no longer caring if everyone in the room heard him. 

It was like a row of dominoes...Jeff came very loudly and there was a collective gasp in the room and then a few heartbeats before some muffled noises from the sofa and Sebastian's distinct moan. Kurt curled closer to Blaine, embarrassed but unable to stop the heat curling down his spine as he gripped Blaine's cock tighter and felt him stiffen a little before burying his face in Kurt's stomach and letting go. Kurt was a half beat behind him, sticking his idle hand in his mouth in an attempt to muffle the noises that rushed to escape from his throat. He could feel Blaine breathing fast, his body quivering as he kissed Kurt's belly – coming down from his orgasm, finally laying his head on his boyfriend's ribcage to catch his breath. 

There was utter silence in the room, just the noise from the television that Sebastian had turned back to Lord of the Rings. Kurt closed his tired eyes, wondering how on earth he was going to be able to look any of these guys in the eye tomorrow. He worried until he felt Blaine stroking his collarbone, moving his fingers gently up to his neck and then rubbing his temple. By the time he was stroking Kurt's eyebrow, the younger boy was sound asleep. 

 


	26. Muscle Memory

Kurt heard the bells on the back door jingle as someone came inside the Anderson carriage house. There were heavy footsteps coming up the staircase and the door opened a bare inch.

“Beau?”

He closed his eyes and turned his face to the wall, but there was no escaping the sound of those boots coming up the stairs. Kurt only hoped Blaine would not try to wake him up again. Maybe Bee would take pity on him and leave him alone? Fat chance. The door to the guest room where he was staying creaked on its hinges.

“Hey...Kurt?” he heard his boyfriend say in a soft voice, carefully modulated so as not to let anyone think he was angry or upset.

“MmmHmmm,” Kurt moaned back at him, not trusting his voice to speak actual words.

“Babe, you cannot spend all summer hiding in bed. I told you, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm pretty sure none of us who were in that room are anxious to let the cat out of the bag, you know?” Blaine said in a soothing voice, removing his jacket and boots and swinging his legs up on the bed.

Kurt curled up in himself, hugging his knees to his chest. Blaine scooted closer, putting his hand tentatively on Kurt's back and rubbed softly. When he got no response, he laid down, his chest against Kurt's back and his thighs behind Kurt's. His fingers crawled along Kurt's sides to clasp together by his belly. Blaine pulled the blanket up around their shoulders and put his hand back where it was.

Very slowly he kissed the nape of Kurt's neck, taking in the warm smell of sleeping Kurt. It made him drowsy, too, and he closed his eyes for a moment. He knew if he gave in that he would be asleep in minutes, so he forced his eyes open.

“Hey, Beau. We didn't do anything wrong,” he whispered into Kurt's neck. He had been telling Kurt this since yesterday when Sebastian started giving them the eye on the airplane -and Blaine wanted to wipe the smirk off of his face as he tormented Kurt. Blaine knew Seb wouldn't say anything to the rest of the Warblers, Blaine had too much gossip about Seb and Jeff for Seb to risk saying anything aloud, but the irritating little meerkat wasn't above getting his kicks from teasing Kurt. 

“I promise you that if Seb says anything I will make him sorry,” Blaine said, hoping to shake Kurt out of this funk.

“That would just hurt Jeff. He isn't out and I'm not going to be party to forcing him to be out. I worry about what Seb is doing to him – holding that secret gives Seb too much of an advantage over Jeff. I hate it that I can't do anything to make things more equal between them,” Kurt said. 

“There are some things that we just cannot fix, Kurt.” Blaine didn't know what else to do, so he held on to Kurt and tried to comfort him as well as he could. He nuzzled under his Beau's ear, making him giggle a little before the gloom came back to roost on Kurt's shoulder once again.

 

*

After three days of Kurt staying in bed, barely getting up to eat and only then because Blaine refused to bring the food upstairs to their bedroom any more. Blaine was at his wit's end. He'd tried sympathizing, he'd tried coaxing...he talked about how the horses needed exercise, that Kurt needed to practice if he expected to join the polo team next year. He tried asking him to join in a picnic in the summerhouse by Drucilla's Pond. Nothing was working. Blaine was desperate. He went outside to the grape arbor in the back yard to sit on the wooden bench and took out his cell phone.

 

_Hello? Burt?_

… _.._

_Yeah, it's me, Blaine._

… _.._

_No, nothing physical – but he's in a bad way emotionally._

… _.._

_Nothing happened...well, yes, something, but it wasn't something bad._

… _.._

_No, nothing to do with the horse or polo. It happened in New York._

… _.._

_Ah...well, I guess I can tell you without giving details?_

… _.._

_Okay, there were six of us hanging out in the hotel room watching TV. One of the guys tried to be funny and switched the TV to a porn movie. Something happened...all of us were with our boyfriends and we were making out._

… _..._

_NO, nothing like that. Sheesh! What kind of people do you think we hang out with?!!?_

… _..._

_No, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were kidding. Scare a guy why don't you?_

… _..._

_Okay. Anyway, Kurt and I were making out, too, and now one of the guys that was there is teasing Kurt, saying he's going to tell everyone what happened – that we were watching this porn movie. Honestly, we turned it off – but you know how sensitive Kurt is. He's taking this way too hard._

… _..._

_Yeah, I know it will blow over eventually, but for now it's hard on him. I just don't know what to do to cheer him up. He won't get out of bed, he is just up there throwing himself a little pity party. For four days now!_

… _..._

_I guess I could. Yes, a one-on-one might fix it up. The guy can be a first class jerk, but I'll see if he's willing to apologize to Kurt._

… _..._

_Oh! That would be great. Yeah, we don't have plans this weekend. Sure, if you want to do that for us, then I'll handle things here._

… _.._

_Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I know that will snap him out of it._

… _.._

 

Blaine said his goodbyes and pushed the button to end the call. This was exactly what he had dreaded doing, but Burt was right. He had to man up and do it. Well, no time like the present. He sighed to himself and walked to the garage, getting into his Lexus and driving the three minutes to the Smythe house.

 

*

 

Blaine stood on the doorstep, knocking again. He waited, thinking he would walk around to the back and knock on the kitchen door when he heard a dog barking and footsteps coming towards the big double doors of the entrance. 

“Blaine?” Sebastian said when he had opened the door, his hand gripping the collar of a large Doberman. The dog continued to bark, showing its teeth and lunging to get loose from her master's iron grip.

“Madonna!” Seb snapped at the dog, then, “Sit, girl, stay,” as he waved a hand in front of the dog's nose. The dog sat down like a statue and didn't move.

“Madonna?” Blaine asked, a small grin showing itself on his lips.

“My sister named her. I wanted to call her Lizzie Borden,” Seb quipped. “So, what brings you to my door on a Tuesday morning? You need a quickie – isn't Hummel putting out today?”

“Cut the crap, Smythe. I came about Kurt. Plus, I happen to know that you don't have a sister - but good try. You have a minute?”

“Sure. Come on in – don't worry, Madonna won't bite you unless I give her the command. She is mostly to scare people, we got robbed last year,” Seb explained, leaning over to pet his dog and saying in a firm voice, “Friend, Madonna, friend,” while he touched Blaine's arm. The dog stood up, wagging her tail and danced around Blaine. He rubbed her behind her ear, smiling at the dog.

“We can sit just in here,” Sebastian offered, walking down the marble-floored hallway and into a room through French doors. He waved at the Chippendale sofa and sat down in a Hepplewhite chair beside it. Everything in the room was of the same era – there was a Duncan Phyfe side table, a Sheraton desk, and another Chippendale sofa facing this one. Blaine knew without asking that they were all originals. Mr. Smythe would never settle for less. Seb picked up a silver bell and rang it as he shifted to make himself comfortable.

Just as Blaine was going to explain why he was there, a small woman walked into the room. She was wearing a maid's outfit complete with apron and tiny lace hat.

“Would you like some coffee or tea?” Seb asked Blaine.

“Ah...tea would be lovely,” he said, still looking at the maid.

“Tea, please, and is there some coffee cake left?” Seb asked her.

“Yes, sir. A whole one I think. Master Jeff didn't eat any this morning, he had eggs instead,” she said.

“That would be fine then. Thank you, Fifi,” he dismissed her. Blaine just stared at Seb.

“Okay, I get that you have a maid, but what's up with the Halloween costume?” Blaine asked.

“My dad. He brought her home from France and that's what he thinks is proper attire for a maid. You know what a pretentious bastard he is. And before you ask, yes that is really her name. As cliché as it sounds. Now, let's get down to why you're here,” Seb said, waiting for Blaine's explanation.

“Is Jeff here?” Blaine asked instead. He didn't want to be talking about why he was here when Fifi returned.

“Yes. Is that what you wanted?” Seb looked suspicious.

“No. If I've come at a bad time....I didn't know you were entertaining other guests,” Blaine stuttered. 

“No, Jeff is living here for the summer. His folks are in Canada on vacation with his grandmother. My folks are in Europe on business for the next two months, so I asked Jeff to keep me company. So, all the mysteries are solved, right?” Sebastain said, a bored look on his face. 

Blaine studied Seb's face and he could see that wasn't all that was going on. Seb looked vulnerable under the suave mask he was so used to using.

“Okay...now tell me what's really going on – because I don't think you are telling me everything.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes, but Fifi returned, a silver tray in her hands. She set it down on a table, quickly pouring the tea from a pot and asking what Blaine would like in his tea. She gave both boys their Wedgewood cups and cut generous slices of the coffee cake, placed them on Waterford crystal plates and set them on the coffee table in front of the two, adding linen napkins and silver forks.

“Thank you, Fifi. That will be all,” Seb told her and she smiled at him and left.

Blaine took a bite of the cinnamon coffee cake with crumb topping and a sip of his tea.

“Okay, the reason I'm here is Kurt. I know you like to tease, I get it. I also know you have a reputation that you think you need to keep up – the uncaring rich bastard, right?” Blaine asked, a frown on his face.

Seb gave a non-commital grunt and Blaine went on.

“You see, I know you better than that. I've seen you with Jeff and you are not like your bastard father at all. You have a heart and I'm asking you to use it. Kurt is beside himself with worry and shame. You and I know none of us did anything wrong, but Kurt is very sensitive and he is scared you'll tell everyone about the last night in New York – and his life here at Dalton will be just as bad as the abusive years at McKinley. So, I'm asking you, as a decent human being, to come talk to Kurt and make him believe you mean no harm and what happened in that hotel room will stay in that hotel room. Capice?” Blaine asked, looking Sebastian straight in the eye.

“He's that bad?” Seb asked, his eyes giving him away; he hadn't meant to hurt Kurt, he really liked him – plus, Kurt was a close friend of Jeff's. Blaine nodded his head. This was more like the Sebastian that he knew was hiding under the cold mask he put on each morning before leaving his house. Sebastian was not as self-assured as he would like people to think. He was actually afraid of his gruff father and his codependent mother. It took everything he had to just function and donning the mask in public helped him keep control of his life. But Sebastian understood now that he had taken the teasing too far and he needed to make amends.

“Where is he now?” Seb asked.

“My house – ah, you know Cooper and I are living in the carriage house, right?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, we had that party there last year. Okay, I'll go right now. Can you go run an errand or something for about an hour? This might work better if I'm alone with him.”

“No funny business. Have you met Kurt's father?” Blaine warned him.

“Burt Hummel? Yeah, I met him at the airport. I wouldn't cross that man. No...no, I will make this right. I'm glad you told me,” Seb said in a quiet voice, finishing up his cup of tea. 

 

“Blaine!” Jeff said as he walked into the room, still dressed in his pajamas and a velvety purple robe tied around his waist with matching fuzzy slippers. It was the same one Sebastian had been wearing at the hotel in New York.

“Hey, Jeff. I like your outfit,” Blaine laughed.

“I was just getting up and heard voices. Good morning, Sebastian.”

Seb grinned at Jeff. “Good morning, doll. Listen, I have an errand to run. Could you maybe keep Blaine company for a while and I'll be back in an hour or so?” 

“Sure, Sebby. Oh...coffee cake. Do you mind?” Jeff asked, already taking a piece and setting it on Seb's plate to grab his fork and start eating. Seb came over, kissing his mouth and left, waving as he closed the door.

“Hey, Blaine, what's up?” Jeff asked congenially. 

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

_Ring_

 

Kurt was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bowl of cold cereal when the doorbell rang. He knew it wasn't Blaine – he always came in the back door. Kurt got up, pulled his bathrobe tighter around himself, and walked slowly to the front door. It was probably a package for Cooper. That man never went shopping, he just ordered everything from on-line stores. Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door.

“Sebastian?”

“Hi, Kurt. Do you have a minute? I need to talk to you.”

“I don't have anything to say to you, so we can just say goodbye now and you can save your breath to cool your soup.”

“That isn't very nice! And here I came all the way over here from my house...” Seb started.

“Oh, sorry to waste four minutes of your life, Seb. Good bye,” Kurt snipped and tried to close the door. Seb put his foot in it and pushed back. He was successful and came inside, walking into the living room and sitting down on an overstuffed chair.

Kurt gave up. He did not have the strength to fight just now, do he trailed in and flopped down on the sofa.

“Kurt, I came to apologize to you. I will deny any of this if you tell the guys, but I am sorry I was teasing you.” He put up a hand to stop Kurt from speaking. “Let me get this out. I plead guilty on turning the channel to that porn movie – I just wanted to see what would happen with a room full of horny teenagers. But please believe me when I say I won't tell a soul. I would not risk Jeff's parents finding out because he is not out to them and he is terrified about the day they find out. As it is, he's spending the summer with me and I don't want to jeopardize that in any way. So, I will stop the charade and you will go find your sunniest smile and make Blaine quit frowning. It's going to give him wrinkles.”

Kurt just sat still for a few minutes.

“Can I get you something to drink? Eat?” Kurt offered, remembering his manners.

“No, thank you, I just had some tea. Will you consider calling a truce?”

“Yeah, okay, Sebastian. If you give me your word that you'll stop threatening to spill the beans, I will forgive you,” Kurt agreed, a tentative smile on his lips. “It was kind of...hot,” he whispered, winking at Seb. 

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“I'm glad to see you are up and dressed, Beau! Are you feeling better?” Blaine asked, smiling at his boyfriend. Sebastian had come home, given Blaine a thumbs-up and sat down to kiss Jeff. Blaine took that as dismissal and grinned at Seb, giving him a wink and taking his leave. He knew Sebastian wasn't a bad person at heart, you just had to know when and how to ask him. 

“Yes, actually I was thinking about going over to the stables. Want to come with me?” Kurt asked, his eyes begging.

“Sure. Aurora needs some exercise and Misty needs you to work with her. As it is now, she knows more about polo than you do and we have to turn that equation around by fall. Let's go.”

At the stable, the boys ran into Sheila and Trent, just walking their horses out to the field.

“Let's play a two on two game?” Trent called.

“You're on!” Kurt said, grinning. “Sheila and me against you and Blaine?”

Trent nodded, grinning at Blaine's shocked face.

“What, you don't want me on your team, Beau?” he whined.

“Oh, don't take it so hard...I just want to win, so I picked the best player,” Kurt grinned, dodging Blaine's hand whip before his boyfriend could punish him. Once inside the stable and saddling the horses, David and Wes came in. By the time everyone was on the field, there were a dozen boys and horses there for a practice game.

They spent a good part of the afternoon in one game, then practiced on the things they messed up during the game. Kurt knew his weakest point was turns. He could not use the stirrups the same as most of them did – his prosthesis was not like a foot and he was still trying to figure out how and where to put pressure to remain seated in the saddle. It was a work in progress, but Kurt felt he was getting better at it all the time. 

After hours on the field, a lot of rest periods in between frenzied encounters, the horses were tired and everyone agreed to put them away for the day. 

Once they were done unsaddling, rubbing them down, and watering their horses, Blaine and Kurt decided to take a walk over by the trees. They strolled along, looking at the birds, pointing out squirrels and picking a few wildflowers. They stopped to sit on a bench.

“I think we need to have a party,” Kurt said.

“Any special occasion?” Blaine asked.

“Nope. Just a summer party. We can barbeque maybe? It would be fun to have all the Warblers, right?” Kurt asked, his eyebrow cocked.

“Yes, my love, I think that is a brilliant plan. How about this weekend? Saturday?” Blaine asked. That was the day Burt had planned for having the New Directions come over. 

“Sure.” 

“What should we cook? Oh...we can play games and have music, maybe a karaoke? This is going to be great!” Kurt enthused. 

“I have an old record player, I bet some of the guys have records? That would be fun. Kind of an old school theme? And we can go swimming. The pool should be warm now, Cooper had the service get it ready,” Blaine grinned, excited that they were going to have a party and even more that they were going to surprise Kurt with his friends from Lima. He turned to grab Kurt's hands.

Kurt's face was frozen in sadness. 

“Hey...Kurt, what's wrong, Beau?” Blaine asked, thinking about what he might have said to cause this sudden change in mood. “Beau?”

“We don't have to swim...I'll be busy with the food, so no big deal...” he said, pasting a faux smile on his face.

“You...can you swim, Kurt?” Blaine asked. He remembered Finn asking him the same question a few weeks ago, but he didn't remember what Kurt had answered. 

“I had water therapy back when I had the surgery, but the prosthesis isn't water proof. I don't know if I can swim or not,” Kurt replied.

Blaine took Kurt in his arms and pulled him up onto his lap. He kissed him chastely, then kissed his warm neck a few times until he could feel Kurt relaxing a little more.

“How about you and I go try and see? I have a life vest you can wear for the first time, just in case. We can practice and see how it goes – then if you're up to it, you can swim at the party. How does that sound?” Blaine asked gently. “You can say no – I won't hold it against you. I just want you to have fun and I don't want something so small as a lack of foresight ruin it for you.”

“I...I'm not sure. Would you be upset if we called my dad? I think if he could give me his opinion....?” Kurt asked.

“That sounds good,” Blaine agreed. He slid Kurt back down beside him, keeping his arm around him as he found his cell in his pocket.

 

_Hello, Mr Hummel?_

… _....._

_Yeah, it's me. I had a question – oh, I mean we had a question._

… _....._

_Yes, Kurt is here with me. We are throwing a party for the Warblers on Saturday. It's going to be a barbeque and we were thinking of having it at our pool. Kurt was concerned about swimming. Oh, okay...yeah, here he is._

…...

Blaine handed the cell phone to Kurt

 

_Hi, Dad._

… _...._

_Yes, I remember having water therapy, but there were two therapists there to hold me when I did the exercises in the pool. Yeah, I know I could swim back before...yes, in the lake with Mercedes...yeah._

… _..._

_No, Blaine thought if I were to practice for a few days I would be more comfortable. At least I'd know if it was safe for me to be in the pool._

… _.._

_Yes, Dad, I know it wasn't made to be in the pool. I would just leave it in the house. Of course Blaine would be there with me the whole time. He has a life-vest I can wear._

… _.._

_No, I don't mind if it clashes with my swim trunks!!_

… _.._

_Yes, we'll be careful. I promise. Bye, Dad. Here's Blaine._

… _.._

 

Blaine took the phone back.

….. [asking if Kurt can hear]

_Okay, the answer is no._

… _..[asking if the Lima kids are invited, if that would be the surprise]_

_Yes, Mr. Hummel. You understand perfectly. Bye for now_

 

“Let's get back to the house and see if my swim trunks fit you, Beau, then we can check out the pool,” Blaine suggested.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“Hey, Coop. Kurt and I were going to check and see if he can still swim,” Blaine explained as they entered the gate to the pool. It was behind the carriage house in its own enclosure to keep out the neighborhood children and dogs.

“I was just going to get a little sun, no problems,” Cooper said, looking up from his chaise lounge. Just as he smiled at the boys, Susan walked out of the pool house in her bikini.

“Hi, Blaine, hi, Kurt. Nice day for a swim,” she said, taking the chaise lounge next to Coop. 

Blaine and Kurt went inside the pool house, sitting in the changing room. Kurt removed his prosthesis and got into Blaine's extra pair of trunks – blue with aqua waves and white stars – and Blaine got into his purple pair with orange and yellow hibiscus. Blaine was helping Kurt on with his trunks and leaned forward, the trunks only up as far as his thighs.

“Hey, Bee....anyone could walk in, the door isn't locked,” Kurt whined. Blaine rolled his eyes. He almost said something about doing it with four other guys in the room in New York, but thought better of it. Instead, he said nothing and kissed the inside of Kurt's thigh, just above where the waistband of the trunks was resting.

“Bee....” Kurt squealed, but Blaine kept going, moving his kisses up the shaft and then letting his lips surround the crown of Kurt's suddenly interested cock.

“Mmmmm..” Blaine hummed, clearly enjoying his position. Kurt closed his eyes briefly, feeling the heated and moist cavern opening up for him. Blaine sucked gently, hollowing his cheeks to add to the sensation. He ran his tongue slowly around under the foreskin, until Kurt was quivering. “Should I stop. Beau? I wouldn't want to risk anyone interrupting us,” he said, his eyes dark and liquid chocolate colored.

“I don't care.....don't leave me like this, Bee...that's not fair,” he whispered, “You know I'll return the favor, don't you?”

Blaine didn't say anything else, he just went back to business, stroking Kurt's balls as he licked long strokes down and back up before once more taking Kurt into his mouth. 

Kurt was sitting still, but his thighs spread open more, a reflex more than anything, and he tried to be very quiet as his boyfriend brought him to the edge. 

“Bee....Blaine, I can't wait...ohhhhhh.....here it comes.....baby....ooohhhhh,” Kurt said, still trying to be quiet as he came so quickly he was almost embarrassed. Blaine hummed his approval, licking Kurt clean as he removed his mouth. He sat down on the wide bench beside Kurt and put his arms around his Beau. 

“Mmmmmm,” Kurt hummed into Blaine's neck. He wasn't up to speaking words yet, he just wanted to be with Blaine – as close as two can possibly be. That gave him an idea.

“Bee?” he whispered.

“Hmmmm?”

“Can you just hand me my backpack?”

“UmmHmmm.”

Kurt sorted through the front pocket and easily found what he was looking for. He took out the packet and handed it to Blaine, whose eyes got wide and his mouth turned up in a sweet smile.

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Blaine asked, his swim trunks now sporting a nice tent once again. Kurt nodded his head, letting the trunks drop to the floor. He laid back on the bench, spreading his thighs apart but keeping his one foot steady on the padded surface to keep his balance. Blaine made quick but gentle work of prepping his boyfriend, trying to keep from loosing it as he thought of where they were and who could just walk in on them. He contented himself with the thought that the changing room door was closed and Cooper had the good sense to knock. Susan wouldn't be coming in because the women's changing room was on the other side of the pool house.

“Ready now, baby?' Blaine asked, pulling his fingers gently from Kurt's body and placing a kiss on his belly.

“Just let me...” Kurt said as he rolled over, his weight on his hands and one knee. He moved a bit so he was just at the edge of the padded bench and looked back over his shoulder at Blaine. 

Blaine let out a long sigh, loving the position Kurt was in, so vulnerable. He stood up and positioned himself in back of Kurt, pushing slowly inside his boyfriend with a strangled sigh. 

“Oh, you are so hot....wow, like a fever....so good, baby...” he murmured, getting used to how it felt from this position. Amazing. He pushed in, all of his movements soft and tender, stroking along Kurt's sides and down his spine with warm hands. He was able to lay his head on Kurt's back for a moment, feeling so close to him. This was heaven.

“Blaine...so good.....” Kurt was whispering, as if to himself as he praised Blaine and moaned and sighed. 

“Is this okay?” Blaine asked, building up the rhythm as his body asked for more, more, more...he didn't want to hurt Kurt, just get a bit more friction. 

“Yes, Bee...it's perfect...mmmmmm...” Kurt moaned.

“You're the perfect one, my love. OH....oh........aaawwwwhhhh, NNNgggghhhh...” Blaine continued moaning and talking to Kurt in sweet phrases as he got closer and closer. After ten minutes of friction and desire and love, Kurt stiffened a little, closed his eyes and let himself go - Blaine practically forgot not to shout as he felt Kurt's hot semen run down his belly - until Kurt reminded him with a shushing noise.

“Ohhhh...Beau....my love...Kurt, Kurt, Kuuuuuuuuuurrttt,” he said, his hand over his mouth as he came hard into his boyfriend, holding him tightly around the waist with his other arm. He stopped finally, leaning over and kissing Kurt's strong back, kissing his warm skin over and over.

He finally got up, helping Kurt to lay on his side as they panted. It was a few more minutes before either of them was able to get up, washing in the hot shower in the pool house before putting on their swim trunks.

Kurt had removed his prosthesis first thing, so he was reliant upon Blaine to hold him while they showered, then after getting their trunks on and Kurt in the life-vest, they made their way out to the pool, Blaine carrying Kurt.

“Hey, I need to stop feeding you so well, Babe, I can hardly lift you,” Blaine teased, but Kurt poked him in the ribs. 

He set Kurt down at the side of the pool and looked over at Coop and Susan. They both seemed to be asleep. Blaine reached down to the water in the pool and splashed in his brother's direction. Coop's eyes opened as he felt the drops of cool water cover his chest.

“Hey, Squirt, what's the idea?” he asked, looking quickly to see if Susan had gotten splashed, too. She sat up, a wide smile on her face.

She giggled. “Coop, I have seven siblings – do you think I would sit down close enough to the pool to let these two amateurs splash me?”

Coop rolled his eyes.

“So, you ready, Kurt?” Cooper asked. Blaine had told him the whole plan of letting Kurt see if he could still swim. 

“Yeppers! I'm ready. Blaine, if you could get into the shallow end? How deep is it?” Kurt asked.

“Three feet, so if you need to stand, you can,” he said, getting into the pool and dipping down to get his head wet so the water wouldn't feel so cold when he got into a deeper part.

“Ready,” Kurt said and Blaine took him by the waist and let him slid into the water. He, too, dunked himself to get used to the water, then stood on his leg. 

“Let's get down to about five feet and see if I can still swim,” Kurt smiled, but Blaine could see he was apprehensive. He guided Kurt down a ways and then pulled him out into the center, in about four feet of water so if he needed to stand, he would feel the bottom. Kurt let go and floated on his belly for a moment, then started to swim, his arms working just fine – the muscle memory of all those summers at the lake still there. But his legs were different. He was off kilter, going almost in a circle as he kicked his one leg. The movement of his residual leg wasn't enough to keep him on course. He stopped swimming and just tread water.

Blaine didn't think he could see tears because of the water already on Kurt's face, but his red eyes gave him away. Blaine swam over, pulling Kurt close without letting him get in the way of his legs as they pumped to keep the two afloat. 

Blaine took him over to the side and Kurt thankfully grabbed the edge.

“So, how did it feel?” Blaine asked, noticing Cooper had gotten up from his chaise lounge and was now sitting on the side of the pool along with Susan.

“It started out fine, but I don't seem to be able to steer,” Kurt tried to laugh. He was doing a good job of it, but Blaine could see he was upset.

“What about another stroke? Um....butterfly or breast? You could do those with minimal leg pumping, right? After all, you aren't competing in a race, you are just here to have fun,” Blaine said.

“Well, I can't really tell with the vest on. How about we take it off and see?” Kurt suggested. Blaine agreed and helped him remove it. Coop and Susan both got into the pool, coming close to help if need be. Kurt smiled at them, feeling safer with three people to help if he got into trouble.

“Ready, Beau?” Blaine asked, waiting for the word to let him go. At Kurt's nod, Blaine let go, keeping his hands under Kurt in case he sank. There was a brief panic, but almost instantly, Kurt was floating on the surface, moving his arms and just kicking lightly with his leg. He moved away from Blaine, making slow progress across the pool. He managed to get hold of the edge on the other side, Blaine still beside him but not touching, and pushed off with his foot, still listing a bit to one side, but making steady progress. He pulled up on the edge of the pool, Cooper, Susan, and Blaine all around him, clapping.

“Well, I guess you don't forget how to swim, after all,” Kurt grinned, launching himself forward to put his hands on Blaine's shoulders to dunk him.

Blaine popped back up, grinning at Kurt as he threw his arms around the boy, giving him a big kiss before diving back in the water. 

“They look like a couple of seals, “ Susan laughed as she and Cooper got out of the pool, grinning at each other. Blaine splashed Kurt, dove under the water to avoid being splashed back, and Kurt was right behind him.

 


	27. Party On

“Let's keep it down back there,” Burt Hummel said for the fourth time, wondering why he had offered to drive five teenagers to a party two hours away. He needed to have his head examined. 

“Aww, but Mr. Hummel...you won't let us have the radio on, we have to do something,” Rachel whined. She was the ringleader for this game of slug-bug and Burt knew it. No amount of fluttering eyelashes and demure blushing was going to tell him otherwise. He looked in the rear-view mirror to make sure Puck hadn't gone back to making out with Lauren, and Finn wasn't trying to feel Rachel up. He glanced beside himself to see Artie was turned sideways in his seat, chatting with Lauren. Lucky for Burt, he was going to spend the three hours of the party visiting an old friend in Columbus.

“All right, you win. Go ahead and sing, but please, please keep it low. Okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Hummel,” they all said and he laughed. He didn't believe a single one of them.

 

“We're almost there,” Burt said, relieved to be passing the last cross street before he reached the Anderson house. He drove up behind the house, keeping distance between his car and the pool yard. This was supposed to be a surprise. It looked like all of the Warblers were already here – he could see boys in swim trunks by the side of the pool. 

They waited for the two other cars to catch up – Mercedes was driving her father's van and Tina and Mike were coming, too. As they drove in, Burt got out to find Blaine.

 

“Hi, Mr Hummel,” Blaine said, coming from around the house, dressed in swim trunks and a Hawaiian shirt.

“Blaine. How is it going?” he asked, grinning as he heard Kurt's voice out by the barbeque telling someone named Jeff to get his paws out of the dessert.

Blaine laughed. “I think it's going fine. Everyone here?” 

Burt smiled. Yep. I'm just going to go hide in the ivy so I can get pictures of Kurt's face when everyone walks in.” He turned and gave the rowdy bunch of kids the motion to go join the party.

Blaine and Burt stepped around to a place by the fence where they could get clear shots of Kurt. The first person he noticed was Brittany as she put her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

He did the best double take in history, his startled face perfect in the photo. Burt tried not to laugh as he took another when Mercedes walked over with Sam. As soon as he said hello, Kurt figured out what was going on and his eye searched for Blaine while all of his friends from the New Directions came to say hello and hug him. 

By the time Kurt had spied his father and Blaine, his eyes were wet and the smile was about to break his face. So many of his friends were milling around him, everyone jockeying for position to talk to him. He spoke to each person, giving back hugs and slapped shoulders, grinning at each one. 

He finally directed them to the pool house and they all went to change into beachware. Kurt made a bee-line to the fence to see his father and Blaine.

“How long have you had this planned?” he demanded, his smile trying to break through.

“Since the last day you were pouting in your bed after New York. I called your father and he suggested this,” Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand – as much to stop him from slapping him as to just hold it.

“But...how did you know I was going to ask for a barbeque?” Kurt asked, looking a bit bewildered.

“I didn't, that was just a happy coincidence. I thought as long as you were planning a party, I might just as well take advantage of that and add a few more people. Are you happy?” Blaine asked, beginning to look a bit worried.

“Ecstatic!” he said, hugging Blaine through the fence, then turning to his dad.

“I'm so happy – Dad, this was so nice of you. Thank you,” Kurt said, holding on to his dad now.

“I'm glad. Well, I'm going over to Columbus to visit a pal of mine and I'll be back here about six. Sound okay?”

“Sure, Dad. I'll see you then.”

 

* 

 

“Puck! You can't put me in the pool! I have to take my leg off...it can't get wet,” Kurt tried to convince his friend. Blaine and Finn showed up in time to stop Puck and Blaine took Kurt to the changing rooms to help him get ready. 

“None of the New Directions have ever seen me without the prosthesis,” Kurt said, turning shy all of a sudden.

“Don't let it bother you. You know from the Warblers that when they've seen you once they'll tend to forget it. I'll get you out to the pool and stay with you until you're ready to get out, okay?” Blaine offered. He knew some of those guys could be real jerks, but he was fairly certain that they wouldn't pick on Kurt. If they did, they would have one hell of a time getting past the Warblers and Kurt's girls. The thought made him smile, to think of all the people who loved Kurt.

“Hey, what's making you so happy, Bee?” 

“I was thinking about last time I helped you get your swim trunks on,” Blaine made up on the spur of the moment. Kurt giggled.

“That is not happening this time. Put it back in your trousers, mister,” he kidded.

“Okay, Beau. No funny business,” he quoted Burt Hummel. 

 

Blaine carried Kurt to the pool, setting him down near the shallow end and jumped in first. He took Kurt's waist and pulled him into the water before anyone noticed. Sebastian came right over.

“Hey, Hummel. Wanna race?” Seb asked. Kurt glared.

“I just want a rematch since your horse outran mine at practice last week,” he teased. Then gave Kurt a fake punch to his shoulder and turned back to watch Jeff walk along the diving board and jump into the pool. He was goofing around like usual and fell before he was ready, resulting in a huge belly-flop. As he splashed everyone around him, he gave an awful shout, his stomach feeling as if it had come out his throat. He groaned loudly, curling into a ball and slowly sinking in the water.

Eight or ten people dove into the deep end of the pool, all intent on saving Jeff, but Sebastian got there first. He grabbed Jeff by the hair and pulled him to the surface, trading his grip for a better one around Jeff's torso. Several other people were there, all with their hands out to help and Jeff was quickly brought out of the pool and set on the cement. Sebastian listened to his breath and heartbeat and realized he was okay, just a bit dazed.

“Jeff, doll...speak to me, honey, please, darling,” Seb pleaded. Jeff turned on his side and threw up half a gallon of water, then just laid there, panting before he threw up again. Sebastian was beside himself with worry as he kissed Jeff's cheek, ran his hand over his shoulder, and pleaded with him to be okay.

“Let my brother through,” Blaine said in an authoritative voice. His friends moved back, letting Cooper in.

“I saw it from the balcony, has he said anything?” Coop asked.

“No...please, Cooper....please...” Seb asked, not even sure of what he was asking for.

Cooper asked everyone to move back and give them some air. He listened to Jeff's heart by placing his ear to his chest, then listened to him breathe. He sat Jeff up a little, asking how many times he had thrown up water. Finally he asked Jeff to speak.

“I'm okay, just winded. My stomach hurts a little,” he said, his hands holding his red belly where the water hit him. 

“I think you're going to be fine, Jeff. Better rest for a while though. How about we carry you into the pool house and set you up in the lounge there – you can lie back on a sofa and watch some television until you feel better?” Cooper asked. Jeff nodded.

Cooper started to lift the thin boy, but Sebastian put a hand to his shoulder.

“I'll take him. I can stay with him until he feels better, okay?” It sounded like a question, but Coop could tell it wasn't. So, Sebastian and Jeff? They could make a good couple. Cooper smiled at Seb.

“Sure, let me know if he gets sick again, or call me if he needs anything. Probably better for him not to eat anything for an hour or so – until his tummy settles down. Let me know if he gets dizzy, too. I'll be in the house, just send someone to get me if you need to,” Coop told Sebastian. Seb nodded, murmuring his thanks. He picked Jeff up, holding him gently, and walked to the pool house. Blaine was by his side, showing him where to set Jeff down, getting him a blanket and the remote. He put a hand on Seb's arm and felt him shaking.

“Hey, are you all right? You're trembling all over,” Blaine asked, worried about Sebastian.

“Yeah, just scared for Jeff. I know he's okay, but it did frighten me for a few minutes. I'll be fine,” he tried to brush off Blaine's inquiry.

“There's room enough for you to snuggle next to him, Seb,” Blaine observed.

“I don't want everyone to know...” he started to say.

“Oh, Seb. That boat has sailed. Don't you remember calling him all those names out by the pool? Honey, doll, darling? I think they all know.”

“Oh, my god...I guess I did say all that. Oh, well, I don't mind people knowing, I just wanted to protect him,” Seb admitted.

“I think it will be okay. You said his parents will be gone all summer? By that time everyone will have forgotten. Now, though, I think Jeff needs you,” Blaine said, nodding at the blond boy who was holding his arms out to his boyfriend. Seb laid down next to Jeff, tugging him close as Blaine spread the blanket over his two friends. He leaned down and kissed the top of Jeff's head.

“I'm glad you're okay, Jeff,” he whispered, then put a hand to his shoulder for a moment and left them to watch the television.

 

Back outside, Blaine hurried to the pool, looking for Kurt.

A big splash of water followed by a wet hand gripping his ankle gave Kurt away and Blaine laughed, jumping into the pool beside his boyfriend.

“Jeff okay?” Kurt asked.

“Yes. Cooper said he was just winded. He swallowed a lot of pool water, but that shouldn't hurt him. He just needs to rest. He's on the sofa in there cuddled up with Sebastian, so I think he's being looked after,” Blaine grinned and Kurt chuckled. 

“I think I need to get out of the pool, if you could give me a hand, Bee?” Kurt asked. He didn't want to get prune fingers and he was feeling a little vulnerable in the pool. Blaine helped him out and to the pool house to change and put his prosthesis back on.

 

About an hour later, Kurt called everyone to the table. He had made all kinds of food, from chicken to steaks to ribs on the grill and every kind of salad you could imagine. As Kurt looked around, he could see that the kids from McKinley had mixed with the Warblers and everyone appeared to be having a good time. Blaine came over and stood next to Kurt, pulling him close and giving him a gentle kiss.

“I think our party is a success, Beau,” he smiled, thrilled that Kurt was having a good time. He had worried a little, thinking about the two groups of their friends and whether they would get along. It seemed he had worried for nothing.

 

A while after everyone had eaten, Brittany walked over to Blaine and Kurt. “Kurt, you're party is fun,” Brittany said, throwing her arms around the boy. “Thank you for having your dad invite me,” she smiled, finding Kurt's hand to hold. “Where is your horse?”

“She's over at the stables. Do you want to meet her?” Kurt asked, glad she had asked. He loved showing off the wonderful gift his Bee had given him.

“Oh, can I?” Brit said, her eyes twinkling. “I love horses.”

“Sure. It's a short walk over,” Kurt grinned. He turned to the rest of the people there. “Anyone else want to walk over and see my horse?”

Several people wanted to and soon they were walking under the trees along the path to the stables. 

 

“Shhhh....it's okay, girl. Just a few people who want to meet you,” Kurt comforted Misty. She wasn't used to having so many people all wanting to pet her at once. “Give her some room, she is a little shy. C'mon, baby, come say hello,” Kurt crooned to the gray horse. He grabbed her halter, bringing her head close and giving her a kiss on the nose. He handed a carrot to Brittany and the girl held it out to Misty, who took it and began crunching it between her huge teeth. She hung her head over the stall door and sniffed at Brittany, then sneezed on her, spraying her with little droplets. Brit giggled and put her hand on Misty's jaw.

“Aren't you a pretty girl?” she said, rubbing her cheek on the horse's cheek. “Can she come out and play?”

Kurt snapped a lead onto her halter and opened the stall door, leading the horse out into the main part of the barn. He walked outside to the corral, opening the gate and letting her into the arena, unsnapping the lead rope.

Misty stood still for a few minutes, swishing her tail and hanging her head over Kurt's shoulder. Blaine followed just behind Kurt with his horse, Aurora. Once the two horses were together in the enclosure, they took off, running around the edge of the fence, kicking up their heels. All of Kurt's friends that had come to see his horse climbed up on the fence, sitting and watching the two horses gambol together.

“Will she let me ride her?” Brittney asked.

“I don't know, maybe. I can go get her saddle if you want to try,” Kurt said reluctantly. He didn't want this to turn into a pony ride with all the people there. Misty was high-strung and Kurt doubted she would tolerate so many people. Before he could say anything more, Brit had jumped down from her perch on the fence and approached Misty. She held out her hand, whispering something that didn't sound like actual words as she came closer and closer to Misty.

The horse stamped her foot, shook her mane and stepped back. She kept her eye on Brit, shaking her mane once more, her ears laid back on her neck. Just as Kurt was going to warn Brit, the horse took off, running around the edge of the corral again. She stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at Brittany. The girl had not moved, she just stood still, whispering whatever it was softly.

After a few more minutes – as all of the people watching held their collective breath – Misty turned back around and walked over to Brit, putting her chin in Brit's outstretched hand. She patted the horse's neck and walked to her side, leaned against her, and then took hold of the mane and jumped on her back. 

Misty pranced a little, her ears twitching back to try and determine who was sitting on her. Brittany leaned forward and talked to her, patting her neck and rubbing her whithers. She held on with her thighs and kicked her flank gently. Misty walked around the corral, stepping carefully as she carried a rider without a saddle for the first time. Brittany's smile could probably be seen from space.

Kurt grinned. He looked back at Blaine, whose arms were holding him, and their look said everything. They remembered that day in Lima when they ran into Brittany and Kurt had said she was good with any kind of animal and he wished she could come and meet Misty.

 

Kurt allowed Brittany to ride Misty for a while, while Blaine boosted him up to ride behind him on Aurora and they rode over to the polo field and back. 

After she dismounted and they led the horses to their stalls to be rubbed down, Brittany came over to throw her arms around Kurt.

“Thank you, my best unicorn. I loved getting to know Misty. I know she loves you – and I love you, too.”

Kurt hugged her back, always confused about Brit and how much of the world she understood. He thought it probably didn't matter, she was the kindest person with the biggest heart of anyone he had ever met. He couldn't help but love her.

 

It was getting well into evening when those who has gone to the stable sauntered back to the pool yard. There wasn't anyone in the pool and it looked as if they all had marshmallows on sticks getting brown over the grill. 

“Hey, Hummel, are you staying at Dalton next year?” Puck asked. 

“Yes, I think so. I'm trying out for some stuff – and I'm already a member of the Warblers,” Kurt answered. 

“How hard is it to sing a capella?” Santana asked.

“Not too bad once you're used to it,” he said. The questions went on for a while, Kurt getting tired of answering the same things over and over as new people joined the small group.

“Don't you miss us?” Brittany asked, a sad look on her face.

“Yes, I do. But being able to walk down a hallway without being kicked down the stairs has its advantages, don't you think?” Kurt said, beginning to get a little snippy. Blaine moved closer to him on the wicker seat on the patio where he was sitting.

“Plus, he gets to be with me everyday,” Blaine smiled, placing a less-than-chaste kiss on Kurt's lips. 

“And that is the best part,” Kurt echoed, putting his arms around Blaine to kiss him back.

 

*

 

“Who's ready to get back to Lima?” Burt asked as he rounded the side of the house and walked back to the patio. He was smiling, having had a good afternoon with an old friend. He came over and sat down in the chair across from Kurt and Blaine.

“How was the party?”

“We had a great time. Thank you, Dad, for making it the best party ever,” Kurt grinned. He was tired, but still happy from seeing all of his friends.

“It's time to go, I need to get these kids back home. Will I see you two next weekend?”

“Yeah, Dad. We'd be glad to drive over, right, Bee?” Kurt said, looking over at Blaine.

“Maybe Kurt and I can cook supper for you and Carole?,” Blaine offered. 

“I'll be expecting you by noon then?” Burt confirmed.

“We'll be there.”

 

Burt rounded up all the Lima kids and everyone said goodbye to Kurt, the girls kissing and hugging him, the guys giving him a half-hug or a pat on the shoulder. Kurt walked them to their cars, blinking back a few tears as they all settled down for the ride home. He waved goodbye, leaning on Blaine's side for support as they left.

“Oh, Blaine...that was the best surprise ever,” Kurt sighed, laying his head on Bee's shoulder.

“Better than going to New York? Better than Misty?” Blaine teased.

“Argh! No, not better than either of those, silly. But I loved that you invited them to cheer me up,” he smiled, standing straight up and taking Blaine's hand to walk back to the party.

 

The Warblers left soon after the kids from Lima and Kurt was so tired he thought about falling asleep in the pool house. He and Blaine had cleaned up the barbeque things with help from their friends earlier and were just putting the last of the pool toys away in the storage closet in the pool house.

Kurt bumped Blaine's arm, a finger on his lips to ask for quiet. He nodded through the doorway to the lounge. There were Sebastian and Jeff, curled around each other and fast asleep.

“I hate to wake them, but we better. I need to lock the doors,” Blaine said.

“They look so sweet. Who knew Snarky Smythe could look so innocent?” Kurt laughed quietly.

“Hey, Jeff, Seb....time to wake up guys,” Kurt said, touching their arms and shaking gently. Seb opened his eyes and jumped, sitting up immediately.

“Jeff? Are you okay, doll?” he asked, searching with his hands for the edge of the blanket to pull it back.

Jeff blinked a few times and smiled at Sebastian.

“I'm fine, Sebbie. Never better. You're cuddly to sleep with,” he flirted, then stopped when he saw they had an audience. “Oh...Bee, Kurt. Is the party over?”

“Yeah, everyone else went home. Are you feeling better, Jeff?” Blaine asked.

“Yeah, I am. My belly hurts a little - but just the skin. Otherwise I'm fine. Just hungry,” Jeff confessed.

“There are plenty of leftovers from the grill. I packed enough for you guys for supper tonight if you'd like to take them with you,” Kurt said. 

“Sure would!” Jeff enthused. He loved to eat and had been sorry he slept through the meal. 

“Do you want to change?” Seb asked him. Sebastian was pulling his jeans out of the duffel bag they had brought with them.

“Nah, I'll just pull on my hoodie and I'm fine. I'm still a little tired,” he said, leaning on Seb when he sat back down beside Jeff.

 

“Thanks for inviting us,” Jeff said as they walked out to Seb's car.

“Thanks for providing the entertainment,” Blaine teased him. Jeff rolled his eyes and punched him in the shoulder. 

“Are we practicing tomorrow?” Seb asked.

“Yeah, all the guys will be there around nine. See you then,” Kurt smiled. They waved as Seb and Jeff drove away.

“Hey, want to go sit in the hot tub for a while?” Blaine asked.

“Sounds wonderful,” Kurt agreed.

 

*

 

“Fall is just around the corner, Bee. Do you think I'll be good enough to join the polo team?” Kurt asked, leaning back against his boyfriend in the heated water of the hot tub. Cooper and Susan had left to go dancing and Coop said he would be home in the morning, so they boys had the house to themselves.

“Yes, I do. You have practiced all summer long and you have such a good rapport with Misty, I think you'll get in with no trouble, Beau,” Blaine told him. 

Blaine leaned forward a bit, switching the knob to increase the jets in the tub.

“MMMmmmmm, that feels good,” Kurt said, shifting a bit to his left to get the full impact of the water jets across his lower back. 

“I know something else that might feel good,” Blaine said, kissing Kurt's neck. “Want to feel it?”  
Kurt looked over his shoulder at Blaine and rolled his eyes. “Really? How did I know you were going to say that?” 

“You don't know what I'm going to say, Beau.”

“Mmmm Hmmm...” Kurt hummed. 

“Okay – what?”

Kurt didn't answer, instead he turned in the warm water and spread his thighs, slipping them over Blaine's legs to sit on his lap facing him. He maneuvered his body closer until he could feel Blaine's chest in full contact with his, then put his arms around Blaine's neck. Blaine's hands went immediately to Kurt's back, running his fingers down Kurt's spine and back up. They were sitting in the deeper end of the hot tub, the water up to their shoulders. 

Kurt moved forward, his nose rubbing against Blaine's for a moment before their lips touched. His kiss was gently inviting, tender and warm as he asked for more, his tongue soft against Blaine's as if just this kiss – this contact – was enough for Kurt. His fingers were combing through Blaine's curls, slowly rubbing against his scalp. It was reminiscent of his mother's attempts to calm him when he was little and the action made him feel loved by Kurt. 

Kurt continued to kiss his boyfriend and although their bodies were naked and twined together in the swirling water, the kiss was everything. Kurt pulled back, taking a deep breath before kissing Blaine's forehead and his temple, his cheek and chin, humming his desire as he let his tongue out just enough to lick Blaine's bottom lip once again. 

It seemed quite a bit later, though in reality it was only a few minutes, when Kurt's kisses made their way down to Blaine's neck. Bee was humming his contentment as Kurt kissed along under his ear - then ran his hand along his shoulders as a shiver skittered across Blaine's skin, so hot it almost left scorch marks behind. 

“Kurt...I love you, so, so much,” Blaine whispered into his skin, taking another big breath and tugging Kurt even closer. The heat from Kurt's body that felt so familiar was slightly different in the water, maybe it was the slick way they would glide over each other, or maybe it was just the general feeling of joy at being alone together – but Blaine couldn't remember ever feeling this close, this in love, this desperate to have Kurt as his own.

While Blaine was a fairly popular student at the school, he had never had a boyfriend before. He'd kissed his share of boys over the past few years, even gone so far as to touch their bodies quickly in hidden corners at parties, but there had been no special boy, none to call his own. It didn't really bother him too much until he met Kurt and discovered the amazing feelings that came with giving himself to another person. It was as if his whole world narrowed down to Kurt and everything else was blurred and unimportant. He felt himself filling with pride when Kurt said his name, he couldn't imagine his life without Kurt in it.

“Blaine.....oh, baby, I love you, too. I want you so much, I want you for the rest of my life,” he whispered into Blaine's ear as he drew his tongue down his neck once again. Each word curled around Blaine's heart, spurring him to act, to do something to show his love to Kurt. 

Easing his hands once more down Kurt's back, he reached further down, cupping his cheeks before moving back up his spine. Kurt sighed, then a quiet moan escaped his mouth as Blaine rubbed, stroked his way down Kurt's back once again.

“Mmmm, that feels nice, Bee,” Kurt said, “Don't stop.”

“Of course not, I can be here for you as long as you like,” Blaine promised, feeling a tingle as Kurt's very hard erection pushed against his belly where Kurt was sitting so close. A slight shift and he could feel Kurt's erection against his own. Blaine put his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him and feeling him sigh again, relaxing into Blaine's body. Kurt could feel how aroused Blaine was, too. Blaine's fingers followed the muscles, playing along Kurt's back. He cupped that perfect ass once again, his fingers delving into the warm crease between his cheeks. 

“Kurt?” Blaine's voice was inquisitive and Kurt smiled into his shoulder. “Is that...silicon lube?”

Kurt didn't say anything, just waited as Blaine searched further, moaning as Blaine's fingers found the warm entrance and pushing past the sphincter muscle. Blaine's whole body was suddenly at attention, every nerve on edge, his blood rushing to fortify his insanely hard cock.

“Kurt? Did you prep yourself while I was clearing the dishes and locking up?”

Kurt smiled, kissing Blaine deep and dirty, his hips jerking forward to thrust his cock against Blaine's body.

“Yes...was that okay?” Kurt whispered, his lips close to Blaine's ear.

“Oh, yes...oh....yessss,” Blaine moaned. He kissed Kurt once more, then took Kurt by his waist, removed him from his lap and helped him to lean over the edge of the tub on the cushioned seat. He checked to see that his boyfriend was comfortable, but all Kurt could say was, “Now...please, Bee - you don't have to wait, baby, I'm all ready.”

Those simple words pushed Blaine to the very brink, his whole body tingling with sparks as he stroked his hands down Kurt's back once again, pulling his cheeks apart to gain access. He was as gentle as he could be, slow and tender, sliding into Kurt's body. They were exactly where they wanted to be - as close as two people could get to each other, laying his chest against Kurt's back and wrapping his arms around his lover.

“Blaine.....oh, harder, please,....” Kurt said, barely coherent as he groaned out his pleasure. Blaine couldn't have held back if he'd tried. Here was Kurt, the most beautiful person he had ever seen, had ever known, and Kurt was all his – body and soul. How he managed to walk around every day, every minute and not have an erection was something that he could not explain. Kurt was everything to him.

“Don't stop, Bee....please, I'm fine, I want you...oh, harder, baby,” Kurt moaned even louder.

Blaine's body caught up with his mind and pushed itself harder, thrusting harder, groaning as he thrust over and over. “Wait...I...I ..oh, Blaine....I need...” Kurt tried to get his point across, but it was lost in the moment. His mouth refused to articulate his need.

Instead, Kurt's hand found Blaine's and grabbed it, bringing it around to reach Kurt's cock. Blaine took it in hand by instinct, stroking hard and fast. He prayed that he could catch up, but then quit thinking at all as he felt his orgasm building. Changing angle to make it better for Kurt, he caught his breath as Kurt let out such a loud groan it shook his body.

“Oh, my god, Blaine....oh, that is so good, right there, now harder!” 

Blaine could do nothing but comply, his brain not responding to him any more, just working on animal instinct. He thrust one more time, feeling Kurt as his body convulsed in his own orgasm, squeezing down on Blaine's cock and bringing such pleasure it rolled down his body like a thunderstorm. He couldn't have slowed it or stopped it – the heat was almost too much as semen filled his shaft before bursting into Kurt as Blaine shook and held on as tightly as he could. 

After getting his breath back and checking on Kurt, Blaine laid back in the hot tub, closed eyes disguising his overwhelming emotions. After a moment to get himself under control, he took Kurt by the waist one more time, sitting down in the hot tub and helping Kurt to join him, sitting on his lap. He had his arms tightly around Kurt and his face buried in his neck. Blaine continued to tremble for a few more minutes, Kurt rubbing a calming hand on the back of his neck. Blaine finally stopped shaking and lifted his eyes to Kurt.

“Oh, Beau, my love....that was...oh, like nothing else I've ever felt. Thank you,” he said, holding Kurt tighter. Kurt just continued to kiss his temple, his cheek, waiting for Blaine to pull himself together, proud and grateful that Blaine could be so vulnerable with him, could trust him so much.

“You were every bit as wonderful, Babe...tremendous, awesome, magnificent. We are nothing by ourselves, Bee, I think we were always meant to be together, don't you?” Kurt asked in breathy whispers as he held on, nestled close in his boyfriend's arms. 

“Thank you, Beau. I love you, too. Let's dry off and head back to the house. I'm tired and I think you must be, too. We've had a full day, haven't we?”

Kurt turned his head to kiss Blaine's neck, then got out of the hot tub. They turned off the jets and heater, got dressed and ran back to the carriage house – tripping up the stairs as fast as Kurt's prosthesis could carry him. Blaine was right behind, smiling so wide he almost split his face open. They tumbled, giggling, into their bed – the momentum rolling them across and almost off the other side.

“Hey, I can't have you break a leg, Beau – you couldn't practice on Misty if you're back in hospital!” 

Kurt just giggled more.

“So, you really think I can do it? Play on the Dalton Polo team?”

“Of course you can, we're going to be the best team in the league next year. We're going to be champions, Babe,” Blaine reassured his boyfriend, unbuttoning his shirt as they settled down. In no time, they were dressed for bed and cuddling under the sheets, anticipating another summer day tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Bee,” Kurt whispered, laying his head on Blaine's chest and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Sweet dreams, Beau.”

 


	28. Cleaning House

“Cooper is going where?” Kurt asked again. He had just barely woken up and was trying to get his head on straight while Blaine was babbling along, telling him all kinds of news, but talking so fast that Kurt could hardly keep up.

  


“He was selected to speak at the convention, so he's going to Toronto on Friday. He doesn't want to leave his practice for too long, so he'll be back on Wednesday. And guess what? You'll never guess...” Blaine paused for breath and Kurt was able to get a few words in.

  


“He's taking Susan?” Kurt guessed. Blaine rolled his eyes.

  


“Yes, he's taking Susan. How did you guess?”

  


It was time for Kurt to roll his own eyes. “Duh.”

  


Blane's eyes got big, but he realized that it was no secret that his brother was in love with his secretary. 

  


“So, I was going to fix you a hearty breakfast before we go to practice,” Blaine promised. He kissed Kurt's cheek to encourage him to wake up. 

  


“I'm up, I'm up...let me go to the restroom and get some clothes on and I'll be right down,” Kurt said, smiling in spite of his grouchy mood. He hated it when Blaine woke up so much earlier than he did. He felt like he was trying to catch up all day when that happened.

  


“Here's your leg, Beau,” Blaine said, offering Kurt the prosthesis. They had gotten so comfortable with the artificial leg that neither thought much about it any more. There was a time when Kurt would have been self-conscious about Blaine even touching it, but all of that had changed now. It wasn't even something to think about any more. 

  


“Can I do anything to help?” Blaine questioned, shifting his weight from one foot to the other in nervous anticipation.

  


“Are you in that much of a hurry?” Kurt asked, “Okay, if you want to set out my clothes – I want my white relaxed-fit riding jeans, please, and the aqua and coral plaid cotton pull-over with the leather buttons. Maybe the white vest with the off-set buckles that goes with it? Yeah. No brooch today, I still can't find the cat-and-mouse pin I lost on the field last week,” Kurt elaborated. He smiled at Blaine who looked put upon. 

  


“Oh, and Blaine? Lose the blue polo shirt. Just because we are going to play polo doesn't mean you have to wear Ralph Lauren like it's a uniform. I can smell the polyester from here. Put on the shamrock green short sleeved Graham shirt with the off-set black and white pin striped yoke and the seven button placket. The Oxford cloth one,” he said when Blaine's face showed he wasn't sure of which shirt Kurt was referring to. He thought his blue polo shirt was fine. 

  


“Wear the black trousers I like...you know which ones. I think they'll work just fine for showing off that fine ass of yours, baby,” Kurt grinned. He _loved_ it when he could make Blaine blush with just words.

  


“Okay, Beau...I'll change and be all ready when you're done with your morning routine. Then we'll have breakfast and be at the stables by seven-thirty. I want to get the jump on the rest of the guys and have an hour to practice before they get there.”

  


“Thank you, Bee. Kiss?”

  


“Always,” Blaine said, giving him a sweet kiss on the lips before turning to the closet to find the clothes Kurt had asked him to set out. 

  


Blaine dressed quickly, secretly smiling because he loved it when Kurt picked out his clothes. He gave his Beau a hard time over it, of course, but he knew he looked better now than he had before he met Kurt. He'd never had a problem with self esteem concerning his clothes – he wore the things his mother bought without much thought. She had picked out all of his father's clothes and his dad always looked well-groomed and professional, so he and Cooper had followed along. He sat in the over-stuffed chair for a minute, remembering little things his parents did. Nothing he had spent much time over when they were still alive, but now that he didn't have them anymore, these simple things that seemed insignificant then now became large and important in his mind. 

  


Blaine sighed. He missed them so damn much. It wasn't the heart-wrenching pain of the first year or so, it had changed from that to a general ache that he carried with him all the time – bringing it out to examine from time to time when something triggered his memory. Sometimes it was just a small thing – Cooper's slightly lop-sided grin when he watched Blaine on the polo field. He looked just like their dad when he did that. They both had the habit of rubbing the toe of one shoe against the back of their calf, the tell-tale dust stains decorating their trousers at the end of the day. 

  


Sometimes it was just a noise, or a tune, or an odor that sent Blaine down memory lane. Just last week Kurt had made orange-cranberry muffins and the scent spread throughout the house conjuring up memories of Sunday morning breakfast on the wisteria-draped patio: he and Cooper giggling over the comics, his parents drinking their coffee. Sitting on the table was a jug of orange juice, a basket of freshly baked muffins and their plates of poached eggs on toast with spicy sausage, his father eating at least three helpings of the sausage. 

  


“Blaine?”

  


Kurt stood in the doorway, wrapped in a fluffy robe, a concerned frown on his face.

  


“Hmm?” Blaine snapped back to reality. “Oh...ah, yeah. I got your clothes out. They're sitting on the bed, sweetie.”

  


Kurt looked at him closer. 'Sweetie' wasn't something Blaine had ever called him before. Blaine looked tired, Kurt could see the lines of stress around his eyes and dark smudges under them. There were no sign of tears, but his eyes were red and looked irritated. He could see the muscles of his jaw tensing – actually, his whole body seemed tense. Kurt walked slowly over to where he sat in the over-stuffed chair and lowered himself down in his lap, his arms snaking around Blaine's shoulders, his lips on Blaine's neck.

  


“What's wrong, baby? I can tell something is bothering you. Is it something I did?” Kurt asked, his big blue eyes searching Blaine's face, afraid he'd done something to hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

  


Blaine put his arms around Kurt and tugged him close, putting his forehead against Kurt's chest.

  


“No, Beau, you didn't do anything wrong at all. I'm okay, just got caught in some memories I guess,” he tried to explain. It was just that he had no words to let Kurt know how he was feeling. 

  


“I'm here, baby. You know you can tell me anything, I'll listen,” Kurt said softly. “Tell me what you need, Blaine. Please?”

  


“I wish I could. It is just ….I don't know. I guess I feel overwhelmed sometimes and for some reason Mom and Dad have just been on my mind lately. It ...it takes me by surprise, actually. Here I was getting ready for the day, I had my clothes all set out – the outfit my own personal fashion consultant had selected for me,” Blaine winked at Kurt, “and something triggered a memory of them – of Mom and Dad. Next thing I knew, you were standing in the doorway in your sexy robe.” Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek and walked his fingers up his leg towards the hem of the robe. 

  


Kurt swatted his hand away, smiling back at Blaine.

  


“Hey, now...I thought we were in a hurry to get to the stable?” Kurt asked, running his finger over Blaine's collarbone. Blaine had taken off his shirt, getting ready to change into the one Kurt had chosen.

  


“Yeah, okay. I would like to get there early,” he said, a little distracted by the thought of Kurt's naked skin under the loose robe.

  


Kurt got up, strolling over to the bed and shedding his robe. He looked over his shoulder and winked at Blaine before sitting on the edge of the bed to pull on his tiny bikini briefs. He made a big show of it, standing up and swaying his hips as he pulled them up, tucking his semi-hard cock into the briefs. He turned his back to Blaine, bending over a bit to get his trousers. He had put his prosthetic foot into one leg of the pants before he felt Blaine's warm skin against his back. 

  


“You are just teasing me now,” Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear, licking from his collarbone to the sensitive spot in the hollow behind his ear. Kurt gasped, the shivers running down his spine as he melted back into Blaine's body. He could feel the skin of Blaine's chest, the downy-soft hair that grew there tickling a bit, as he absorbed the warmth. 

  


“Blaine...” Kurt mewed, unable to move because his legs were caught in the trouser legs. He started to fall, jerking his arms forward to break his fall, but Blaine caught him and picked him up with one arm behind his back and the other under his knees. He kissed Kurt, his tongue softly caressing Kurt's as he set him on the bed. He followed, straddling his boyfriend and Kurt leaned up to keep the kiss as long as possible. 

  


Kurt started to put a hand down to adjust himself when his erection could no longer be contained by his briefs, but Blaine's fingers beat him to it – wrapping around the hard shaft and pushing Kurt back on the mattress. 

  


“I'm pretty sure we aren't going to be on time for polo practice...” Kurt teased, pressing up on Blaine's pecs to give him room to speak.

  


Blaine shifted his weight so they weren't so close to the edge of the bed and winked at Kurt.

  


“I doubt that anyone will care. Now...let's get these annoying trousers off of you.”

  


Kurt giggled.

  


By the time they made it down to breakfast, all dressed, Cooper was just sitting down to his toast and coffee.

  


“Hey, Squirt. You guys going to ride today?” he asked, his nose still in the morning paper.

  


“Yeah. Kurt is doing so much better now. I think the practice sessions are really beginning to help, he has shown so much improvement – even over the past two weeks,” Blaine bragged. He was so proud of Kurt's progress on his horse.

  


“Susan told me. I guess Sheila is excited, too. She calls you her 'protégé', Kurt,” Cooper laughed. 

  


Kurt blushed.

  


“When was the last time you were on a horse, Coop?” Kurt asked, curious.

  


“Probably back in high school. I was too busy in med school, and since I was in New York and my horse was here...well, I didn't get home very often to ride. Lucky for me, Squirt took over the care of Aurora. I think she likes him better, anyway.”

  


“She is a good girl,” Blaine said, a wistful smile on his face. He really did love his horse. 

  


“I can drop you two off at the stable on my way to the office,” Cooper offered.

  


“Thanks, Cooper!” Kurt said, Blaine nodded, too.

  


 

  


~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

  


 

  


“Hey, girl, how's my Misty-girl today?” Kurt said to his horse, catching her bridle to snap on a lead. He took her out and tied the lead to a brass ring on a post in the barn, quickly putting on her bridle, blanket, and saddle. Misty touched noses with Aurora and shook her mane, nickering to her stablemate. 

  


They mounted the horses and were on their way to the field when Misty missed a step, stumbling a bit and coming up lame.

  


Kurt was behind Blaine and pulled the reins to stop Misty from moving. He was off the horse in a heartbeat, calling for Blaine in a panic.

  


“Help! Blaine!!!!!” he shouted, his arms around Misty's neck to stop her from putting weight on her lame leg.

  


Blaine heard the panic in Kurt's voice and turned Aurora back, sliding out of the saddle as he pulled up. 

  


“What happened?” he asked, grabbing the reins to hold Misty still. “Hey, sweetie, hold still,” he said in a calming voice. He put his other hand on Kurt's shoulder. 

  


“She was just prancing along, and suddenly she wasn't – she kind of cringed and her gait felt funny, so I stopped her. Is she okay? They shoot lame horses, don't they? I don't want anyone to shoot her!” he said, trying to control his voice.

  


“Hey, Beau. Let me look at her. We'll call the vet and see what's up. They don't automatically shoot horses just because they are lame, honey. Now, you hold her head and I'll have a look at her leg,” he said. 

  


Kurt stood at Misty's head, rubbing her jaw and between her eyes, crooning reassurance to her. Blaine leaned down, picking up her left front foot and holding it between his knees. He pushed on the frog, but it looked clean and sprung back like a healthy frog should. He felt up her fetlock, pushing on it, looking for any sore place. He went all the way up her leg, not finding any cuts, bumps, or sore places. 

  


“I don't see anything. I'm going to let her foot down and I want you to walk her two or three steps,” Blaine asked, glancing up at Kurt. He looked concerned but not as upset as he did earlier.

  


Kurt clicked his tongue for her to move and she stepped forward, still favoring the foot.

  


Just as Blaine got set to pick up her hoof again, another horse loped up. Sebastian stopped, taking in the scene and dismounted.

  


“Gone lame?” he asked. Kurt nodded.

  


“See anything?” he asked Blaine.

  


“No, she doesn't seem to have any sore places I can find, her hoof looks okay...I was just going to check the shoe.”

  


“I have a hoof pick, hold up,” Seb said, reaching into his pocket to bring out a tool with a fold-out pick. He handed it to Blaine. “Need help?”

  


“I think I'm okay, thanks for the pick,” he answered, sounding preoccupied. 

  


Blaine took the pick and slid it under the shoe, feeling for anything. It only took a moment before he flicked out a sharp rock that was wedged in between the shoe and the tender part of Misty's hoof.

  


“There you go, sweetheart. Is that better?” Blaine cooed at the skittish horse. She shook her head, pulling back on the reins in Kurt's hand. Sebastian patted her flank, rubbing along her back in a calming way.

  


“I think we got it, Kurt,” Blaine said, gently letting the horse's hoof down to the grass. “Let her walk a few steps.”

  


Misty was reluctant to take a step, but Kurt coaxed her. All eyes were on her leg to see if she was going to limp again. She took one step, neighing loudly in protest, but Kurt rubbed her ears and patted her neck under her mane. 

  


“C'mon, Misty-girl. Come to Papa,” he coaxed and she took several steps forward. The first step she barely touched her foot to the ground, but by the time she was three steps along, there was no limping. 

  


Sebastian grinned. “Good job,” he said to Blaine as he accepted his hoof pick back. 

  


“What happened?” Kurt asked, visions of what he might have done if he was out with Misty alone and this had come up.

  


“She picked up a sharp rock and it got stuck under her show. It was wedged pretty hard in there, but Blaine got it out. Good man,” he praised the short boy. Blaine smiled at him.

  


“Thanks for the hoof pick. I need to carry one of those with me,” he said to Sebastian.

  


“I'm glad to be of service,” Seb smiled back. “Here, keep this one. I have another at home.”

  


“That's kind of you, thanks,” Blaine nodded at Sebastian. He turned to Kurt: “I'd let her walk a bit before you take her for a gallop, maybe put her up for the day. If that gouged a deep hole, she might be sore for a while, poor girl,” Blaine said, petting her nose. 

  


“I can walk back with Kurt if you wanted to get to the field, I saw a couple of the guys in the stable,” Sebastian offered. 

  


“Thanks, but I think I'll stay with them. Maybe we'll call Sheila and see if we can borrow Sunny for the day,” Blaine said, putting a protective arm around Kurt as they walked back to the stable, going slowly as the horses followed behind.

  


“Thank you, Seb. That was nice of you,” Kurt smiled at him.

  


“You're entirely welcome,” Sebastian called as he saw Jeff riding towards the field and took off after him.

  


 

  


*

  


 

  


“Sunny isn't in her stall,” Kurt said, looking in as he walked over to where she was stabled.

  


Blaine held up a hand, then finished on his cell. 

  


“No, she's out with Sheila. They went for a ride with the twins. I think I'll put Aurora away and we can go back home today. I'm going to call the vet to come check Misty's foot and let Jim, the stablemaster, know so he can get Doc Ketchum in to see her.”

  


“Okay. I'm kind of tired anyway. I'm sure we can find something to do today...” Kurt grinned at his boyfriend. After making the calls, they walked back down the road to the Anderson mansion, walking around to the carriage house in back. 

  


 

  


“When was the last time you were in your house?” Kurt asked as they walked along the path to the carriage house behind the larger house where Blaine had grown up.

  


Blaine stopped, looking up to try and remember.

  


“When we moved the furniture...two years ago,” he said.

  


“Ah...can I ask you something – but I want your promise you will be completely truthful with me, okay?” Kurt ventured, reaching to take Blaine's hand in his. Blaine nodded.

  


“Okay,” he said, the look on his face telling Kurt that he already knew what the question was.

  


“Can we...can you and I go inside and look? I'm really curious to see where you grew up,” Kurt asked. 

  


Blaine stood still for a brief moment, weighing the emotional responses he was feeling about this. He had always thought Cooper would be the one to go back inside with him, but Coop had his own demons and never wanted to step foot in the house.

  


“Yeah, I think I can do that,” he said hesitantly, leaning away from Kurt subconsciously. Kurt noticed right away.

  


“Oh, Bee. We don't need to do it today – I'm sorry, I should have given you some warning. We can go watch a movie or maybe drive over to visit Nick and Trent?”

  


“They're probably on the polo field. No, I think I'll be fine going in the house. We do have a housekeeper that dusts and looks after everything in the house. It isn't like some haunted mansion in a Scooby-Do cartoon,” he said sarcastically. 

  


Kurt would have taken offense to the words and tone that came out of Blaine's mouth, but he understood the stress that was pounding down on his boyfriend, so he put his arms around him and held him tightly. 

  


“Yeah, I have been thinking about going inside ever since that day I told you about them. I guess there's no time like the present. If I don't go now, I'll regret it because I'll make up all kinds of lame excuses in my head not to go inside. Really, we should either move back in or put it up for sale. It's foolish to just let it sit,” Blaine said. 

  


“Okay, Bee. Let's get back to the carriage house and get the key...” Kurt suggested.

  


“No need. I have the back door key on my fob right here in my pocket,” Blaine said, producing the key ring after a little searching. 

  


They went inside, Kurt walking close to Blaine as they turned on lights as they went.

  


“This is the kitchen,” Blaine said, though it wasn't necessary. Kurt gave him an encouraging smile and squeezed his hand. It was a large, comfortable room. In a day when high-end kitchens were almost all done in antiseptic, brushed stainless-steel appliances and black marble countertops, the Anderson kitchen looked friendly and inviting with rock maple cupboards and butcher block counters. There were white lacy curtains at the windows and braided rugs on the floor. Kurt could feel at home in this warm and friendly house.

  


 

  


They walked through the kitchen and down a hall to the dining room, then the living room with its classic turn-of-the-century over-stuffed chairs and chesterfield sofas. The jewel tones in the upholstery and deep, comfortable cushions on all of the pieces made Kurt want to sit down in one of the chairs to read one of the hundreds of books lining the room on oak bookcases. Heavy drapes with cabbage roses in dark colors barred the sunlight from coming in and Kurt stepped carefully so he didn't trip in the dim room. 

  


They walked into each room, Blaine leading Kurt and saying nothing as they toured the house. By the time they reached the dining room, Kurt could feel small tremors in Blaine's arm.

  


“Hey, can we stop for a moment? I need to sit down,” Kurt asks, a nod indicating the chair he would like to use. Blaine stopped.

  


“Sorry...I didn't mean to hurry you so much. This is affecting me more than I realized it would. I...I.....oh, shit,” Blaine, still standing next to Kurt, put his head down into his hands. Kurt heard him, apparently just muttering to himself: “I didn't think it would be this hard....”

  


Kurt pulled Blaine into his lap. He found himself doing this more and more often since Blaine had begun opening up more about missing his parents. His arms went around Blaine's waist, more of a habit than something that required a thought process by now. Blaine melted into Kurt's strong arms, resting his forehead on Kurt's shoulder. They sat like that for about ten minutes before Blaine pulled himself together. He sat up, kissing Kurt's lips and standing.

  


“Hey, I think I'll be okay, thank you, Beau. I am working on being more okay with thinking of them. I guess I just need more time than I thought,” Blaine said, dejected and overwhelmed.

  


“Can I suggest something?” Kurt asked. He had an idea.

  


“Sure, Babe...what?”

  


“How about we go back to the kitchen, we will sit down at the kitchen table and you will tell me a story about when you were there with one or both of your parents? It can be just a glimpse, or it could be elaborate, funny or sad....just something to stir your memory of them, reclaim your right to have them with you once again. How does that sound?” Kurt asked. He remembered when his aunt came a year after his mother died. She had asked him his favorite memories of her and it felt good to try to remember instead of trying so damn hard to forget. 

  


Kurt took Blaine's hand in his. He was always fascinated by Blaine's hands – so strong and large in proportion to his smaller body. His fingers were long and dexterous, finding the keys on his piano or strings on his violin and guitar so easily. They were a beautiful tawny hue of tan and had square nails, always trimmed neatly. It was true he had callouses from playing musical instruments, but other than the fingertips his skin was soft and supple. His hands always felt good on Kurt's skin, seeking out the secret places that made him moan. Kurt shook his head, concentrating on what he was doing again.

  


Kurt led him back to where they started: the kitchen. Blaine pulled out one of the kitchen chairs, a rock maple Windsor with a thick seat pad of blue canvas, and let Kurt sit down, then pushed the chair in. 

  


Blaine sat down in the chair next to him by the bay window, fingers tapping on the table until Kurt took his hand once again.

  


“What is the story for the kitchen?” he asked. A small bit of a smile showed as Blaine closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to look into Kurt's.

  


“You're sitting in Cooper's chair,” he said. “Mom would sit across from me and Dad in that one,” he indicated. “When I was in junior high school, we had a cook. She was a fairly good cook – making each of us what we wanted for breakfast like a restaurant. But when I was little, I remember Sunday mornings the best. Dad and Mom would get up early and make muffins or coffee cake. Then there were Denver omelets or French toast or poached eggs on toast. Something a bit fancier than we had during the week. Dad read me the comics when he was done with the sections of the paper he liked. I remember trying to brush my hair to look like Prince Valiant. Cooper teased me because of my curls.”

  


Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. He was smiling at the memory and Kurt hoped with all his heart that it might mean he would heal from his profound grief. He wondered if he'd been allowed to grieve when it happened.

  


“Sometimes in the evening, we would play cards here. Mom fixed some kind of snack – nothing greasy that would get on the cards, of course, but pretzels, celery and carrot sticks, stuff like that. She stuffed cream cheese in the celery. She had these cookie cutters shaped like the card suites...you know, hearts, diamonds, clubs and spades. She made little sandwiches with all kinds of fillings – egg salad, turkey with radishes, different cheeses. I loved it when she made cream cheese with shredded carrots and chopped candied ginger in it. Anyway, she would cut out the sandwiches with the cookie cutters. I would get to help her in the morning and she gave me the leftover pieces when she cut them. 

  


“We played Canasta, Hearts, Gin Rummy, Cribbage...or board games: Life, Monopoly, Risk, Scrabble, or Clue. Wow, I hadn't thought of game night in ages. We had so much fun,” Blaine said with a wistful look, glancing around the table as if his family were all sitting there with him. He shook his head as if to make the vision go away and got up from the chair.

  


“Let's go into the dining room...” he said, leading Kurt into the formal room with a long walnut table and eight matching chairs. There were several china cabinets with Royal Doulton plates and Waterford crystal glassware. “We always had Thanksgiving in here. My family all came, grandparents, uncles and aunts, cousins and other extended family. 'Step-neighbors-in-law' my dad used to joke,” Blaine laughed at the memory and Kurt chuckled.

  


 

  


“Mom loved to cook back then. There was always an argument. If Aunt Esther and Aunt Lois came, they wanted sage stuffing with oysters. If Grandma Anderson came, she wanted it with sausage and mushrooms; Grandpa Heinz wanted cornbread with jalapeños. Then it was whether to have pumpkin pie or apple, and if it was apple was it served with a slice of cheddar cheese, a scoop of vanilla ice cream, or a dollop of whipped cream,” Blaine told Kurt, “I wish I had a piece of that pie right now.”

  


“I love apple pie. If you still have your mom's recipe, maybe we could make one?” Kurt suggested.

  


“That would be wonderful,” Blaine said, his eyes getting misty at the suggestion. “Dad would take me out to the orchard and we would pick the apples ourselves. Several different kinds, and bring them home. Mom let me help peel, cut, and seed them. Dad would make the pie crusts and we made a few dozen at a time, bake them half-way and freeze them. Then on a special occasion, she would take one out and bake it. They always tasted fresh-made. Oh, what I wouldn't do for a slice of her pie right now. Cooper and I found the last one still frozen and baked it for Christmas the year we lost them.”

  


Blaine blinked back tears, but he still had a ghost of a smile at the memory.

  


And so it went, they walked through the house and Blaine told Kurt a memory for each room. In the music room he remembered the birthday his parents bought him a baby grand piano when he was fourteen. It was still there, of course, and Blaine played a short piece of music that Kurt didn't recognize.

  


“Probably because you never heard it before. I wrote that the year I went to music camp,” he explained, but didn't say anything more as he got up from the piano and hurried down the hall to the library.

  


There were sad memories – the summer Blaine had scarlet fever and his mother let him stay in her room. He had a stuffed bunny that went with the book The Velveteen Rabbit sitting on a shelf beside his copy of the book in the library. 

  


“After reading the book, I was convinced I would contract scarlet fever again if I touched the rabbit,” he admitted. Kurt noticed that he still didn't touch it and cringed when Kurt reached for it. He stopped, not wanting to cause any more upset for his boyfriend.

  


They walked into a glassed in greenhouse on the east side of the house.

  


“Wow...a greenhouse? I bet you used to have beautiful flowers in here,” Kurt commented.

  


“This, I will have you know, is the conservatory,” Blaine said, his nose in the air and his eyes crossing. Kurt giggled.

  


“Ah...and might we find Colonel Mustard in here with a candlestick?” Kurt asked, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

  


Blaine's turn to giggle.

  


“You never know. Yeah, we had a lot of flowers in here – mostly tropical stuff that dad loved. Mom had orchids. One summer Cooper tried to grow pot! Wow, were my folks angry at him. I think that was the year he left for college,” Blaine said. 

  


Walking into his father's office, Blaine got a grin on his face. He invited Kurt to sit on a burgundy colored velvet camel-back sofa and rummaged through a drawer in the oak desk before searching a glass-fronted lawyers' bookcase. 

  


“Ah, here it is!” Blaine said in triumph, holding an over-sized book with a black cover. He sat next to Kurt, holding the old book reverently on his lap. He opened the front cover and there was printed “Our Baby Boy”. The next page showed a family tree, the branches filled in with names of ancestors and 'Blaine Devon Anderson' neatly printed in the center.

  


“Your parents couldn't have filled this in, Bee. I can read it,” he laughed. 

  


“Oh, very funny,” Blaine snipped, but he had a smile under his fake grump. 

  


The scrap book held pictures of a sweet faced baby boy, his curly hair evident even from the first. His huge eyes seemed to take up three quarters of his face with a sober look. In the next picture he was wearing a little sailor suit and Cooper was holding him on his lap. Coop was eleven years older than Blaine, but they looked enough alike nobody would miss that they were brothers.

  


The boys sat together for more than an hour, looking at scrapbooks and framed photographs and certificates. Each page that turned seemed to lighten Blaine's mood as he told Kurt who the people were and stories about them all. Plus, Kurt got to see Blaine growing up – from the baby on a bear skin rug through cub scouts, fishing trips, formal celebrations, parties. He wore costumes and very proper private school uniforms, was photographed with dogs and a variety of horses, then with relatives: mostly grandparents, parents, and his brother. 

  


By the end of the last scrapbook, Blaine was actually smiling. He glanced up at the clock and realized it was way past lunchtime.

  


“We can go get some lunch and then the upstairs for this afternoon? Or have you had enough of my history?” Blaine asked. 

  


“Let's eat and come back. I am loving this house and more than that, I love that you are telling me the stories of your life, Bee.” Blaine smiled a very warm, sweet, and adoring smile at this boy he loved so much.

  


 

  


They went back to the carriage house to find Susan and Cooper sitting at the kitchen table eating soup.

  


“Hey, Squirt – is everything okay with you?” Cooper asked.

  


“Sure, why?”

  


“I thought I heard noise from the big house and when I started over there to check, I heard you playing your song on your piano. You haven't played the piano for over a year. I was just....wondering,” Coop said, his eyes sad.

  


“I just wanted to walk through it. I was showing Kurt my piano and when I sat down, my fingers were playing before I gave it a thought. That's okay, isn't it?” Blaine asked, looking worried.

  


“Of course. Just remember to lock up when you're done. Suzi and I have to get back to the office – do you guys want some soup? It's Minestrone, Suzi's mother made it,” Coop asked, setting his dishes in the sink.

  


“Sure, you two go ahead, we'll eat lunch and then clean up,” Blaine offered.

  


“Thanks, Bee,” Cooper said, going over and hugging his little brother tightly – holding him for a long time. “You'd tell me if you're having problems, wouldn't you?” the doctor whispered into his brother's ear.

  


“Yeah, Coop. I promise. I was just....missing them. You know?” 

  


“Yeah, Bee. I do. I love you, Squirt,” he said softly, then hugged his brother again and left with Susan.

  


 

  


*

  


 

  


After lunch, Blaine and Kurt went back to the house, climbing up the grand staircase. It was just off the foyer as you came in the front door. The curved, winding staircase reminded Kurt of the one at Dalton, except this one was dark walnut instead of gilded white marble. 

  


At the top of the stairs, Blaine took him into the first room. It was almost bare, just a few framed Ansel Adams prints still graced the walls. 

  


“Let me guess, Cooper's room?” Kurt asked.

  


“Yeah, how did you know?”

  


“Well, Doctor Watson, everything is gone – furniture, books from the built-ins, lamps, plus you didn't have that look on your face like you did when you showed me the photo albums. That sort of fond nostalgia look. So, it was a lucky guess. Besides, Cooper has two Ansel Adams prints in his office,” Kurt said, looking proud of his intuitive skills. 

  


“Well, no shit, Sherlock,” Blaine giggled. He didn't say anything else, just took Kurt's hand and went to the next room. It was all done in pink, a twin bed with a ruffled bedspread, all the furniture painted white, ballerina prints on the walls. Blaine looked very uncomfortable.

  


“Ah...Bee? Can I ask you a question?” 

  


“You want to know if I have...or had....a sister?” he guessed.

  


“Yeah,” Kurt braced himself for a bombshell. Blaine had never mentioned a sister, but what if she was on the plane, too? Or had succumbed to a childhood illness or a car accident? He held his breath until he had studied Blaine's face. No sign of hidden sadness.

  


“No, it was our nanny's room. When Cooper was little, Mom was home with him but when I came along she was a busy obstetrician. Coop was eleven, not old enough to be on his own and I was a newborn. Mom and Dad hired Violet to be our nanny. She was with us until I was twelve,” he explained. Kurt let out a sigh of relief.

  


“Oh, she must be the young woman in some of the pictures?”

  


“Yeah.”

  


“Wow...this looks a bit...childish? For a grown woman. Oh, I guess that doesn't say anything – Rachel Berry's bubblegum pink and buttercup yellow bedroom looks like where Strawberry Shortcake and Holly Hobby go to hook up...” Kurt mumbled, but Blaine caught it and laughed. 

  


“Worse than this?”

  


“Oh, yes....definitely. You cannot imagine.”

  


“Mom had said for years that she was going to redecorate and turn this into an office for Cooper, but she never got around to it.”

  


He took Kurt's hand and they went to the next room.

  


One step in and Kurt grinned. He knew this had to be Blaine's room. Blaine saw his grin and blushed.

  


“So obvious. Huh? What gave it away?” Blaine asked.

  


“Well, I can see there are twin bunk beds. You, being the younger brother, probably got these when Cooper got a new bed? Yeah. The colors are you...teal and navy? You have three teal shirts and numerous pairs of similar trousers. I have seen your teal and navy and coral rug on the floor of your room at the carriage house. Plus, these are all prints of polo matches from...turn of the century? Let me guess, they used to be in your father's office and you asked for them when he redecorated?” Kurt took a breath. Blaine gave him an encouraging nod of his head.

  


“Going on, I know you prefer to keep your books in these lawyers bookcases with the glass fronts, there is a guitar stand in the corner, and I bet a stack of risqué magazines under the edge of your mattress,” Kurt finished, walking over to pull up the side of the bedcovers and pulled out three or four magazines from between the mattress and box springs. He grinned and turned to look at Blaine.

  


Blaine blushed all the way to his ears. He was frozen in embarrassment for a moment as Kurt paged through the one on top, gasping at the centerfold.

  


“Blaine? This is....a...?”

  


Blaine grabbed them from Kurt, turning around to run from the room – but Kurt grabbed his shirt.

  


“Hey, I didn't mean to judge, Bee. I'm sorry. I should never have snooped in your private stuff. Forgive me?” he asked, tears threatening at his mistake as he wished he hadn't done that.

  


Blaine still looked panicked but stopped, dropping the magazines on the bed. The top one fell open to the centerfold where the photo of a boy with shackles, handcuffs, a blindfold, and gag was lying spread-eagle on a bed. A well-built man with a leather harness showing all of his best assets stood over the younger one, a dragon's tongue whip in his hand. Kurt looked from the magazine to Blaine, blushing even deeper red than Blaine was.

  


“I..I..I..can ex-ex-explain,” Blaine stuttered, taking Kurt's hand and guiding him to the window seat on the other side of the room, far away from the offending magazine with it's naked leather-clad men.

  


“Blaine, you do not owe me an explanation at all,” Kurt rushed to say. “I broke a trust with you by pulling those out of their hiding place, and all I can do is ask forgiveness. I promise, I will never again speak about those...” words failed Kurt. He looked away, trying to get his composure back.

  


“I want to tell you, if you think you can stand to listen?” Blaine begged, his eyes pools of liquid shame and regret.

  


“Of course I'll listen. Tell me, baby,” he coaxed. Blaine brought him in closer, Kurt's back to Blaine's chest as he slipped his arms around his boyfriend's torso.

  


“I was only seven or eight when I began to understand that I wasn't like Cooper or any of my friends. I liked boys – I liked playing games with them, talking to them, and thinking about them all the time. When I told my best friend about it – I was ten by then – he told me I was sick like his cousin and I was going to grow up to be a bad person. A dirty queer. He said I better not tell my parents or I would go to hell.”

  


Kurt turned in Blaine's arms, a look of shock and worry on his face. “Oh, Bee...that's horrible. Did you talk with anyone else?”

  


“No. I was so ashamed. But then I heard things...at school, at the park, from friends' siblings. You know...things about some boys being gay. I wanted to know more, but I didn't dare look it up on my computer at home, my parents would have found out. Finally I heard a pal of mine say to someone else that his brother was gay. I went over to their house when I knew only Logan, the big brother, would be there alone. He didn't want to talk to me at first -I was ten and he was seventeen. He almost shut the door in my face, but I just point blank asked him if he was gay. 

  


“Well, he took me up to his room and said that he was. He explained that it was not a bad thing, just different and I should be careful, but not ashamed,” Blaine told Kurt. Kurt held his hand, waiting patiently for him to go on.

  


“Well, I found a real friend in Logan. We didn't hang out much, we never kissed or anything like that - but if I was feeling down about myself, I could call him and he'd give me a pep talk. I finally asked him – this was a year or two later – for the specifics of how gay men had sex. He wasn't comfortable telling me himself, but he got me a box of magazines. He brought them over when my folks were gone and I hid them. Those are some of them...there are more under the floorboards in the closet.”

  


Kurt sat there, digesting what Blaine had just told him.

  


“Are you...ah...if those are the ones under the mattress...ah....” Kurt babbled, not quite sure how to phrase what he wanted to know. He got up and turned to face Blaine. “Do you want to talk...ah...about those?”

  


Blaine's face got red again.

  


“No, Beau. I didn't have anything else to tell me how to do ...ah..things? So I read those. I knew right away I didn't want to be tied up or hit or anything. But...well, they had muscles and the younger boy is kinda hot...” Blaine admitted, looking at Kurt for understanding. 

  


Kurt put his arms around Blaine. “You don't have to say anything else, I understand. But I do have a question.” 

  


“Yes?”

  


“When did you learn how to do it...ah...umm...not with whips and things?”

  


“When my dad bought me my own laptop to do school work. The internet is full of amazing facts, you know,” he grinned. 

  


“I think we need to come back one day this week and pull up the floor boards in your closet. We might find something else interesting,” Kurt teased. He got up and put the magazines back under the mattress. 

  


“Hey, Beau, how did you know to look under the mattress for those?” Blaine asked, but Kurt just walked out of the bedroom, and down the hall to the next room.

  


“That's where I used to hide my Vogue and Marie Claire magazines before I came out to my dad,” he said.

  


 

  


They explored the rest of the house – the den, Bee's mother's office, a few other rooms until they reached the double doors at the end of the hall.

  


“Kurt...wait. Don't open those doors,” Blaine said so softly that Kurt had to ask him to repeat himself.

  


“Oh, this must be your parents' bedroom, right?”

  


“Yeah. I don't think I can go in there. Not right now. I'm done for the day, baby. Can we go? Maybe back to the stable and check on Misty?” Blaine suggested.

  


“Sure, Bee. Not a problem. You might want to go in their room with Cooper or by yourself, it won't hurt my feelings, okay? Just wait until you feel strong enough. Did this help you at all today?” Kurt asked softly, pulling Blaine close and kissing his neck. Blaine couldn't help smiling at Kurt's concern for him.

  


“Yes, it did. Much more than I thought it would. Thank you, Beau. For thinking of it and for holding on to me through it. You are the best,” Blaine said, walking down the grand staircase. They left through the kitchen door, Blaine stopping to make sure it was locked.

  


“Race you to the car?” he asked Kurt, not wanting to walk all the way to the stables.

  


“It's on!” Kurt shouted, making a good attempt at running. Blaine grabbed his hand and they ran to the car.


	29. The Team Player

“Blaine...Mmmmmm...yes......” Kurt mumbled, rolling over in their bed and slinging his arm across the chest of the boy in question, his fingers digging into Blane's skin.

“Kurt?” Blaine asked, blinking awake. “What's up, Beau?”

Kurt rolled back over, his eyes moving rapidly behind the closed lids. His hand went under the blankets as he grunted in his sleep, his fist moving in tugs and jerks. “Blllaaaiiiinneee,” he whined, using his other hand to search across the pillow and then the mattress for him.

Blaine scooted closer, moving his legs to hold down Kurt's right leg where he was kicking.

“Hey, Beau....calm down, baby, I'm right here,” Blaine soothed. He turned towards Kurt, trying to gather him closer in his arms, trying to soothe whatever was wrong. Kurt found Blaine's hand and grabbed a hold of it, pulling it under the covers to get his boyfriend to touch his rock hard erection, bucking up into Blaine's fist as he whined his name again. Blaine's eyes opened wide and he realized what had made made Kurt so agitated. His hand went around Kurt's waist instead, stroking his side slowly to calm his erratic – and erotic - movements.

“Now... _please, Blaine_....please.. _fuck me_ ,” Kurt begged in his dream-state, his head rocking back and forth.

Blaine startled at Kurt's language, then took his hands and placed them on his chest, holding him tightly and whispering loving things in his ear.

“I'm right here, baby...I'll take care of you,” he said, hoping something was getting through Kurt's foggy brain. It must be working, Kurt was calming down, no longer twitching or struggling. He was breathing hard, but no longer jerky, ragged breaths.

Kurt opened his eyes.

“Bee?” 

“I'm right here, Beau...what was going on?” Blaine asked.

“I...I was dreaming. You were...and I....oh...” he said, looking around the room, then at the glowing numbers on the clock. “It's three in the morning?”

“Yeah. You were having one hell of a dream. Do you remember what it was about?” Blaine asked, curious now that he knew Kurt was okay.

Kurt just stared at him for a moment, the room bathed in moonlight. Then he moved his hand surreptitiously, his eyes getting huge when he brushed against the hardness jutting out against the blanket.

“Ah, what did I say?” he asked, no longer looking at Blaine.

“I think you were...ah...excited?” 

“Yeah. Sorry,” he apologized. 

“Nothing to be sorry for – who were you with in the dream?”

“You.”

“Then why be sorry?”

“It was...well, it wasn't...oh. Shit.” Kurt swore quietly, then closed his mouth and placed a hand over it.

“Kurt – you know you can tell me anything, What is this about?” Blaine asked, getting a bit exasperated with his boyfriend.

“You won't judge me? I can't help what I dream about, Bee,” Kurt said slowly, his face taking on a tinge of pink blush that was visible in the moonlight.

“Of course not.”

“Okay...I dreamed I was on a bed...well, like a platform with padding. I was ...ah...shackled to it, wrists and ankles,” Kurt started.

“Ankles, plural?”

“Yeah...isn't that funny? In most of my dreams my leg is still there for some reason. Yes, all four were chained to posts at the corners of the platform. I wasn't wearing anything but a leather collar with spike studs and if I moved my head, they poked into my skin,” Kurt revealed, his voice getting softer until Blaine could hardly hear him.

“You - - you were standing above me, wearing...one of those tight strips of leather with a small buckle...I don't remember what they're called? But it was tight around your...” Kurt nodded at Blaine's crotch where Blaine's hand was stroking with just two fingers, from base to tip. He startled, as if he didn't realize he was doing that.

“A cock ring?” Blaine guessed and Kurt blushed again, nodding. His eyes were deep blue and opened wide as he looked at his boyfriend in the small bit of light filtering in the window. 

“Yeah, it was...tight. You had a riding crop and you made me turn over and...we were having...ah...and you hit my butt cheek with the riding crop and told me to get ….ah....[cough]....” Kurt tried to say, but he was stuttering so hard he couldn't articulate.

“I told you to what?” Blaine asked, his voice taking on a husky tone to it, his hand now wrapped around his shaft.

“To get harder.....and then you hit me with the...the whip,” Kurt said, his own hand back on his straining erection. He whined under his breath as Blaine leaned down and kissed him, hard and deep. Kurt lifted up from the mattress, following Blaine's lips as he sat back up.

“You don't...think I'm like that, do you? Because I'm not. But the dream was...so real and you were so fucking hot...” Kurt said, closing his eyes tightly for a moment, as if to bring the vision back. Blaine froze for a moment. He had never heard Kurt utter the F-word before. Ever. 

“No...it was just the power of suggestion, and I'm not into whips, either, but when you talk about it, and about us....well....it must have been the magazines we found in my old room, maybe?” he stopped talking to concentrate on Kurt's body, and at the moment it sure needed attention. _Lots_ of attention.

Blaine threw back the covers, skidding his body across Kurt's, his mouth loose and wet and warm on Kurt's flesh. He licked down Kurt's chest to his belly-button and licked down into it before he followed the light dusting of reddish chestnut hair as it led him to the base of his cock. Blaine wasted no time in preliminaries once he got there, he enveloped Kurt from tip to base in one lunge and Kurt shouted his approval, his hips bucking in celebration of the intense explosion of heat in his nerves. Blaine was sucking hard, his tongue buried under the foreskin and circumnavigating the crown as Kurt panted out words and finally just noises.

“Blaineeee...” he moaned, “Stop, baby...I don't want to come this way...stop!”

Blaine slowed down, not wanting to stop, Kurt's hot blood seemed to be flowing into his own veins, too, sweeping through his body like a forest fire. 

“Top?” he asked, letting go and raising his face to look up at Kurt.

“Yes... god, yes....can you ride me, Blaine?” Kurt asked, his hips jerking forward at the words.

“Yes.....” Blaine answered, trying to contain himself. All he could think about was Kurt inside of him. He moved to the side of the bed, searching blindly through the drawer for the medical-grade lube he took from Cooper's office. He handed it to Kurt, then got on his knees, laying his shoulders flat against the mattress as Kurt moved into a better position.

Kurt lost no time squeezing out enough lube and warming it in his hand before he touched Blaine, who wasn't expecting it and jumped.

“Calm down, my love....” Kurt's smooth voice crooned as he rubbed Blaine's back with his left hand, then under to hold his cock as he slipped his right middle finger into his body. Blaine moaned loudly, and the noise that used to scare Kurt, making him think he'd somehow hurt Blaine, was now so familiar – and Kurt knew it was the welcome noise of Blaine's pleasure as it increased.

“Kurt...harder...oh........” he moaned as Kurt complied with his request. “Kurt push in more...” Blaine said, not realizing he was giving directions. Kurt heard and pushed in farther, finding the place he knew Blaine was wishing for. He couldn't get his finger to turn, so he pulled out and went back in with his index and middle, going straight to the elusive spot. He knew when he'd found it, rubbing on both sides with his two fingers instead of directly on top. He'd read that in a book and it seemed to have been good advice as Blaine shouted out – something about saints and miracles that failed to register in Kurt's mind.

It did not last very long. Blaine was pulling away from him, flipping over quickly to position himself on top of Kurt – shoving his tongue down Kurt's throat as he took a nipple between his slick fingers and gently twisted. Kurt's blood pressure was going up and buzzing in his ears, his vision almost blurred in the haze that was settling over him. He was awake, alert, loving every minute – but at the same time, it was so deep, so close to the bone – as if Blaine was touching him in places he couldn't even reach they were so intimate.

“Blaine....” he managed, then felt Blaine coating his erection in lube. He didn't want Blaine to ride him anymore and shoved him back to the mattress when he started to get up.

“Kurt?” 

“Just....go with it, okay?” Kurt managed. Blaine saw the intense look in his boyfriend's eyes and smiled at him. 

“Anything you want...anything,” Blaine said.

Kurt rolled him over on his stomach, tucking Blaine's hands between his thighs and the mattress. The next thing Blaine knew, Kurt had spanked him! Just one slap, hard enough to sting, but not to hurt. Blaine jumped – which was hard since Kurt was leaning his weight on top of him when he did it. He had barely taken a breath when Kurt did it again, on the other side. Blaine jumped again.

“Blaine?” Kurt asked, fear in his voice along with the sheer, plaintive _want-crave-need_. 

“I'm okay, baby....” Blaine reassured him, and realized he was more than okay – he was hard as steel and needed to get some relief. Now. 

Kurt turned him back over, running his hand down Blaine's belly until it came in contact with... _that_. He gasped, curling his fingers around the stone-hard cock. Then he couldn't help it. He moved Blaine's legs apart, shoving a pillow under his ass, and balanced his body on one knee. He didn't think this would work until Blaine's hands came up, taking him by the hips and holding him steady.

“Go ahead, Beau...you can do it, I won't let you fall,” Blaine said. Kurt panicked and struggled until he was back on the bed beside Blaine. He looked betrayed for a second, but Blaine was not going to let him give up. He pulled Kurt close to him, then turned him away from his body and spanked him on his left butt cheek. Hard. Kurt yelped, trying to jerk away but Blaine had a good grip and was strong. He spanked him on the other side until his skin was red – and let go.

“Are you going to fuck me now?” Blaine asked, caught up in the moment.

Kurt did not hesitate – he found a balance point and with Blaine keeping him steady, he shoved into Blaine as hard as he could. Blaine groaned his pleasure. Loud.

Kurt's eyes opened again, staring at the man below him, seeing the pleasure on Blaine's face as he helped Kurt to find a rhythm. It only took a few beats and steadied out, so good...

Kurt could not remember it feeling this good the other times. They had done the act less than a dozen times since getting together. Perhaps wanting to pace themselves for a lifetime of being together, maybe being so young they were still unsure of themselves. But this wasn't like any of those hesitant, gentle times at all. Kurt wanted to pound Blaine into the mattress. Hard. And Blaine was singing out his approval in praise and begging. Each sound only served to push Kurt further into the frenzy as he thrust in and out. He was beginning to tire, his muscles were starting to show tremors and he could feel the burn in his thigh - but it was too good to stop.

“Kurt...KURT...” was all Blaine's brain could articulate. He was in shock, was this _his_ Kurt? And it had never felt sooo good. This could never end, ever, even if it killed them both. He took in a breath, meeting each hard thrust with one of his own as Kurt hammered – and then slowed almost to a stop. He looked down at Blaine's face, the face of the man he loved, cherished, wanted to spend eternity with, and dropped down one last time, his cock diving so far into Blaine that it triggered a chain reaction and they felt the tremors as the end came near – each wanting the best for the other, waiting and still as it came over them like a blanket of thunderclouds rolling in before the storm. Kurt closed his eyes briefly, then opened them to look into Blaine's golden caramel and mossy green eyes.

“I love you,” he mouthed as he thrust one final time and his orgasm came, shaking him to his core, only Blaine's own climax coming through the mantle of Kurt's world, making him love Blaine even more. 

 

They lay on the bed, both boys spent and boneless, unable to move except to lean forward to kiss. They might have dozed, might not have. Who was to say? It was as if they were the only two left in all the world.

 

“Kurt?”

“Yeah.”

“That was....” Blaine hesitated, his brain searching for an adjective powerful enough to describe what just happened.

“Yes, it sure was,” Kurt's voice sounded like honey as he remembered the intense feelings of a few minutes ago. 

“For you, too?” Blaine asked, a brow lifted in question.

“Yeah. I don't know if we can ever top that, Bee.”

“No. Probably not.”

“What happened? Why tonight?” Kurt asked.

“I don't know. I don't think it was the spanking, though. It was more – determination? Wanting to be _able_ to top? You were different – still my Beau, but somehow more.”

“Yeah, I felt like that. Like it was more. Like I had you, and you understood without me saying...I needed you so damn much.”

“I needed you, too. We are each other's strength and weakness I think. With both of us needing to show that to each other, and needing to feel that from each other, maybe it was just the perfect storm?” Blaine pondered.

“Yeah. Like that,” Kurt agreed. He rolled just a little, enough to be able to curl into Blaine's side. Blaine put his arms in their usual place and Kurt tugged the blanket up to their shoulders.

“Goodnight, baby,” Blaine whispered into Kurt's hair, leaving a sweet kiss on the top of his hair.

“Sweet dreams,” Kurt returned, glancing at the clock that said 4:30 A.M. He snuggled his face down into Blaine's neck and heaved a sigh of contentment.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“It's hard to believe the summer is over,” Kurt said, walking hand in hand with Blaine. Classes had started on Monday and tryouts for the polo team were tomorrow. Kurt was really nervous. He had done his best to learn and catch up with his buddies that were on last year's team. He had yet to meet the new coach that was coming this year, though, and he was worried he might not be good enough.

“We did a lot this summer, Beau,” Blaine's voice interrupting Kurt's thoughts, “Look back on the past year of your life!! You were so distraught about your life and feeling so much guilt you ran away. You know I thank my lucky stars every single night that I was the one to find you,” Blaine said, tears in his eyes for the first time in weeks. 

“Don't cry, baby. We did meet, and you saved me. Where would I be now if you and Trent hadn't taken me back to your dorm or your brother didn't find my dad and bring him to get me? It must have all happened for a reason, right?” Kurt commented. He was so grateful at how it all turned out. “You and Trent – you guys saved me from myself. I am the luckiest guy in the whole world, Bee.”

They walked on in comfortable silence, each in their own thoughts as they made their way to Drucilla's Pond and then to the summer house. It was a warm day, but not too hot – the perfect sort of day to just spend with someone you love. They lay down on the floor of the gazebo, holding hands as they looked up at the fluffy clouds above them through the break in the roof.

“Maybe we can ask Trent's folks if we can fix this up? It would be a fun project. I helped my dad build the bench in the backyard and the tree house. We could do this,” Kurt offered. He pictured the summer house refurbished. They would most likely have to pull the wisteria vines off – but maybe save them and they could grow back next year.

“That's a great idea, Beau. I know the guys would all help. They love a challenge,” Blaine grinned. They were quiet once more and would have been amazed if each knew what the other was thinking because it was the same vision – the two of them getting married in the summer house with all of their loved ones gathered around.

“Gosh, we've been here for almost two hours, Bee. I suppose we better get back. I want to be sure my riding clothes are ready for the try-outs tomorrow. First impressions are lasting ones, and I want to look good for the new coach,” he explained, Blaine smiling at his frenzy. 

“Sure, want a hand up?” Blaine offered. Kurt put out a hand and they brushed themselves off and started back to the campus where they had spent the better part of yesterday moving their things back into their dorm room in Candelaria Hall. 

Coming back to the campus, they were surrounded by students, all seeming to be in a hurry to get somewhere, cardboard boxes in hand. It was going to be a good year for Dalton, Kurt could feel it in his bones.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“New candidates for the Dalton Polo Team will be ready at ten a.m. At the polo field, horses saddled and ready.” The loudspeaker could be heard all over campus as Blaine and Kurt headed for the stable. All of the team had to try out, there were no place-holders from last years' team it had been announced. The new coach wanted to see for herself what the boys were made of before deciding on this years' team.

 

The boys were joined in the stable by their friends and teammates from last year, everyone rushing to get their horses ready. There was a lot of tension, but it was friendly and the horses seemed as eager as the boys to get a chance to show off.

“Easy, Misty, you're okay, girl,” Kurt crooned to his horse. He closed his eyes and put his forehead on the horse's soft cheek, the dove gray of her coat shining from the grooming Kurt had given her the day before. He and Blaine and Trent had taken their horses for a light run on the field, then groomed them. Afterwards they cleaned and polished the tack so it was in tip-top condition the next day. Blaine had a feeling that they were being judged on their care of the horses and equipment as well as their ability on the field. 

 

“Good morning,” came a loud voice from the door of the stables. Everyone stopped what they were doing to see what the interruption was about.

“I am Roz Washington, the new head coach for the Dalton Polo Team. Many of you may have heard of me. I won three gold and one silver medal at the last Olympics in dressage, cross-country, and show jumping events. I was Captain of the Women's Polo Team at Cornell University for four years. I know horses and I know what it takes to make them athletes,” she said in a very loud voice.

“I also know what it takes to win polo at a collegiate level. Universities will be scouting for scholarship-worthy young people, and I plan to give them not one, not two, but a team of excellent polo players by the end of the first semester. Do you understand?” she demanded. All of the boys nodded their heads and answered her.

“Make sure your horse is saddled and ready, and return them to their stalls. Make sure your equipment is ready. Make sure you have your horses' health records ready for me to inspect. I will start on the east side of the stable,” she said, and with that, the boys complied with her commands.

 

Trent, Blaine, and Kurt's horses were stabled next to each other in the middle of the first row on the east side of the barn. They sat on bales of hay in the hall in front of the stalls, waiting their turns. Kurt was leaning on Blaine, their hands intertwined to still any nervous twitches. Trent was leaning on Kurt's leg as he sat on the floor in front of his friends.

Coach Washington was inspecting Jeff's horse when the three friends stood up. They would have their turn soon. 

 

“The next horse is Misty, correct?” she said, turning the page on her clipboard and staring at Kurt. 

“Yes, Coach,” Kurt said. He led Misty out of her stall and patted her jaw to calm her.

“Where are her health records?” the coach snapped. 

Kurt got the binder out of it's place beside the door of the stall and handed it to her. She took her time reading it, glancing up at Kurt every few minutes, as if evaluating him. He kept Misty calm through crooning to her under his breath and keeping his hand on her face or neck. 

After the usual questions concerning how long he had owned the horse, if he knew the names of the different pieces of equipment, she narrowed her eyes at the last entry.

“She was lame just three weeks ago. Are you sure she's ready to play?” she asked.

“That morning we were going to the field and her gait changed. I immediately stopped her, dismounted and called for help from a teammate. He inspected her foot and leg and found nothing. Another teammate had a hoof-pick and he was able to remove a sharp rock from her shoe. I walked her back to her stall when we saw she was no longer favoring the foot and called the vet. His records are clipped to the back of that page. He saw her within a few hours and she showed no other lameness. I had him X-ray the foot before we let her back on the field and Doc Ketchum saw her twice more, finding nothing, and declared her fit to play polo,” Kurt said, hoping he had done nothing wrong.

Coach Washington took the horse's lead rein and walked her to the end of the hall and back.

“Okay, on to equipment. Let me inspect her saddle first,” she said, giving no indication of her thoughts. She went through her routine and declared that she was done. 

“Next player. Your horse's name is Aurora?” she asked Blaine.

 

It was a while before the coach had conducted the last inspection and the horses were all getting nervous. They were given the sign to go out to the field finally and Blaine put Kurt's helmet on him. Kurt was perfectly able to do it himself, but it had become tradition for him to do it for Kurt, then buckle the chin strap and kiss him before they mounted the horses. 

Once Kurt's and Blaine's helmets were in place, Blaine put his hands together to boost Kurt into the saddle, then mounted Aurora and they were off. Coach Washington had observed Kurt's less-than-smooth gait and the boost Blaine gave him into the saddle. She could tell something was off about that student, but couldn't put her finger on it just yet. None of the other boys needed a boost into the saddle. She couldn't see anything different because Kurt's prosthesis was covered by his boot that came up almost to where his knee would be. Roz made a mental note to keep a sharp eye on those two.

 

Try-outs were simple, but brutal. Coach Washington shouted out commands and the boys did their best to comply with them as fast as they were able. They rode in patterns, hit and passed the ball with their mallets, cornered and backed the horses on the field. She watched not just the athletic ability of the horses, but that of the boys and how they treated the horses. Did they ask too much of a tired horse? Did they allow the proper rest? Did they ask too much in terms of speed or maneuvering? Coach Washington had sharp eyes and a fast hand when it came to writing notes as she watched the boys.

It was finally over. She had questions for a few of the boys and asked them all to dismount and rest their horses. She saw Kurt dismount, his movements didn't ring true in some way that she could not quite understand yet. Checking through her notebook for the physical fitness certificates that each boy was required to provide, she saw his was from a doctor in another city and had little to no information other than an evaluation that said he was cleared to play polo for the school year. He had not been on the team the previous year, so there were no health records for that.

 

“Listen up. I will call you each by name. You will mount your horse and ride over to me at a walk. I will give you this signal,” she demonstrated an arm movement, “and you will ride your horse to the end of the field and back. You may walk or trot or lope, no galloping. Anderson, Blaine on Aurora. You are up first.”

Blaine mounted Aurora with a kiss on her nose first, then rode over to the coach and did as instructed. He chose to walk his horse because she was a bit tired, but not in need of rest yet. He rode back, not too nervous, and gave Kurt a tiny nod as he passed him. Stopping in front of the coach one more time, he dismounted and spoke to her as she asked a few questions.

“You may return to the stable or watch the rest of the candidates as you wish, Anderson.”

Blaine walked Aurora back to his place beside Kurt. 

“Barnes, Trent,” the coach called out.

 

It was finally Kurt's turn and he swallowed, trying to maintain his nerves. Nick was next to him and gave him a boost into the saddle. It took Kurt two tries to seat his prosthetic foot in the stirrup correctly, but he was ready and walked Misty over to Coach Washington. She gave him the motion to go to the end of the field and back. He halted Misty in front of her and dismounted, almost stumbling for a brief second, but righted himself with little trouble.

“Why do you need to have a boost to mount?”

“I just learned to ride a few months ago and I find it is easier on Misty if I do,” he said truthfully, leaving out the part about his leg.

“Can you mount your horse by yourself, Mr. Hummel? Your teammates might not be there to babysit you during a rough game. What would you do then?” she asked, becoming impatient with him. She knew there was something going on and it frustrated her that she couldn't figure it out.

“Yes, I can,” Kurt said, feeling defiant.

“Show me.”

Kurt went to the other side of his horse. He was really worried. He had been able to do this alone, but he tended to have a problem in the prosthesis not being on tightly enough for the right amount of control and several times he had accidentally hit Misty with it when he mounted. He was holding his breath for a moment, stepped into the stirrup and started to mount, but he felt the prosthesis shift and he knew it would hit her flank, so he stopped.

“I'm sorry, Coach Washington, but I cannot do that without endangering my horse. Thank you for the opportunity to try out,” he said, trying to school his face into a neutral expression as he patted Misty's neck and led her off the field.

She watched him leave, then turned her attention back to the roster. 

“Smythe, Sebastian.”

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

Blaine followed Kurt off the field. Thad looked around, wondering if they should all follow and try to talk Kurt into just telling the new coach why he needed help mounting. Kurt had worked hard all summer, going out in the field with Sunny and Misty, sometimes even Aurora or Cindy to practice the moves he needed to for polo. He had worked harder than anyone Thad had ever seen to master the skills needed to play. This was simply not going to happen, and Thad knew everyone on the team would agree.

“Kurt?” Blaine dared to ask, seeing Kurt's hand tremble as he uncinched Misty's saddle. Blaine rushed to help, but Kurt put up a hand to stop him.

“No, let me do it,” Kurt said in a very, very soft voice. 

“Okay, baby,” Blaine returned, then he went over to Kurt, putting his arms around him from the back and kissed his shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Bee...but I think I want to do this alone. I don't mean for you to leave, Aurora needs to be taken care of and the rest of the guys will be here soon with their horses...but I want to take care of Misty by myself this time.”

“Of course, Beau. I'll be here if you need me.”

 

They removed the tack from their horses, replaced their halters and rubbed them down before taking them back to their stalls for water and a bucket of oats. Kurt forked some hay into the feed rack that Misty shared with Aurora and then he just sat on a bale of straw inside Misty's stall and put his face into his hands. The other boys trickled in, each rubbing down their own horses. Kurt could hear them talking quietly among themselves.

“She said she would post the results tomorrow morning on the stable door,” he heard one of the boys tell another. Kurt hoped Blaine made the team. He didn't need to worry too much about that – Blaine and Trent were the best riders on the team, even better than Sebastian - who trained in Europe. 

He heard someone speaking in an agitated whisper down at the end of his row, but he couldn't make out the words. Then someone else joined in the conversation.

“He's sitting in Misty's stall, Shhhhhh,” he heard then: “Sorry, I thought he was gone, let's continue this back at the dining hall.”

Then everyone was quiet and Kurt heard the boots walking away.

He got up, dusted off his breeches, and unhooked the latch on Misty's stall door. He didn't see anyone else, so he leaned over and kissed Misty on her sweet face, offering her a few sugar cubes from his pocket. He knew it wasn't good for her, but surely two or three wouldn't do her any harm. He knew if he wasn't on the team that he should find Misty a new home. Maybe Blaine would take her back as his other horse, she lived for the game of polo. 

“Goodbye, girl,” he crooned, rubbing her between the eyes and turning to shut her door and go back to the dorm. He needed a shower before his dad got there. He'd asked his dad not to come and see the try-outs, he wanted to do it on his own, but as hard as he tried it wasn't enough. Maybe he really was the cripple the bullies at McKinley said he was. Maybe he was just that fucking useless. 

Kurt had thought that Blaine might be waiting for him on the bench outside the stable, they usually walked back to the dorms together, but Blaine wasn't there. Well, it was his fault, he'd asked Blaine to leave him alone. He couldn't even do that right – he just meant getting Misty ready in her stall, not for Blaine to leave him alone for the day. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. He felt the prosthesis slipping again and realized it was loose. That happened with all the activity of polo, so he looked around to be sure he was alone and slipped behind a pine tree to unbuckle his riding pants. He lowered them and pulled the prosthesis to its rightful position, then reattached it at the better angle and pulled his pants back up, zipping them quickly and buckling his belt. He took an experimental step, but it wasn't right. He did the procedure once more, satisfied he had it right and walked down the crushed granite path back to the dorms.

 

From the tack room, a face was in the shadows looking out the window and observing the boy as he pulled his riding breeches down. At first she told herself she was just making sure he wasn't going to pee on the stable or something – but she waited and saw what Kurt was really doing and put that bit of information in her mind for later.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“I move that we tell Coach why he has to have help mounting Misty,” Jeff said. 

Wes banged his gavel, bringing the arguments to a temporary halt. 

“One at a time, gentlemen. I believe you are up, Sebastian,” Wes addressed the boy who was sitting by himself in a straight-backed chair by the door.

“Kurt specifically asked us not to tell Coach Washington about his prosthesis. I believe he has that right and as a faithful Warbler brother, he has the right to have his wishes followed by us. Period. End of sentence,” Sebastian said. 

“I agree,” David said when Wes acknowledged him. “If Kurt wanted her to know, he would have told her himself.”

A buzz of voices was heard and Wes felt the need to bang the gavel again. The Warblers were unruly tonight, perhaps more than he had ever seen them. He knew it was because of the polo tryouts and he was worried that the anger was going to affect more than just the polo team. He had called this impromptu meeting when he heard that Kurt and Blaine were out to supper with Kurt's dad. He didn't want either of those two to get wind of it. Things needed to be decided and presented in a cohesive way or, Wes knew, they would never convince Kurt to agree to their idea. 

“It isn't fair and as his Warbler brothers it is up to us to make this right,” Trent said, more angry by the hour since Kurt left the field when he refused to mount Misty by himself.

“I have something that might work,” Nick offered. All eyes in the room turned to him. When he saw that they were all paying attention, Nick went on and explained his idea.

“So, should we go over and do that tonight or tomorrow morning?” Nick finished after telling them all of his scheme.

“In the morning – it's too late tonight. She said she would post the new team roster on the stable door at eight,” Nick said, recalling hearing that from Roz herself.

“Is everyone agreed?” Wes asked and each boy there raised his hand immediately.

Wes pounded the gavel.

“Done. Meet here at seven and we'll go see her,” he instructed. “Thank you, men. I know you will never regret standing up for your brother.

 

Kurt, Blaine, and Burt got back from supper- still arguing about whether Blaine should have left the tip because it had been Burt's idea to include Blaine in the idea of going out to eat. Kurt had not addressed the issue of not making it on the polo team. He didn't want to talk about it and made his wishes known to Blaine in no uncertain terms. Blaine rolled his eyes, but did as Kurt asked. He wished he had stayed home. He knew the Warblers were meeting about Kurt's rejection by the coach, and he wanted to be helpful – but he couldn't think of a single thing he could do to fix it.

 

~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~KB~

 

“So, they're posting the team players at 8:00 today?” Burt asked his son over the phone, eager to see his Kurt's name on the list of players. 

“That's what Coach said,” Kurt explained once more to his dad, who was staying at the Anderson's carriage house. 

“Okay, I'll stay here until seven or so, then we can walk over together,” Burt offered and Kurt let go a silent sigh of relief. He had been up most of the night worrying about what to tell his dad today when he didn't make the team. There were 16 slots for players and over 25 students had tried out. 

In a polo game, each team has four players on the field. In professional polo, each horse has maybe 3 to 5 minutes during the chukka (period) to run before being switched out for another horse. Because high school kids can rarely afford to have a whole string of ponies, they switch players when they switch horses, thus the need for more players per team. The game is divided into six chukkas, each being about 7 minutes long, so there is time for most of the players to get field time during each game.

 

Kurt had gotten up early, even for him. He was worried about how to tell his dad and didn't know what to do right now. His homework was done and he had nothing to do but sit and watch TV or something. Blaine was not up yet, or so Kurt thought. He went into the bathroom and took a shower.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Kurt called when he emerged from the bathroom, showered and dressed for the day, but got no answer. He walked back over to the bed, intent on waking his boyfriend, but was met with a bunched-up blanket and no boyfriend.

“What the hell?” Kurt thought. Blaine must have slipped out while he was in the shower. Maybe he went to get them some breakfast?

 

*

 

“Is everyone here?” Wes asked, counting noses to be sure all of the Warblers that were trying out for the polo team were assembled. He nodded his head, they were here.

He led the way to Coach Washington's office and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” her voice rang out. The boys filed in quickly and quietly.

“And to what do I owe this honor this morning, gentlemen?” she asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“We would like to ask you a question,” Wes said, very polite.

“Which is?”

“We, as faithful friends of one of our own – Kurt Hummel – would like to plead his case. We think that perhaps if you understood a few things about him, you might see him in a different light.”

“Why would I need to do that? The roster is here in my hand, in this sealed envelope. I have no reason to discuss anyone on the team before it is posted, so please be on your way now and allow me to post the roster,” she said in an acid tone. Roz did not get to the position she held by suffering fools lightly.

“We wanted to tell you how hard Kurt has trained to be here,” Trent started to say. “He had never even touched a horse in his life until nine months ago, and he trained every minute he could all year, all summer, just to be able to try out.”

“I'm sure you all tried hard, but my team does not win with amateur training and sympathy votes. It wins with the players that show the most aptitude for the game. Now, the results will be posted as I said. Do not come back here, understood?”

“Coach Washington, we just wanted to tell you that we play as a team, and without Hummel, we are not a team. Without him on the team, I'm afraid none of us can play,” Sebastian said. 

“Are you threatening me?”

“No, Ma'am. I was just explaining how our team works. Good day, Coach,” he said and the Warblers left the office. 

 

Roz walked out of her office into the bright fall day, taking her time to go to the stable door to hang the official roster for the Dalton Polo Team. She was confident in her choices, as she was with everything in her life and a bunch of unruly, privileged, and pampered children were not going to push her into a decision she didn't think was in the best interest of the team and the school. 

She had a smile on her face as she walked along, she could hear the boys behind her, their eyes on her. She was not intimidated in the least. Her word was law and they would learn it one way or another.

 

Kurt gave up trying to find Blaine. The boy had left his phone on his nightstand and when Burt showed up to walk with Kurt to the stable, he left with his dad, knowing his boyfriend would probably meet him there. 

Roz was at the stable door, stapler in hand to put the roster up. She knew all of the boys who tried out were standing there, and she knew the boys that had visited her that morning knew she hadn't made any change to the roster.

Kurt walked up to the group, Blaine joining him and running his arm behind Kurt's back to steady him. He knew what the Warblers had talked about in the meeting last night and he was with them this morning. He knew Coach hadn't made any changes to the roster, so he was holding Kurt very tight. 

 

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Roz addressed them. She slit the envelope open with a knife from her pocket and removed the neatly printed roster and stapled it to the stable door. “Here is the roster for the Dalton Polo Team. I expect the team to be at practice this afternoon at 4:00. Do not bring your horses, we will be going over rules and schedules. You may step up and see if you made the team.

 

Everyone took a breath. They stood together, as if waiting for something and finally Wes turned to Kurt. 

“You first, Hummel,” he said. The fate of the rest of the Warblers on the team rested on whether Kurt's name was there. Burt patted his son's back and gave him a little push. Kurt walked the longest stretch of ground he had walked in his time at Dalton, but he did not stumble. He looked up at the list and read down the names, not a bit surprised to see his friends listed. There, under Trent's name, were the letters spelling out:

 

**Player: Hummel, Kurt Horse: Misty**

 

He couldn't get air into his lungs. He finally gasped, feeling the rest of the boys behind him take in a collective breath.

He started to tremble.

“I'm in,” he whispered, then looked around at his friends, at all the people who had known him for less than a year, but took him into their hearts and supported him and loved him. He took in another breath, realizing nobody heard him. He said it again and his voice sounded loud as it echoed across the field.

“ _ **I'm in !!!”**_ he shouted and everyone let out whoops of joy. Blaine and Burt were there, picking him up and putting him on their shoulders as they danced in a circle, the rest of the Warblers and the other boys on the Polo Team shouting congratulations. They finally let Kurt down and he fell into Blaine's arms. 

“I knew you could do it, Beau, I knew it!” Blaine said, kissing his boyfriend thoroughly right in front of his father, but Burt's smile never faltered. He was so damn proud of his boy. He only wished Elizabeth were here to see it. Kurt hugged him and then went back to Blaine's arms.

“I'm in, Bee....I'm on the team! Dad! I made the TEAM!” he shouted again because it felt so damn good to do it. 

 

~KB~KB~KB~~~~ **THE END** ~~~~KB~KB~KB~

 

 


End file.
